Love Struck
by patattack750
Summary: Yander Harem. Jaune only wanted a few things in his life. To be a hunter, find a girlfriend and make his family e last thing he ever wanted was for a last-second impulse buy to grant him the ability to make a harem for himself! Nor did he expect that the thing that once was a gateway to his dreams would become a key to his nightmares as Jaune learns the horror of young love
1. Chapter 1

**AN: _OK!_ Here it is. I've been promising a Yandere harem for some time! And now without further delay here we go! This first draft is rough because it's been changed to hell and back over the half year development there were some issues but here it is! A good ole Yandere Jaune harem! I hope you are ready cause _Lovestruck_ is here! Cover art by Keji Springfield.**

* * *

 _WHAM!_ A large door slammed open with the force of a wrecking ball only to slam shut in a shower of wood, making a wall of dust fall as a tall thin wiry figure lept inside. Rolling on the floor as the door slammed shut behind him. He had short blonde hair dressed in a pair of ripped? Blue jeans a bunny t-shirt and light white armor and was currently panting furiously. As he eyed the slits through the door he was clearly in some type of distress.

As the boy leaped into the room he slammed himself into the door running his body against it as he slid down to the bottom of it. "Come on. Come on!" He hissed as the sounds of several footsteps approached only to cause him to stop breathing. For several long heart-stopping seconds, the blonde boy held his breath as the footsteps got closer and closer until the finally reached the door.

Time stood still as he refused to even blink for several long excruciating moments the blonde boy held his breath his knuckles sheet white as he held the door like it was all that was keeping him alive. Until the footsteps stomped off into the distance. "Few! Safe, for now."  
The young man said as he wiped the sweat from his bro.  
"This is getting _ridiculous!"_  
The boy complained as he turned to find he was not alone in the room after all as he turned around to see a bemused pair of grey eyes staring at him.

"Mister Arc? Is that _you?"_  
Said a confused but not irritated voice of the headmaster of the school looked at Jaune with a clam amused expression on his face.  
"Professor Ozpin!"

Jaune shouted as he jumped to his feet a wave of sweat on his face and his normally calm blues eyes awash with panic and fear.

"Yes, Mister Arc? What has gotten you so riled up that you are shouting in _my_ office?"

The older man replied his facial expression somewhere between casual amusement and mild pity.  
"What can I help you with today?"

The elder man asked sipping his mug as one of his most _improved_ students ran forward.  
"It's this professor! I have _this!"_

Jaune yelled throwing his hand forward to reveal a long cylindrical gauntlet covered in bright gold paint. It was a long thick gauntlet with two pure white wigs shooting form its sides and what could only be described as a quiver full of bright golden neon tipped pink arrows. The entire thing was covered in immaculate gold carvings and symbols, and for once in his life, the headmaster was left speechless.

"Where did you get _that!?"_

The master suddenly demanded his calm tone a thing of the past replaced with imminent worry an aggression as he eyes widened as he gripped his mug. "Did you use it one anybody!? How many people have you used it on!? Come on boy tell _me!"_

The mean yelled jumping out of his chair green robes flowing in the air.

"I don't know!"

Jaune said as Ozpin snarled.  
"Tell me! Tell me, lad! Where did you get it?!"

The man yelled as he stepped forward.

"I bought it form a man in Vale!"  
The young boy confessed as he heard Ozpin suddenly stop moving.

"So _he's_ back…"  
the headmaster whispered to himself muttering quietly before shaking his head.

"Never mind! How many people have you used it on! Please tell me that you kept it to a _minimum!"_

The man asked as the blonde boy looked absolutely crestfallen at the words minimum as Opizn's face turned ashen.

"Mr. Arc! How many people did you use it on?!'

"I..."

"Mister Arc!"

" _Nine!_ I used it on nine people!"  
Jaune finally admitted a _tortured_ look on his face as the man's jaw dropped as his face turned grey as he fell back onto his desk.  
"I'm sorry... but did you say _nine?"_  
The elder man asked in a shocked voice as Jaune nodded his head he seemed to seemed to deflate at the mention of the words.  
"You used it on nine people?!"

The man seemed to deflate as he slumped back down to his chair.

"It's happening again…"  
The older man said with a dull tired tone as his face fell into his hands as a low moan left his mouth.  
"Sir? What do you mean _again?"_

Jaune asked as the man coughed once before he spoke the man gave a hoarse sigh as he rolled up his sleeve to the blonde to reveal an identical gauntlet in his own hand.

"Sir!? Why do you have a _Hearts bane!?"_

Jaune asked shocked as the headmaster grey eyes dropped as he sighed.

"Mister Arc I know more about this infernal device than any other man on Remnant."  
The man said with a heavy sigh as the boy looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.  
"Sir... you know of the heart's bane...? "  
"More than anyone else my boy, sit down it's time we have a _talk."_

* * *

That was _odd…_ Jaune thought as he finally bit down the final bit of motion sickness.  
The ship lunged to the left causing a brief rinsing in bile but was quickly brought underhand by sheer force of will.

As the boy steadied himself grateful that his stomachs content would remain as such inside of him he remembered the _incident_ from earlier. As he stared down to the huge golden-winged bracelet that now resided one his left hand. It was a bright golden metallic object a quarter the length of his arm that had a pair of pure white wings on it along with a quiver of golden arrows, with the words _Heart's bane_ written one its side.

Jaune stared at the strange device he had purchased earlier, noting that despite being a quarter of the length of his arm it did not seem to weigh much, hell it didn't weigh anything at all. As it glowed a simmering yellow in the sunlight from the transports windows. He had after putting it off for some time after purchasing the strange item form that one merchant and having nothing else to he Jaune decided to take out the instruction booklet that came with the Heart's bane as he purchased it. As he pulled out the small white piece of paper it read.

 ** _Hello!_ And thank you for purchasing the unique and one of a kind device the _Heartsbane!_ This revolutionary item is designed to get you the love of your life with _no_ issues what so ever for yourself!** The instructions read as Jaune smirked as he turned the page and kept reading.

 **The _Heartsbane_ works on the principle of intimate contact! Should you make bare skin contact with a member of the _opposite_ sex the _Heartsbane_ will instantly fire a patented _love dart_ into them making them fall madly in love with its current owner! That would be _you!_**

The text said before showing a bright illustration of a person getting _impaled_ in thier gut by a large golden arrow covered the page.

 _Weird_ Jaune thought as he flipped past the disturbing image of a person getting impaled by a massive projectile as he continued to read.

 **Remember! The _Heartsbane_ is a special one of a kind item and can _only_ be removed by your _true_ love! Remember the only way to take it off once fastened on is to have your true love take it off for you! If anyone _but_ your true love attempts to take it off it will be _disastrous!_ **

**"So I need to find my true love?"**  
Jaune thought as he read he could see a clear drawing of a person reaching for a picture of a man that looked _distressingly_ like him taking it from his hand as a bright smile covered thier faces as they hugged. The paper was thankfully nearly over except for a small part of writing beneath the main body of text.

 ** _Warning!_ The _Heartsbane_ is meant only for _one_ use only! It is meant to find you your true love and nothing else! The _Heartsbane_ is not! I repeat not! Meant for use on more than one individuals! Please do _not_ misuse the _Heartsbane_! It fires indiscriminately at _any_ person you make skin contact with. You will make skin to skin contact with so please be certain you know who you are targeting! Doing so will lessen the odds of _incidents_... occurring...**  
 **"Incidents? The hell are _incidents_?"** Jaune thought as he kept reading.

 ** _Waning!_ Please note that the _Heartsbane_ is meant for single target use only! This can not be stated enough! Using it on multiple partners _voids_ the warranty of the _Heartsbane_ and can cause adverse side effects in them! Such as but _not_ limited to. _Jealousy, anger, sadness, grumpiness, agitation, obsession, violent mood swings kidnapping. aggressive dating Forcible restraints. Stalking, murder…_**

Jaune never finished reading the paper as the ship landed and he stuffed the warning paper back in his pocket shaking his head.

"Who needs instructions? Dad says real men _never_ read the manual!"  
Jaune said proudly tossing the instructions out of his pants as he got up.

"Not the worst twenty liens I've ever spent," he said as he walked out of the ship and the boys grinned.

As the moment faded the transport touched down letting the aspiring students off the ship.

 **"Well, time to go."**  
Jaune thought as he exited the craft. He grimaced as a bright light shone into his vision as he saw the towering spires of Beacon a smile crept on his face.  
 **"Here I am."**  
He thought warmly. As he let the ambiance of the finest academy in the world hit him, it was time to be a legend! To become the hunter Jaune always knew he could be! And _maybe!_ He could snag himself a girlfriend in the process! After all his dad always said all women look for is _confidence!_ And the boy had that in spades. Jaune reasoned as he took his first steps into Beacon the strange device called the _Heartsbane_ strapped firmly on his wrist as-

"Watch where you're going!"  
An irritated voice yelled out from to his left. As he turned to a rather unique and a quite comical site.

As he witnessed two girls collide one from the ship. The first girl was a gothic loli if there ever was one to be worthy of the name clad in red and black colors.  
With short reddish black hair and red skirt and shirt with long silver crosses on her chest, the other a snow type tsundere if he ever saw one dressed in blue. With a long white ponytail, crystal blue eyes and a silver tiara on her head. As the two began arguing yelling and insulting each other as Jaune smiled.

They seemed to have merely bumped into one another so big deal really. When in fact whenever his sisters collided, they would often-  
Achoo! Then the goth sneezed and they both went up in flames…

Well, maybe my sisters tended _not_ to go up into a blazing inferno of fire when touched… he remarked as the blue-clad girl berated the red one with several choice insult and barbs for several minutes. With all manner of insults and verbal barbs and several _choice_ words, that he would not even attempt to guess at knowing their meanings. Though all negative beyond all shadows of doubt. Before leaving with a visceral dolt! As she huffed off into the distance.

As the red loli was left chastised sighing alone in the crater Jaune saw his chance to make a friend.  
 **" Ah well, time to make your mark Jaune! New friend, _potential_ girlfriend here I come!"**  
Jaune thought as he rolled up his sleeves as his mother's wisdom of a friend in _need_ is a friend indeed! Came to his mind as he remembered what his mother had taught him as he went to the sighing loli still deep in the crater as he smiled.

"Need a hand? "

Jaune asked the downed loli as the girl's bright silver eyes shot up as she eyed him instantly fidgeting in ther crater her cheeks turning the color of her hood as the cute girls blushed.  
"Sure…"  
She said as she took his hand as he gripped her sleeve as he bent to picked her up, lifting the loli out of the crater by her shirts cuffs as she flushed.

"Thank you." The girl said shyly blinking up at him in an adorable way before she looked to the ground.  
"Don't mention it!" He said as shook her hand.

"Name's Arc! Jaune Arc! Short sweet falls of the tongue and the ladies _love it!"_

"Do they?"

"I hope so."  
Jaune said as the girl smiled holding out her own hand as their fingertips _touched._

 _fitum!_

Any momentum he would have had was gone in an instant, as his crystal eyes opened in shock.

 _FIshhh!_

The sound of whooshing air filled his ears, as he heard something clock and click! On his hand, as this gauntlet had suddenly released one of its long golden arrows in a fast display of motion.  
"What the _hell?!"_

Jaune winced at the speed of the wind it discharged briefly closing his eyes.

As his eyes opened time slowed as if put to a crawl as if paused and moved frame by frame. As he started in slack-jawed horror as his _arrow_ struck home. _Vitum_!

The arrow stuck the loli right in her small chest, bypassing her gothic look and _impaling_ itself completely right into her heart and killing her _instantly._

Making Jaune give a silent scream as he looked at the girl in red as the large bright arrow hit her right in the center of the loli's chest where once had been empty now there was a large bright and pink arrow lodged right where her heart should be...

Jaune froze as time slowed down screeching to a grinding halt as it fell to an imperceptible amount of motion. As Jaune's bright blue fear filled eyes could not be torn away from the massive object in the center of her chest was one of the largest arrows he had ever seen.

It was orange and white and smeared with bright pink. As he saw it protruding directly from her heart one thought entered his mind…

 **"I fucking _killed_ her!?"**

Jaune thought warning bells firing rapidly in his mind as a cold sweat filled his body as he broke into a panic.  
" **What am I going to do!? I just committed a crime! I murdered somebody! I haven't even been in Beacon a full day and I'm already a murderer!?**

A thousand thoughts filled the boy's head as he began contemplating how to survive this ordeal.

"Think Jaune think! You just killed someone! You need to hide the body! Destroy _all_ evidence! You are too young to go to jail!"

The boy began panicking stalking back around the girl's frozen body as-

Jaune's panic died as soon as it began as any further panic was forgotten as upon closer inspection Jaune noticed that despite having a _very_ large and very _obtrusive_ arrow in the area right where her heart should have been there was not a drop of blood on the girl, despite her shirt being clearly torn and the arrow lodged in her chest ther was no outward show of blood. Or any sign of injury at all, on the girl!

In fact was she not standing like a marionette with her strings cut she could have just been spacing out! If not for the massive golden arrow sticking out of her chest that is.

 **"That was still fucking _creepy."_**

Jaune thought looking on in morbid curiosity, The girl the loli stared at him with dull unblinking open eyes. Her body looked like a puppet with its strings cut as she froze in place still unblinking, looking like a literal lifesized mannequin the only sign of life whatsoever was in her face as her silver eyes soon began to change color.

It was an unnerving sight to say the lease, as her eyes began to shift. A queasy notion formed in the bottom of Jaune's stomach. As he stood there watching her once bright silver eyes go from pure silver to a _bright!_ And lively pink color. Her eyes widened to twice their normal size as he watched in morbid fascination as her pupils changed from grey circles in the pool of silver. To what could only be described as beating pink _hearts!?_

 **"What the hell?"**  
Jaune thought as he watched the girl's eyes turn into a bright pink color with large pink hearts instead of pupils in the middle that seemed to beat? With a steady rhythm as they looked quite cute actually. Like doves almost as they pulsed rhythmically as her odd heart-shaped eyes began a steady _thump! thump!_ Or as Jaune heard a sound that could only be described as _Doki! Doki!_

As the girl looked up at her being heart pupil eyes finally settled on his azure eyes before letting out a strained beat which caused little hearts to fall out of her eyes!? Jaunegaffedd as literal pink hearts fell out of the girl's eyes. The small _beating_ hearts fell out in threes. Beating smoothly as they bled out smaller pink hearts before they hit the ground and burst into a pink liquid that smelled like bubblegum.

" **The hell am I smoking?"**  
Jaune thought as he watched the steady Dokie! Doki! Of the girls, heartbeat pupils as they shifted from the normal circle human pupils and formed into an overly romantic version of a human heart as with every strong _Doki!_

Minor hearts fell out of her eyes as the girl stared at him with a naked hunger.

"My names _Ruby! Ruby Rose!"_

A quick and cheery voice came from the girl as she suddenly sprung back into action like a doll that had its strings remade.

The girl said her name in a voice that managed to not only be brimming with energy and brought a genuine smile to his face. As despite the massive arrow in her chest Jaune noticed for the first time that this girl was adorably cute. As she ducked her hands behind her back and pushed her head forwards.

"I'm new here and I'm _incredibly_ happy to meet you!"

She said with a palpable glee, her bright pink eyes beating happily as small beating hears fell in small trios out of her face.  
"Thanks?"  
Jaune said still not getting over the heart-shaped pupils that tended to beat like a pulse went in them every time they stared at him.

Despite their almost living tendencies, that coursed in her eyes he could not find himself bothered by them, in fact, they had an almost calming presence to him. Like they were peacefully lulling him into them as they steadily moved to a rhythm.

"I'm here to become a great huntress!"  
Ruby said happily as she bent her body forward in an adorable way as her eyes beat, and the massive arrow _still_ lodged in her chest bowed.  
"Me too!"  
Jaune said hoping to bring some normalcy back to the conversation. Or as much normalcy could be had in a conversation when he was now convinced he was talking to a member of the _undead_.

 _Seriously_! She had an arrow the length of half his arm and wrist thick right where her heart was supposed to be!? How was she alive!? How did she not feel it?! Why wasn't she freaking out with a massive projectile in her chest?!

 **"Maybe I'm overreacting? Maybe _trained_ huntresses can take arrows to the chest?"**

Jaune reasoned as the two began to walk together they talked amicably for a while until the red-cloaked loli with a lethal wound that seemed to be bothering her no more than a paper cut asked a question.

"Jaune?"  
Ruby asked a bright blush appearing on her face as she ducked herself behind her red hood in an adorable fashion that made Jaune's heart flush.  
"Yes, Ruby?"  
Jaune asked not being able to resist her charm she was adorable! Even with a massive arrow in her chest. Ruby was cute friendly and her budding b cup breasts and hourglass wasit had stolen Juane's glare more than once as he eyed her with some less than friendly glances.  
"I don't mean to be rude but... But? Can I hold your hand!?"

Ruby half asked half shouted as Jaune stuttered his face turning the color of her cloak as he gulped.  
"Sure?

Jaune replied hiding his own blush as he looked away from Ruby's adorable potentially _undead_ self.

"Why not?"

Before he knew it Ruby was _squeezing_ his arm into hers, locking them together with her own _inhumanly_ strong grip. As she forced them to intermesh together.  
"T- that's perfect!"

Ruby said enthusiastically shaking her arms ass he buried her face into Jaune's shoulder her arrow rubbing into his side as several more trios of hearts beat out of her eyes and fell onto Jaune's armor bouncing off harmlessly before falling to the ground turning into pink liquid before vanishing.  
"Now we can be hunters _together!_ **Forever."**

Ruby said in a sickly sweet tone that made Jaune's heart skip a beat. As he felt an inkling of fear run down his back as he began to laugh nervously.

"Sounds good?

He asked nervously blushing profusely not use to this much attention from well anyone really. With seven older sisters, most girls tended to leave him alone, and most guys hated him so his social interactions with other espically with the opposite gender where limited, to say the least.  
And the fact that the strange _adorable_ gothic chick was now clinging to him for dear life while the welcome change of pace! Now if only she could stop squeezing his arm against her more _delicate_ spaces.

Speaking of those delicate spaces Jaune felt his blush creep back into his face as his cheeks heated up as his arm brushed up against what could only be her budding roses. As he felt his arm squished better two _soft_ pert objects. As while Ruby's _soft valley_ was rubbing flat on his arm. Her soft valley was getting a _rise_ out of another part of his body as Jaune felt his jeans tighten as he began to walk with again.

 **"Happy thoughts! Jaune she's a child! A child who could probably kick my ass but a child nonetheless! Even if she is adorable!"**

Jaune thought blushing as Ruby's developing chest engulfed his arm as he was forced to look at the downright adorable cinnamon roll of a girl. Ruby was cute! She had a pinchable face, thin bee-stung lips, and a slim figure that definitely caught his attention in a _less_ than friendly manner.

And if he was honest she was easy girlfriend material! Well if she made a change or two... maybe lose the heartbeat eyes in the process now that'd be great… he lamented before gulping quickly as he had indeed been staring at Ruby's small valley he yanked his gaze upward and gulped quickly. A bright blush past her face as she also looked down, her cheeks turning the color of her cloak as Jaune ground his teeth.

 **"Crap! She saw!"**  
Jaune panicked as Ruby caught his _less_ than friendly gaze to her chest was about to apologize before she went full happy on him. As she began to reveal him in future possibilities and great tasks that they would accomplish together! As Ruby went on a tangent about the future exploits of the two as the formed a _couple!?_ From fighting Grimm to marrying after Beacon and having three children! Wait what was that?

"We can become the ultimate hunter huntress pair! And together we will run the Grim from Remnant!"  
Ruby said taking a heroic pose standing triumphantly one a piece of marble. Making Jaune smiled at the _earnest_ undead reaper as he smirked at her.  
"It will be amazing!"

Ruby shouted her pink eyes and heart-shaped pupils were ablaze with passion as she spoke.

"It will be me you and _Crescent Rose!"_

"Crescent Rose? Who's that?"  
Jaune asked not seeing another person around them and-  
"Oh, that's my baby!"

 **"Oh, that's cool-**

 **"Wait she has a _kid!?"_**  
He was floored by the announcement of such a young mother. He was about to congratulate her before she pulled out the single largest scythe colored red like blood.

"This here is my _baby!_ "

Ruby said happily as she put the weapon into the ground causing a massive shockwave to spread out and nearly take him off of his feet.

As he stumbled briefly she jumped into a brief but thorough lecture about the scythe rifle nightmare fuel monstrosity that was her _baby._ Maybe even the shadow of death and a _flagrant_ offense to at least several clear violations to the Mistral convention. As she finished her weapons description she gave him an expecting glare as her eyes beat with passion as Jaune knew it was his turn.

"I got this!"  
He said showing her his weapons and preparing to fail miserably.  
"Its called _Crocea Mors_ and it's a sword and shield combo! A sword that given time can cut through anything and a shield that _almost_ never breaks! "

He said with false moxy trying to pretend his weapons were somewhere near as cool as hers. "No one appreciates the classics!"  
She said warmly her eyes dialing back as her heart pupils continued to beat and steady rhythm that made them pulse with life, that is adorable….

He added happily as he looked to the young reaper. She began to talk before suddenly once again linking their arms together with the strength that completely belied her small exterior she locked onto him like a boa and refused to let go.

After a brief and _hilariously_ one-sided wrestling match wish, he was convinced he was there for the ride. As Ruby had his arm in a death grip that nothing short of amputation would fix, as Jaune sighed and decided to just enjoy her _soft_ valley as she dragged him through Beacon.

 **"That's what you get for not training"**

Jaune thought sadly before a question came to his mind as heard a lightbulb pop in his mind.

"Ruby... can I ask you something?"  
Jaune asked a blush on his face as Ruby nodded. Her eyes still spewing out pink hearts as she nodded.

"Sure! You can ask me _anything_ Jaune! I'm here for you!"  
"You said you wanted to get married right?"  
Jaune asked as Ruby's cheeks blushed bright red as she nodded.

"Yes... I would _love_ that."

Ruby stuttered as her hearts began to _throb_ flailing out of her eyes even faster as Jaune gulped.

"Then would you like to be my girlfriend first?"  
 _"Yes!_ Oh my Oum _Yes!"_

Ruby said jumping into his chest rubbing her face on him as her arrow brushed his chest.

"Then can I have a kiss-

Jaune never finished that sentence as Ruby presses her thin bee-stung lips to his. Making his mind see white as he felt his hand grip her back as he _gripped_ the tight undead reaper roughly as they shared a long kiss in the Beacon courtyard.

Jaune could have melted and died right then and there. His _first_ kiss! His first kiss! He actually got a kiss from a _cute_ girl on his first day of Beacon! Less than an hour in and he was already locking lips with a girl! The fact that she was potentially an undead loli mattered little to the boy she was cute! And Jaune was about to _pin_ her to a Beacon pillar before Ruby plopped away from him and winked.

"That's all for now! The rest is for the _honeymoon."_  
Ruby said winking smugly batting her eyes in a _not_ so innocent way as Jaune blushed.  
He was about to complain about the _wait_ before she asked a key question.  
"Do you know where we are going?"

Ruby asked as Jaune paused.

"I was following you."  
He deadpanned.  
"I was following _you."_  
The loli replied only to have the pair briefly stopped to stare at one another crystal met dull purple as they both spoke at once.  
"Oh crap!"

They both said as they broke into a run.

* * *

"Wait…. So let me get this straight."

Jaune said finally calming down breathing heavily as the blonde knight sighing checking the outside door as he eyed the headmaster unevenly.

"The _Heartsbane_ shoots _love darts_ at people?"

Jaune asked finally certain that the coast was cleat as Ozpin nodded.

" Yes," the headmaster nodded solenly as Jaune gulped.  
"And they make anyone who touches them fall madly in love with you?"  
"Yes and there's no cure! None at all."

The headmaster spoke with icy finality as Jaune grimaced.

"Trust me on this Mister Arc. I've seen first hand the horrors of what this device can do."

The old man said showing his own device to Jaune as the boy grimaced.

"Why it is not an exaggeration for me to say where it not for my incredible _fortune, luck,_ and general _deception_ I would have long ago succumbed to the curse of this infernal device!"  
Ozpin snarled looking down to his own Hearts Bane. As he eyed it with a look of equal parts anger and fear.  
 _"Sir?"_  
The young knight asked not sure of what to say in the situation before realization struck as Jaune gasped.  
"Does this mean that you used the weapon too?!"

Jaune asked as a sigh escaped the headmaster as he sat down but not before going to the far cabinet in the office and bringing over a bottle of murky brown liquid and two glass cups, as Jaune got a better look at the liquid it was amber brown and was definitely _not_ water.

Or soda for that matter. Jaune reasoned as Ozpin poured thier drinks as Jaune eyed his bottle warily.

"No mister Arc I just like you have used this device. I once wanted a harem! _Once._ Like every red-blooded young man. When I was younger, how foolish I was! You see Mister Arc the Heartsbane by itself is not _evil_ perse. Not in the literal sense and in my experience, having a few _devoted_ lovers are never bad. Having an obsessed girlfriend is ok as long as you can limit yourself to one that is."  
"Only _one_ sir?"  
"Only one Jaune. Speaking from experience. Having more than one emotionally obsessed lover tends to make things unnecessarily _complicated."_

Ozpin said looking up to Jaune to see an all too familiar smile one the blonde knights face.

"You didn't just stop at one, did you? What am I asking you already said you used it on _nine_ women! Not that I can judge."  
The elder man said in a tired voice as the blonde boy nodded in what was a perfect blend of fear and shame.

"Sir?"  
"I have you used _my_ Heartsbane on more than a few women in my life. And I know where this path leads..."  
Ozpin said as he suppressed a hard shudder as he sipped his mug.

"Ah well, you want's to live forever?"  
The man said as he pulled out two glass cups and filled them with what was most definitely not water, and put them in front of the boy.

"To life! And you hopefully _far_ away death!"

Ozpin said as the two toasted their class clinking them together as the downed the liquid.  
As Jaune gulped down the strange amber liquid gasping as the liquid burned its way down the throat making him grimace in pain as they put thier glasses down as Ozpin sighed.  
"Now that we have more than likely take our _last_ drink, tell me the rest of the tale. I have a feeling if this is to be _your_ last night on Remnant I can at least humor your tale. Now keep going you don't have much time left."

* * *

"This is _huge!"_

Ruby said never once letting go of the blonde's arm as the two waded into a crowded amphitheater together.  
"Yeah, It is."  
He remarked as he saw hundreds maybe _thousands_ of student gathered in the room. And noticing several things about the fellow future hunters and huntresses mainly how _no one_ noticed the girl with the _massive_ golden arrow in her chest! I mean seriously! She had a damn arrow in her chest! She should have the entire crowd in a panic! But so far no one seemed to be batting an eye, as the crowd moved _around_ the arrow in Ruby's chest as Jaune shrugged.

" **It's probably a huntress thing. Yeah, that's it! Nothing strange about a girl with a massive arrow where her heart should be, right?"**

Jaune reasoned pushing down the voices in his head that _screamed_ at him to run away from his new friend as fast as possible. Jaune pushes such notions down the blonde bout still over the moon at his first real girlfriend to care about matters of biology and-

"Ruby!"  
A loud voice called out from his left as he saw the taller more mature apparently half-sister of his new girlfriend and he _stresses_ the word new. As they were pushed forward he saw the girl with bright blonde hair and lilac eyes face go from happy to concern to confusion to _anger_ in the span of few seconds…

 _"Yang…"_  
Ruby said with a worried tone as Yang looked at the two of them her lilac eyes narrowing in of Ruby latched onto a strange boys arm as she growled.

 **"Ruby is with a _boy?!"_**

Yang's eyes nearly went crimson at the thought. Before she could act she saw two things that paused her incoming rampage. And spared the boy her fists.

One her younger sister seemed _happy._ Ruby seemed honestly and truthfully at peace as she held a look of pure joy covered bliss that she had not seen in her face since she was a child. When summer was still around. Yang thought darkly as her sister came in arm in arm with a scrawny blonde.

Usually seeing her sister locked arms who a man would have her eyes flashing red but the sight of her younger sibling giggling and bouncing with what could only be said as pure happiness. Calmed her anger as she took a deep breath instead as she gave him _one_ chance.

Anyone who made Ruby happy made Yang happy. And even if he was a boy an _older_ boy Yang would give him one chance before she put him through a wall. She owed Ruby that much.

"Hey, there _Rubaby_! It looks like you got yourself a man!"  
Yang said in an attempt to chastise her younger sibling for _daring_ to go get a man so fast-  
"Yup! Sure did! "  
Ruby said without a _hint_ of regret or flush the younger girl earning a shocked look from Yang who expected a bright blush an indignant squawking only to see not only a blatant admittance but a happy fact at that.

"I got a boyfriend!"  
"Boyfriend!?"  
"Yup! I got my very own _perfect_ man!"

Ruby beamed smiling wider than Yang had ever seen as her-

 **"Do her eyes look different or is it just me?"**

Yang thought as she _almost_ though Ruby's eyes looked like they were hearts? Of all things as the blonde bomber was at a loss for words as she started to the two as the blonde boy with a strange gauntlet, maybe a weapon of some type on his wrist walked up to her.

"Names Jaune."

The blonded noddle boy said trying unsuccessfully to pull a hand through the thick crowd of students. While his other hand was stuck with Ruby almost literally grafted one to it, refusing to let go of his arm and locking it in a death grip. As Yang stared at them in shock the headmaster spoke from the center stage.

"Students I will keep this brief."

The wizened old man in green said calmly.

"You have traveled a great deal together but it is but a step. Tomorrow you will be tested and will be put to the mettle. Most of you will not all survive." He added darkly until then enjoy your night and good luck…"

"Really encouraging there!"  
Yang said sarcastically as she watched the crowd thin out only to see her sister still grafted to Jaunes she started confusingly to the younger hunter and her sisters first love interest. Mainly how Ruby looked to be attempting to slice his arm off with her own.

"Hey there _Rubes!"_  
Yang said cheerfully as she tried to break the two lovers apart.  
"Why don't you ease up there! Love boy needs to breathe after all."  
Yang said calmly as-

 _"No!"_  
Ruby's instant response shocked them both she tightened her grip on Jaune arm as Yang aw he winced in pain.  
"I don't want to let go!"  
"Ugh, Ruby…"  
Jaune said scratching his head not mad that his girlfriend wanted to hang onto him but he just needed to use the bathroom! And he and Ruby were not at that stage of the relationship to use the bathroom together.

"It's getting pretty tight and I'd like to walk away for a-"  
"Nope!"  
"Ruby."  
Yang said getting slightly annoyed. It was one thing to be attached another to be forceful. That was something different and something she did not allow. Yang wouldn't want some guy forcing Ruby to cling to him but she also wouldn't let her sister do it either. Actions spoke louder than words and Ruby was irritating her sister.

"He said he'd like to go so let him _go."_  
Yang said calmly hoping Ruby would see logic and-  
 _"Nope!"_  
Ruby said louder with more force than normal as she glared at her sibling.  
"I don't want to let go"  
"Ruby! Let him go!"  
"No!" As the two girls squared off Jaune soon realized he had the uncomfortable position of being in the middle of a battle between two angry women something living with older women his whole life had taught him to abhor.

"Ummm, _girls?"_

Jaune said weakly trying to intervene before anyone lost thier life as he was, unfortunately, being ignored by the two women.

 _"Ruby!"_  
The blonde said her eyes turning color, the lilac was replaced with a startling orange. "Let him go!"  
"No!" She said gripping him tighter and causing the limb to go blue.  
"Ruby Jaune said to let go!"  
 _"NO!"_  
"That's it!"  
Yang said her tempter snapping as she reached down to forcefully separate the two only for her arm to brush contact with Jaunes wrist.

 _Fissh!_ The shooshing sound came again and all was quiet, time slowed as the other more angry blonde froze in place, a massive golden arrow now firmly lodged in her chest.

 **"FUCK! Now I'm going to get killed!"**

Jaune thought wincing in fear waiting for the first panicked cry of murderer! Or he just shot her! To fill the air but to his surprise, nothing happened. People just _ignored_ the massive arrow in the blonde girl's chest like it was not even there as Jaune's mouth dropped.

 **"The hell is going on here? Can they not see she's been shot!?"**

Yang paused all motion stopping as her body appeared frozen like a puppet with its strings cut. As she stood frozen her head falling forward as the light left her lilac eyes. As they did Jaune noticed two things different about her _arrow_. For one unlike Ruby's arrow that was gold wither a bright neon tip and orange dots, Yang's was _solid_ gold. And it seemed to _vibrate?_ As Jaune heard something like an injection? As he swore Yang's arrow sounded like it was _injecting_ something into her before-

" **It came _off!?"_**

Jaune thought as _half_ of Yang's arrow fell off leaving only a bit sticking out of her chest as the girl stood motionless in front of the boy.

"Yang?"  
Jaune asked confused but knowing as to what may have caused her sudden stop of momentum as another golden arrow was now lodged firmly in her ample chest.  
"Yang... whats wrong? Can... can you hear me?"  
Jaune asked the young woman as she stood frozen in time.

He ignored Ruby's forced attempts at limb amputation, as she was struggling to one arm oper her weapon to scythe form. Luckily battlefield doctor she was not or he would have been an arm lighter and probably in shock due to massive amounts of blood loss.

He steadily struggled with Ruby's grip as the blondes formerly orange eyes changed to a bright pink color as Jaune watched them become a bright pink color as her eyes pupils also replaced by pink beating hearts!?  
"The hell is going on?!"

Jaune asked as he watched the girls he noticed something _off_ about them as he saw both girls eyes actually were replaced with heart-shaped pupils but it was _different..._  
Earlier the hearts where a bright pink color but now instead of a vibrant pink color they instead had become less… They were no longer that same bright burning pink. They were still pink but now they were now a duller shade of pink that while still vibrant and healthy seemed slow?

What had once been a vibrant and steady rhythm was now slow and ponderous as if the pulse had lessened in them the eye's heartbeat slowed.

The girls looked off too. Like something was wrong with them internally. Their bodies swayed and tittered and it seemed that they would fall apart as soon as something breathed in thier general direction they both had a dull look in thier faces. As they stood Jaune saw Ruby _shake_ as if she was being _drained_ of something as her arrow began to _glow_ purple before it lost some it's vibrant orange coloring as Jaune _gulped._

"Um, girls?"  
Jaune asked as he spoke the older girl Yang grew a smile of epic proportions that while friendly seems off in a way that just didn't feel right!  
"Hey, there _ **lover boy!"**_

Yang chirped in a pure sultry voice that had a tinge of something oddly metallic? In it, as she licked her lips pushing out her large chest as she spoke to him.  
"Where have you _**been** _all my life?! "  
Yang asked pulling Jaune's face straight into her bountiful breasts. Holding him close cutting off his air supply making his vision go dim as Jaune shuddered as his face was put in between the holiest of holies as-  
 _"YANG!_ He's my boyfriend!"

 **"I'm her boyfriend!"**  
Jaune thought still not believing he had a girlfriend as cute as Ruby as she yanked Jaune off of her chest and-  
"Whoa there Rubaby! You might _think_ you are ready for a man."  
Yang said winking at Jaune her arrow only somewhat sticking out of her chest-

" **How the hell as no one noticed her arrow!?"**

"Ruby, I hate to break it but Jaune needs a _mature_ woman to keep him happy. He needs someone with a bit more assets."  
Yang said showing off her chest now complete with a large arrow still! Sticking out of her heart as Ruby fumed.  
"I am so mature! Just because I don't have big breasts doesn't matter to Jaune! He likes his breast _reasonable!"_

Ruby said blushing wildly pulling Jaune close to her.

"Isn't that right Jaune!? You like my breasts just the way they are right?!"

Ruby asked her eath beat eyes now _lessened_ in color as Jaune felt death glares from every other boy in the room as he gulped.

"Well not really-  
"Oh, Ruby what do you know about boys? Jaune's just being nice. You want a _real_ pair of breasts right lady killer." Yang asked pulling Jaune into her side, her eyes beating in a slow rhythm as double trio's of hears fell form them bouncing off Jaunes' clothes and-  
"Yang! Get off! He's _mine!"_  
 _"Nope!"_  
 _"Yang!"_  
"Snooze you lose!"  
" _AHHH!_ "  
Ruby yelled as her hearts throbbed and flashed color as Yang smirked as Jaune gulped.

* * *

 **"This was unexpected..."**

Jaune thought as he currently was struggling to breathe. As the two sides of his body were engulfed in velvety softness. As he was sandwiched them as the sisters had _very_ decided reluctantly to share him...

"Hey ther lover boy, you feeling cold? Want Yang to _heat_ you up?"  
Yang asked pulling Jaune into her side, sandwiching his arm between her breasts making Jaune whimper as she licked his ear-  
"Yang! Quit hogging him!"  
Ruby squealed to her older sibling indignantly. Clinging onto Jaune's right arm pulling him away from Yangas she glowered at her sister.

"Oh come on Rubaby! We agreed that we would _share_ him right?"  
Yang asked pulling Jaune into her chest as the boy almost fainted-

 **"That's it! I died! I died and went to heaven!"**

"He's my boyfriend to right? That means I can do this."  
Yang said planing a deep kiss on Jaune's lips making the boy's mind go blank as-

"Back off! He doesn't belong to _you!"_

Ruby said pulling Jaune away from her _thief_ of a sister. Seriously! Not only did Yang ditch her on her first day at Beacon she also came and _poached_ her boyfriend!?  
 **"Back off! He belongs to me! We are going to get married! We are going to be hunters together! I am going to have our five children! Not you!"**

Ruby thought as she glared daggers at her sister.

"Oh come on Ruby! Sharing is caring right?"  
" _NO, IT"S NOT!"_

Ruby shouted as Yang pulled Jaune back into her lips making the boy's legs go limp as Ruby glowered.  
"You're stupid breasts are crushing him! Let go!"

"One they are not stupid. These puppies are amazing."

"No, they are not! They are useless lumps of flesh now let him go!"

"Nope! Blondie like it where he is, isn't that right blondie?"  
Yang asked pushing Jaunes face further into his chest as he moaned.

Jaune was going to protest the imminent death by asphyxiation, no matter how nice it felt. Dying was not part of the game plan! Not yet at least not until he became a hunter saved the world found the love of his life settled down and had thirteen kids!

But that could wait! For now, he had to figure out the matter of what in the four kingdoms was happening! This was weird! People eyes don't change color like that! And their pupils definitely do not become beating hearts! And you don't just walk off have a two-foot arrow in your heart! That doesn't just happen! What is going on here! He had thought before being dragged off.

The new room that the girls forced him into was filled with teenagers in various states of undress as he was held firmly between the two sisters earning a few glares from the others before being forced down into a corner of the room and split between them.  
"Jaune!"  
Ruby said never letting go in fact her death grip seemed to double in strength when Yang clung him to her chest as she whispered into his ear.  
"If you ever want to have some fun you just have to roll over you know? "

She gave him a wink that caused Ruby to tighten her already ironclad grip on his arms, the death glare of eyes bored holes into him making him shiver to his spine.  
"Yeah, I'll get right on that,"  
Jaune said as he felt the grip tighten on his arms as he turned to let sleep take him a thought entered his head...

It was a dangerous treacherous thought but it was one that he had _yet_ to consider.

His gauntlet his _Heartsbane_ seemed to make girls fall in love with him. It made Ruby who was a _total_ stranger less than twelve hours ago swoon over him and she even gave him his first kiss! And now he had her _knockout_ of a sister on his side?! And they both _looked_ happy despite probably not having functioning hearts. If he kept using the Heartsbane he could get _more_ girlfriends. He could... He could get a _harem_. Jaune's smiled almost split his face!

This was it! He had a golden opportunity! He could live out every males dream! Jaune Arc came into Beacon to be a hunter but now? Now he was going to be the _harem king!_ Jaune was going to use his _Heartsbane_ on as many girls as he could!

Instructions be _damned!_ Jaune was a man! Men don't need instructions! Men don't ask for directions! And men have _confidence!_ And if the possibility of having a harem arouse? Why not explore it?

Ruby and Yang seemed fine, with it and despite the arrows in their chest and heart-shaped eyes. They were perfectly fine! Perfectly fine! Ruby and Yang were _A-ok!_ There was nothing wrong with them whatsoever! And Jaune totally was not!

Avoiding the issue of being groped by two _attractive_ members of the undead! Nope! that wasn't it at all! He was going to get a damn harem in this school and all he needed to do was follow his dad's advice.

"Just be confident."  
Jaune said to himself enjoying the _soft_ flesh surrounding his arms as he drifted off to sleep image of him surrounded by an array of beautiful women filled his brain as he drifted off hoping for some sleep. He got none…

* * *

"That was _close!"_  
Jaune said as he walked through the locker room by some sheer force of will he had managed to untangle himself from the sisters and now was in the locker rooms. As he went on the hunt for new harem members. He had a few picked out already. One a _beautiful_ but shy rabbit faunus that took one look at him and _eeped!_ Away before she hid behind a stunning girl dressed in the fancies outfit he had ever seen.

With a pair of designer shades, that probably cost more than Jaune's entire outfit. Jaune would have approached them but the other girl looked like she could rip him in half with a glare so Jaune decided to retreat and went for a quick meal instead. After a quick brunch with an amicable boy in green and his fiery ginger friend, he had made small talk before they bid farewell something about finding sloths in the castle? Funny he remembered their names where Ren and Nora? He wondered as he entered the room he found two _perfect_ harem candidates.

"We would make a great team!"

The same blue girl from earlier was in front of him standing next to absolute was clad in orange from with hair red as blood and bright emeralds for eyes as they took notice of him and Jaune smiled.

 **"Time for the old _Arc charm!"_**

 _"Ladies!"_  
Jaune said as he shot a pair of finger guns at his _newest_ harem members earning a giggle from the redhead and a glare from the girl. Maybe this time will work out better? Jaune reasoned as he looked at the two women.

"Who are _you?"_  
The blue one, the tsundere from earlier said in irritation as Jaune grinned at her. She might seem cold now but after a good arrow to the chest? He would melt that cold heart of hers.  
"Names' _Jaune Arc_! Short sweet falls off the tongue and the ladies _love it!"_  
" I _bet_ they do…"  
The blue girl said dryly as she scoffed at him.

"I think it's cute!"  
The redhead amazon beauty with a bronze tiara said with a smirk.

" **A tsundere and an Amazon. Staples of any harem! Just like the bunny girl. _No_ self-respecting harem is complete without a bunny girl."**

"Hey, that's a good attitude, tall beautiful stranger! If you keep it up you might get lucky, and end up on team _Jaune!"_

Jaune said as the Amazon smirked at him.  
"Why aren't you a charmer!"  
 _Red_ said smiling warmly as blue got back into the talk.  
"You're too nice Pyrrha!"  
" Phyrra? That's your name?"  
Jaune asked noting the name of his newest harm addition as blue tsundere stared deathly daggers at him her bright blue eyes boring holes into his skin

"I've heard that name before..."  
Jaune said rubbing his head as-  
"Of course you have! She's the most famous person here!"  
Blue yelled as the redhead's smile dipped like she was forcing painful memory to the surface.

"Really? Are you famous? Famous for what?"  
Jaune asked earning a pair of shocked gazes from the two.

"Are you _joking?"_  
The blue one said flashing Jaune an incredulous smile as he shook his head.  
" _Nope!"_ He said in what was considered gentlemanly fashion as he looked at the redhead beauty.  
"I've never heard of you miss Pyrrha? Was it? should I have?"

Jaune asked as a smile broke the redhead's lips.  
"No, you should _not!"_  
Pyrrha said with more force than necessary as she gave Jaune a genuine smile as he felt his heart leap.

"Pyrrha!"  
The other girl blue said with an irritated glare.

"You don't have to coddle him!"  
"Coddle? Who is she coddling?"  
Jaune asked innocently. Earning a greater grin for the red one and an icy glare from the blue.

"You! You _dolt!"_  
Blue spat in an angry tone.

"Why would you say she's coddling me?"  
Jaune asked as the blue one looked ready to blow a gasket.  
"You are standing in the presence of the three-time mistral championship winner! And you are acting like that doesn't matter!"  
She said with a dignified stare.

"The what?"  
Jaune asked in a clearly confused by blues statement.  
"There's a c _hampionship!?_ Can I join!?"  
Jaune asked as he began to grin with joy, he had always wanted to be a hunter and this championship seemed like a great stepping stone! Espically with a harem to cheer him on.

"No, you fool! It's in another country!"

Blue said as Jaunes smile fell as he whimpered.  
"Oh sorry."

Jaune said as he looked down defeatedly as Phyrra grinned to him.

"It's ok Jaune you I'm sure you would have done _great_ in the tournament. You got into Beacon so you _must_ be skilled and just for the record. Despite my reputation, you don't have to treat me any different than anyone else."

Pyrrha said smiling warmly at him as Blue looked ready to put him through the lockers.

"I disagree!"  
Blue yelled as her gloved hand brushed him.  
"It's fine _Weiss,_ " Pyrrha said in a sharp irritated tone in her voice as she stepped in front of Jaune blocking Weiss from him as she did the redhead brushed against his skin.  
 _Vithum!_  
Another golden arrow shot out from his gauntlet and embedded itself right in her chest. Piercing her chest plate like it was made of paper and not metal and she froze...

 **"Oh, Crap! I was going to shoot her outside! What if this is the time someone notices her being shot!?"**  
Jaune thought as the redhead was struck clear in her chest. Harem member or not he wanted to _claim_ her on his own terms not randomly! His arrow headless to his needs shot outward going clean through her bronze armor and embedding itself deep in her chest as she froze in place.

Jaune once again got a front row seat as her eyes turned and to his horror, something went _wrong_. This time instead of the vibrant pink color or the offbeat pink that he was used to instead Pyrrha's eyes became a _sick_ muddy purple color as her pupils dilated to what could only be described as _excess._

Jaune gulped as her pupils grew and _grew_ the girl's eyes once sharp emerald eyes lost all of their once vibrant colors and went dead as a grave they were flooded with a bright neon glow. As that some _injecting_ sound filled the air there was a thin line of drool that had formed down the redheads face that was cut off by a rapidly moving hand and a smile that would haunt his every waking moment for the rest of his life came to her face. As it formed up Jaune felt a growing sense of _dread_ in his guts as Pyrrha began to _grin_.

"Pyrrha…? You doing ok there? Pyrrha?"  
Jaune said doing his best not to shake out of his boots.  
"Are you ok?"

Jaune asked as the redhead flashed him a smile that had _far_ too many teeth in it as light _purple!?_ Hearts fell from her eyes bleeding thick drops of purple blood out from them that plopped onto the floor as Pyrrha giggled.

"I'm doing _just_ fine Jaune, in fact, I'm doing _better_ than **fine** now that you are here."  
Pyrrha replied in a voice that sounded anything but fine as her voice rippled and undulated in a way that made Jaune gulp.  
"How about you? Are _you_ doing fine? I'd ask about your health but you look good enough to eat."

 _Run!_ Every voice in Jaune's limited self-preservation mindset yelled at full volume telling him to retreat! To disperse with post haste as he felt a chill down his spine and go into his soul as he felt the need to run away as fast as humanly possible.

"Well as you can see I'm **more** than good"  
The redhead said warmly as she got close to him as she spoke her voice was flat and dull. Full with a complete monotone that was filled with an off-kilter emotion, in what was a thin parody of a human voice and somehow managed to sound enthralling while still having a dead voice and no tone change whatsoever. As she rubbed her hands on his face. Cupping his cheeks in her palms as-

"What are _you_ doing!?"  
The other girl this _Weiss?_ Yelled as she walked overtake them as Pyrrha put her hands on Jaune's shoulders.  
"Take your hands off of her this instant!"

She grabbed his hand taking it off and rubbed her wrist to his finger she froze as the same process happened again.

 _Vithum!_

Another golden arrow shot out of his gauntlet and embedded itself directly into Weiss's _thin_ chest. Piercing her all the way through making her give a sharp gasp as she froze.

As Weiss froze Jaune felt fear grip in his heart as the _injecting_ sound filled the air Weiss's _hearts_ began to grow. Her once sharp snow blue eyes became a dull muddy purple. Her pupils transformed into twin _sickly_ beating purple hearts. As they beat with a _pained_ rythm. Jaune saw veins form in the hearts as they looked to be straining with exertion. As trios of sickly purple hearts that seemed to bleed purple blood fell out of her eyes.

Splashing on the floor dying it purple as-  
"I am _ **so** _sorry!"

Weiss said her former frosty tone vanishing in a moment replaced by a cheery but _off_ tone. That sent shivers of dread down Jaune's spine as he felt a wave of terror run up his back as she placed her thin soft hands on his shoulders as she leaned in she way beauty in her own right.

Her light blue hair marked her tiara. Her ice cold eyes that pierced your soul were now dyed a muddy off-color purple her pupils turned into sickly beating heats. That was an even darker color of purple and had _thick_ unhealthy veins in them. Leaning into the boy making Jaune shudder.  
"I was _so_ rude to you earlier! I apologize profusely! Please! _Good sir!_ Let me make it up to you! In a rather _**intimate**_ way."

Weiss asked in a sultry tone purring into Jaune's ear, putting her _thin_ leg between his crotch and grinding her knee into his groin, running his crotch with her dainty pearl-like skin making him flush taking his face in her hand cupping his jawline as she brought their lips closer before she could attempt to make it up.

"Excuse me, _**Weiss!** _But Jaune did not say he wanted you to touch him!"

Pyrrha glared her sick purple eyes beating with unnatural life as Weiss glared at her.  
"Oh excuse me _Pyrrha!_ I was not aware that Jaune wanted a damn _giantess_ smothering him!"

Weiss snarled as Pyrrha gasped.  
"What did you say about me you _**skank!?"**_  
"You heard me, Nikos! Back off _**my** _man!"

Weiss shouted as Jaune swore he saw the locker begin to glow black. As the _tips_ of the arrows fell out of the girls with a dull _clink!_

"Your man!?"

"Yes, my man!"

"He's _mine!"_  
 _"Mine!"_

The girls said as Jaune was mercifully out of thier line of sight, regretting _ever_ trying to start a harem with them already backing up. Seeing those two with those dead lifeless eyes. That was filled with dull muddy purple color. Meanwhile having large hearts that beat in a sickly rhythm was too much for him!

" **Operation harem one has failed. Repeat it has failed. Back to base boys. Find Ruby and Yang and hide behind them till this blows over."**

Jaune thought tiptoeing away from the arguing girls that had thankfully not noticed his absence he turned to run the hell away from them, to attempt to use his typical run away from the angry woman style but was shocked to find the sisters from earlier only to see in his horror that their eyes were just the same! No longer did Ruby and Yang's eyes beath a healthy and vibrant pink color. No, their eyes were as dull and murk as Weiss's and Pyrrha's thier hearts beat to a sickly rhythm as ther eyes turned a dark and muddy purple as their eyes caught up to him as a downright _terrifying_ smile came to their lips.

 _ **"Jaune!"**_  
They both spoke in a tone that was completely bereft of _any_ emotion that a human could come _close_ to expressing, as they sent a cold hand into his chest as Jaune began to break into a cold sweat as their dull _off_ voices undulated into his ears making him shiver.

That and their eyes! Their eyes were now a sick dark murky purple color almost _onyx_ in the description and their hearts now had a dark and sickly beat to them.

" **It's like they are sick."**  
 _ **" Jaune!"**_

Four voices all said at once in a cacophony of dull yet forceful tones as Jaube began to panic.  
 **" I have to get the hell out of here!"**  
Jaune thought as he turned out of the locker room and ran…

* * *

"You will find your own landing strategy!"  
The loud voice of the headmaster said as they all stood facing the front forest on top of a large jagged cliff.

 **"What the hell!? I have to find a way to land in mid-air?! How does that make sense!?"**  
Jaune thought indignantly as they were all told they would be literally thrown into enemy infested terrain-  
"You will live or you will _die._ "

The man said as he finished the speech with a grin you may begin. _FWUMP! FWUMP!_ The sound of rushing air and crying teenagers filled the air. _FWUMP! FWUMP!_

 **"Oh _god!_ I'm really going to be tossed!" **

_FWUMP! FWUMP!_

More students flew into the air as Jaune saw several _sickly_ eyes flicker and wink at him as he felt as a lump formed in his throat.

 **"This can't be happening!"**

FWUMP! It was his turn next as Jaune took a risk.

 _"Professor!"_  
He yelled thinking maybe if he could-

 _Fwump!_

He never finished as he was tossed into the air like a rag doll as Jaune went screaming into the forest.

On the trip in the air, he was sure there were hundreds if not thousands of beady-eyed grim watching him with raw hate in the forest. But what unnerved him most was the feeling of eight other eyeballs on his body staring at him white a _cold_ hunger and a dispassionate single-mindedness that put any citizen of the dark to shame. As he flew through the air screaming like a girl one hand on his sword the other on the strange gauntlet on his wrist, he had a through to the real danger he would be facing would he real danger be his friends or the Grimm...

* * *

 **AN: _DONE!_ The first chapter of the Yandere harem is off and out! This is just the start of the _horror_ of the _Heartsbane_ and why you ALWAYS! Read the instructions. This fic takes the place of Jaune Torchiwck in the rotation, coming out _after_ Game on and _before_ Branwen which I'm working on even now! I hope you all liked it and the yandere harem shenanigans are only going to get worse! The next chapter is in about a week so thanks for reading! Branwen is next if you like and have a good day!**

* * *

 ** _Heartsbane_ user manual chapter 0-1. Settings. How to properly set up your _Heartsbane_. **

**HELLO! Dear and _valued_ customer thank you for buying the _Heartsbane!_ Since you _have_ read the instructions please allow me to explain the settings menu of the _Heartsbane_. It is imperative! That you do not use the _Heartsbane_ without setting it up! The _Heartsbane_ has several settings that you can use and it is advised that you give them all a _thorough_ look over before you commit to its active functions. **

**Please set up your gender preference be they same other, etc within the guidebook! Using the _Heatsban_ e without gender specification is not advised! The _Heartsbane_ will automatically fire on skin contact and is set to opposite gender as a default setting! Please confirm you gender preference before using the _Heartsbane._ Setting gender preference can have chaotic results! As always! We must remind you that the _Heartsbane_ is meant for one use only!  
Using it more than once can lead to side effects including but _not_ limited to.**

 ** _Sadness_. Fellings of _intense_ jealousy. _Envy. Stalking. Kidnapping. Imprisonment. Violent behavior. Food poisoning. Murder. Aggravated assault. Aggressive dating. Low_ impact sexual violence. _High_ impact sexual violence. Grain _elevator explosions._ Broken _legs._ Broken _spines._ Handholding, larceny, Grandtheft, exsanguination and potentially the collapse of the multiverse!**

 **Please use the _Heartsbane_ responsibility! We here at the _interdimensional_ _harem hotline_ take pride in our product but we are _not!_ Responsible for _any_ problems that occur from you not reading the instructions! **

**Thank you once again for purchasing the _Heartsbane!_ For any troubleshooting please call your nearest Interdimensional harem representative M^%K at the number provided in the _instructions_ and _she_ will be more than happy to assist you with any problems you might come across!**

 **Please enjoy you _Heartsbane_ and the _one_ true love of your life! We here at the Interdimensional harem hotline wish you a plesant eternity and a happy marriage. Have a nice day and thank you for purchasing the _Heartsbane!_ May you find your _one_ true love! **


	2. Harem king

**AN: Here it is! The next part of the yandere harem! In this piece our boy _takes_ control! Jaune was told to have confidence and confidence he shall have! He and Ozpin talk and drink. Jaune tells more of his tale. And see Jaune finally gets what confidence _really_ means.**

* * *

 _"Alright!_ This is bad! I'll be the first to say that we are not in what we might call a fortunate position!"  
Ozpin said nervously, his legs shaking in fear and doubt the usually unshakeable Beacon headmaster paced back in for of his office in front of Jaune who had just finished the first part of his story. The boy had told Ozpin how he had gotten to initiation before the man interrupted him.

"That being said! This can still be salvaged! We can still make it out of this, but I am forced to say that we might have to resort to _desperate_ measures."  
"What are those?"  
Jaune asked a feeling of trepidation sneaking up his back as Ozpin sighed.  
"Jaune... I've made many mistakes in my life. From my choices in the world to my time as a tutor. I've made my mistakes, but I learned from them."  
"Sir?"  
"Jaune I don't know how to say this... but I'm afraid we must find and then read the _instructions!"_  
Ozpin said sniffling rubbing his eyes as-

"Sir I know I am _weak._ I know I am not the best hunter. I'm not the smartest, or the strongest, or the bravest."  
Jaune began standing up his fist balled uptight as he glared at the man.

"Sir I may not be the _best_ man, but I am a _man!_ And as a man sir, I made my mistakes as a one, and I will die as one. I will fight my problems head on, and I will never back down from them come hell or high water. And don't know about you! But I will be long dead in the _cold dead earth_ before I so much as glance at an instruction manual!"

Jaune shouted standing at his max heigh glaring cold death at the headmaster as he sniffeled.  
"I _knew_ there was a reason I made you the leader. I'm sorry about that Jaune. I had a momentary lapse of judgment. Reading the manual!? What am I thinking?! I'm sorry I won't let it happen again."  
"See that yo _u don't."_  
Jaune said fixing him a steely glare to the man before sighing.  
"But we _do_ need to fix this, how are we going to?"  
"Fear not mister Arc! I have been avoiding this things cursed clutches for longer than recorded history!"

Ozpin shouted balling his fists in mid-air making Jaune cock his head at him.  
"What?"  
"I was the _first_ user of the Heartsbane. I bare the grave sin of firing the first quiver and watching the horror that has come ever since."

"Sir you fired the first arrow?"  
"To my great shame yes, I fired the quiver at the love of my life! And I played with her heart! _Tainting_ it and I watched with horror to what she became..."

"What she became? What happened to her?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin gritted his teeth his eyes watering as he looked down in what could only be described as guilt.

"Jaune I watched the _sweetest, kindest_ most _innocent_ woman I ever knew become a monster before my very eyes."  
"A _monster?"_  
"The first arrow Jaune. No doubt you noticed that it looks different than all other arrows correct?"

"Yea it's orange with bright dots on it, how does that factor?"  
Jaune asked using his leadership skill so hastily put together and tested over his half year in Beacon.  
"The first arrow _is_ for your true love! If you only fire one you love will remain pure for the rest of time!"  
"But if you use it on others?"  
"It becomes _tainted!_ No doubt that you've seen the eyes change? You watched how they _shifted,_ changed morphing into something horrible something malignant something... inhuman."

"I've seen it, sir... it's disturbing. I hope you don't mind me saying."  
"I would mind if you _didn't_ now drink. We might not have much time left."

The man said pouting two more class of the clear brown liquor that burned Jaunes throat. The two clinked their glass downing their shots as Jaune gagged his mouth choking as the liquid burned his throat.  
"Now Jaune there is hope! The Heatsbne's effects can be managed! You can curb the more... _unwanted_ effects it has on individuals so long as your refrain from having _sexual intercourse_ with any afflicted individual!"

Jaune spit out his liquor.

What!?"  
Jaune asked spitting out his drink his eyes going wide with fear.  
"I said as long as you can refrain from sexual intercourse with afflicted individuals you can manage their behavior."  
"So as long as I _didn't_ have sex with them?"  
"Yes as long as you _don't_ have sex with them."  
"Regular sex or-  
"Jaune..."

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

"How many?"

Ozpin asked as Jaune whistled.

"How many what?"  
"How many did you sleep with? Do not fear so long as it was only _one_ you are fine. We can work our way out of this."  
"I...  
"More than one?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Fine, I was not perfect as a youth either. As long as you kept it to a manageable number like two."

Ozpin said thinking that he was also a bit _lively_ at his youth. He coudl hardly blame Jaune for urges now could he!? Now as long as-

The bones silence was telling, he did _not_ keep it to two.

"Three?"

"..."

 _"Four!?"_

"..."

" _Five!?"_

Ozpin shouted incredulously making the boy laugh whistling to the wind and suddenly become fascinated with a piece of dust on his carpet.

"Jaune!? How many of them did you sleep with!?"  
 _"All_ of them?"  
Jaune said laughing sadly as Ozpin nearly fainted the color leaving his face as he took his glass poured them both a _double_ shot the men tossed it back pounding the liquor before Ozpin poured himself another making this one a double gulping down the liquor in a moment before glaring at Jaune.  
 _"How many_?"

The man asked making Jaune laugh before groaning.  
"Let me tell you..."

* * *

" _Yes!"_  
Pyrrha shouted in ecstasy her mouth hanging wide open in a large _O_ as her body shook and shuddered, as her body quivered in the throes of bliss.

 _"Pyrrha!"_  
The gasping panting voice of her future husband said moaning and panting on the tree she had just made love to him so _tenderly_ on, his short lovely blonde locks were a mess, covered in sweat and grease. His blonde eyes were wide and dopey and he looked adorable, Pyrrha gave him one last loving peck before the girl broke thier lip lock letting her lover breathe and going to remove her spear.

Walking away from her lover taking the spear off his adorable black bunny hoodie the Spartan girl no, the Spartan _woman_ supressed a giggle on her lush lips. Pyrrha id not _mean_ to have her first time with her fiance when she found him, she really only meant to pin him to the tree securing her partner before any _others_ did before going about there initiation but after seeing Jaune fastened to a solid object and so defenseless?

How coudl she resist taking advantage of the situation? As Pyrrha left walking away, Jaune had the single goofiest smile on his face as he fell off the tree zipping up his pants with a look that could only be described as a _shit-eating grin._

 **"I just had _sex!?_ I lost my virginity on day one! To a beautiful girl who is not only madly in love with me but is also my partner!? This is _awesome!_ I take back everything I ever said about you! I love you _Heartsbane!_ Never leave me!"**  
Jaune thought with tears in his eyes looking warmly to the _best_ purchase of his life the Heartsbane, that was still rested security on his arm. He didn't care about the fact that Pyrrha had purple hearts for eyes or the fact that she had an arrowhead right where her heart should have been!

Those were now all _minor_ concerns to Jaune! After all, he had just had sex! He Jaune Arc local loser of Ansel just had sex with a beautiful woman on his _first_ day in Beacon no less! And to top it all off she was madly in love with him! Yes as far as Jaune was concerned life... life was _good._

"Jaune? Are you coming?"  
Pyrrha asked in her melodic voice swaying her _wide_ hips in a hypnotic manner that was _fatal_ to mortal men and Jaune was _very_ mortal. Even one look at her hips had his jaw drop to the floor making Jaune's mouth drool.  
"Right away!"  
Jaune said walking up to his new girlfriend as he saw a line of white run down her legs. Making Jaune's cheeks heat up as he ran after her.

"Wait up!'  
Jaune yelled as he jogged after his _new_ girlfriend.

* * *

"So... do you like things that don't start with a _J?"_  
Blake asked her new partner a brawler by the name of Yang Xiao-long a knockout blonde who had the body that would make boys drool and enough muscle strength to rip apart Grimm. And an apparent obsession with a boy calle _d Jaune Arc._ Really Yang had not spent a moment since they met without talking about her so-called boyfriend and what hunk he was as apparently he was Monty's gift to women.

"What? Sure I do! I like strawberry sunrises! I like punching things! And I like blonde hair noddle guys with blue eyes and a sword and shield!"  
Yang said knocking her fist together making Blake sigh.  
"He must be something."  
"He is! You would not believe it! His chest is like molded putty! His face is that of the gods! And his eyes! I can get so lost in them I can practically swim! I want to do laps in those seas of gold you know? And then I wanted to pin him down and"

Blake stopped listening after _pin down._

"Ok..."

Blake said rolling her eyes at her partner. She didn't particularly care if Yang had a crush or a not so minor obsession with this Jaune boy. As long as they maintained a working relationship as partners this was fine.

 **"Yang's not obsessed... she's just a bit... _interested."_**

Blake reasoned as she followed her partner who she could not help but notice had an _off_ walk. It was almost like something was lodged in her chest.

 **"I don't _see_ anything."**  
Blake thought staring at her partner's ample chest as it looked like there was a hint of something long and _gold_ in it? Blake shook her head the heat was getting to her. There was nothing in Yang's chest beside her actual chest.

"I'm seeing things again."  
Blake sighed as she trotted after her love-struck partner as they walked into the forest.

* * *

 _"Weiss_! Don't leave me!"

A shrill distressed voice shouted as an heiress with beating purple eyes seethed externally.  
"I'm _not_ your partner!"  
"Weiss!"  
"My partner has blue eyes and blonde hair!"

Weiss snarled to the child following her. This was a disaster! A tragedy! A catastrophe of previously unwitnessed size or scale! A calamity of apocalyptic proportions! Weiss was supposed to find Jaune. Partner with him, go become his team leader, graduate with honors, accept his marriage proposal and have _three_ beautiful platinum blonde light crystal-eyed children with him!

But now? Now her perfect well thought out plan was ruined! All because of some _child_ that was following her claiming to be _her_ partner. Ruby was a child! A literal child! She was only fifteen? If Weiss had heard her right years of age. She didn't care how _skilled_ she was and she doubted she had much skill in the beginning. Regardless of her skill level the heiress already had a partner, as such Weiss would not accept her as her partner.  
"Well, I did not want you as a partner either!"

The girl squeaked as Weiss raised a lone white eyebrow to her.  
"Really? Who _do_ you want as a partner?"  
"I want my boyfriend!"

Ruby said making Weiss freeze.  
 _"You_ have a boyfriend?"  
Weiss asked smirking at the cleary fibbing child-  
"I sure do! His name is Jaune Arc-  
"Don't you flap that _slut_ mouth."

Weiss said striking over to Ruby in a blur of white and silver pointing her rapier right to the young girl's throat rubbing her weapon tip on her jugular pressing her weapon into Ruby's skin making Ruby _eep!_

 _"Weiss!?_ What are you doing!?'

Ruby squealed not knowing why her partner had suddenly tired to attack her.  
"Take it back _whore!"_  
Weiss shouted making Ruby's leg quake.

"Take what back!?"  
"You said that Jaune Arc was your boyfriend!"  
"He is!"  
 _"Lies!_ He is mine!"  
Weiss shouted her arm trembling as Ruby gained a smirk on her thin face.

"Weiss? Are you _jealous?_ Are you _envious_ that Jaune found a better girl than you?"  
Ruby asked as an infuriating smirk grew like a tumor on her face as Weiss snarled.  
"Lies! He would never pick a child like you!"

Weiss shouted confident Jauen would _never_ stoop so low.  
"That's what you think!"  
"You lie!"  
"Jaune exchanged his first kiss with me! You are late!"  
Ruby said as Weiss's already thin face paled, as she looked! She searched the child's eyes with all the precision and ruthlessness of a Schnee on the prowl as she saw no lies in Ruby's _smug, evil, vicious_ eyes as the heiress felt a knife sink and _twist_ in her heart as her legs began to quake.

"No..."  
"Yes. Jaune is _my_ boyfriend, not yours!"

Ruby said smirking smugly taking a victorious pose pointing to the sky with her index finger as Weiss _wailed_.

"My _beloved_ Jaune! Stolen away by a f _oul temptress!"_  
"Hey! I did not steal him away! He was my boyfriend first!"  
"Yes, you did! My poor sweet prince! Oh, poor Jaune! Whisked away by the foul promise of a sultry _imp!"_

" _Imp!?_ I am not an imp! Take that back!"

Ruby pouted stomping her feet into the grass of the Emerald forest her cheeks buffing up as the _fool_ of an heiress tried to say Ruby stole _her_ Jaune! Can you believe it!? Ruby saw him first! Ruby was _his_ first friend! Ruby was his first Beacon talk! She even gave him his first kiss! She was _clearly_ his girlfriend! She even heard him say it himself! If anything Weiss was stealing him! Not the other way around.

"Don't fret my love! I will rescue you!"  
"No one is taking my boyfriend!"  
"I'll save you Jaune! Just wait your _real_ love is coming for you!"

Real lover!? This Schnee was getting on Ruby's nerves. _She_ was Jaune's lover! _She_ was his best friend! _She_ was his girlfriend Oum dammit!

"You are not his lover! Quit saying that you are!"  
"Wait for me Jaune! Your one true love is coming for you!"

"Are you listening to me!?"

"I will rescue you from this foul imp!"  
"For the last time! You are not-  
Ruby's words left her mouth as a large shadow fell over the girls as Ruby _gasped._

* * *

"So are you sure this is the right way?"  
Jaune asked seeing the near pitch black cavern that he was in as a _less_ than a practical place to stalk Grimm.  
"I am, just follow my lead."  
Pyrrha said in her usual melodic tone as Jaune frowned at his partner. A hard action to take, as looking at Pyrrha with a jaw, not on the floor even in near pitch black was near impossible.  
And if not for the strong hand latched firmly onto his ass making him moan Jaune would have thought he was dreaming. His partner was much to his pleasure using the dark to cop a feel on his ass making him moan as-  
"What the hell is that?"  
Jaune asked his eyes narrowing as _something_ moved in the dark.

"That's my hand love, now how about we spend some time alone?" Pyrrha asked pinning Jaune to the wall of the cave as her still beating dark purple eyes throbbed violently, spilling out more purple hearts.  
 **"That is _still_ disturbing."**  
Jaune thought as his torch fell into a puddle extinguishing the flame and covering them in darkness as-  
"Pyrrha? What's that?"  
Jaune asked looking at a shiny yellow object hung in the air.  
"What is what my love? It is just me and you."  
Pyrrha moaned as she moved her face to Jaune as the boy's eyes widened.

"Behind you!"  
Jaune yelled as a massive yellow sting crashed into the wall as he and Pyrrha broke there embrace and began to sprint as a massive white scorpion began to chase after them.

* * *

 _"AHHH!"_  
"Did you hear that? It sounded like a _girl_ is in trouble!"  
Blake said looking up, she and Yang had just gotten there rook relics and were waiting for whatever the hell they had to do and-  
 _"Yang!"_

A feminine voice yelled as both teens eyes shot up as Amber and sickly purple looked up at the sky and widened in surprise.

 _"Husband!?"_  
Yang asked a shocked tone in her voice as a blonde ball fell from the sky screaming like a girl and Blake panicked.  
"I got you!"  
Blake shouted acting without thinking leaping up into the air tackling the blonde meteor before it could hit the ground getting dragged twelve feet in the mud as a result.

 _"Oww..._  
Blake groaned feeling like she had just been tossed itno a dam dryer as she looked to the blonde hair-  
" _Jaune?"_  
Blake asked guessing the human with blonde hair and rich blue eyes to be Yang's lover as the Jaune shook his head, Blake noticed a bright yellow gauntlet on his right arm as she raised her eyes.  
"Thanks for the same cutie! Name's Jaune Arc! Short sweet and the ladies love it!"  
Jaune said earning a deadpanned stare from the girl as he shook out his gauntleted hand.

 _"Do they?"_  
Blake asked rhetorically already brushing off the blond boy writing him off as someone she would soon forget taking his hand brushing her skin to his-  
 _Vathum!_  
Jaune smiled as the arrow fired in a blur of gold landing dead center in the beautiful girl's large chest. The raven-haired beaut went still as a board her mouth hanging open as the arrow embedded itself deep into her chest. Jaune saw her eyes freeze. As her Amber orbs morphed, turning into _dark_ purple hearts. The girl's transformation was quick. It happed for faster that even Pyrrha's or Weiss's transformation in the locker room. Jaune saw her eyes turn into the dim sickly beating hearts that beat out trios of weeping purple heats that _popped_! Bright sickly purple blood onto the grass.

Her eyes beating out in a unsteady ruth, as they bleed purple blood as they fell to the ground bursting into bright puddles of purple blood as the girl looked at him with a _needy_ glare. Her large chest rasing up and down rapidly string the fabric of her strange white top. Exposing a decent amount her ample chest to him as Jaune heard that familiar by now _injection_ noise.

As something seemed to be injected into her chest making the girl gasp! As her breath was caught as the tip of her arrow fell out thudding to the ground. Leaving only the shaft neatly embedded into her chest as-  
"Are you ok?"  
The girl asked in a _dull_ monotone voice, apparently not affected by the arrow!?  
 **"What the _hell!?_ It didn't do anything!?"**  
Jaune thought as the girl showed no _obvious_ signs of affection to him. Her chest was once more breathing in an easy rythm. Her face was again cool and impassive and if not for her bow rapidly _twitching_ in an erratic way she was perfectly normal-  
 **"Her bow is _twitching."_**  
Jaune thought looking up as her bow _twitched?_ The girl's bow was twitching rapidly swishing back and forth looking almost like a tail wagging?

 **"The hell is that about? It's like a dog's tail..."**  
Jaune thought as the girl's bow wagged and-  
"Jaune-  
" _Blake. Blake Belladonna._ Nice to meet you."  
She said shaking his hand nodding smoothly at Jaune who sighed.

"You to Blake. Glad we could meet-  
 _"Husband!"_  
Yang yelled gripping Jaune into a bearhug. Tossing him off the ground making his back almost crack with the pressure, smashing his face into her heavenly chest and-  
"Get _**off."**_

Blake was behind Yang in a moment her eyes piercing as she had a sword out?  
"You are hurting him."  
Blake almost growled as Yang's muddy erratic heart shaped purples blinked in confusion to her partner-  
 _"Out of the way!"_  
A loud feminine shouted sundering ther tense moment as a girl came out of the forest riding an Ursa!? Came into the clearing riding the monster until it collapsed as she leaped off it landing with a preternatural grace.  
"Aw! It's broken!"  
The ginger said smirking as she turned to them.

"Hey there! Name's _Nora! Nora Valkyrie!_ Who are you?"  
Nora askes smiling so wide her face looked ready to burst.

"Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!"  
The boy said relaxing his back sliding out of Yang's grip landing to the floor and walking up to her-  
"Nora! Never! Do that again!"  
A tired boy in green robes and white pants, with long black hair along with one magenta streak in it, walked out behind her.  
"Aww, Renny! I had to ride it!"  
The girl said leaping over to Jaune smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you Jaune! Let's be friends so we can break some legs!"  
Nora said reaching out her hand as Jaune brushed her skin-  
 _Vathum!_  
The arrow fired again as Nora froze and gagged as the arrow landed dead cent into her ample chest. Landing in the perfectly and _ironically_ open heart-shaped hole in her white shirt.

 **"That's oddly convenient."**  
Jaune thought as the arrow landed right between her breast. In a strangely erotic look at the girl froze. Her transformation was almost instant. Her tela eyes turned dark sickly purple. Thick purple hearts fell from her face as the low injecting sound filled the air.  
Her arrow tip fell from thudding to the ground and-  
"Oh my _gosh!_ You are so _CUTE!"_

Nora yelled wrapping Jaune into a bear hug, that put Yangs to shame motor boating him between her large and more importantly soft chest as Jaune's fear was put aside.

 **"The arrows are working, but what is wrong with Blake?"**  
Jaune thought the girls bleeding purple hears falling onto his face and armor. Painting them a sickly dark purple. As the hearts fell onto him Jaune looked around as his face paled. Yang and Blake had downright _murderous_ glares in their eyes. They looked ready to tear Nora's arms out of there sockets and bury her in a shallow grave-  
"Nora let him go. He needs to breathe."

The boy with her said in a calm voice as Nora let Jaune go making the boy gasp! For air as the other man held out his hand.  
" _Lie Ren._ Nice to meet you. I do apologize for her, Nora is a bit excessive at first but she is a good person."  
Ren said as Jaune smiled as he held out his hand-  
 _Vithum!_  
Ren _twisted,_ his body almost dodged the arrow that fired into him as his eyes widened as the arrow lodged itself deep into his chest. Making the boy gasp and gag. Ren fell back choking on something his eyes rapidly changing into a sickly purple as the boy began to cough and gag.  
"Ren!? What's the matter?!"  
Nora asked turning to Ren who was clutching his stomach.  
"I... I feel _sick."_  
The boy moaned coughing and gagging as-  
"You _DOLT!"_  
A shrill feminine voice shouted making Jaune look up as Weiss!? Fell from the sky.

"Weiss! I got you!"  
Jaune yelled leaping to the falling girl catching her in his arms. Barely catching the small girl as she gasped her purple hearts falling over Jaune's face.  
"Jaune! My _hero!"_  
Weiss said wrapping her arms around his neck flashing her sickly purple eyes at him in the process.  
"I knew you would save me-

"How could you leave me, Weiss!?"  
 _"Ruby!?"_  
Yang shouted as Ruby _also_ fell.  
 **"Why are people just dropping from the clouds!?"**

Jaune thought rushing to the small girl and _his_ first girlfriend.  
"I got you!"

Jaune yelled leaping to Rucy putting Weiss down catching Ruby in mid-air.

"Jaune! I _knew_ you loved me."  
Ruby whispered into his ear her orange dotted arrow lodged proudly in her chest as Jaune smiled.  
"I'll catch you _every_ day," Jaune said as Ruby blushed deeply her cheeks turning red like her cap as her eyes beat the still somewhat pink hearts onto his armor.

"I know you will."  
Ruby said twisting Jaune's collar curling up into him making Jaune blush. Ruby was too cute! Her face was so cute! Her soft deceptively curvy body pressing into his own. As her still _somewhat_ healthy eye beat in steady nonerotic patterns, the cut girl ground her face into his neck.  
"I hope you will catch me, I think I'm going to be falling a _lot_ more."  
"Don't worry Ruby. I'll _always_ catch you no matter how much you fall."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Cross your heart and hope to die?"  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
Jaune repeated without hesitation making Ruby blush as she curled up into his side-

 _THUD!_  
A crimson meteor crashed into the ground in front of him. "Pyrrha!?" Jaune yelled as snarling partner shot out of the crater.  
"Jaune! Who is in your arms!?"  
The spartan glare her eyes throbbed as Ruby's grip around his neck doubled.  
"Who are you!?"  
Ruby demanded glaring daggers at the-  
'Hate to break up your fight on my man but we got a problem here!"  
Yang shouted as a massive Nevermore cawed over thier head as a wave of feathers rained down on them and the scorpion charged the group.  
"Split up! We can't beat them in the field!"  
Jaune yelled putting Ruby down as the groups split up as a fight was on.

* * *

"Ren!? _Are_ you ok?"  
Jaune asked concern creeping out of his voice as he ran with the moaning boy with half a golden arrow lodged in his chest. Ren was limping badly, he could barely walk straight and his eyes formed off shaped hearts, that did not look right and just were _off!_ Malformed and struggling to stay together as he gagged.

"I have been better. But I can fight. We need to get its attention."  
Ren said pointing to the monster that was charging them The six-legged terror from his nightmare roared in defiance at the hunters as Jaune narrowed his eyes at it.  
"You are right if Nora and Pyrrha are waiting time is of the essence, we can do this! Right?"  
"This is your plan, if _you_ are not confident in it how can I be?"  
"Good point, let's go!"

Jaune yelled as Ren nodded grimacing in pain as they ran forward. Jaune's plan was fairly straightforward. The deathstalker had armor that none of thier weapons could even hope to penetrate, so they needed to improvise.  
"Now!"

Jaune yelled as he and Ren reached the striking range of the enemy. The monster roared its stinger striking down in a lightning strike. The stinger clanged loudly off of Jaune's shield. The boy blocking the first strike making him wince in pain his feet pushed into the ground as Ren flipped over him.  
His guns firing wildly into the things multiple yellow eyes. The monster roaring in pain as the boy's bullets blinded half of the things eyes in a blur of green and off-color ichor.  
The monster roared raising up to bring down its stinger on Ren the long golden weapon hanging high as-  
 _"Pyrrha!"_  
A spear shot out severing the stinger at the tip causing it fo fall-  
"Nora!"  
 _"Boop!"_  
The woman yelled flying off into the monster crashing the stinger into its back. Making a deafening crack filled the air. As the spine of the thing was split by it down weapon dying in a moment.  
"We did it!"  
"Yay."  
Ren whined still looking like he was about to be sick-

"Your plan was excellent Jaune! We could not have done it without you!"  
"Yeah _, Jauney!_ Your plan was awesome!" Nora said skipping to Jaune and hugging the boy making his back crack.  
"Nora! You are awfully close."  
Pyrrha said with a disarming smile that seemed to hide a malicious intent.  
"I know! I love being close to Jauney!"  
Nora said gripping Jaune-  
"Get **off** him."  
Pyrrha lost her temper glaring purple eyes pulsing with an unhealthy rythm-  
The scream of a monster bird filled the air, as Ruby? Took off the monsters head-  
"Wow! Good job team! Now let's get back to Beacon! I'm starving!"  
"If you say so."  
"Yeah! Jaune needs his dinner! He's a growing boy!"  
"I... I think I'm dying."  
Ren moaned weekly as the boy gripped his gut doubling over in pain, making Jaune grimace in sympathy while his team went back to Beacon.

* * *

"Led by... _Ruby Rose!"_  
Ozpin said the tall man speaking as a wave of applause raised up from the crowd as he crowned the now panicking member now leader of team RWBY. Ruby looked ready to faint as her sister hugged her, Weiss looked ready to choked and Blake shrugged. Her purple eyes not caring in the slightest at Ruby's promotion.

" _Jaune Arc! Pyrrha Nikos! Lie Ren! And Nora Valkyrie!_ You found the knight piece and you shall be hence known as team _Juniper!_ Lead by... _Jaune Arc!"_  
"What?!"  
The boy coughed violently as-  
 _ **"Yay! J** **auney's** _the leader!"

Nora said jumping of Jaune's back nearly bowling him over-  
 **"Nora!** "  
Pyrrha yanked Jaune away from her hugging him tight earning a death glare from the ginger in the process.

"Jaune is still weary from the initiation, please give him some space."  
Pyrrha said making Nora grind her teeth as her eyes throbbed.

'Why don't you let Jaune make that decision! I'm sure he would like me to _ride_ him."  
Nora said winking at Jaune causing him to flinch as Pyrrha grip on his arm tightened.  
"If anyone is going to _ride_ him it will be-  
"Alright! No more fighting! Team JNPR! Back to the dorm!"  
Jaune said avoiding the problem as Nora and Pyrrha gave each other one last death glare before nodding and following Jaune back to the room.

* * *

"Dear Oum. Jaune if I die please bury me in the _Lilly_ fields."  
"Ren you are _not_ going to die."  
"Jaune. I can't feel my legs.'  
Ren said as he did look close to death. His breathing was slow and shallow, his face had lost all color and Jaune was certain he was knocking on death's door. Jaune would have taken him to a hospital but Jaune was convinced that Nora and Pyrrha would kill each other the moment he left thier fields of vision.  
The redhead goddess and the bubbly ginger where staring death into each other's eyes. Their purple heart beat out as the half-arrows stuck out of there chests.

"Nora... why I appreciate that you are... _open_ with Jaune I must ask that you leave the more physical matters to me."  
Pyrrha said diplomatically keeping a clam face as-  
"Why don't you back off huh? Being his partner does not make Jaune _yours_ you know?"

The hammer girls said resting her crin on the back part of her silver hammer while giving a closed eye smile to Pyrhha.

"He _is_ mine, Nora. If you can respect that we can get along."  
 **"~ _Nope_ ~!** I like Jauney! I'm going to have his kids, and _we_ are going to get married!"

"After I put my spear in your throat."

Pyrrha said flashing Nora a _perfect_ smile.  
"Just try it Nilkos! I'll break your legs!"

The girls glared at each other drawing their weapons as Jaune acted. He acted on instinct not thinking but remembering his father's words to be _confident!_  
"Whoa! Whoa! Ladies! Ladies! Don't fight!"  
Jaune said walking between the two women ignoring _every_ male instinct hardwired into his soul after spending years growing up in a house full of dominant women. Casting aside every survival instinct instilled in him and walking between two angry females.

"We all need to take a _deep_ breath-"

"Jaune! I am your partner! Tell her to back off!"  
"Jauney! Tell her I'm _awesome_! And she's too clingy!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not! "Are too!"  
" _ **Child!"**_  
 _ **"Bitch."**_  
 _ **"Whore."**_  
 _ **"Slut!"**_  
 _"Enough_! Both of you! You are not making me happy! You are on my team and you will get along!"  
Jaune said apparently losing his Oum damned mind! Yelling at _women!?_ If _any_ of his sisters or Oum forbid his _mother_ heard him so much as raised his voice to one he would not be sitting down for a month! But downright _yelling?_ If word got back to Arc manner he was asking for an ass whooping that he would _never_ recover from.

But he needed to yell! His harem was fighting itself! It had not even been a full day and-

 _"I'm sorry."_  
Pyrrha bowed her head her hearts beating low as-  
"Me too. I didn't mean to make you feel bad Jauney."  
Both girls _gave up_? Bowing to him as he paused. Jaune was _not_ used to girls acting submissive to him ever. He was the _youngest_ child of seven overbearing overprotective siblings and aggressive mother. Jaune was used to when a woman called him and asked to jump to yell how high without question. But now?! They listened to him without making a fuss? They took his word as if it was _law?_ Even if _both_ of them coudl overpower him with both hands behind there back they bowed their head and acted very demure making Jaune blink wildly.

"You... you two _will_ stop fighting?"  
"If it makes you happy Jaune I will."  
"Yeah! Pyrrha's uptight but I love you more than I hate her!"  
"Thank you, **Nora..."**  
Pyrrha said icily as she smiled.  
"Be glad I want to **break** Jaune's _pelvis_ more than I want to break your legs!"

"Well there will be no broken pelvis tonight Jaune would you mind if I shared a bed with you?"  
"Oh! Me too! Me too!"  
"Umm _no?_ "

Jaune asked as both girls jumped in mid-air. Ten minutes later Jaune was in his boxers, on both sides of him laid a half-naked beautiful woman one in red the other orange sleeping nearly but naked on either side of him as Jaune looked to his gauntlet and smiled.  
His dad was _right!_ All women needed to be was confidence! Jaune had climbed to the girls that he was here in Beacon to kill monsters and grow a harem.  
He would not be known as _Jaune Arc harem king_ for nothing! A goal Pyrrha and Nora both jumped on that idea figuratively _and_ literally much to a blondes happiness. Both willingly joining his harem as Jaune grinned as he looked to the Heartsbane wrapped snugly on his wrist.  
"I love you"  
The boy said as he held the best purchase of his life as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Oww! That _hurts!_ Please stop!"

A pained shy voice said as Blue eyes narrowed in irritation.  
"What a _freak!"_  
A low cruel voie said as Jaune smirked standing up from his table leaving _his_ harem behind to grant them thier newest member.  
"Harem member at twelve o'clock she needs help. _Bunny girl_ sighted."

Jaune said walking over the beautiful bunny faunus wondering where her knock out of a friend was. Taking a deep breath hoping the bullies would let him keep _most_ of his teeth and approached the group of bullies and coughed.  
"Leave her alone!"

Jaune said in his most intimidating voice which was about a terrifying as a quivering chihuahua as the leader a large brown haired boy with more brawn than brains glared down at him.  
"Or what? You are a human! Why do you care what happens to her? She's a freak!"  
The boy shouted raising a massive mace in a threatening way as Jaune face paled but he held his ground.

"She's a _person!"_

"She is an animal!"

"No! She's a human! A _beautiful_ human that doesn't deserve this!"  
Jaune said as the bully snarled once thankfully not thinking to push Jaune as he grumbled leading his team away promising vengeance but leaving the _beautiful_ older bunny girl with creamy brown eye and long bunny ears alone.

"Thank you, my name's Velvet Scarletina."

The drop dead gorgeous bunny girl said in a rich honeyed voice, laced with a heavy accent that despite his best efforts just could not for the life of him place.  
"No problem, sorry about that, man name is Jaune Arc."

Jaune said reaching down to her shaking her naked hand as -  
 _Vitum!_

An arrow hit her chest making the girl go ramrod straight as her breathing hitched and her bunny ears shot straight up going stiff as a board. The arrow embedded itself deep into her chest as the injection sound filled the air. Before the back part fell to the floor with a clang!

Jaune lifted her up admiring his latest addition to his harem. This _Velvet_ was a beauty. She had rich creamy brown eyes that remind him of chocolate. Her bunny ears were adorable too.

Her body was in perfect shape, her chest was large and barely contained in her brown vest. She had legs that went on _forever_ that were insanely well muscled. Really it looked like a professional sculptor had made her legs! And that tight form fitting pair of leggings she wore left _nothing_ to the imagination. Jaune licked his lip as he saw the sight in front of him. As the girl's brown eyes became the now familiar if not still _disturbing_ pair of beating muddy hearts it was-

 _"I'm_ sorry!"

She blurted out at the top of her lungs her body recovering a massive blush covering her face before running away apparently she was a bit skittish odd most girl almost jumped into his arms after they got hit, no matter. Jaune smiled either way as he got him a _bunny girl._

* * *

"And that is why _I_ am the best choice for you as a lover."  
Weiss said curtseying her dress finishing her _half-hour_ presentation to why she was the superior human candidate as Jaune grimaced.  
Weiss had cornered _her_ lover in an _abandoned_ classroom after she has _exquisitely_ demonstrated her superior combat skills during the boor of a teacher name Port's call, and now after giving Jaune a thorough lecture,as to why Weiss was _more_ than qualified to join Jaune's harem she knew Jaune saw her as the _superior_ mate.  
"I have _heard!_ You make a reasonable offer and in my humble opinion you will make a very tasty option."  
Jaune said licking his lips grimacing a thin line of sweat on his face as Weiss swore she hear wet _sucking?_ Noise during her lecture. Jaune had blushing cheeks and appeared to be _moaning_ for some reason.

"So... am I worthy of you?"  
Weiss asked blushing as-  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune yelled slamming a fist on his desk his body shuddering.  
"Jaune? Are you ok?"  
 _"Fine! Fine!_ Weiss, you are more than worthy."  
Jaune said gasping and panting his face flushed and covered with sweat as the girl eeped!

"You _won't_ regret this!"  
Weiss said walking up to Jaune plant a chaste kiss on her lips that made her hearts _bulge_ before she broke off and giggled cutely. Skipping out of the room with hearts falling out of her eyes and a beaming smile on her face. As the door close behind her Jaune sighed.

"You can come out now."  
Jaune said standing up zipping up his jeans as amber eyes rose from beneath the desk.

"She's a _Schnee."_

Blake said in her usual monotone voice rising from _under_ Jaune's desk _gulping_ loudly as Jaune blushed. His first experience with oral sex as not how he imagined it would be. Making because it was under the desk on his second day at Beacon, and he had it while _another_ girl kissed him. Jaune did not know how this had happened but he was determined to get another.

Weiss had cornered him truly, but she only managed to do that _after_ a certain amber eyed girl cornered him first and decided to make her _intents_ well know to Jaune.

A happy look came to Blakes' face as Blake swallowed his _gift_ as she called it.  
"I _am_ a better mate than her. She probably will only let you do her missionary."  
Blake scoffed rolling her eyes in a way that already stole his breath as Jaune smiled.  
"Don't be too hard on her Blake. You will _always_ be higher in the harem."

Jaune said smiling as Blake frowned.  
"But below Pyrrha?"  
"That's _only_ because I lost my virginity to her."

"If not that... would I be higher?"  
"You would be number _one."_

Jaune said pulling Black close to him giving her a rough kiss on her intoxicating lips. Making the girl melt in his arms as she _purred_ gripping his back as Jaune now with _multiple_ sexual experiences under his belt was far mor confident after sex kissed Blake roughly. Running his hands all over her back stroking her lush raven hair and gripping her _magnificent_ ass. As the boke ther lip lock gasping for air as Blake grinned.

"Well, I need to go to class and-  
"Wait! Blake, there is a problem with your skirt!"  
Jaune said making the dark-haired beauty freeze her beating purple hearts widening in confusion.  
"Really? What's that?"  
"It's still _on_."  
Jaune growled his confidence bursting taking an aggressive step to her making Blake smile as her thin lips met his once again but this time she wrapped her legs begin his back, drawing Jaune close to her ensuring that he would not escape. As he raised her on the wall and their clothes fell _off._

* * *

Jaune was in _heaven._ There was no other way to describe it. Every day was a paradise. He had been in Beacon only _two_ days and every day he had to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. He woke up every day next to not one but _two_ beautiful women, who were more than eager to deal with his morning _stiffness._

Less than a week in and he had got used to waking up with teal or green eyes bobbing on his crotch.  
Ren was thankfully _not_ in love with Nora or vice versa. Jaune _was_ a harem king but he would never break up a healthy couple. He had standards.  
Besides Ren was just getting over his illness from his arrow that while not making him part of his harem, thank Oum. Had made other... _effects_ on his body. His hair was longer and shinier he has gifted an hourglass waistline and what Jaune _swore_ was a blooming bust along beside oddly feminine features, for all intents and purposes Ren was _fine._

"It's good to be the king."  
Jaune said enjoying the feeling of Pyrrha Nora snuggled him as he looked at his wrist.  
"Best money I _ever_ spent."

Jaune said as he smiled, it was good the have a harem and better to be the _king_. Jaune reasoned as he enjoyed the breeze from outside as-

 _WHAP!_  
"AH!"  
Jaune gasped as a piece of white paper slammed into his face. Making him gasp as he ripped the paper off his face glaring at it-

 ** _Heartsbane_ instruction manual! Do not lose!**

"The _instructions?"_  
Jaune asked balking at how the instructions that he _threw_ away somehow flew back into his room.

" **What are the odds?"**

 _"Baby_? What's wrong?"  
"Do I have to break some legs?!"  
"No girls it's all fine. Go back to bed."  
Jaune said stroking his harem members heads calming them as the two girls clad in red and pink lingered nodded making the boy smile.

Nora and Pyrrha purred seductively allowing their _smooth_ skin to rub on his own. Jaune smiled balling up the instructions _tossing_ them into the trash.

"Men don't read the instructions!"  
Jaune said confidently. He was the Harm king. He _didn't_ read instructions! The _harem king_ said as he fell into his bed enjoying the pillow heave on both sides he _never_ saw the small red timer on the end of the _Heartsbane_ that was _slowly_ ticking down.

 _47:27_

 _47:38_

 _47:48_

 _47:58_

 _48:00_

!  
 **"Warning! Forty-eight hour _safety_ period reached! The safety warranty of the user is now void! Initiation over. _Love Struck_ phase is now over! Afflicted residuals will regain typical actions! Warning! If you have used the _Heartsbane_ on multiple individuals, please! Consult the instruction manual on how to _handle_ multiple uses!"**

* * *

 **An: There we go! More yandere harem! Jaune is _the_ harem king! He has made his decision. Men do not need instructions! He is a man, he was born a man and he will _die_ as a man! Hopefully not too soon... And finally! His dad helps! All the girls needed was your confidence right? What else coudl he mean by that? Just show some confidence, buy strange interdimensional objects and you are golden! Also what the hell is the _Love struck_ phase? What does that mean? And why is the _Heartsbane_ counting down!? All this will be revealed in the next chapter! Until next time, Branwen is next so thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Instruction Manual part two!  
** **Thank you for not only purchasing but _reading_ the manual for the _Heartsbane!_ As we have gone over the _Heartsbane_ has _several_ features that are designed to keep you happy and _satisfied_! Warning! When using the _Heartsbane_ not that a built-in safety feature is preinstalled! After _applying_ the _Heartsbane_ to an individual you will have a forty-eight-hour _free_ period to see if that mate is right for you! If you find that they are less desirable than others you can simply _remove_ them from the effects. See part three of instructions for that!**

 **Now that you are _well_ read on the effects of the _Heartsbane_ you are wondering about the _wonderful_ features it will offer! Waring, please set gender preferences before using! If you use the _Heartsbane_ on a non wanted gender the _Heartsbane_ will have _extreme_ effects on them as it attempts to _adjust_ them to better suit you! To avoid unnecessary _complications_ with your true love, please! Set the settings for your preferred gender! Be that same or different in the settings _menu_ on you _Heartsbane!_**

 **Once again! Failure to _strictly_ adhere to the instructions can lead to unwanted side effects with your _love_. Side effects not limited but including. _Anger, jealousy, irritation, stalking, kidnapping, forceful relocation, drugging, abuse, grain elevator explosions, insomnia, obsession, cohesion, and even murder!_ Please use the _Heartsbane_ responsibly! We here at the _Interdimensional harem hotline_ hold no responsibility for any actions that come from any misuse of the _Heartsbane_! Thank you for your purchase and we wish you the best love life you can find!**

* * *

 **Omake. _Grimm busters._ Part one the Rose hotel haunting.**

Dark... It was dark when Jaune opened his eyes, his body grunting and groaning as he looked to his left. Where a series of bright red numbers read **6:05**.

"I might as well get up."  
Jaune said tiredly yawning as he threw off his covers his blue eyes taking in the lard dark room that was his home. Next to his slim cot where two others. The occupants of them his best friends Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie slept soundly. The ginger bomber snoring loudly talking about pancakes. While Ren slept like the dead.

His long black hair hanging over his small cot as the boys' chest rose up and down so softly that it seemed that he might be dead and not fast asleep.

"Let's see how _she's_ doing."  
Jaune whispered putting on his bunny slippers and walking into the weapons locker of he and his friend's house. It took Jaune two minutes after washing his face in the sink. Splashing his face with icy water, using the bathroom and generally waking up for the boy to reach the large black metallic cage that held he and his friend's weapons.

Jaune smiled entering the four-digit codes into the keypad as the screen blinked green in a access granted mode, that allowed Jaune to enter the restricted room. The boy grinned seeing the bright green symbol on the side of his proton pack _Crocea Mors._ The proton gun was fully charged and the several _traps_ that they used were also charged.

"Hey, ther baby you miss me?"  
Jaune asked taking _Crocea Mors_ from its wall holster. Smiling at his custom weapon. It was a fine weapon. The barrel masterfully crafted by his own hands. The proton pack a master forged weapon and a marvel of scientific invention and human ingenuity. The power pack gave him the ability to blast back the denizens of the night and was the _sole_ reason Jaune had a job.

The boy put his weapons back leaving the locker arming the lock before walking up the long lanky metallic stairway to the rooftop of _Shade._ The warehouse he lived in was affectionately named _Shade._ The small building was dead center in Vale and was the home of the three young hunters.

"I"ll never get tired of looking."  
Jaune said a low smile creeping across his face as he looked at the sleeping city of Vale. The city he swore to protect. Even now Jaune smiled at the sight of early morning Vale. The way the sun shone down on the massive skyscrapers. Bouncing off the glass painting the town a dark orange color. As the early sounds of cars revving up filled the air.  
The first small black dots of humans going to work entered Jaunes vision. The city was rousing and humans were staring there lives ignorant of the horrors that could come _crawling_ out on the space between worlds as he was once again reminded of the city he needed to protect.  
"They are counting on me. I chose to be a hunter and I will not let them down."  
Jaune said grimacing as he balled his fist. It was a new day and that meant new challenges. New hardships, be they financial, gender, social or hostile. Jaune was prepared-

 _"Pancakes!"_

A loud feminine voice shouted making Jaune sighed. But first, he needed to keep Nora from breaking the town, _again_.

"Comming"!  
Jaune yelled yawning loudly before smiling at the rousing cityscape of Vale, leaving the rooftop as he went to cook breakfast.

* * *

"Pancakes! Pancakes! I LOVE pancakes!"

Nora said smiling loudly as she swallowed another mouthful of sweet syrupy goodness.  
"Thanks for the food Jaune!"  
His best female friend said swallowing her food in one large _gulp!_

Inhaling the brow golden treats often forgetting to breathe as she devoured her food making Jaune smile.

"Your welcome. Ren? How are you liking it?"  
Jaune asked his best friend who was calmly eating his pancakes with a tall glass of orange juice.

"They are very good Jaune. Thank you."

Ren said easily cutting his platter of baked goods into small cubes before eating them one after another in a calm efficient manner.

"SO! How many Grimm do you guys think we are going to _bust_ today!? I think a dozen! No! Two dozen! NO! A hundred Grimm will get busted by us! Of this, I swear!"  
The Valkyrie girl said striking a heroic pose making Jauen and Ren smile.

"Nora we only _busted_ a dozen Beowulfs yesterday. I don't think we are going to do much better today."  
Jaune reasoned as Nora pouted.  
"Jaune! Don't be a party pooper! We are going to bust too many-

 _AWHOOOO!_

An alarm began ringing as red lights blared in the firehouse that they were renting as Jaune nodded.

"Guys! That's us! Let's get the hell out of here! We got Grimm to _bust!"_

Jaune yelled as his teammates scarfed down ther food. Even Ren devour his pancakes as Jaune ran upstairs.

Instantly all three teens burst into the weapons locker of the firehouse Jaune strapping _Crocea Mors_ to his back. The weapon and back fitting snugly to his back as he flipped the activation stud.

A loud _VIRT!_  
Filled the air as Nora powered up _Magnihild_ and Ren powered on _Storm flower._ The quiet man taking several small traps for the team as they nodded and ran. Jaune was the first to hit the large yellow fire pole. He wrapped his arms around it sliding down to the bottom of the floor as a pair of bunny ears awaited him.

"Jaune!"  
The calm voice of _Velvet_ said. The beautiful faunus sectary already surrounded by a minor mountain of paperwork. Her brown eyes lighting up as Jaune smiled.

"Hey _V!_ Morning, what do we got today?"  
"Morning! We got a reported Grim at the Rose garden hotel. We've been asked to clear it out for them. The hotel has paid in advance and Beacons covering damages."  
"WHOA! Ozpin's being cool!"  
Nora said whooping loud the other two teens arriving down the pole weapons charged and grinning ear to ear.

"So Jaune! After this hunt... would you like to catch a movie or something..."  
Velvet askes blushing her rabbit ears falling flat on her head-

"Sure thing V! It can be a team thing!"  
Jaune said smiling as Velvet frowned.

"Yeah... a team thing... Good luck with the hunt!"

The faunus woman said as Jaune ran off-

"You'll get him next time _Honeybun!_ I believe in you!"  
Nora said flashing her a thumbs up as Ren nodded and they ran off to the car.

"I'm driving!"  
Nora said leaping into the front of the Beacon gifted car Echo One. Jaune sighed grabbing shotgun as Ren leaped in behind him.

 _"Good luck!"_  
Velvet yelled opening the large door to the warehouse. Allowing the car's tires to _squeal_ as Nora slammed the pedal to the metal. Screeching the car out of the warehouse almost running into a big rig truck earing a series of horns and curse as Nora drove them _into_ traffic as Jaune moaned.

* * *

"~ _If there's something strange! In the neighborhood! Who you gonna call? Grimm busters!~"_

 _"~If you seeing things! And they don't look good! Who you gonna call? Grimm busters!~"_

Nora sang their theme song as she sped down Vale streets. Ignoring every traffic law and safety of the city guideline. As Jaune felt his stomach churn. There was a reason Nora was not allowed to drive the car!  
Jaune thought as Nora put the car into a breakneck tailspin. Turning the car with screeching rubber and squealing tires entered his ear.

"Why did you let her drive?!"  
Ren asked from the back of the car looking like he was about to be sick.  
"I have motion sickness! If I don't get sick neither do you!"

Jaune shouted as Nora drove them to there job. You see Jaune, Ren, and Nora were all best friends who grew up together and went to Beacon and _graduated_ together to become Hunters. Humans that hunted down malevolent spirits called _Grimm_. Grimm where the spirits of long-dead animals supposedly.

That preyed upon humans killing and possessing them as they saw fit. It was Jaunes job to stop them. He and his red were armed with the finest weaponry humanity had to offer. Proton weapons that fired unstable proton dust, that broke apart the Grimm on a molecular level. The weapon allowed them to fight back and win against the monsters.

Well, most of the time. Grimm while _lethal_ to normal aura locked humans where _no_ threat to Jaune and his friends and as long as they did not run into a _hunter_. The soul of a trapped human soldier who died on the battlefield of old and had come back for vengeance things would be good! If they fought Grimm Jaune and his friends would be back by lunch! And if there was a _hunter?_ Well, at least his family would not have to pay for a casket.

As the car screeched to a halt as the massive beige outside of The Rose garden waited for them as a small man ran out.

He was short with brown skin and a black suit. With the name _Pine on_ it.

"Are you the hunters?!"  
"Yes, sir. I am Jaune Arc. Are you the owner?"  
"Yes! My name is Oscar pine! We have Beowulfs!"  
"Got it. Nora! Ren! Split up, we need to clear it out room by room!"  
"I see."  
"Hell yeah!"  
His friends said as Jaung and his allies ran inside.

* * *

"DIE!"  
Jaune yelled somewhat pointlessly as the swirling mass of black dust fell apart. The canine spirit was blown apart by streams of orange fire as _Crocea Mors_ obliterated it. It's long orange stream of power cut the thing in two as Jaune smiled.

So far so good. He Nora and Ren had made there way deep into the hotel. Killing at teat three Grimm each. Jaune blasting them part Ren sniping them and Nora _popping_ them. He had no idea why she made her a proton pack weapon grenade launcher but that was not his choice to judge-

" _Jaune! This is Ren!"_

A voice yelled over his scroll making Jaune nod.  
"I'm here, what's up?"  
" _Jaune! We have reports of a hunter!"_

"What?!"  
 _"A hunter is in the hotel!"  
_ "Dammit! Meet int eh main lobby we fight it as one!"  
" _Got it!"_

Ren said as Jaune swore. This was bad. Very bad. Hunters were not like regular Grimm. There where human gohst with human minds. Sure they were mindless killing machine in theory but they could plan, plot and even talk with you to an extent.

" _Has anyone seen it?!"_

" _I heard it was int he buffet room! The staff said it was eating all of the chocolate chip cookies!"_

Nora said in his scroll a worried tone in her voice as Jaune paused outside the hotel's kitchen.

"Ok! I'm about to break into the main hall I'm taking a shortcut, everyone be safe!"  
 _"You too."  
_ " _You better be!"_

His rend said as Jaune sighed. Hunters, unlike Grimm, also had _weapons_. They carried with them whatever human armament they possed on death and they were deadly with them.  
" _No time for fear."_

Jaune thoguht kicking down the door. His only real weapon against a hunter was the _trap_. The box of zero-point power could trap a hunter inside of it. Letting them store them to Beacon where they would keep them before _exterminating_ them.

Jaune grimaced busting into the kitchen gun raised and-

 _Silver._

Silver eyes met blue as Jaune blinked.

A girl in all red was _floating_ in mid-air. She was a cute girl with large silver eyes, an adorable face. An odd black goth corset and a mouth full of cookies. She was also see through making her a _gosht_ and-

"AHH!  
" _AHHH!"_

Both human and spirit yelled both shocked to see the other as Jaune had too much as he _and_ the spirit passed out...


	3. Goldilocks zone

**AN: Well! Here we go! It's been a while and I'm back with more Yandere _action!_ In this case, we see that the Heart's Bane has a _hidden_ power that _could_ help Jaune out! As he meets his personal _representative_ from the agency and we see the _side effects_ of the device! With Yandere actions, threats of bodily harm and declaration of love abound! Things are heating up in the Heart's band so as always thanks for reading and _enjoy..._**

* * *

Jaune knew that life had it's peaks that most good things came to their inevitable end, but he never thought that his time as a Harem-king would come so soon! It seemed like just yesterday he woke up next to naked female flesh of Pyrrha and Nora as their heart-shaped eyes glowed in that off-color purple.

And now...  
 _"Jaune!_ Get up we need to get to class!"

Pyrrha said in her usual melodic tone her eyes no longer a sickly purple now a bright emerald green. Her radiant eyes shone like bright crystal as she helped Jaune out of his bed.

"Come on Jaune you need to get ready for class."

Pyrrha said her voice smooth as silk and carrying _none_ of the off-putting undulating Jaune had come to associate with his partner.  
"Yeah Pyrrha, I'm up."  
Jaune sighed making Pyrrha giggled.  
"I see that now go get changed. I'll be waiting."  
Pyrrha said as her eyes barely narrowed an action that Jaune missed completely as he walked into the JNPR showers, the Beacon shower was warm, but Jaune's mood was _damp._ He was so close! He had it! He had a harem! And it was just gone!? Just like that!?

"Why me? What did I ever do?"

Jaune moaned stepping out of the shower where the strange gauntlet on his hand was stuck, like a new limb. Jaune sighed the Heart's Bane was still on its golden paint slick with sweat it's odd feather wings that jutted out covered in hot shower water the boy let out a breath of frustration as he got dressed.  
It seemed the Heart's Bane had a time lime or such when one deemed to act or else the effects of it would wear off. The weapon apparently would only affect a woman for three days as even all of team RWBY seemed unaffected it was as if the weapon had never existed!

Yang was flirty but dismissive Weiss cold and distant and Blake acted like he didn't exist. Jaune's only clue that the weapon even was real was the arrowhead sticking out of Ruby who still! Thank Oum was acting like a love-struck if not very bashful teen.

Her cheeks flushed with color whenever she saw Jaune, and she could not keep his gaze longer than a moment! Besides her, the faunus Velvet still had her heart-shaped eyes that pulsed with unnatural life was now stalking him her skittish nature beating back the effect of the weapon as she followed Jaune all over Beacon from a safe distance. A pair of tall shaking adorable bunny ears followed Jaune wherever he went the bunny girl stalking him but not making direct contact otherwise, besides her and Ruby only Ren was the clear evidence of the weapons existance and boy was that evidence.

'Come on Ren we got to go; you got this buddy."  
Jaune said tiredly helping his best male friend up and along Beacon's hallways. Ren was not in a good place not at all. His body looked horribly emaciated his waist was much thinner slender with a somewhat hourglass figure that was now strangely feminine. His long black hair seemed much longer and sleeker and overall he... well he looked like a _girl._

A very pain ridden about to vomit girl but a girl none the less. And Ren was not in any place to even know what was wrong with him!  
The boy felt like hell, every second of his waking life was a pain, his guts churned and felt like they were being ripped out of him, it was like a sea was rising inside of him.

His chest felt hot like a sauna and seemed to be getting larger!? If the boy was any judge over it. His voice had also raised in pitch, rising several decibels in tone. He did not know what he felt like he needed to vomit and pass out every second of the day the only reprieve he got from this torment was his leader.  
Ren noticed that whenever he was within five feet of Jaune his _symptoms_ as they were now called seemed less. His stomach calmed down and no longer felt like it would rise from his mouth in a moment's time.

His chest no longer felt like it was burning and somehow enlarging, his pain filled body seemed to calm and be smoothed when he was in Jaune's presence, and he did his best to stay withing Jaune's aura of influence whenever he could.

Although Jaune's aura and his Ren assumed healing semblance as that was the only rational explanation for why Jaune claimed Ren so much, Jaune must have had that semblance there was no other explanation that Ren could think of, besides magic and that did not exist despite what Nora said exist.  
Although once again there was also a flip side to his aura, Ren was never what one would call a jealous man. He didn't have a reason to be. He had few possessions and had almost everything he ever needed, as a man with few wants' Ren was perfectly content with what he had, and that's what made his... reactions for lack of a better term for them all the more strange for the young man.

Ren noticed it almost instantly ever since his... _predicament_ began whenever Jaune was in the presence of a member of the opposite sex Ren felt what could only be described as a sense of burning jealousy fill his heart, like daggers digging into his chest. Every time another girl so much as looked at Jaune Ren wanted to plant _Storm Flower_ into the deepest part of the back of their skulls.

A ridiculous and if he was a perfectly honest terrifying addition, Ren was never a violent man. He fought when he needed to, but besides that, he took the diplomatic approach in most times and left the lege breaking to Nora. But with Jaune? When every a harpy came anywhere near his Jaune Ren felt the need to put the wench in her place!

 _His_ Jaune... another disturbing line of thought, since when did Jaune become his? Ren was far from possessive even with Nora she was his best friend and basically sister, but she was not his. She was her own person with want's dreams etc. But Jaune? No... Jaune belonged to Ren, no matter what anyone else said. Ren had no idea why he cared no he needed Jaune so much, and he honestly didn't care. Jaune belonged to him, and anyone even Nora who got in the way of thier relationship would taste the sharp edge of _Storm flower._

Jaune sighed Ren could still barely walk and with a damn full arrow in his chest that no one seemed able to see or even recognize let alone acknowledge but him even Ren himself did not notice the literal foot of metal sticking out of his chest. And for the looks of it, the arrow did not appear to cause him any pain or additional harm it just looked very, and Jaune only wanted to go back to things like they once were when he had it all and was no just another no one in Beacon...

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur, breakfast came and went without so much of an incident, Nora told her stories, and Ren was too out of it clinging to Jaune's side for dear life to deny any of it even her more boisterous tales went unchallenged as Ren looked ready to heave.

"Then we took down the Goliath and made its spawn make Ren tea! Isn't that right Ren!?"  
"Yes... all true.'  
Ren groaned latching onto Jaune's side moaning like a dying man and his voice still had that oddly high pitched almost feminine tone to it that sent Jaune's nerves off. As they ate soon that was over then it was Port's class where Jaune learned nothing but Pyrrha was a god, in battle killing a major Ursa in front of the class without a shred of effort. And then it was off to Oobleck where Jaune fought to stay awake unable to comprehend let along right notes about the teacher who zipped in and out of thier vision.

Stuck between Pyrrha who was doing her damndest to follow the blurring man as only Velvet of all people was able to take notes in between sending Jaune longing glares that made the boy's heart flush as the faunus girl looked like a love struck school girl. Her hearts were beating wildly as Jaune sighed.

"Sir! Can I use the bathroom?"  
"Yes! But hurry back Mister Arc! We are about to discuss the importance faunus human relationships! You do not want to miss that do you!?"  
"No sir, I'll try to make it back as soon as I can."  
"See that you do now class!"  
The doctor said as Jaune left the room to go relieve himself...

* * *

 _later on._

Ok to be honestly trying to masturbate in the Beacon bathroom as was new low even for Jaune and thankfully Jaune never got to the toilet as a blur of something solid, soft and powerful slammed into him like a wrecking ball and tossed him into a spare Beacon closet as Jaune yelped in fear.  
"I need an adult!"  
Jaune yelled out of instinct as a pair of glowing purple eyes beating sickly purple hearts filled his vision.  
 _"Blake!?"_  
Jaune gasped as the enigmatic faunus beauty stare at him before slamming her lips to his making him gasp as-

"I _**can't** _hold myself back! Do you know how hard it is not being with you!?"

Blake asked her voice once again low and powerful as Jaune gasped as she slammed her face into him crashing their lips together as Jaune moaned before a goofy smile came to his face as his harem came back from the brink of death and he was about to enjoy his faunus beauty.  
"Did kitty miss her master?"  
Jaune asked smirking as-

 _"Kitty_ missed her _**pet!"**_  
Blake growled making Jaune whimper as she slammed her face to his making him squam as Blake forced him on a wall causing him gasp as she slammed her slender powerful fully train huntress form itno Jaune easily overpowering the boy.

"Blake!? What are-

 _Slap!_  
A palm hit Jaune's face making him gasp as Blake slapped him full force making tears well up in his blue eyes.  
" _Blake?!"_

 _"Shut up!_ Did my _**kitten** _miss his _mistress!?"_

"Mistress?! What are you talking about I never-

 ** _"Kitten_ **won't call me mistress? You are a _bad_ boy _**kitten**_ , and bad boys' get punished."

Blake said with a sadistic grin that made Jaune's blood ran cold as her eyes beat out a sickly rythm as thick fat bleeding purple hears fell out of her face and on his armor painting it purple with their blood as he gulped. The usually demure girl that Jaune had grown used to sucking him down under the tables in the Empty Beacon classrooms was now forcing her rough tongue down his mouth. Her strong muscular tongue wrestling his down as Jaune gagged. Jaune gasped as Blake used her superior strength that seriously Jaune needed to hit the gym like a damn death stalker tail. This girl faunus or not was treating him like he was a damned toddler! Jaune was forced against the thin closet wall by Blake who forced her tongue into his mouth her hearts throbbing as Jaune decided to take control.

He gripped the faunus by her waist slamming her to the side hissing breaking thier kiss with a wet messy plop! Allowing several long strands of saliva to fall from their lips as-  
"Blake! I'm the dm-  
Jaune froze, a blade at his throat as Blake _purred._

"Bad **_kitty Jaune~_** You don't get to yell at your _alpha!"_

Blake said in a sickly sing-song voice as she pressed her blade to her throat making Jaune freeze as a cold hand of fear ran down his spine. "Blake? What are you doing with that knife babe?"  
Jaune asked half joking as Blakes heartbeat eyes became hard as diamonds as she glared death at him.  
"I _**see** _them Jaune."

Blake almost hissed her hands shaking with rage as Jaune panicked.  
"See them? Who do you see babe?"  
 ** _"Them!_ **The **harpies!** The thieving cats that want to steal you away from me!"  
"Blake?! What are you-

" I see them Jaune! _**My** _team! My _**slut** _of a partner! To the **bitch** of a blue girl, even Ruby want's you Jaune! They want to steal my Jaune! I can't let them do it!"

Blake said her heats beating erratically, her pupils threatening to burst from her eyes as she pressed her _soft_ flesh into Jaune making him cough.

"Blake no one is stealing me-

"Don't lie to me! I _know_ about you to baby! I know you look at them! I see how you ogle your partner's ass! You want to worship it! How _could_ you!? My ass is much better than hers! I know! it's not your fault baby! It's _never_ your fault! Somethings wrong with your eyes is all! Let me take them _out_ for you so I can _clean_ them for you!"

Blake said pointing her glistening blade to Jaune's eyes moving _Gambol shroud_ to his vulnerable flesh as-

"Wait! Blake you don't need to do this!"

Jaune squealed as the onyx blade came to his face and threatened to jab out his eyeball.

"Yes! Yes, I do! My **love!** My _ **Jaune!**_ I'll make sure your last vision if of me! Stare long, my love! I do this for us-

"Wait! I _love_ you, Blake! If you take my eyes, I'll never be able to see your beauty!?"  
Jaune asked tossing a hail merry as-

Blake's eyes turned _pink._ They lost the sick hear beat as Blake gasped walking back as a small blush appeared on her face.  
"Say that.. say that again."

Blake said in a low turn her cheeks bright pink and knife _far_ away from Jaune's face making the boy take a deep breath before preparing to commit suicide.

"I _love_ you, Blake Belladonna. If you take my eyes, I'll never be able to see your amazing ace you long luscious hair or your amber eyes that shine like the sun! Not to mention our own kid's faces. Blake do you want me not to see our children?"

Jaune asked using _all_ of his limited charisma on the young woman as Blake gasped as she gained a horrified look on her face.

"What!? _**NO!** _I want you to see all five of our children grow up to be happy!"

"Then I need my eyes baby."

Jaune said in an easy tone already regretting the words that spilled out from his mouth, knowing that this was _only_ going to get worse.

"But what about the other girls?"

 _"You_ are my only girl."  
Jaune said pulling a blushing cat girl to his chest as she purred happily.  
"Am I your one and _only?"_

"No one else."  
"Swear on your life?"  
"On mine and our unborn children."

"Jaune I love you."  
Blake said planing a deep kiss on his lips before flushing.

"I need to go! Stay strong my love I will do the same for you!"  
Blake said before popping out of reality disappearing into a cloud of purple as-

 _"FUCK! ME!"_  
Jaune gasped he was screwed! Blake had lost her shit! And now she thought he loved her?! He like her or he like her blowjobs but this!?  
"I just need to get out!"  
Jaune thought walking to the door and-  
Jaune never saw it coming.  
 _Whack!_  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune eeped as a large silver hammer?!  
Crashed into the close as Nora stormed in.  
"~Jaune! Jaune! We need to _ **talk!"**_  
Nora said eyes beating purple as Jaune screamed.

* * *

" _Nora?!_ What are you doing here?"  
Jaune asked his voice shrill as Nora Valkyrie teammate and former harem member stormed through the door making Jaune jolt.

" _ **Jaune~Jaune!**_ I missed you!"

Nora said in a low writhing tone that sounded like it was coming from deep underwater before wrapping Jaune in a bone-crunching hug that made Jaune hear several important parts of his _crack!_ In a decisively unhealthy manner. Jaune winced as he swore his spine was snapped in two as Nora bear hugged him.

 ** _"Jauney!_ **We need to talk.'

Nora said her tone like ice water as Jaune saw those eyes beaten raw purple hearts onto him.

 _"Talk!?_ About what?"

Jaune asked as Nora squeezed his face into her ample chest, smashing his face into the heavenly pillows of her chest. Jaune was momentarily brought back into the pillowy heaven that he was so recently taken out of. His thought's of bliss ended as soon as it began as Nora ripped him off her chest and smiled her beating purple eyes falling large and sickly onto his chest.

"Aww, you enjoying my _front bumpers_ Jaune? I know you like them I see you looking at them in the morning you know?"

Nora asked grinning a cruel smirk that sent Jaune's blood to below zero as the warrior stood before him, even if she was over a full head shorter than Jaune the ginger towered over him.

"I don't! I mean I try-  
"Don't' feel bad _**Jaune~Jaune!**_ I know my front bumpers are awesome! You should try out the back bumpers too! I mean they _all_ belong to you, you know? Nora asked a smug grin on her cute face that looked ready to burst.  
"Nora I-

"Look Jaune I'll cut to the chase skanks don't know what they are doing, and I don't like it. Too many eyes on my Jauney and I'm not gonna have it!"  
Nora shouted slamming her hammer down making a loud thud fill the air as Jaune gulped.  
"Nora, what are you talking about? There are no skanks-

"Oh, Jaune! My **_poor, sweet innocent Jauney!_ **You don't even know when others are after your innocence!"  
Nora said in an overly dramatic tone taking a dramatic pose one had above her heat as Jaune gulped not thinking he had lost his virtue a scant few days beforehand.  
"Well, I don't-  
"Fear not Jaune! As _**my**_ man and as future Miss's Jaune Valkyrie Arc I will defend you! I'll break the legs of any who get close!"

"Nora you really do not have to-  
" _Don't_ get it mistaken Jaune. Just because I'll break those skanks legs don't think for a second that I won't break _your's_ If I see your eyes wandering again."

Nora's tone was _frigid,_ colder than the Atlas ice caps and Jaune felt the cold _, cold_ hand of the reaper himself grip his shoulder as Nora shot him a murderous glare. Her purple harts flaring up and going still as death.

"I would never-

"Don't lie Jaune it's not like you. You like girls I get that! I _really_ do! You are a man, but you are _**my**_ man. And if I catch you looking around again, I just might be tempted to introduce your kneecaps to my _Magnihild."_

Nora said raising her massive silver hammer as Jaune quailed.

"I would never cheat on you!"  
"I _know!_ I trust you Jaune. It's those skanks that I don't trust! I'll break thier legs tonight-

"NO! No legs breaking Nora!"

"You're right! I'll _pop_ thier heads! Staring with that skank partner of yours! She thinks you are her's just cause she's _your_ partner? I'll pop her head like a grape while she sleeps!"

"Nora you _can't!"_

Jaune yelled as Nora froze her icy purple eyes blinking slowly at Jaune as she regarded him like an Ursa regarding its prey.

"Jaune? It sounds like you are **_defending_ **them?"

"No! I just don't want to see people get hurt?"

"Oh, Jaune! I love you so much! I know that you are soft! Just for you, they live!"  
"Thank you, Nora-

"But if they touch you are you so much as _breath_ in their general direction you wil _l all_ be missing kneecaps understood?"  
"Yes, Mam!"

"Good! Now give mama a _kiss!"_

Nora said roughly kissing before breaking their embrace skipping off away from him leaving Jaune alone as the boy shook in terror.

 _"Ok! Ok! Jaune! Listen to yourself! You got this! Everything is under control! That's right everything is under control!"_

Jaune said as he paced down the Beacon hallways things were not under control, in fact, things were rapidly spiraling out of control. For one it looked like not only had the effects of his harem not worn off they had only gotten more intense.

 _"What was wrong with them?! Why where they so intense?!"_

The boy moaned out loud as the encounters with Blake and Nora rang into his mind. Since when did they become so aggressive!? Blake was always on the receiving end during thier time but now? She tracked him down pinned him into the Beacon closes slapped him and called him Kitten?! Not only that but Mistress!? Where did that come from!? And why did the idea of Blake forcing him into the ground turn him on?

" _No! Bad Jaune! You are the harem king! You don't let your harem rule you! You need to assert dominance!"_  
Jaune yelled internally fighting past his own insecurities to psych himself up. Blake was a can of worms as is and then Nora!? She threatened to literally break not only his but _all_ of their friend's legs and only stopped when he said he loved her...

Speaking of that he had told Blake that too and when he did her eyes changed back to what Ruby's and Yang used to look like in the beginning. A bright, vibrant, healthy pink color that seemed to shake with life. He also noted how thier demeanor changed.

They became much more submissive when told he loved them but that was only a temporary stop gap. Jaune had a sinking suspicion that no matter how hard he tried telling every girl he had struck that he loved them was not going to work out well, and would most likely end up screwing him over big time. No, he needed a permanent solution that's why he skipped class!

He needed fresh air, not a lecture spoke so fast that he could barely understand it! Jaune just needed-  
Well to not be blown into a damn door by a spear of ice would be nice. Jaune thought as a spear of solid ice slammed into him like a damn spear tip sending the boy hurtling through a door and into a spare call room with the force of a truck.  
 _"AH!"_  
Jaune gasped as he felt the are knocked from his lungs as his aura flared up he felt like death, his ears rang, and vision blurred he swore he tasted blood and-  
"I'm sorry! My _ **love,** _please! Forgive me, but I couldn't wait for another minute!"

A shrill tone said as Jaune looked up to see Weiss standing over him rapier in hand and blink purple sickly eyes making Jaune gulp.

* * *

Jaune was not a man of many skills, he was not the best fighter, he was not the best looker despite what he told himself in the bathroom mirror every day.  
He didn't have poise or power and really one of the only skills Jaune had was not dying for long periods of time and! Having one of the greatest and most intense cases of what Jaune had after getting over years and years of teasing jokes and off-color ribbing from his sisters Jaune had come into possession of a strong case of what you could only call _fancy feet._

Jaune could not fight much but he could dance to save his life! Which was ironically exactly what Jaune was doing, dancing to saved his life.  
Specifically with a silver-haired heiress with dull throbbing pink hearts in her eyes as she pushed her face into his chest. His hands wrapped firmly around her slim pristine waistline.

Weiss sighed as she rubbed her face into Jaune's armor giving his chest a full feeling of her rather small but definitely growing assets.  
Jaune gulped Weiss had more or less taken Jaune into this room via spear of ice and demanded him dance with her, and when a woman asks you to dance you dance. Espically when she's pointing a rapier at your jugular and demanded to be swept off her own feet.

"I missed this Jaune, I missed _**us."**_

Weiss said her eyes no longer chaotically throbbing as she rested her face on his chest, her sickly purple hearts falling slowly off her eyes. Painting his chest armor purple with long smears of blood running down his center as Weiss gripped him closer.

"I wanted to do this for so long, I'm **_sorry_** I couldn't do this with you. I really should make more time for us you know?"  
Weiss asked a truly remorseful tone in her voice as she moved her feet in _perfect_ synch with Jaune's as a low melodic tone filled the air as the two's scrolls played them into a slow easy waltz that carried them across the room.

"It's ok dear, I'm not upset."

Jaune said rubbing her hair slowly his face the dentition of a serene ocean as his internal mind screamed for all hell as the boy panicked from the girl in front of him. Jaune was shouting in his own mind, Weiss had come in almost turned him into a kebab and was now slow dancing to him and-

"I'm sorry Jaune, I know this has been rough on us but don't worry I'll solve _**our** _problems ok?"  
"Our problems?"

Jaune asked his face perfectly calm while his internal voice screamed at him.

"Yes, baby, **_our_ **problems. I know how our teammates look at you and with the exception of Ren I can't take it anymore!"  
Weiss pouted stomping her foot while Jaune began to sweat.

"Baby, what does that mean you can't deal with it?"

"It means I won't stand for it! I'm tired of them trying to take my man! Don't worry Jaune, I'll fix this, I have a special Schnee poison-

"Weiss!? You can't poison people!"

"Jaune! These are not _people!_ They are harpies trying to break us up! Don't worry they won't fell a thing!"

Weiss said pouting in an adorable manner her beating somewhat light purple hearts throbbing in there sockets.  
"Weiss! Those are people! You can't just kill them!"

"Oh, Jaune you are so ** _sweet!_ **You can look at them and see real people! Don't worry Jaune don't think of it as me killing people, think of it more like putting down a dog. Or a stray cat that doesn't know her place."

Weiss said her voice turning _glacial_ as Jaune whimpered.

"Weiss those are our friends-  
"Our? Jaune I don't' have any friends in Beacon."  
"What about Ruby?"  
"The _ **child**_? Jaune be real, she is my leader out of some type of horrible misunderstanding and I aim to correct that as soon as possible.'  
Weiss growled her voice spitting out shards of ice that impacted _painfully_ onto the boys face causing his aura to flare up making Jaune gulp.

"But Weiss! I don't like seeing people get hurt-

"Then don't watch, I'll make a Schnee blindfold for you! It will be **_perfect!"_**

"Weiss _I'll_ know you killed people! I came here for me to save life not kill it!"

"Jaune... are you _ **defending** _them?"

Weiss asked as the music that had one been playing soundly had suddenly cut off as a needle scratch filled the air and a chill ran down Jaune's spine.  
"Weiss-  
"Jaune. Have you been talking to the other girls?"

Weiss asked her hand gripping Jaune with _far_ to much power that should be possible, ice formed on his armor as the temperature of the room plummeted. "Weiss-  
"Jaune."  
Weiss said frost forming on her breast as pale icicles dropping off Jaune's hair making him shudder.

"You smell like _syrup.'_  
Weiss said her grip becoming like iron on his side as Jaune panicked.  
"I had pan-  
"No, you _ **didn't!**_ You had bacon and eggs! Why do you smell like pancakes Jaune!? Why do you smell like that ginger slut!?"

Weiss shouted her eyes becoming onyx dark as her voice growled in a low tone that made an Ursa roar sound like a kicked puppy.  
"Weiss I-  
"You _**are**_ cheating on me!"

"No! I'd never-

"Of ** _course!_** Jaune! ** _Sweetie!_** I knew you'd never cheat it's that stupid skank! Don't worry dear I'll put the rout of her misery for us."

"Weiss! Please, you can't murder her-

"Oh dear! She's _corrupted_ you! That skank! Using my own husband's heart against me!? I'll kill her myself-  
"Weiss I _love_ you."

Jaune said pulling her into a deep kiss making Weiss stutter flush and croon. She bleed into Jaune's kiss not sure what made him take the initiative but over the moon that he did. Jaune kissed Weiss deeply her thin lips melting into his as her eyes became bright pink, going to the what he thought default pink color as he let her go with a wet messy plop! "Weiss I love you and if you really love me-

"I do! I do! Jaune do not ever think that I do not love you! You are my fiance! I adore you more than life itself!"

"Then you can't kill your team or mine baby. That's not ok."

"But they are going to steal you from me!"

"Weiss Schnee. You are the _most_ beautiful calm, fierce and driven girl I have ever know. Your eyes remind me of clashing glaciers, your hair is like pure snow. You are the perfect woman and I would need to be a fool to even so much as consider looking at another woman."

Jaune said as Weiss's eyes began to shake, her hearts became a bright vibrant pink and settled into a calm steady rythm, no longer beating erratically or violently and now settled into a calm basic pulse of power as Weiss whined.

"I... I'm sorry love. I should have never doubted you."

"You should have never doubted _yourself,_ Weiss you are perfect and you are the only girl for me."  
"You mean that?"

"Of course Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee. We are a couple that's meant to be."

Jaune said pulling Weiss into his lips for a small light kiss on her face. That made her hearts solidify into a solid heart-shaped symbol. Weiss's eyes became a bright vibrant pink hearts and she looked happy?  
Her skin seemed to vibrate with power, her body looked like it was glowing as she smiled in such a way that Jaune found himself wondering why he was not married to this girl right here and there.  
"I love you Jaune."

"Me too."

"Say it, say that you love me."

"I _love_ you, Weiss Schnee, I love you more than anything else in the world."  
"More than any other girl?"

 _"More_ than any other girl."

"You'll always be my side?"

"Until the day I day and a little longer.'

"Did you pun?"  
"I told you Yang was not all bad."  
"Maybe not, maybe not thank you Jaune. I should have never doubted us."  
"We are only human Weiss. We make mistakes ok?"  
"I... I know I'm sorry. I won't kill my team."  
"Or mine?"  
"Or _yours,_ I still want Pyrrha on my team."

"Right? She's pretty tough."

"I can't believe you didn't know her before."

"Should I have?"

"Yes."

"But I didn't! And now I have you and I'm never going to leave you. Jaune said as he and Weiss smiled as they danced into the day.

* * *

Jaune was in a bind.  
 _"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME!"_  
Jaune yelled as he stood alone in the JNPR dorm room as his life as being to fall apart.

"Why can't' I keep my damned mouth shut!? I love her?! I'll always be with her I'm dead! Weiss will kill me!"

Jaune moaned as he begna to pace his room, the Herts bane still latched onto him as he cried out.

"Why can't you help me for once?! Please, I need some help!"  
Jaune yelled at the weapon as-  
It changed. The weapon grew and shifted as it's sides split open revealing a phone?! Juane balked as a large black landline popped out of the side of the weapon as a literal land line fell out of the device as a low dial tone began to ring.  
 _DING! DING!_  
"What the hell?"

 **"HELLO! You have reached the interdimensional harem hotline I will not assist you _Mink_ speaking!"**

A sharp cherry voice ran out on the other line of the phone as Jaune balked.  
 _"Hello?"_  
Jaune asked tentatively not believing that his weapon or whatever the hell it was had a built-in landline attache do it and-

 **"Hello! This is your interdimensional harem hotline representative speaking to you! How can I assist you today?"**  
The voice said in a sing-song tone that made Jaune queazy.  
"Well, I have just used this thing, the Hearts Bane?"

 **"OH! Do you have the Heats Bane? Well, let me be the first to say thank you for your patronage! I hope that it is performing up to task, if not and you have any issues I will be more than happy to assist you with them!"**

"It is! But I'm having some problems with it can you help me umm-  
 ** _"Mink!_ My name is Mink and I will be more than happy to assist you in any way that I can Jaune."**

 _"Jaune_? How do you know my name?"  
" **Doesn't matter! Tell me about your product what is it doing and how can we improve upon your experience?" "Well, it seems that the person I used it on is acting a bit forward?"**

" **AH! Say no more! I know the problem! The quick and easy solution to any! And all of your Hears Bane woes is simple! Just have the love of your life the perosn you used it on removed the weapon from your arm and bang! Your problems will be solved they will be turned into a perfect lover for you!"**

"Great! So all I need is for them to take it off?"

 _ **"Yup!"**_  
"What about the others? Will they go back to?"  
 ** _"Others?_ What others? Did you use the Hearts Bane on more than one person!?"**

The female on the other end shouted as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes? Why?"  
 **"Oh... oh that is _unfortunate."_**  
"Why?"  
Jaune asked his helpline? As a feminine voice sighed heavily.

 **"Did you read the instructions? You _did_ read them right?" **

'What no? Men don't read the instructions!"  
Jaune shouted as he swore he heard a burst of laughter through the phone.

 **"Of _course_ they don't. Now you didn't read the instructions that's not great."**

"Why?"

 **"Well, you should know that the Hearts Bane is only! Meant for one-time use! It's a fire and drop weapon you don't usually use it twice!"**  
"What if you do use it twice?"

 **"Well, that's when things get a bit _complicated.'_**

Mink said through the speaker as Jaune began to sweat.

"Complicated? How complicated?"  
" **Well look at it like this, how have they been acting with the arrows? When you first afflicted one of them did they act a bit different?"**  
"They acted... obsessed and very _docile."_

 **"That's what I mean! That is what we call here at the interdimensional harem hotline service the _Goldilocks_ period of affliction!"**

"The _Goldilocks_ period? The hell is that?"

" **That my instructional challenged friend! Is the time when the love darts of the Hearts Bane are in full effect! They make your potential partner docile, hapless and fully smitten with you! And allow you to make them your lover for the rest of time!"**  
"I... how do I make them my lover?"

 **"Simple. Have your turn love remove the Hearts Bane from your wrist and the two of you will be together for all time!"**

"Great! So I just need a girl to take it off my wrist?"

 **"Not so fast blondie! You would have but you messed up!"**

"Messed up? How?"

 **"You used it on more than one girl didn't you?"**

The person asked making Jaune gulp loudly as he scratched the back of his head.  
"I did..."  
" **Hey, you are only human! How many did you use it on? Give me a rough number so I know what I'm working with!"**

"I used it on eight people."

 ** _"Eight?_ Ballsy play! I like it! Well here is your problem. When you remove the Hearts Bane you will fall madly in love with the woman who pulled it off of you! And you will shun others!"**

"But the ones I already shot?"

" **They will still love you but you will not be able to return that affection! And that will lead to _complications."_**  
"Complications?"

" **Rember the whole, _stalkings, aggravated actions, assault, breaking in entering, threats, larceny, arson, kidnapping,_ and _murder? E_ xpect a LOT of that in your near future if you get your device removed."**

"How can I stop that?! Is there some way I can deal with an afflicted girl?"

"Sure is! The Hearts Bane comes with a love dart canceling device just hit the side of it!"

Mink said as Jaune tapped the side of the device as a compartment opened and-  
'A gun!?"  
Jaune asked as a small silver revolver fell out of it.  
" **Yup! You need to kill them, Jaune if you don't kill an afflicted woman they will never get better. They will always try to track you down and well... unless you plan on beating them inot submission you need to take more _permanent_ actions.'**

"Mink I can't do that! I won't kill my friends! And I can't beat them in a fight!"

" **Why not? You are in a hunter school. Why can't you just fight them? You are a hunter in training right?"**

"I am but-  
 **"But nothing! You got into Beacon you can hold your own in a brawl right?"**

"I... can I do a less than violent manner of this?"

 **"Well, you can! If you can somehow _force_ them all into submission that will also work."**

"Force them into submission? How would I do that?"

 **"Hell if I know, _blackmail?"_**  
"NO!"

 ** _" Drugs?"_**

"I'm not a drug dealer!"

 **"Running away?"**  
"That defeats the point!"  
 **"Fuck them?"**  
Mink asked as Jaune went pink.  
"What?!"

 **"I mean if you force a human into sexual submission that could work right? I mean you do know how to do the beast with two backs right?"**  
"I mean! I'm not a virgin I've had sex _twice..."_

" **Good! Then you have experience under your belt! You can just give me some loving and bam! They'll be eating out of the palm of your hands!"**  
"Um... Mink... When I was active I was not very in control... I mean my first time I was pinned to a tree! And then I kind of used the Goldilocks? Period to my advantage, I don't know if I can dominate them?"

" **Well, that's a problem. You need to find a way out of this or not! I mean you got a yandere harem by now and so long as you don't die the harem will sort itself out in due time."**

"What does that mean in due time?"

 **"Jaune yandere's are not known to tolerate rivals. In time they will take a more direct approach to your heart. Surely you may have noticed some more hostile actions from the girls right?"**

"They threatened to kill the other girls, the treated me!"  
"Ahh, so ** _it's_ **happening."

"What's happening!?"

" **The effects of the _love darts_ are getting worse."**

"Worse?!"

" **The darts are causing them to fall more and more in love with you. If you only! Had one they would just be an adorable lover but with more? You are _straining_ the love darts."**

"Straining how?"

" **The love darts all use a single _charge_ if you will of energy. The more girls or lovers you choose the more that charge is strained. It is only meant for one person it can! It can handle two and _maybe_ three but that's it! Any more and it will start to have the more negative side effects on them, _stalking, assault, larceny, kidnapping murder etc."_**

"Can I stop those effects?"

 **"You can but it would be difficult, you would have to somehow _make_ them not do theses things. You need to find a way to force dominance over them near constantly. Can you do that?"**

"So I need to _force_ them?"

" **A better term would be you need to _assert_ your dominance over them."**

"I'm not sure... I'm really not that strong Mink.'  
Jaune admitted blushing wildly as the woman on the phone gasped.

" **Not that strong!? Excuse me! Am I talking to Jaune Arc? The Beacon Harem _king!?_ The man who had a bevy of women after him in less than a day in Beacon!? The man can bend a woman to his will by just winking at them?"**

Mink asked in an incredulous ton making Juane stutter.

"I'm not _that_ good. I mean I _am_ good but-

" **But nothing! You are Jaune Arc! Are you a harem king or are you!?"**

The woman demanded as Jaune grit his teeth his inner manly pride surging up from within, the same ride that has fueled men for eons! Since the beginning of time, the same pride that made men want to hit things with blunt objects, the same pride that _demanded_ you carry in all the groceries at once and the same pride that _forbade_ the reading of instructions flowed into him form his deeps core as Jaune nodded.

"I am! I _am_ the harem king!"  
Jaune shouted into his scroll as he hard the woman nod along with the sound of something wishing almost like a tail?

" **Good! The as a Harem-king get out there! Your harem is running a mock! You can't let them dominate you can you!?"**

"No, I can not! I'm the harem king! Not them!"  
' **You are god damn right you are! Now, are you going to let a bunch of _women_ tell you the big strong man Jaune Arc what to do?"**

"Well, women have been telling me what to do my whole life-

' **"And that changes _now!_ Get out there Jaune! You get out there with your shining sun hair and _killer_ pickup lines and you make those women _submit_ to your manly charm!"**

 **"** You know what? Mink you are right! Enough is enough! I'm tired of always letting women run my life! I'm going to get out there and make _my_ mark! I'm a man and no one tells me what to do!"

" **I knew that was what was in you! You need to get out there and _demand_ your dominance! _Break_ them Jaune!"**

The woman yelled as Jaune paused, man or not Jaune was not stupid. And he knew that a direct confrontation with any of _his_ harem would end in his rapid and messy demise.

"Well... let's not be hasty... I can't beat _all_ of them I need to be strategic for this one. I need to fight the one I took on first."

" **And that is?"**

Jaune thought before nodding.

"The first girl I accidentally shot. I can take that one down."  
Jaune reasoned as Ruby came to his mind. She was strong far stronger than him but only with her weapon, if he got that away from her then he could _assert_ this dominance whoever that worked. And from then on it was a simple matter of trial and error til his Harem was firmly under _his_ control.

 **"And the rest of them? Can you beat them?"**

"I... I don't know I need to _train!_ I need someone to train me!"

Jaune shouted as-

" _I_ can train you."  
A smooth melodic voice said as Jaune shot around as the beautiful partner of his stood there giggling at him melodically as Pyrrha's now purple heart-shaped eyes beat in a steady sickly way as Jaune gulped.  
"Pyrrha! How long have you been here?"

Jaune asked looking down shocked to see his Heats Bane complete back to its original form no phone and no feminine voice falling from it, it looked like it never existed at all.

"Long enough to be _impressed."_

"Impressed!? With me? I don't know why-

"Anyone who wants to improve themselves has my respect now get your shield Jaune It's time for me to see what you can do."  
Pyrrha said licking her lips as Jaune gulped.

* * *

Pain. _Pain_ was all Jaune could see as he was slammed into the ground.  
 _"AHH!"_  
Jaune gasped as his back hit the floor of the Beacon roof as the air was driven out of his lungs. Pyrrha slammed her spear into his chest her eyes alight with pink flames as she giggled pointing her spear down to his neck making Jaune gasp as his aura flared to the red.  
"Pyrrha!"

Jaune yelped as his partner finished beating him into the floor, taking him apart in less the five munites as she smirked down at Jaune like a predator over a kill.

"Good job Jaune! You have potential! I will be sure to unlock it!"

Pyrrha said as Jaune moaned, his bones hurt, his muscles hurt his hair hurt. Pyrrha was a damn monster in combat and Jaune felt like he was going to die-  
"I can't fell my legs."

Jaune gasped as he was no longer sure if he even had legs after Pyrrha's training if you call a one-sided _beatdown_ training.

"Don't worry, if I didn't think you might die I would make sure you can't fell your hips either."

Pyrrah winked at Jaune ignoring his pained gasps and bruised face, still able to fluster the groaning weakened boy making him flush as she started to walk away from him.

"We will train here _every_ night Jaune. For every night you do well you will be rewarded."

Pyrrha said licking her lips in a seductive way as Jaune blushed brightly.

"I don't think I can _survive_ that."

"I hope you will if not I might have to be a bit more unorthodox."

Pyrrha said before winking once and leaving Jaune alone with a melodic laugh. Abandoning the beaten moaning and tired boy on the Beacon roof as the boy moaned and-

 _"Jaune?_ Are you ok?"

A rich thickly accented voice said as Jaune looked up as a pair of beautiful brown eyes stared down at him.

 _"Velvet?"_

Jaune asked as Velvet's eyes changed from brown to purple hearts going back and forth as she bent down putting his head on her heavenly lap as her insanely muscled legs acted as a surprisingly soft pillow for his face.

"You don't look so well, are you ok?"  
Velvet asked running one on her smooth but strong hands on Jaune's short blonde hair as the boy sighed.  
"I'm just a bit tired V. I need a break."

Jaune moaned gratefully as this harem member was still in her _Goldilocks_ period of her love dart.  
"Would you like a cupcake?"

The girl asked making Jaune cock his head at the beautiful skittish and overall _harmless_ faunus student.  
"A cupcake?"

"Yeah! After you saved me back in the cafeteria I decided to make you some lunch or dessert so _cupcake?"_

Velvet asked as she gave Jaune a small yellow blue cupcake with his name written in yellow frosting to his face.  
"Thanks, V, I'll take it."

Jaune said his mind still fuzzy from the _multiple_ concussions Pyrrha had given him in the past few minutes. As he did Velvet took the opportunity to _jam_ her cupcake into Jauens mouth. Making him gag as she forced her to treat into his mouth. Jaune would have been irritated if A he could have worked up the energy to be or B he was in _heaven._

Velvet's cupcake exploded into his mouth as Jaune taste rich thick cream, sweet lemon and what could only be described as golden honey along with another unknown type of liquid as Jaune's mouth was taken to heaven.

"Velvet!? What is this?! It's _delicious!"_

Jaune said munching down the scrumptious treat as-

"Jaune? Do you feel dizzy? Like you are about to _**faint?"**_

Velvet asked in a low shuddering voice making Jaune cock his head up to he beautiful harmless second year.

"What no? I fell fine, why?"

Jaune asked as a small frown fell on Velvet cute face her bee-stung lips twisting into a frown as her long bunny ears drooped low.

"I need to up the dosage, maybe it's because of his aura?"  
Velvet mumbled as-

"Velvet? What was that about dosage?"

"Oh, nothing! Just enjoy your cupcake Jaune. You look like you could use some _rest."_

The beautiful faunus said as Jaune nodded ignoring the odd comment Velvet was harmless and the strange feeling in his head like a white fuzz was being placed over his mind was fading fast as he fought it off.

"Velvet did you put anything into that cupcake? My head feels weird."

Jaune said shaking off the buzzing sensation in his face like his head was full of white noise as Velvet sighed.

'I only put the basic ingredients, _flour sugar bread_ , my ** _flesh_** and _ **blood** _into it Jaune nothing more."

Velvet said her voice changing tone for a fraction of s second as Jaunes buzzing head ignored it and shifted on her lap.

"Well that's ok I guess.'

Jaune said sigh as he looked up at the starry sky as Velvet petted his head as the buzzing went away and the boy took a moment to relax...

* * *

"So... you fell for the _cupcake_ routine?"  
Ozpin asked a solemn frown on his face pouring himself another shot of brown liquor as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, she drugged the dessert then but her dosage was wrong, she didn't get it wrong the _next_ though. I don't think I can look at another suitcase again after that."  
Jaune said shaking his head shuddering like a leaf taking another brandy shot as Ozpin nodded.

"I see, I know how it is Jaune. I _also_ fell to the charms of the bunny girl. You need not feel bad in fact! Fell good! You talked to the makers of the Heats Bane! Something that not even I was able to do! Have you been in contact with this _Mink_ since?"

"Yes and no sir. I can call her sometimes but the damn thing has a mind of its own! Every time I want it to work it doesn't! I can only get the phone out when I'm alone and only when it wants me to have it out!"

"I see either another conundrum of this infernal device by the way I'm assuming that your night on the rooftop was the last peaceful one that you had?"  
Jaune shuddered as he nodded.

"Yes sir, after that the girls... they...

"They did the only thing more terrifying than being a yandere... Jaune the only thing worse than one yandere is when the yandere's decided to _cooperate. "_

* * *

 **AN: There we go! Another day another chapter! In this, we see the end of the _Goldilocks_ phase of the Heart's Bane! We get some insight to the contraption Jaunes' personal rep Mink makes her debut! This fic is about to get into the _gritty_ aspects of Yandere action! And to answer the question in the reviews will there be _steamy_ Yandere lemons? **

**Well... Jaune _is_ about to try to assert _dominance_ over them and since he can't beat them in a _traditional_ fight he is going to get a bit _creative_ in his combat capabilities. So until next time! Branwen is next! ANd oh BOY! Is Jaune about to step in some shit so until them! Thanks for reading and have a good day and as always some instructions.**

* * *

 **Instructions.**

 **Hello! And thank you for reading the Heart's Bane instruction manual! in this section, we will cover the _Goldilocks_ time! The _Goldilocks_ time period is the time when a lover is _first_ introduced to a love dart! When a love dart first impacts someone it _injects_ them with its energy. It will make the afflicted individual will develop intense and deep feelings of attraction for the user. That would be you! For the next few days, they will be _incredibly_ docile and open to almost any suggestions from you!**

 **Warning! If you use the device on more than one person, that is _highly_ discouraged. The effect of the love darts become _strained_ they can not make more than _three_ people at max filled with the pure love for you. And every additional use of the love darts will cause _increasing_ negative side effects in all of the afflicted individuals!**

 **After the end of the _Goldilocks_ period, the individual will _still_ retain their intense longing for you _BUT!_ They will no longer be as docile or complaint. They will no longer be as easy to manipulate or order and their original personalities will resurface tempered by their new found love and thier behavior can become rather... _unpredictable..._**

* * *

 **Omake. Grimm busters.** Part two. _ **Little Red.** _

Jaune screamed.  
 _"AHHH!"_  
The hunter let out a shrill scream as silver eyes balked as Jaune fumbled for the trigger on _Crocea Mors_ the huntress _screamed._

 _"KYA!"_

The gohst wailed in an oddly feminine tone as it looked like Jaune was an alpha predator and she a scared rabbit and not the other way around.

"Don't _hurt_ me!"

The huntress yelled her small ghostly limbs flailing out in a large X like pattern making Jaune freeze.  
"Don't hurt me?"

Jaune thought incredulously as the Huntress the most dangerous being in all existance quivered in front of Jaune like she was the one in mortal danger and not the squishy rookie human Hunter in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me I just wanted some cookies! I'll go! Really!"  
The thing talked? Jaune froze he knew from his studies that Hunters and Huntresses could talk. There where former human's after all but this? This was different.  
"You don't want me to hurt you?"

Jaune asked the gohst as she nodded her head, her short black red see-through hair flapping wildly as her piercing silver eyes that hurt to look at locked on him.  
"Please _mister!_ I just wanted some cookies!"

The _thing_ asked her shimmering red form that hovered mid-air as aether cap bouned with a nonexistent wind as her smoky nonexistent legs held her aloof.  
"I... you are here to _steal_ cookies?"

"I'm not stealing!"

The huntress pouted the gosht somehow succeeded in looking like an innocent child and not a one person or entity murder machine in the process. Really! She was a _child_! She looked like a regular human only slightly more see-through and with smoky clods for legs, and well to be fair she was, not a child.  
The twin lumps on her chest betrayed her budding puberty that must have been cut short as whatever killed her did so in the prime of her young right when she was just developing and-

" _Stop that! Don't sexualize your enemy Jaune!"_

Jaune thought to shake his head as-  
"Please... mister Hunter... don't hurt me... if you let me go with my cookies I won't come back here."

The gohst said in a demure one as Jaune paused as elder brother instincts kicked in.

"Who are you? Do... do you have a name?"

 _"Stupid! She's a gosht she is not a real person-_  
" _Ruby! Ruby Rose_ is my name! And you?"

She asked smiling so brightly Jaune dropped his weapon.

"Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, Ruby."

"You too! I know this is awkward but honestly let me leave in peace and I won't cause you any more trouble."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"You don't, you need to trust me."

Ruby said her silver eyes drilling into Jaune as he pauses and balked as he did the unthinkable. "Give me your word that you will leave in peace."  
Jaune said in an iron tone as Ruby nodded.

"I Ruby Rose swear that if you let me go now I will go in peace and do no more harm."  
"You swear on your... death?"  
"On my grave."  
"Ok... go."  
Jaune said as Ruby nodded gathering up her cookies in two spectral hands. "You won't regret this!"  
Ruby said as she bled out of the wall as Jaune watched her go he did not know what was worse the fact that he a trained fighter had just let what might just be his greatest enemy go or the fact that he did not feel bad about this, in fact, Jaune felt good.

Later on, that night after _dozens_ of hugs from Nora and a _thorough_ health checkup from Ren Jaune was along in the NPR shower. Toweling off after a long steamy session of just relaxing getting over the fact he made a _deal_ with a literal devil.

"I hope she keeps her word.'  
Jaune said yawing loudly walking for the door as-

" _Excuse me_. Jaune? Can I have a towel?"  
A shy voice asked as Ruby floated up next to his half-naked form.

"Sure thing Ruby take one-

"Ruby!? What are you doing here?!"  
Jaune shouted as the gohst floated next to him several cookies in hand and-

" _I'm sorry!_ I just need to talk to you!"

"About what?!"

"I need a place to stay! And... I _like_ you!"  
The gohst said _blushing_ as Jaune's eye twitched.


	4. Battle plans

**AN: Here it is! The next chapter of love stuck! Here we find Jaune on the cups of his _game plan!_ He knows he's in deep, and he needs a better plan than just playing defense all damned day! Oh no! Jaune's going on the offensive and the Yandere teams will learn to know an Arch's good charm! Or it will end in death and dismemberment... either one! Now as always, _enjoy._**

* * *

"You could not have seen this coming Jaune."

"Sir! I knew it was too good to be true! Even when I had the harem, it was all a trick!" Jaune said once eyes still shaky as he downed his liquor, the brown liquid burned as it went down this throat making him gag.

"Jaune, you need not blame yourself for this infernal device and the chaos it ensues, its machinations, are as wide as they are cruel and it has bested many men before us and despite my best efforts will more than likely continue to be a pox upon our world long after we are both long dead cold in the ground, which judging by our current relationship status might neo be very long in the future."

Ozpin said as Jaune nodded, a girmm understanding past between the two as Jaune and Ozpin gulped.

"Sir, do you believe we can fix this?"

"Before you came here Jaune I would have told you yes, or had the good grace to lie to you about it."

"And now?"

"Now I believe it might be too late, you got in touch with the manufacturers! If what they said is true then death is the only cure for the afflicted."

"But sir I can't kill my friends!"

"Jaune if you do not kill them they might kill your or worse themselves," Ozpin said with a grim finality as Jaune gulped…

* * *

"Ok! Ok! All I need to do is not! Get killed by a Grimm or a girlfriend! I can do this! Right?!" Jaune asked himself in the team JNPR mirror as he got ready for his forever fall trip. The blonde hunter in training was having a bit of a difficult time in his young life that seemed to be coming to an untimely end quicker and quicker every passing day. The boy did not know what was worse the fact that he might get eaten in the next few hours or the fact that getting eaten might be the best case scenario for him!

Jaune was in the presence of what had to be the worse purchase of his entire life! The terrifying and powerful device attached to his arm known as the Heartsbane. This weapon if you could call it that made any girl who touched his bare skin fall madly in love with him for a time... then they would go from puppy eyes to dead eyes and try to kill him or the people he knew!

It was terrifying enough when Blake pinned him down and threatened to take out his eyes so that only she could be in them! That was horrifying but it only was worse when his friend and teammate threatened to break off his legs if he so much as looked at another woman! Nora was far stronger than him and if she wanted to she would end his legs with one swift hammer strike! "Jaune! Are you ready?"

The melodic voice of what Jaune hoped was the same one on his team Pyrrha Nikos said as he nodded. "Yeah Pyr! I'm almost out! just give me a bit ok?"

"Sure thing Jaune, just be fast!" The Spartan said as Jaune gulped whatever the hell was happening at his friend and whatever the hell was on his wrist could be stopped, and Jaune would do just that before he lost a single leg to this madness! Or that was the _plan..._

* * *

"Jaune!"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"We get to be partners today! That's so awesome!" The sweetest most innocent and non-threatening girl in his life not that that was saying much as almost all of the girls in his life could tear him in two at a moments notice, even if one of the cuter one now known as Ruby Rose, bounced in front of him with her silver eyes wide with happiness.

The sight would have been a plesant one if not for the massive arrow still lodged right in the middle of her chest. The large golden arrow still splotched with orange and pink dots was a grim reminder that not Ruby and all of his female friends did have indeed the damned arrows in thier chest that made them fall for him in less than healthy ways.

"Yeah, that's great!"

"Awesome! The two best leaders and the best of friends out on an adventure together!" Ruby said pumping her small fist into the air as Jaune gulped. The trip to the forever falls was supposed to be a relaxing evening but with Nora and Pyrrha looking ready to yank Ruby's appendix out through her throat that was decisively looking like a losing possibility.

"Ruby! Don't you think you are being a little close to Jaune? He needs room to breathe!" Pyrrha hissed through gritted teeth a smile so fake and plastic that Jaune would not be surprised if it had a choking label on it for young children. And while Pyrrha was disturbing in her own right Nora was…

Well, Nora was terrifying, the bubbly ginger girl usually all smiles and sunshine now had a smile so fake that it looked painted, to her lips. Her head tilted at an awkward forty degrees angle that did not look healthy or comfortable.

"Nora? You ok? You look like you want to hurt something..." Jaune asked as his friend, girlfriend? Stalker? Future murderer? Cocked her head an additional twenty degrees filling the air with an awkward snapping sound that made Jaune wince in pain.

"Fine! Perfectly fine Jauney! Just a little bit irked! That some people don't know the meaning of personal space! But besides that? I'm great!" Nora finished her sentence with a growl making Jaune's guts drop as Ruby tugged on his arm.

"Jaune! Come on! We have to collect the sap!" Ruby said yanking Jaune forward her normal knees bending and unbroken, a status Jaune had no idea how long it would last as she pulled him forward. "I'm coming! Watch the jars!"

"I got them!"

"Ruby! Not so hard!"

"Come on lazy bones! We have a full day of adventure waiting for us!"

Ruby said smiling ear to ear as she dragged a struggling Jaune away from the bullhead landing zone where Glynda was bust shepherding the surrounding students into semi-efficient groups. Handing out glass jars and giving them instructions as she did, Jaune felt the strange feeling of many eyes burning a hole in the back of his skull as the boy gulped loudly as he swore he felt his lifespan get cut in _half…_

* * *

 _"OK!_ Attention! The Jaune Arc sharing meeting has begun! Please start your negotiations with an opening bid!" Ruby said as she waved her arms wide as her team clustered around her.

"I want first dibs, I got my head on his first!" Yang said as-

"Back up Yang! He's my mate!"

"In your dreams Blake! Jaune likes a more sophisticated woman!"

"Did you say something princess?"

"You heard me!" Weiss sneered at Blake as-

"Enough! All of you! No fighting! Jaune told us all that he did not like it when we fight so we will not fight each other!" Ruby said bringing order to her team with a glare. Ruby had called the meeting of the slicing up of Jaune Arc for a reason! The four of them had almost nearly killed each other!

As soon as Blake told them that she and Jaune had... had... they did that! With each other, the team almost ripped thier own neck out! First Weiss pulled out Myreinstier and threatened to stab the lying whore's neck and tear her throat out!

A threat that was far from empty as Blake hissed drawing _Gambol Shroud_ telling Weiss to come get some. After that Yang's fired up fire coming out of her hair as she prepared to throw down her for her man and-

"Enough! All of you! We have a deal!" Ruby said glaring at her team like they were all bad children. The three older girls looking away from thier younger leader like they were toddlers who had just been caught with thier hands in the cookie jar. "But Ruby!"

"Don't you but Ruby me Yang! What did we all talk about last night!?"

Ruby asked the tiny reaper asked tapping her combat boot on the ground glaring at her team with a menacing glare as none of her friends could meet her eyes.

"Well?! What did we all agree upon?!"

"The four R's..." Weiss finally said as Ruby nodded.

"And what are the four R's Weiss?"

" _Respect, Reuse, Reeducate_ and _Restraints,_ " Weiss said as Ruby nodded dutifully to her partner and potential best friend. Ruby smiled as she nodded once, as Weiss said the four R's that Ruby had laid down the other night.

"Exactly! And why do we have the four R's in the beginning?!"

"So Jaune won't hate us," Blake said her head hanging as her bow of all things drooped low. "How the hell is that a thing?" Ruby thought eyeing the anomaly on Blake's head before snapping herself out of it. "And what does the first R mean?"

"Respect, Jaune's wishes."

"Good Blake! And what are Jaune's wishes?"

"He wants to be a strong hunter."

"And?"

"He does not like it when we kill people, no matter who they are."

"Good! And as his future brides how do we react to his wishes?"

"We respect them."

"Good! Now-

"But this is foolish! Jaune can't be a hunter! It's far too dangerous for the father of my children! What will we do if he gets hurt!?" Weiss asked a panicked look in her eyes.

"Then we can train him! We'll make him the best hunter ever!"

"I don't know Rubes, Weiss Cream has a point, blondie might be a hunk but he looks like he'd blow over the moment you blow in his general direction."

"And you would just love to blow in his general direction wouldn't you?"

"I would but it's almost like my partner! Took that from me!" Yang shouted as her eyes flared up as Blake rolled her eyes.

"If you don't make a move on him don't blame me for swooping in. He is a tasty morsel after all."

"You are my partner!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Why I-

"Enough!"

"Ruby!"

"She stared this!"

"And I'm ending it! Now, what is the second R?!"

 _"Reuse,"_ Blake said as Ruby nodded to her raven-haired teammate. "Correct! Reuse! Jaune is meant for all of us! We can't take any! Actions that would diminish his overall use to the rest of us! No body modifications! No broken limbs! And no damn hurting him! More than necessary, if he rejects our love." Ruby added the last tidbit as her team nodded.

"And fighting each other will damage him mentally, and make him sad! That makes him less useful to us! And you don't want to make the future father of your child sad do you?" Ruby asked as all three of her friend's jaw dropped. As a terrified look appeared in all of their faces as all three looked ready to cry.

"NO!"

"I'd never!"

"He's my mate!"

"And that is why we can't fight each other or harm him! Now his team is another story... Blake? Do you have the blueprints?" Ruby asked her voice suddenly going low losing all warmly as her eyes lost their silver color and became a dark pink color, as Blakes eyes lost their amber and were turned into dark purple beating hearts.

"Yes, if Nikos or Valkyrie don't take our offer of being his best nonlover friends I'll be sure they go _missing_ on thier next mission."

"Good. Weiss? Do you have the _equipment?"_

"I do, it's the best in the market and I'll be sure to make it so that it's untraceable to us."

"Good! Now to the third _R_! Blake!"

 _"Re-educate."_

"Exactly! Jaune might not be as accepting of our love as we would like and we need to take that into account before we confess our group affections! Yang?"

"Don't worry sis! I'll take blondie by surprise! I'll flash my girls at him and he'll be in our special classroom in no time!"

"And what if he does not fall into your tits?" Blake asked raising a lone eyebrow to her partner as Yang smirked.

"Well, in that case, I'll get a bit _handsy_ and give him a _taste_ of my puppies!"

"Taste? Do I want to ask?"

"I'll just give him a big ole hug, and make sure to hold him to my girls till he stops _kicking."_

"Asphyxiation? What if you go too far? You _do_ know when to let him come up for air right?"

"Have a little faith oh partner of mine! I won't keep him under for _too_ long."

"Do you have any plans that do not revolve around your chest?"

"Aww, Weiss are you jealous of my melons? Don't worry you will grow something! _Eventually..."_ Yang trailed off as Weiss fumed.

"And what does that mean?!"

"It just's life girl! Men like girls with a bit of a jump in their chest you know?"

"Are you saying Jaune would be lured in by your obvious temptations?"

"I'm saying Jaune likes em big."

"Jaune is too pure to fall for something as stupid as some sacks of flesh!"

"That's not what his eyes say!" Yang sang as Weiss fumed and-

"OK! Enough fighting! Now re-education! Blake, you are the one who has the knowledge in this, how should we go about this?"

"From what I can tell it would be best if we isolate him completely. Take away everything he loves and cares about and place him completely under our control. I recommend the solitary treatment to break down his will faster than usual."

"That sounds harsh..."

"For the moment, we will be in charge of everything in Jaune's life. From when he sleeps, to what he eats and drinks and even when he uses the bathroom. Eventually, Stockholm syndrome will set in and we can begin his rehabilitation."

"Good! Now for the last R restraint, Weiss?" Ruby asked turning to her future sister in law who was in charge of Jaune's _restraint._

"As ever I have this covered, I have several durable high-quality _handcuffs, chains bars,_ and _ball gags_ along with several other _movement restriction devices._ Some pleasurable some not depending on how much of a good boy he is to all of us. I also have several high powered tranquilizers, that are almost impossible to detect and will either knock Jaune out cold or make him appear to be dead for a time."

"What kind of drugs? Do we know if he's allergic?" Blake asked her amber eyes flashing with concern as Weiss smiled.

"Fear not Blake, I have already _acquired_ Jaune's medical records, I know what I can put it him to put him down or _spring_ him up, as our needs demand," Weiss added licking her lips as Blake gave her a nod a hungry look on her thin lips as Yang cocked her head.

"You want to fake his death why?" Yang asked cocking her head at Blake as Ruby snapped her fingers.

"Simple. If everyone thinks' he's dead then no one will come to rescue him allowing our re-education of him to commence without a problem." Ruby explained simply making Yang nod he head.

"Ah! I got it! Nice plan Rubes!" Yang said smiling to her smart younger sis who grinned back.

"Thanks, Yang! Now as we all know that is the _last_ resort. Jaune is _our_ man and while I don't _want_ to get rough with him before the honeymoon if we need to use some more... _direct_ persuasion we will. But! We will try negotiation with him before that! We and by that I mean _I_ will approach Jaune tomorrow at the Forever Falls trip. I will ask him if he would be open to the idea of us sharing him and I am sure he will be."

"And if he's not?" Weiss asked as Ruby paused her perpetual small almost falling as she let out a sigh. "Then I will simply have to take more extreme measures to get his love."

"What happened to _respect?"_ Blake asked as Ruby smirked.

"Simple respect only goes so far. If your lover and father of your children was going to stab his own neck to see what color his flesh was would you let him do it or would you stop him?"

"I'd want to crawl inside."

"Why... I... Ok but you get my point? Sometimes Jaune does not think straight and that's fine! I'll just push more and more and eventually, he will see that we are the best for him, and he belongs with us whether he wants to or **_not."_**

* * *

"Jaune! _NO!_ Come back..." Ren moaned weakly as he fought the urge to vomit. As soon as Jaune left that golden ten feet of him Ren felt the lurch in his chest as he felt the air pulled out from his lungs. The boy instantly wanted to vomit and fall over. The nausea that he experienced every time Jaune left his general area kicking hi making his chest fell tight, his guys want to flip out and his throat close up.

"Wait! Don't-

"Come on Renny! We need to get some _syrup!"_ Nora said yanking her BFF off from the ground ignoring his cries of discomfort as she flashed Pyrrha a knowing look as the Spartan nodded, it was not the ideal situation but it was one that needed to be tolerated for now. The two had been hoping to be paired off with Jaune or Ren but much to thier disappointment Ruby got that _privilege t_ o be alone with thier Jaune. As the two women gave each other a last glance before departing into the forest the redhead's plan was delayed but not undone, as the two walked off it was not team RWBY that only had a meeting about a favored blonde…

* * *

"And then! I _break_ their kneecaps!"

Nora said slamming her fist into her hand as Pyrrha sighed.

"Nora while I do admit that, that would be efficient not mention _extremely_ satisfying it is not the best plan for us to do."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because if we do that, then we have to clean up after ourselves and the surrounding area, a team of four huntresses will not go down easy and that's a lot of work."

"But come on Pyrrha! They are touching _our_ Jaune! They are trying to claim _our_ property! We can't let them get away with it!" Nora demanded stomping her foot as Pyrrha sighed nodding her head in assent.

"I know how you fell Nora but we can not rush this. You know how Jaune is." Pyrrha said stroking her lover's unconscious form, Jaune had been an unusually deep sleeper that night. He was exhausted from thier training but he should not have been knocked out so thoroughly... maybe he was sick? She hoped not, that would mean medicine and a trip to the school's kitchen to educate their staff on hygiene…

"But Pyrrha! They are going to make a move on him! I bet RWBY is contemplating right now! Even as we speak, I bet they are contemplating how to steal our Jaune away!"

"I don't doubt it, but we need to be calm Nora. Just as we both agreed that sharing Jaune between us while not what either of us would originally want is preferable than engaging in a battle to the death, that would make him sad."

"I know that but it's so frustrating! Those skanks are making a move on _our_ man! This is ridiculous Pyrrha! What are we going to do about it!?"

"First, we are going to stake our claim. Then we are going to go to our so-called rivals and give them a reminder of the word _boundaries..."_

* * *

"So! Jaune! Tell me what do you think of my team?" Ruby asked ducking her head forward arms far behind her back interlocked as Jaune smiled.

"I like them, they seem like good girls. Plus how can I complain about being around cute girls?" Jaune asked as his own battle plan began to come into play. Jaune was beyond nervous, he needed to do his plan damn near perfectly! After hearing from the horse's mouth or well not a horse but the literal thing herself Jaune was attached with a _Hearts Bane._

A demonic device that he needed to get off! Or seeing as how nothing short of losing his entire arm would get the device off his body he needed to improvise... as in if the demon's advice was correct and he _prayed_ to all gods that it was he needed to assert dominance over his harem...

"So you do like my friends!"

"I mean... they are friends... right?"

"Well, that's good cause I want to know something..." Ruby asked blushing as Jaune smiled at the petite reaper who was the sanest one out of them all.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?'

Ruby asked simply her silver eyes blushing as Jaune felt like a fist hit his chest.

"What?! Boyfriend?! With you!?"

"You don't want to!?"

"What!? No! I'd be honored! But why me?" Jaune asked as he began to panic.

 _"Crap! Jaune you need to take control! She's dominating you!"_ The boy thought his hands flailing out as he gulped.

" I would love to! You are like my best friend and I want us to get closer... if that's ok with you?" Ruby asked making her cheeks blush as Jaune gulped.

"I-

 _"Wait! This is it! Look at her! She's so cute, she's acting submissive Jaune! You need to act now! Make her submit!"_ His internal voice said as Jaune gulped.

"Ruby I'd love to be your boyfriend," Jaune said in his best suave voice that sounded espically heinous as his voice somehow managed to crack and drop at the same time, making him sound like an asthmatic pre-teen who had forgotten his own inhaler during gym and was running _laps_.

"Really!? That's great!"

 _"Perfect! Now he's mine! I know I said I would share but that doesn't mean that I can't have some alone time with my husband, I am the first wife after all! I deserve some alone time with my love!"_

"Ruby, did anyone ever tell you that you are _stunning?"_

The boy asked as Ruby's legs turned to jelly, her breath caught in her lungs as she felt like a fist had slammed into her gut making her gasp.

"What?!" Ruby asked cheeks redder than her cape as-

"Did anyone ever tell you just how attractive you are? I mean you are absolutely _gorgeous!"_ Jaune said shooting out a hand placing it over a tree and pinning Ruby to it. The shy reaper felt her blood heat up as she began to gasp. Jaune had literally pinned her to a tree! The lover of her life was not only accepting of her relationship but he called her beautiful!? What was goign on!? Ruby didn't know what to think let alone say! She needed her milk!

"What?! No! No one calls me beautiful! I mean Yang calls me cute but-

"Well they should, Ruby Rose you are more than just cute, you are beautiful." Ruby could have dropped dead and died happily. Jaune called her beautiful! Jaune called her beautiful!? Rubys' heart thumped in her chest hammering in her small bosom making her struggle to stand up. Her lungs became erratic, her throat dried up and she swore she was sweating! "Jaune?!"

"You heard me, Ruby Rose. You are a beautiful woman and I would love to have you as my girlfriend." Jaune said as Ruby broke, her mind saw stars, her chest threatened to burst as her legs turned to jelly.

"I... I... I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything, just relax," Jaune said moving his face forward as Ruby flushed.

"When did he get so close?! Ruby thought as her love suddenly was within arms reach, one hand pinning her to the tree the other thick muscled hand cupping her slim chin raising it up and bringing her lips to his.

"Jaune! I-

"Shhh... my _Rosebud._ I'm going to take care of you." Jaune said almost hissing as Ruby closed her eyes as he brought thier lips together.

 _"Chocolate?"_ Jaune thought as Ruby's thin bee-stung lips met his. The two shared a quick chaste kiss that made Ruby see stars as she felt her legs quiver. She did it! She finally had her first kiss with Jaune no less?! Her life was perfect!

Jaune slide a hand down Ruby's thin waist, noticing despite her age she was very curvy, Ruby had filled out nicely with curves in all of the right places. His hand traced along her thin supple waist before gripping her back. Making her _gasp!_

Ruby's open mouth was all the invitation that Jaune needed as he slid his tongue between her lips, making sure to taste Ruby's teeth. The reaper moaned into his mouth as he held her close. He lifted the reaper up on the tree making her gasp as Jaune slid Ruby up to meet his height. The slim reaper acted on instinct her thing hands wrapping around him as her legs shot out, locking his back and pulling him into her on nothing but sheer instinct as Jaune kissed her deeply. Ruby's mind was mush, her normal knees turned to jelly. Jaune held her close as she gasped. Short cute noises escaped her mouth as Jaune made out with Ruby.

Her thin waist ground into his causing a noticeable tent in his pants that was harder than steel. Ruby gasped and moaned as Jaune's free hand found her chest and squeezed. Her body shook as she yelped! Jaune wasted no time, he was _close,_ a female of similar age was waiting for him and he felt a need driven from years of evolution spring up from his loins.

Jaune wasted no time stripping he girl of everything beneath her waist as her red skirt fell to the floor leaving her barren Jaune gave her a look as silver nodded to blue as Jaune kissed her rougher far mor passionate as he adjusted his hips sliding them forward as the distance between them was none and the two teens became one...

* * *

Jaune Arc was used to many feelings in his life, but so far victory was not one of them.

"Jaune!" Ruby said his new official girlfriend latching onto his shoulder her eyes now beat a healthy purple rythm as Jaune smiled at his lover.

"Yes, Ruby how is my precious Rosebud today?" Jaune asked as Ruby giggled. "I'm great! Are we still going out for a date tonight?" Ruby asked the small adorable girl squeezing his arm sliding his arm between her developing chest making him blush as Ruby's soft growing valley enveloped his arm.

"Sure thing Rosebud! Burgers and fries then Spruce Willis!"

 _"YES!_ This night is going to be awesome!"

Ruby said walking arm in arm with Jaune as the two leaders walked down the hallway ignoring the slackjawed expressions from thier teammates. The WBY of RWBY gaze on with a look of shock in as the utter betrayal of their leader burned from their eyes burning in Yang's case _literally_ with fire and rage as they glared holes into the back of Ruby's head.

To their left, the PN of JNPR looked absolutely murderous. Thier lover their sweet, sweet innocent lover was walking next to the damn imp! Ruby had stolen him during the Forever Fall! Pyrrha had used all of her diplomatic and good sense to convinced Nora to not kill the Reaper as she slept that day and Pyrrha was starting to regret that decision.

"I'm going to _break_ her knees."

"Wait for me." Pyrrha hissed her green eyes locking onto the back of Ruby's head as she glared at the reaper. "I'll kill her myself."

"I want her legs.'

"Please... just kill _me..."_ Ren said his breath wheezing as he groaned. The arrow in his chest that literally everybody but Jaune was unable to see still lodged deep in his now blooming chest as the boy looked to be on death's door. Ren looked like hell. His face was pale and his eyes wide. His light pink eyes were the size of saucers and his body was _changed._

He was altered in a way that could not be easily said. He was always a thin man but now? Now he had _curves..._ Ren's former masculine body now had a thing almost hourglass curvature, to his waist that started at his now curvacious sides ending in shapely wide childbearing hips and thin dainty legs have long black hair became thicker and far shinier and his chest was now growing!?

Jaune had noticed theses along with other changes in Ren... sharper voice, slower reflexes, and overall more feminine nature and has chosen to ignore them. He had a girlfriend! A legit barley legal girlfriend! That he was having regular sex with at night! Jaune was in heaven! His plan to dominate the girls had so far worked without a hitch! Ruby is easy enough to take down, now it was time for the real test... which one of the girls was next? Jaune knew better than to slip into a false sense of security, the other girls were _all_ just as dangerous and he needed to _dominate_ them all before this was over.

Instantly he thought of Weiss do to the sheer difference in physical size of the two might! Len him a minuscule advantage if ti got physical... And Jaune did mean _minuscule_ , he was under no illusions that Weiss would end him in a heartbeat if she wanted to. She was a _trained_ huntress in Beacon even if she was _technically_ in his year Jaune was under no illusions to who would win thier battle...

Jaune needed to be strategic, in his attacks who would be easy? Not Yang that was for one her bicep was literally bigger than his skull and she was more than a bit aggressive...

Then there was Blake... Yeah no Blake had already cornered him and he nearly lost his very sight the last time he went up with the cat and-

'Jaune!"

"Yes, Nora? What's-

"Train with me today!" The bubbly ginger said her teal eyes shining with a plastic affection that shook Jaune to his very core as Jaune paused.

"Train with _you?"_

"Yeah! Train with me! I want to test out my new leader's skills in the arena!" Nora said grinning ear to hear as Jaune gulped.

"Wow! That's flattering and all but I don't think that's a very good idea! I mean we just got back from the falls and-

"Please! Pretty please with sugar and top and maple syrup on a stack of _flapjacks!?"_

"I... yes?" Jaune said caving to the impossibly bubbly ginger girl as-

"Sweet! Me and Jaune get to train _alone!"_ Nora said flashing Ruby a looked that could chip paint as her eyes lost all color as Ruby glared back at her as the two shared a fiery gaze as Jaune felt the cold hand of death creep back onto his shoulders for the first time since the dance with Weiss as two girls fighting over him…

* * *

"So! Nora, you wanted to fight?" Jaune asked shaking in his jeans as-

 _"Nope!_ I was just wanting to know why my boyfriend is doing hugged up and some damn jailbait is all!" Nora said in a sickly sweet voice as Jaune gulped.

He was alone with Nora in the combat arena, the two had been given permission by Goodwitch to train and now Jaune was suddenly realizing the folly and the sheer magnitude of his mistake as-

"Nora you got it all wrong! I-

"You were ** _tricked!_** I knew it! The damn **skank** corrupted my dear sweet innocent Jauney!"

"I... yes... I was-

"Don't worry Jaune! I'll break her legs!"

"What?! Don't do that!"

"Why not? Jaune doesn't tell me you fell for her?!"

"She's my _friend!_ Nora, you can't break her legs!" Jaune yelled as Nora sighed.

"Fine, guess I have to break yours then." The ginger said as Jaune gagged.

"What why!?'

"So you don't cheat on me! If you can't walk to her she can't take you from me!"

Nora said raising her hammer as-

Instinct. Some deep, deep survival instinct trigged as Jaune lurched forward taking Nora by her shoulders making her eep as-

 _"Syrupy?_ " Jaune thought as he placed his lips on Nora thing pouty ones. At once she froze, her Warhammer fell with a loud _clang!_ Making Jaune thank Oum his knees were safe as-

"Pah!" Jaune bork their kiss with a wet plop! Leaving long glistening strands of salvia on thier lips as-

"Jaune... my first kiss... you…"

"Nora, did anyone ever tell you that you are beautiful?" Jaune asked hoping that luck would be on his side and lighting would strike twice as the Valkyrie girls teal eyes widened to the point of saucers, his lips found her own again, stealing her second kiss as this time Jaune _nibbled_ her lower lip making her legs _melt_ and her eyes became bright healthy pink beating heats a low groan left her mouth as the bubbly ginger's body _shook_ with pleasure her body cuddling up to his own as Jaune smiled as he found his _game plan…_

* * *

"So you chose the _offensive_ path?" Ozpin asked shaking his head as Jaune nodded.

"Sir yes sir... it was my biggest mistake, besides buying this thing!" Jaune said with a sneer as he glare at the silver quiver full of arrows on his side as Ozpin sighed.

"I know the felling Mister Arc, I too once tried to tame my... partners... in the end, it was I who was tamed."

"Same here... I still can't get the collar mark off my neck you know?"

"If I may ask who was the one to... push upon you?" Ozpin asked a curious look in his face as Jaune sighed.

"Do you know _Coco?"_

"Miss Adel?"

"Yeah... I thought after Ruby and Nora that I could just push the others, so I saw Velvet and then..."

"Miss Adel walked in on you?"

"She saw Velvet hugging me for dear life when I confessed and she instantly went to take pictures of her and me. She slapped me on my back and make bare skin contact with the back of my spine."

"And I'm assuming your weapon fired into her?"

"Yeah... it didn't end well when I went to claim her... she did most of the claiming of me."

"I see..."

"I still can't walk right."

"I take it she was not gentle?"

"Not just that! She was a _monster_ but compared to her she was a damn angel!"  
"Compare to _her?_ Do elaborate on who is her Mister Arc."  
"At the docs sir… there was this _woman,_ she was unlike anything I had ever seen!" The boy said shivering like a bath of ice water was poured over him.

" Ahh, you were involved in the doc's incident, weren't you? And I'm assuming you met _her_ at the docks? Who is she?"

"She's a _demon!_ Or an angel, who loves ice cream, handcuffs and questionable use of the word stop!" Jaune moaned as Ozpin took another long swig of his drink, swirling the hard liquor in his mouth before slamming his shot glass down on his table before fixing Jaune with a long steely glare that chilled.

"Indeed, now let us continue I have plans for our escape to tend to. We will not be the slaves of our own women one day longer!"

* * *

 **AN: Well! That's it! This chapter is done! Jaune has his game plan! The Yandere have reached a _tentative_ agreement with each other and it turns out that a certain fashionista and an ice cream lover got thier _hooks_ into Jaune and made him _bark!_ Well, we'll see more of that in the next chapter as well as maybe some type of... _steamy_ moments with the harem... We'll see! Until then thanks for reading! Branwen is next! And if you like my work I got a new fic called _The Apprentice_ out so check it out! If you like a strong Jaune and a _potential_ multi Jaune ship then it's the fic for you!**

* * *

 **Heart's Bane user manual. Warning! Do not attempt to remove!**

 **Attention proud owner of the _Heart's Bane!_ Since you are by now thoroughly enjoying the _Heart's Bane's_ many features! It is time to learn about the _safety_ features of the device! Do not worry your heart out! If your device is attempted by _anyone_ to be forcibly removed from your arm or tampered with in _any_ way the devices _self-defense_ mechanisms will kick in! If activated the attacker will lose _all_ memory of the _Heart's Bane_ and its effects! If for some unfortunate reason _you_ are the one who attempted to remove it you will lose _all_ knowledge of the weapons effects! And you will regard it as nothing but a totem! You will _still_ be in the middle of all of those affected by its _Love darts_ and being around _multiple_ afflicted individuals with no knowledge of it is _not_ something we here at the Interdimensional harem hotline service recommend for _any_ part of time... Thank you for purchasing the _Heart's Bane!_ We hope you find your true love _soon!_**

* * *

 **Omake. _Grimm Busters_. Short blast zone.**

"AHHH!" A shrill feminine scream left Jaune's mouth as the _huntress_ from earlier appeared in his shower!?

"What are you doing here!?" Jaune asked as _Ruby!?_ Was it hovered in mid-air her ethereal smoking legs and _bright_ silver eyes all there as-

"Don't panic!"  
"NORA! REN!-

" _Stop! I don't want to do this!"_

Ruby said before dashing forward slamming out her hands as _Crescent Rose_ or the ethereal form of her former weapon still bound to her body by Salem's curse popped out. Jaune _screamed_ as the weapon _fired._ A ball of green ectoplasm hitting him right in his mouth sealing it shut before four more shot out pinning Jaune to the shower making him scream as-

"Please! Listen to me! I know you don't know me!"

The gohst said her pale see through body, still wrapped in some odd form of a corset of sorts as Jaunefought _t_ to free himself as-

"But please! Jaune! I need your help! My _partner_ is going crazy! She might kill people! And I need a _Grimm Buster_ to stop her!" Ruby begged as Jaune stoppstrugglinging his eyes becoming hard as stell as Ruby gulped as she removed the ectoplasm from his mouth and-

"Tell me everything, _now."_


	5. Choices and consequences

**AN: OK! Another day another chapter of Love Struck! In this one we have our long awaited _lemon!_ We have the intro of Coco _AND_ Neo along with a _juicy_ tidbit from the maker of the Heart'sbane! All this and more in this edition of _Love Struck!_**

* * *

"So Jaune, you said Coco was _next?_ "

"Sir, yes sir. She was the next girl to become affected by this _thing."_ Jaune said as he held up his Heartsbane. Ozpin sighed rubbing his head as he did.

"And tell me Jaune when you tried to dominate Miss Adel I take it, that it did not go well?" Ozpin asked his question redundant as the shudder of fear that rippled through Jaune's body answered his question.

"That bad?" Ozpin asked as Jaune's face lost all color as his hands balled up.

"It was a total failure, sir."

"I see go on tell me your story Jaune, I am listening as I might be the last to hear you talk at all..."

* * *

"Jaune! Open!" The adorable voice of Ruby Rose said as Jaune smirked.

 _"AH!"_ Jaune said opening his mouth wide as Ruby put a piece of bacon into it. Crunch! Jaune crunched the bacon loudly as Ruby smiled her eyes now light purple in color as her hearts beat in a slow and healthy rhythm.

"Delicious!" Jaune said as Ruby giggled.

"Thanks-

 _"Jaune~Jaune!_ Don't forget about me!" Nora pouted snuggling up to Jaune's side as the small inner powerhouse of a girl raised her teal eyes up to Jaune with an adorable pout.

"Oh, I could not forget about you, Nora! Say ah!" Jaune said reaching into his plate taking out a large chunk of pancakes and feeding them to Nora who devoured them in one go. "How are they?" Jaune asked as Nora squealed her own purple eyes blinking in bright light purple patterns as the girls nuzzled up to his side. Using her so-called front bumpers using Nora's own colorful term for her breast as she giggled.

 _"Delicious!_ Even better when you feed them to me!" Nora said smiling widely as Jaune ruffled her head making her giggle like a schoolgirl. "If you want them hand head then you will get them hand fed," Jaune said as Nora squealed wrapping Jaune in a wide hug.

"Jaune you are the best!"

"He is!" Ruby said as the two girls hugged Jaune tight and-

"Really! Ruby, we are in public!" Weiss said her face pink as she forced her head away trying her best to not look jealous and failing miserably.

Weiss pouted her purple eyes also beat a low steady and most importantly healthy rhythm as Jaune grinned.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll take you out for ice cream later ok?" Jaune asked as Weiss face lit up like a fireworks display.

"That's wonderful! I would love-

" I mean that is perfectly acceptable Arc. I look forward to our date." Weiss said with all the time and dignity she could muster and-

"Cough! Tsundere! Cough!" Yang coughed loudly her own purple hearts beating steady as-

"Xiao-long!"

"What's up Weissy? You can't take some heat?" Yang asked making Weiss blush furiously as-

"Yang don't tease Weiss." Jaune chided as his other girlfriend laughed raucously the large purple arrow still lodged in her chest. The strange effect of the Hearts Bane still apparent as Jaune smiled.

'Aw come on Jaune! You know I'm only teasing right?"

"I know but Weiss does not like it. If you want to tease how about me and you go to the gym and we try to rub one out?" Jaune asked as Yang licked her lips, winking at him in a sultry manner as she grinned like a wolf cornering a chicken.

"If you wanted to Yang you just need to ask-

"Yang Xiao-Long we are at a dinner table!" "So? Not like you didn't let Jaune clean your pipes on our study desk last night right?" Yang asked making Weiss's face turn the color of Ruby's cape as memories of last night's study session that had gone wonderfully awry entered her brain.

"Xiao-Long! Not in front of my salad!"

Weiss shrieked as-

"Ok! Ok! Enough! Girls calm down there is more than enough Jaune to go around!" The boy said as the girls giggled-

"I do wish there was more though, I can see you are filling out nicely," Pyrrha said her and Blake walking back with Ren in tow. The two girls smiling widely the arrows in their chest still planted prominently as Ren sighed.

"Thank Oum!" The boy and Jaune was using that term in the loosest way possible said boy soon felt his bones finally start to breathe! As he stepped into the live-giving aura of Jaune. The now insanely curvy and thick boi with wide child-bearing hips, a shapely waist, and a growing bust said as-

"Jaune, what time would you like to train tonight?"

"Well Pyr, I have to study with Blake, go to the range with Ruby, help Weiss with her dance, and workout with Yang."

"Don't forget about taking me on a piggyback ride!" Nora chirped as-

"I didn't, I guess I'll train with you late Pyr, that ok?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha nodded, her light pink eyes still shaped like hearts that beat, with a steady but sickly rhythm. Several trios of purple hearts falling from her eyes with every beat. That broke onto her armor painting it a light purple color as the hears _bled_ on the armor.

"That is fine Jaune, I am just glad to help," Pyrrha said her melodic tone only slightly off-kilter than usual.

Jaune was having a good day, he had finally! Found out the perfect ratio of affection and love to give his harem! After his attempts at dominating the women in his harem, he learned that all he needed to do to keep them in line and not brutally murdering him or others. All the girls needed a little tender _TLC_ and if he gave them that, then he could have a nice fluffy harem-

"Jaune... _please..."_

"It's alright Ren, just relax," Jaune said to his best male friend who looked more and more female as the days dragged on and-

"Jaune!" A familiar thick honeyed voice called out as his harem paused.

Their eyes became dark and muddy, as an off deep purple color overtook them. All seven heads shot back as a tall trembling young woman with bunny ears stood behind him as-

"Velvet! How are you doing?" Jaune asked already moving. He needed to act fast. As well as he was doing with his harem he was not in any position to counter them if they put their minds to a task.

Any girl in the harem could put him through a wall if the so much as breathed in his general direction. Jaune needed to handle the outsider who was also a member of his harem. The critical bunny girl that is.

"Ah Velvet! What do I oh the pleasure?" Jaune asked instantly standing up in front of Velvet blocking the aim of Crescent Rose as Ruby growled.

"I was wondering if you like to eat lunch with me! I made you one myself-

"Sure thing! I can eat lunch with you-

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said in a sickly sweet tone her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard as her eyes lock in on him as she glared death at him. "Jaune, do not think that-

"Pyrrha! Blake! I'm going to be helping Blake, interviewing her-

"Her? Why do we need her?" Weiss asked as-

"What do you mean her? What's wrong with her?" Blake asked growling a bit as she thought it was Velvet's faunus traits that bothered Weiss.

Currently, Jaune had somehow by a miracle got his harem to agree to interviews. Since they decided to share Jaune, they were open to potential harem members only if Jaune brought them up and ALL of them approved of them. Velvet was the most recent one-

"Jaune, I think we should have a discussion of this candidate," Pyrrha said her voice low and checked. The girl already did not want to share Jaune outside of Nora, team RWBY was unfortunate but necessary for Jaune's health. He needed many women, he was a growing boy! And even if Pyrrha was sure she was more than enough Jaune was her love and she was his _first_ and true wife. The rest of his so-called _harem_ were merely stress relief for his excess _seed,_ and if they gave their _perfect_ children some extra siblings what's the harm in a little fun?

"Ok, Velvet let's get going"! Jaune said dragging the blushing purple eyed faunus away as he got out of the murder zone...

* * *

"Jaune I like you! Please go out with me!" Velvet said holding out her boxed lunch as-

"Gotcha!" Jaune thought as he cleared his throat and made way to dominate his latest harem member and his very own personal bunny girl! "Velvet I would love to date you," Jaune said as the faunus gasped! Her bunny ears going ramrod straight as she blushed heavily.

"I! Thank you so much! I'm going to love you so much! You won't' be able to walk right! And it won't have anything to do with your legs!" Velvet said as Jaune grimaced. Right she was in her goldilocks period and he needed to stop her before she got out of hand and went full Blake taking out his eyes on him.

"Vel how about this?" Jaune said pulling the older girl to him, kissing her on her thin lips watching her eyes shoot open as electric sparks flesh as-

 _FISHT!_ The sound of a scroll flashing filled the air as-

"COCO! NO!" Velvet whined as-

"MY Honey buns snagged her a man! OH. MY. _GOD!_ " A drop dead beautiful girl with a brown beret, hourglass figure D cup breast dressed in a brown beige outfit that cost more than Jaune's own home with a necklace made of golden bullets, and a pair of brown eyes that radiate confidence as-

"I will have you." Jaune thought his mouth watering as the latest member of his harem walked into his life.

"Coco Adel lover boy! What's your name?" Coco said smirking at the adorkable boy who had stolen her best friends heart as-

"Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said taking his hand gripping Coco's small amount of exposed skin on her wrist as-

 _FISHT!_ The arrow shot dead on, impacting Coco in her chest making her gasp! Her eyes widened and her shades dropped. Her rich brown eyes became a deep and dark purple, her breathing became harsh and ragged as a low tremor began to shoot through her body. Her body shook and shuddered as the same pneumonic hissing sound that sounded like something being injected into something filled Jaune's ears as-

"Good, now I just have to dominate her. These girls are so easy! I just need to press-

"Hold on short blonde and scrumptious! Where have you been my whole life!?" Coco asked her smile wide and her lips full, as-

"I-

 _MPHHH!_ Jaune gasped as Coco kissed him pulling him up into her face as she slammed her lips to his stealing his breath away in one fell swoop. The fashionista stole a kiss from his mouth. Her hands lifting Jaune up like he weighed next to nothing. Coco's tongue invaded Jaune's mouth not caring to ask for permission. Snaking past his lips and running along his teeth. Making a low throaty growl leave her mouth as Jaune felt his limbs go slack.

" _She's aggressive! I'll need to be more-_

Jaune felt a loud wet plop! As Coco put him down as-

"Vel! When did you get us a house husband?" Coco asked her eyes burning with an unhealthy purple color as large sickly purple hearts fell out and bled onto her otherwise perfect brown outfit. "I found him a few weeks ago Coco!"

"A few _weeks!?_ And you didn't tell me?!"

"Wait did you say _house husband?"_ Jaune asked suddenly feeling very not in control of his situation and-

"You heard me, _lover!_ You are going to be my and Vel's personal house hubby! We are going to be badass huntresses and we need someone to watch the kids! That's you by the way." Coco said winking at Jaune as-

"I'm not going to be a house husband-

 _"OOF!"_ Jaune gagged as a fist his gut, making him gag and-

"Bad _boy!_ No back talk!" Coco said raising her handbag and bringing it down on Jaune's head knocking him out as his world went black...

* * *

When Jaune woke up he was not having a good time. When the boy finally came to the first thing he noticed was that soft. He was oddly comfortable wherever the hell he was. He felt his limbs wrapped onto something soft and plushy as his eyes opened. A brown ceiling looked down on him as he tried to open his mouth only to panic as he felt a large gag in it.

 _"MPPGHHR!"_ Jaune screamed into the small red gag plugging his mouth his arms and legs tied down with several long ropes, his mouth gagged and all his clothes but his boxers taken off him as he was tied to a bed in an unknown room.

"Oh! Jaune you are awake!" Velvet said hopping over to Jaune emerging from the fringe of his vision with a steaming tray of cookies, and meat along with several long syringes!? With various fluid in them making Jaune scream.

"Coco! _He's up!"_

"Good! Warm him up I want that cock!" Coco said from the bathroom as Jaune began to writhe. His arms flexed and tensed as he desperately tried to break free. His limbs firing off and-

"That's no good you know? Those ropes are tied by me personally. I had a _merit badge_ in knot tying, really." Velvet said her thick honeyed voice distorted like she was briefly speaking through liquid Her normal brown eyes replaced by a pair of sickly purple hearts beating in a sickly rhythm. Trio's of sickly purple hearts beat out of them only to burst! In bright splotches of blood on her uniform. As Velvet walked her brown bunny ears fell flat on her head-

Jaune screamed trying to get out of his ropes his limbs struggling and flailing as-

"I told you that was no good, you should save your strength Jaune you are going to need it soon enough." Velvet said voice distorted and low as she plopped down onto her bed, the struggling future husband of hers still fighting in his gags as Velvet sighed.

Jaune was taking his... _transition_ to her lover a bit rougher than she expected. Her lovable human fought and struggled in his binds, fighting tooth and nail to break free of his ropes. His lovely blonde hair that shimmered like the waves of gold and his eyes that sparkled like the seas made Velvet's mind melt.

Jaune was _perfect_ , in every way shape and form. From his perfect golden, hair down to his cerulean eyes. His body was a temple, and Velvet planned to lavish it with worship for many, many hours until Coco would come back and then they would ravish it. Oh, Velvet could feel it already! Her panties were drenched just thinking about the things they would do to Jaune this night! They were going to take turns, on his cock. Bouncing on his flesh rocket until he knocked them both up!

Jaune was in for the night of his life! Velvet and Coco were going to do such good things to him he was never going to forget-

 _"MPGRRH!"_ Jaune screamed again the boy still not ready to accept their love as Velvet sighed.

"Ok, my love I see that you are not yet ready to accept us. I'll just have to give you a little help." Velvet said taking out a thin needle from her tray as Jaune went stiff as a boar as his eyes widened to the point of saucers as a look of pure terror filled his eyes.

"Now calm down Jaune this will only hurt a second." Velvet said as Jaune doubled his struggles, his eyes wide shaking with fear as Velvet's dripping needle came to his neck.

"Alright and there! All done! That's better right?" Velvet asked as her special tonic entered Jaune's veins. Her hand pushing down the plunger as she watched the clear liquid enter Jaune as-

 _"Better?"_

 _"MGGRRT!"_ Jaune screamed, his body shaking and thrashing as he shouted into his gag. His screams barely muffled on the gag as his well-muscled body began to be covered in a thin clear sweat. Velvet bit her teeth, the sight of her beloved's, chiseled, restrained form almost too much for her! She wanted to jump him then and there!

She wanted to take his first time before any of those _sluts_ around him could break in and do the same! Coco had suggested that she and Velvet take out that annoying group of first-year skanks that were hanging all over her man.

 _Harassing_ him touching him acting like he actually cared for them!?

Really the nerve of those harlots! Jaune only had eyes for her and Coco didn't they see!?

"Now my love you might be feeling a bit of _discomfort_ right now." Velvet said as tears fell from Jaune face as he squirmed and writhed in his bindings.

"That is a bit of a _pick me up!_ That feeling in your body, like your veins, are on fire? That's the first result, the tent in your boxers is the second and I am glad, I like what I see." Velvet said already licking her lips like a hunger lion eyeing Jaune's not so little Jaune that was now tenting out of his boxers and rising to meet her.

'Oh, it looks like someone is happy to see me!" Velvet said licking her lips her mouth drooling as Jaune's member rose up to wink at her. His one-eyed dragon already made her wish her skirt was off as she was _breaking_ that cock in half-

"Easy there, girl! You keep that look in your eyes and I'll have to put a wet floor sign under our bed!" Coco said laughing smoothly as Velvet eyed their lover's cock and what a cock it was!

Coco felt her designer lingerie get a bit dam at the thoughts just what that cock was going to be getting into mainly her. But among other things, she was going to have fun playing with her lover today.

Jaune's body was on fire! He felt like literal flames coursed into his body as whatever the hell Velvet injected him with making him scream into his gag.

"Oh? Our lover boy doesn't look so good V, what did you give him?" The second-year knockout asked her eyes beating in a sickly rhythm as trios of purple hearts burst out of them. Exploding onto her almost naked form as Velvet gave out a soft giggle as she took her fingertips and rubbed it against' Jaune's head, making him gasp and shudder.

"Oh, just a little dust experiment I've been cooking up. I was originally going to make it see if I could knock out those first-year jerks but as it turns out it has multiple applications." Velvet said taking her hand as she began to _pump_ Jaune's stiff member.

The boy groaned into his gag as Velvet's strong yet impossibly soft hand pumped up and down his length. Her tense hand stroking his painfully hard member as tears fell from his face.

 _"Dust experiment?_ V I don't want out lover to die before we have our kids you know?" Coco asked a twinge of concern on her face.

"Oh don't worry it's not fatal, or physically harmful. It's just excruciating." Velvet said in her sickly calm tone, her voice carrying with it a hint of malice along with a demented twist of affecting as she jerked her lover's cock.

"The fire dust is in his veins at this point, it makes him feel like he's being burned from the inside out," Velvet said Jaune whimpering his hips bucking up as Velvet calmly stoked his cock, making short wet fit! Sounds fill the air.

"Ok... but why?" Coco asked still not sure why knocking Jaune out was not sufficient enough to get him into their tender clutches.

"Oh, for one I wanted to test the new features!"

 _"New_ features? What were the old ones?" Coco asked sashaying over to her bed as Velvet smiled.

"Well besides the painful and paralyzing effects of the dust, the dust also causes any part of the body that receives an excess amount of blood to feel horrible… it also has the wonderful side effect of giving him a long and painful erection that lasts for hours."

Velvet said her hands still pumping Jaune's cock taking his length up and down making him whimper as-

"When does it go down?"

"The poison is tied to his body itself. It tends to work its way down to his genitals, the only way for him to get rid of it is if he pops!" Velvet said smirking doubler her hand pass as Jaune screamed.

"Ouch. I guess, but why?"

"Because he's cute when he's in pain. He looks like a kicked puppy!" Velvet said smiling cruelly as she pumped Jaunes cock as-

"So he's in incredible pain, can't lose his boner that will make the pain worse, and! The only way for him to not be in pain is to cum?"

"Exactly, he will need to cum around ten? Times for the erection to go down."

"And I'm guessing that cumming will be equally painful for him?"

"Excruciatingly." Velvet said as Jaune felt tears fall from his face as-

"Nice," Coco said licking her ears as Velvet took and hand and twisted one of Jaune's exposed nipples. Twisting it and making Jaune's hips buck upward as-

"How long till he pops?"

"I don't know, Jaune how long until you-

"AH!" Velvet gasped as Jaune popped! His member erupting on her hand as a tortured scream left his mouth. His body shaking like a live wire was put in it as-

"AH! Jaune you should warn me before you do that!" Velvet asked Jaune's thick hot seed coating her hand as she suppressed a rapturous groan, Jaune's seed was so warm! His essence coated her hand with a copious amount of seed. Spilling all over her arms as Jaune's member shot out five, no six! Ropes of thick gooey cum and-

"Ok V enough with the foreplay! I came here for the main course!" Coco said grinning like a predator as she swung a leg over Jaune ripping off her panties revealing her dripping sex.

Jaune screamed struggling to move as-

"Have fun! I think you'll find that his cock will not disappoint." Velvet added in a husky voice as Coco nodded and in now swift motion swung her hips down and claimed Jaune as her own.

 _"Fuck!_ That's a good dick!" Coco groaned her hips slammed down on Jaune taking his member deep into her very core as she grunted in exertion. "Damn it Vel! Why didn't I see him before!?" Coco hissed as she began bouncing her hips on Jaune's cock. Her wide heavy hips that rivaled even Pyrrha's in terms of weight and feel, hit his hips like a sledgehammer. Smacking against his pelvis as she groaned.

Jaune gritted his teeth, his word a mix between heaven and hell. His body was being eaten _alive!_ A burning agony filled his veins making him like his blood was aflame! While he felt his cock inhaled by Coco's wonderful sex! It was hot tight and most of all muscular. Jaune felt like his cock was going to be ripped off! Coco's insides were nothing like any other he hadn't experienced! Her hips crashing down and her sex gripped his cock in a way that only Ruby's tightness could match! _Smack! Smack!_

Then there was the other thing about Coco her _dominance…_

Jaune was used to being the _top_ in relationships, when he was with Ruby, Blake, or Pyrrha he always took the lead, as the girls were _more_ than willing to cave to his advances. With the sole exception of his first time with Pyrrha Jaune was always on top but with Coco?

She was the dominant one by _far_ and above. There was _no_ question who was on top with her and him. She was in _firm_ control of thier sex her hips crashed down with a machine like precision and force. Making the low wet _smacks!_ Of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

"Fuck! You are so going to get me pregnant! You hear me Arc! I want five kids with gold-brown hair by the end of the decade!" Coco demanded as she bounced on Jaunes cock her hips hammering down on him as-

"AH! You are twitching! I feel it Arc! You are gonna cum soon! Hurry up and make me a mom!" Coco said as for the next ten minutes Jaune _fought!_ His cock fought tooth and nail against the heady confines of her flesh! Her sex gripping and constricting as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body before-

 _"MPGH!"_

 _"Good boy,"_ Coco said as Jaune popped! His cock fired into her as a low moan of his body. His face beet red and pain streaked tears falling from his eyes as Coco rode him through his orgasm. Her hips never once stopped their assault on his pelvis, only finding some rest after she thoroughly milked him. Allowing him to slip out of her with a wet plop! Jaune wanted to pass out. That orgasm felt like a cross between heaven and hell! His breath was pained and ragged, his nerves on fire and his vision blurred as-

"My turn!" Velvet said stripping off her clot revealing her equally beautiful thin figure. Large C cup breast, hourglass waist and flawless creamy skin along with a dripping sex that winked at Jaune pink folds glisten with arousal as she mounted Jaune's still sore cock.

Jaune didn't have time to scream or protest as Velt impaled herself making him scream into the air!? His gag was removed allowing a quick scream of protest to leave his mouth before Coco slammed her waist down on her face. Filling his mouth with the _salty_ taste of his own seed!

"There we go use that tongue!" Coco said as Jaune panicked shock cried teas her sex as Jaune's tongue slithered into her overflowing love canal on it alone.

"Good boys clean their messes!" Coco said as Jaune was forced to eat her out as Velvet begna to bounce on his cock as Coco's overflood sex smothered his face as the blonde knight screamed in protest as his two older captors begna to thoroughly _used_ his body…

* * *

Time passes _slowly_ for Jaune... he had no idea how long he was in the team CFVY dorm, days, weeks, maybe months? Time seemed to lose all meaning to him. Sometimes he was on his back tied up to the bed with Coco or Velvet slamming their hips down on him. Their impossibly le tight cunt milking him for every drop of his cum. Then others he was put in his _suitcase…_

A small black box that was custom built for him. Allowing for his easy storage and transportation. Coco and Velvet put him in it after his first session. Velvet giving him an extra dose of a sedative to keep him compliant.

He was even hooked up to a tube that would feed him intravenously during the day. Jaune spent long hours in that cramped dark comfortable box. Only let out when the dorm was clear of the other inhabitants Fox, and Yatsu. Two boys Jaune heard and never saw as he was pulled out for recreation with his fiance's…

"Fuck yes!" Velvet screamed her mind breaking as a spit shattering climax tore through her! She had just milked her tenth orgasms from Jaune and had lost count of her own! Her cunt spasmed, as she sighed. Jaune was tied up in cuffs today. Not the fuzzy ones, he said some nonsense of wanting to go back to his family. Funny because Velvet and Coco were the only families he ever needed.

Jaune had been here for around two weeks, and-

"Vel! We got night class! The dean will kill us if we are late!" Coco said from outside as Vel smirked. Fox and Yats where out of town on a guy bonding trip leaving Jaune free to smell the air!

"Got it! See you later love! Your kids are waiting to meet there pap!" Velvet said pointing to her stomach, both her and Coco were pregnant! Both carrying Jaune's kids as she blew him a raspberry and left the dorm with a loud _click!_

As silence fell over the room Jaune blurred into action.

" _Need to be fast."_ Jaune thought as he bit his teeth. He was lucky, the acting class he did as a kid paying off as he saw his chance for freedom. Velvet's drugs had taken less and less of an effect on him over the days as Jaune slowly developed a resistance to them. Soon he was able to almost completely resist their effects. Acting like he was the same drugged up victim until his chance finally came.

 _"I'm going to be free."_

Jaune thought as he pulled. His mind snapping as he yanked his hands downward, the sound of cracking bones and peeling flesh filled the air as-

"AH!" Jaune howled as a final bone breaking snap filled the air as his hands broke out of their restaurants. His aura flashing as several broken fingers that jutted out on awkward unhealthy angles as Jaune wanted to scream.

He was in torment, his hands exploded in agony, fingers twisted in painful unnatural angels, long strands of torn bloody flesh hanging like flaps off a truck bleeding all over the team CFVY dorm as Jaune muffled his scream.

The boy was moving without thinking tearing over to the door, opening it to-

 _"FINALLY!"_ Jaune shouted as he broke free into the empty Beacon hallway! He did it! He was free! Jaune wanted zero time relish the free air and began sprinting. He didn't care about his team, or his harem Jaune was done! DONE! The damn device on his wrist was going to come off tonight! Jaune would be rid of the Heartsbane if he had to cut his own arm off!

 **"Please do not attempt to amputate your arm!"**

"What the hell!?" Jaune hissed sprinting through the Beacon halls, his dead scroll in hand. Jaune had thanked the gods themselves that Vel slept on his old clothes. Making it easy for him to dress in pain as he ran through the dead halls of Beacon.

 **"Please do not attempt to cut off your arm! If you do the Heartsbane self-defense systems will activate!"** The _cursed_ item on his arm said as Jaune growled.

"Get off my arm!"

"Please remove the Heartsbane as the manual suggest! The way to remove this item safely with no consequences if you have followed all instructions given to you then it will be of no consequence!" The thing said as Jaune turned a corn seeing more empty halls as-

"Look I'm fixing this tonight!"

Jaune hissed as he ran through the halls determined to escape Beacon and get the hell back home! He just needed to find the _man_ who got him into Beacon in the first place...

* * *

Jaune was not having a good time.

 _"Kid!?_ The fuck happened to you!?" A pair of sharp emerald eyes said as blaring techno music filled the air. Jaune had boarded the next available bullhead going into the seedy parts of downtown Vale, before arriving at the club Juniors where the man who got him into Beacon, one Roman Torchwick was residing.

"Roman get me out of here!" Jaune shouted as the thief balked.

"Hey! Watch the suit! You are bleeding everywhere!" "I don't care! Roman, you need to get me out of Vale!" Jaune yelled waving his hands as the thief balked.

"Out of Vale!? You wanted to get into Beacon? What the hell happened to you and why do you sell of sex and shame?" Roman asked smelling the unmistakable smell of sex and blood on Jaune and- "Roman I want out of Vale!"

"Look, kid, I don't know what the hell you have gotten your ass into and personally? I don't care. I need to do something tonight-

"What?! What is so important!"

"One. None of your goddamn business! You wanted to be a hunter, you deal with the consequences! I need to go deal with a delivery tonight and-

"Roman, please! I can't go back to Beacon!" Jaune begged tears in his eyes as-

"Kid, what the hell happened to you? You got broken fingers, shaky legs, and a thousand yard stare, what the hell happened?" Roman who was, by all means, a hardened criminal, who had done things in his life that most people would balk if they so much had thought about.

He was a _killer, a liar, a thief_ and many, _many_ less than pleasant titles all that he earned! And all that he was proud to wear but this kid...

Something _bad_ had happened to him in Beacon... something that shook him to his very core and was going to stick with him till he was dead in the _cold_ dirt-

"Please... Roman... don't make me go back... I'll _die_ before I go back to Beacon."

"You'll die?"

"Yes! Please kill me! If you can't get me home just kill me!"

"Kid, you don't have the look of a punk anymore. You want to die... I like that."

"Please... don't make me go back..."

"I won't." "Thank you-

"But I won't help you for free."

"Roman!"

"Hey I'm a thief, _not_ a charity case, I need some compensation you know?"

"I already paid you to get me in!"

"And you need to pay me to take you out now come on, we got a job to do," Roman said as he stood up from his rich crimson coun and began to lead Jaune out of Juniors.

* * *

 _"Ouch!"_ Jaune hissed as an angry faunus wearing a Grimm mask applied a wrap to his damaged fingers.

"Quiet _human!_ Be lucky I am even working on you!" The man in the mask who thankfully had armored hands with no skin said as he worked on Jaune's hands.

"There, I've set the wounds, assuming you don't break them again your fingers will heal. Plus you have a lot of aura, an unreasonable amount of it really. You should be ok, now stop wasting my resources that my real brothers and sisters could use." The White Fang grunt said as the bullhead rocked once again making Jaune groan as his air sickness kicked in.

"I'm going to hurl!"

"The _hell_ you are! Not if you want to keep your damn head that is. You keep that bile inside your gut ok?" Roman asked frowning at the blonde boy who was not long for this world.

Roman was not fond of witnesses. Jaune was supposed to be a one-off deal when he came back to him asking for help home Roman was tempted to put a bullet in him then and there. Not that he did one too many witnesses, they were in the middle of a club for Oum's sake! Two Jaune was broken, he had seen it before a dozen times.

That broken look in his eyes liked shatter dinner plates. That awkward twitch in his face, the way his eyes darted left to right looking for any type of threat. Something happened to the boy in Beacon, something that would stick with him the rest of his life. Roman knew from experience only a few things did that to people, torture, loss of a loved one, betrayal, disaster and rape. A quick glance and a brief _smell_ of Jaune made Roman guess that some cocktail of all of the above were in play with him here. So being the kind man Roman was he decided to put the boy out his misery.

Jaune would help him out with the docks then Roman would put a round in the back of his head killing him cleanly and quickly. Maybe then he would find some peace? If not, then who really cared, the kid asked for the ticket to Beacon, whatever happened to him was really his own fault after all. "Two minutes out!" The pilot called as Roman nodded.

"Ok kid! Now is the time to earn your keep! Keep your eyes on me and look out for the cops ok?"

"And after this, you'll get me home?"

"I'll make sure that you are _taken care of,"_ Roman said as Jaune nodded as the bullhead dropped low flying over the docs as he sighed.

"Ok, you mangy mutts! Get a move on! In case you are wondering we are not the most inconspicuous group of thieves you know?" Roman asked as the faunus terrorist grumbled at him several muted insults as Roman ushered them out of the craft.

* * *

"Jaune with me, stick close and don't leave my sight, and you just might make it out alive." The man said as Jaune nodded jumping out of the craft his scroll now fully charged and ready to go.

Jaune was getting out! "There!" Jaune said somewhat helping a terrorist move a box of supplies. The lack of his fingers a critical danger to him as he sighed. The moving of boxes was not very hard and Roman was monitoring him so Jaune felt an odd amount of safety from the thief. He could trust Roman maybe he-

Jaune saw it happen. A shadow moved, the night seemed to come alive as a ball of black materialized from out of the night a pair of burning amber eyes appeared from nowhere as-

 _"JAUNE!"_

 _"Blake?!"_

 ** _"YOU!_ **What did you do to him!?" Blake howled fangs out as _Gambol Shroud_ slammed down on Roman's cane as the man twitched.

"Dammit, kid! Is _this_ your girlfriend?" Roman asked gritting his teeth as Blake _spat_ at him.

"I am his wife!"

 _"Wife?!_ You are way too young to get married kid! Didn't you ever hear of not selling your soul until you mid-thirties like a responsible adult!?" Roman asked knocking Blake back as-

"Well!? What are you waiting for? _Kill her_!" Roman shouted as the Fang opened fire on Blake. The harsh bark of assault rifles filled the air as Blake jumped back dodging gunfire gracefully as-

"Take that!" A cocky maculing voice said as a monkey faunus? With a pair of shotgun, nunchucks appeared knocking two fang out as-

 _Bang_! Roman shot him dead chest knocking him back as he hissed.

"Fucking kids! Jaune with me! Let's get the hell out here! I'm calling in Neo!"

 _"Neo?_ What the hell is-

 _Crack!_ A sniper shot filled the air as a bullet hit Roman in his shoulder making his aura flare.

"Fuck! _Red_ isn't it past your bedtime!?"

 _ **"Jaune!"**_

"Ruby!?"

 **"JAUNE!** " The reaper shouted her eyes a deep _dark_ purple, almost sickly like they were _hurting?_ The reaper blurred down in a wave of red, slashing her scythe into Roman's cane as-

 _ **"YOU!**_ What did you do to my husband!?"

" _Your_ husband?! Kid, you are two timing?! What the hell!?" Roman asked knocking Ruby back jumping to his right to avoid a slash from Blake the girl back her own eyes also a painful purple like they might pop! As the two gained up on Roman-

 _"HELLO!_ I am here to assist friends! I am combat ready!" A far to sharp voice said as a girl with flying swords!? Fell into the area as the swords began firing lasers! Into the Fang grunts as-

"Kids just keep getting weirder and weirder! Neo! Get me and the kid out of here!" Roman said as the sound of shattering glass filled the air, as a small multi-colored woman appeared. Wiking at Blake before her and Roman vanished in a burst of broken glass. "What the hell!?" Blake asked as Roman vanished and-

The sound of shattering glass filled the air as a woman shorter than Ruby, with an impossibly alluring figure appeared. Her body was wrapped in a tight white leotard, that hugged her like a second skin. Showing off her massive Dcup breasts that struggled to break out of their confines.

She had long pink and brown hair, along with pink-brown eyes, that were mesmerizing to Jaune. Her hips swung in a seductive manner her loose black jeans hung freely from her sides as she bowed to Jaune. Reaching out a hand gripping Jaune's hand as-

"Wait-

 _FITUM!_ The Heartsbane fired at once. Hitting Neo? Dead in the chest. As soon as she was hit her breathing hitched. Her mouth dropped open as her body went stiff as a board. Her eyes twisted into the same _sickly_ beating hearts as the others, and then... Jaune froze the heats _shifted._ Neo's eyes became _thick_ pink hearts. _Perfectly_ molded to fit into her irises as her hearts shone a _bright_ and sharp pink color that was strong and firm, no signs of sickness or weakening on them as a cruel smile spit her face. The woman giggled twitch, blowing Jaune a kiss as-

 _"JAUNE!"_ The voice of Blake said as Neo smiled in a way that chilled Jaune to his core. The woman took out his scroll from his pocket, putting a number in it before she shattered!? Turning to glass as-

"JAUNE!" A red comet hit him as Ruby tackled him, tears falling from her still slightly silver eyes. Her orange arrow still placed pronounced in her chest as-

"What happened to you!? Where were you!? Your hands?! What happened to your hands!?"

Ruby asked crying over Jaune as-

"Ruby... I missed you." Jaune said hugging the crying reaper as the sound of death filled his heart. Jaune needed help... he needed someone to help him with Coco and Velvet... before he told the dean Glynda? He needed protection and who else but his harem-

"Jaune... I don't know what happened to you but it stops now." Blake said her hand shaking her purple eyes that looked ready to pop! Looking down at Jaune as-

"Nothing's ever going to happen to you again Jaune. We are never going to let you out of our sight again."

* * *

"You... you got your harem pregnant? You got a Yandere pregnant?" Ozpin's voice barely above a whisper as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, sir... "

"Dear Oum how many?"

"Four sirs."

"Four!? Who?"

"Coco, Velvet, Ruby and Yang."

"Ruby? She was your first time correct? When you and her had... _relations..._ "

"Yes sir, she is carrying my child now sir." Jaune said blushing as Ozpin sighed heavily as he rubbed his face.

"I... that might save your life Jaune," Ozpin said pouring them another shot of brandy as they two clinked! Their glasses as they downed their liquor saving what might be the final drinks of their lives.

"What do you mean sir?"

"A Yandere will never murder the father of her child. Your life might be spared."

"There are worse things than death out there sir."

"Trust me Jaune, I know... I know... I have seen them." Ozpin said his eye slow and sharp as he suppressed a shudder.

"So you came back to see Glynda? The fact that no disciplinary action was taken against Coco and Velvet for thier _heinous_ crims that Glynda is also somehow affected by this device... I must ask you Jaune... Did you..."

"Yes..."

"Dear Oum that would explain her rather... erratic behavior... I'm assuming her extra credit courses with you were of a more... personal level?" Ozpin asked as Jaune blushed.

"Yes, sir..."

"Very well, tell me everything."

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! Another day another disaster by the Heartsbane! We have Jaune and Coco getting _closer_. Velvet has a bit of a needle kink. Roman is brought into the mix and we have the reveal of _Neo!_ Who is the first _pure_ harem applicant! Things are heating up and with the reveal of Glynda on the horizon? Well, things are not looking good for Jaune now but soon? Things are going to get _rough._**

 **PS. This is the part where I'd _like_ to say Branwen is next but it is _not!_ Next is a bit of a new story about love, life and why nothing in Jaune's world seems to like him. It espically does not help it when he is _God's Mistake..._**

* * *

 **HeartsBane user manual guide.**

 **Hello and once again thank you for purchasing a Heartsbane! I know that you might have trouble using this device but fear not! We here at the _interdimensional harem hotline service_ are here to help! Now, this is a rather odd chapter but I fell it must be made it. With the _improper_ use of the Heartsbane, there is a chance of the _afflicted_ individuals becoming what you might call a _yandere._ **

**Should this happen there is something you must be aware besides ther more _erratic_ and violent behavior. There is something called a _perfect mold._ This is what happens when the _improper_ use of the Heartsbane on an individual who is _already_ a so-called Yandere. If you see an individual after you for _some_ reason do not read the instructions or have a death wish. If you see an afflicted member's eyes become _solid_ pink hearts _R U N._ They are a perfect mold. A natural born Yandere who will now _hunt_ you down. If you encounter such a creature either _submit_ or _slay_. There are two options for you, do not let them make the first move.**

 **ALSO! Key warning! The Heartsbane _amplifies_ emotions in those it affects! Use on _more_ than one partner will induce an _increase_ of all base personality traits and the addition of _hidden_ traits... Please do not use on more than one applicant! If so you might have a _feedback_ wave...**

* * *

 **OMAKE. Grimm Busters. _Weiss to meet you._**

Jaune was not what you would call a smart man... He was a hunter, that was good. He fought the spirits of darkness of _Grimm_ as they were called. He worked with his two best friends Ren and Nora, he had a _wonderful_ and cute secretary named Velvet who was also a good _friend._ He had seven older sisters a mom and a dad who loved him and now...

"Jaune! This way!" The _huntress_ the spirit of true malevolence and malice that was appearing to be a regular girl from a _distant_ part of the past said as Jaune sighed.

"Comming!" Jaune said stepping over a trampled family photo showing a man with white hair, an elder woman along with three children, presumably theirs. Two older sisters and a younger brother sat in rich outfits for a family phots. Jaune shuddered the remains of _Schnee Manor_ where not a place he wanted to be. This place was a hotspot for Grimm incursions and was off limits to all but most _seasoned_ of Huntsmen with years if not decades of experience which Jaune was not.

Yet here he was! Following one of his so-called mortal enemies who was reminding him more and more of a cinnamon roll as she floated forward. Her red ethereal cape floating in an invisible breeze, her misty lower parts that had once been her legs hazy in the gloom of the cold dank manner.

"Why is it so cold here?" Jaune asked shivering as he felt another chill of wind run up his spine.

"Oh! Weiss was always like that! Chilly on the outside, slightly _less_ on the inside!" The gohst that was now looking oddly _cute_ asked as Jaune shook his head.

"Ok... so what was Weiss doing here when she died?"  
"She... she was fighting off Grimm."  
"Grimm attack you? But you are both spirits!"  
"Not always! Jaune before you were born _long_ before you were born Grimm were not malevolent spirits! They were flesh and blood creatures just like you are!"  
"They were?"  
"Yes, but one day me and my friends used something called _the relics_ to banish them from the corporal world forever!"  
"Did it work?"  
"Not as planned... it made them gohst that caused more damage, than before... Weapons could not harm them, and only _rare_ electron dust did anything. Many of my friends including me and my team lost our lives in those chaotic days."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, it was not your fault you are not _Ozpin.'_ The gohst said with a rare hint of anger as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

 _"Ozpin? Like professor Ozpin at my school? Old guy grey eyes never keep secrets? Nah! Can't be."_  
"So where is Weiss and are you going to talk to her or-

"She's right past here! Let me do the talking!"  
Ruby said as she _forced_ open a door using some type of gohst power to blast it off the hinges as-

 **COLD.**

Jaune cried as a wave of bone-chilling air hit him. Frost formed on his lips as he felt like he was being snap froze! As he looked up ther was a massive former ballroom in front of him, long since destroyed and abandoned and a figure stood in the center. A tall _beautiful_ figure. With long silver-white hair, crystal blue eyes, and a white of ethereal power surrounding her as-

' _WEISS!_ I missed-

' _GAK!"_ Ruby cried as a trio of ice spears shot out. Striking her in the gut sending her flying into the wall as-

"Ruby!?"  
"ROSE! You have some never coming here! And you bring a human!? I'm going to make you SUFFER!" Weiss yelled as the gale of icy wind came fressing the air as-

"I thought you said she was your friend!?"  
"She is! She's my best friend!"  
"Then why is she trying to kill us!?" Jaune yelled as he drew his proton pack. _Crocea Mors_ charing with a low _ting!_ As-

"We had bad blood!"  
"How bad!?"  
"She betrayed me!" Weiss screamed ice blasting from her as-

"You betrayed her!?"  
"What!? NO!"  
"LIES! Tell the mortal the truth! He deserves to know why you lead him to his death!" Weiss said summoning several massive pillar of ice and-

"Why is she so mad!?"  
"We used to _date!"_

 _"Date!? You and her!?"_

"It was a mistake-

"A **MISTAKE!?** Is that what I am to you Rose!? A **MISTAKE!?"**  
"Ruby you pissed her off!"  
"I know!"  
 **"JUST DIE!"**

Weiss yelled summoning a wave of ethereal Ice spears as-

"Why me?" Jaune asked as Weiss screamed as the ballroom _exploded._


	6. Schedule change

**AN: Here we go boy's! Another day another part of Love Struck! In this chapter, Jaune is reunited with his _harem_. We see Ruby _clamping_ down on Jaune his harem decides to _strip_ him of some of his freedoms! Jaune's on the wall, Glynda calls him for counseling you know what happens next, life is going downhill for Jaune and he might just! Need to remember an old saying sometimes you need to fight fire with _fire..._**

* * *

"And _then_ you were at the hospital?" Ozpin asked taking another drink of his whiskey as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, sir I woke up with Ruby and Blake by my bedside."  
"And how did that go?" Ozpin asked already knowing the answer as Jaune shuddered.  
"Better than I could have hope if I am honest with you sir. I could have had it much worse."  
"Of _that_ Mister Arc I have no doubt, but still. I doubt a yandere would just let her man be injured, tell me how did they react once you regained consciousness?"  
"They were none too pleased," Jaune said as she felt a shudder of fear.  
"I imagine so, in the meantime tell me everything."

* * *

When Jaune woke up, it was not the sight he wanted to see. He was banking on being back in his home or well into the hereafter away from the hell of Beacon and the harem. But that was not to pass. Instead, Jaune woke up to the steady beeping of machines and the constant smell on antiseptic as he found himself in the pale floor of the Beacon medical ward.  
The boy looked around feeling the soft embrace of flesh on his own. One look showed Blake, resting her head on an uncomfortable plastic chair, her hand locked in his own as-  
"I'm _alive?"_ Jaune asked in disbelief tears forming in his eyes as Blake's amber ones shot open. Her burning eyes locked onto his as a gasp left her mouth.

 _"Jaune!"_ Blake gasped her head flying down to his her thin lips meeting his and for a moment! Jaune thought it was a dream the Heartsbane the harem was all a bad dream brought on by stress! Then Blakes' eyes shifted, turning into the familiar beating sickly purple hearts that had been the bane of Jaune's existence and now looked _violently_ ill as-

"You are alive! I was so worried about you!" Blake said her lips finding his own, her mouth sealing his to her making Jaune gag. Her soft, supple lips locked onto his own making Jaune let out a low moan.

Blake climbed over her chair onto his bed, her body scaling over his. Her wide waists straddling his own as she pinned Jaune into the bed.  
The faunus beauty forced Jaune back into the bed, her soft body was still impossibly powerful. Pushing him back into the bed her breasts rubbing against this chest as he groaned.

"Blake! I-  
"What happened?! Where were you!? Where did you go!? Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were about you!?" Blake asked breaking their lip-lock as she glared at her mate. Jaune whimpered the bleeding eyes of Blake's spilling large purple hearts as-

"Jaune!?" The voice of Ruby shot out as the reaper blurred into the room. Her body moving in a blur of red a wave of roses fell behind her. Ruby slammed into his bed, her eyes bleeding purple as her heats looked sick. Like they had been almost dried, like a plant that had not gotten its share or water. The girl ran over practically leaping over his bed, squishing Jaune between the two teens as she cried.  
"What happened to you!? What were you thinking?! Why-

"Ruby, Blake I can tell you everything but please. Can I have a rest?" Jaune asked his eyes falling, he had lost. He was defeated. There was no way for him to get out of this. He tried to run away, he decided to go home, but that had failed. He was in danger, Blake found him at the docks. Ruby found him at the docks. He wanted to be a hero, he was becoming a hero!

And then he discovered that. Jaune's eyes narrowed his arm raising as he saw it, the device that caused him so much pain. The Heart's Bane the damned golden gauntlet stood proudly on his wrists. The golden paint that covered it shined brightly as the twin white wings shot out from its side, the arrows that were holstered in it were nested snugly. The long pink bolts that caused his pain sat still as death. The vibrant pink projectiles waiting for a target.

"You smell like _women."_ Blake hissed her eyes narrowing at Jaune.  
"Who are they? What are their names!?"  
"Blake! I-  
"What did _I_ do!? Am I not good enough!? Did I not _fuck_ you enough!? Oh my god, I'm a _terrible_ wife! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! What are their names?! I'll kill them! Then I'll cut your legs."  
"What?! Why!?"  
"So you can't walk! If you can't walk, then you can't leave my sight and-

"Blake. Let Jaune talk. We don't know what happened to him. _We_ will listen to what he says, and determine who needs punishment afterward. Be it the girls, or Jaune. If he is to be at fault." Ruby hissed her voice cold as death as her eyes locked onto Jaune. The arrow in her chest stood proudly, bright, vibrant orange with pink spots on it. A direct contrast to the pink, golden things in the others chests.  
"Ruby, I didn't-  
"Wait. You don't have to speak now, you will speak back in your dorm in front of all of us."  
"All of you? Ruby, I thought that you didn't want to share right?" Jaune asked a weak smile on his face as Ruby gave him a sweet smile that reeked of malice and made Jaune whimper.

"Oh Jaune, after this incident we all decided that you are a resource, one that needs to be shared and not hoarded," Ruby added as Jaune felt Blake's hands gripped his shoulder a blade at his spine.  
"Blake?!"  
"I don't want to believe it Jaune. But if you were tempted, I can't just let you go without doing something! Tell me! Tell me they tricked you! I don't want to have to hurt you." Blake said tears in her eyes the bale pressed deep into his vulnerable back, naked without his armor-

"Blake I didn't-  
"Blake. Let him go. Jaune you will have your chance to defend yourself in front of all of us. I hope you have a good reason, for _your_ sake."

* * *

"So, is that _all_ of it? Is there no more you would like to say for yourself?" Ruby asked staring down at the quivering Jaune. His head hung low, and he felt his breathing hitch. He was surrounded. All of RWBY and NPR stood around him. The women looking at him with a mix of fear and anger. Only Ren looked nonviolent, but only because he looked near death and was busy thanking Monty himself that his salvation had returned.

The boy looked more relieved to see Jaune that all of the girls put together and only Nora was able to hold Ren back from locking onto Jaune in a bear hug that would most likely last until Ren fell asleep.

"That's all. I've told you everything I know. I have nothing else to say." Jaune said as Ruby glared, not puppy dog but full on glare. Like she was looking into his soul. _"Fine._ So be it." Ruby moved without warning, one second she was halfway across the room the next she was in his face, her hand at his neck and a long wicked knife at his throat.  
"Ruby?!"  
"Jaune. Tell me, what else happened!? Were you really held against your will!?"  
"Yes!"  
"Don't you lie to me! Did you want what happened to you to happen?!"  
"NO! I didn't!"  
"Don't _lie_ Jaune!"  
"I'm not lying!" Jaune said tears in his eyes as Ruby glared at him, her blade pressing into his throat as she sighed.

"Did you want those girls to touch you?"  
 _"No!"_  
"Why not?"  
"Why not?"  
"Yes, why not? They are both beautiful girls, why wouldn't you want them to touch you?" Ruby asked her head cocked at a ninety-degree angle, her blade pressing into Jaune's jugular as he froze.  
"What?"  
"You heard her _Arc._ You are a healthy young man. Why not let two beautiful young women entertain you?" Weiss asked her eyes still weak beating purple hearts glared at Jaune as she put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't like it."  
"Why? Tell us Jaune what made you not like them doing those things to you? What made it so bad?" Ruby asked her voice flat, no hint of tone or emotion in it, her blade still pressed fully on Jaune's neck as he gulped.

This was important. The girls wanted something from him, they were looking for not only an answer but a specific answer. He needed to pick his options carefully.  
 _"What do they want!? What can I say?"_  
"Jaune?"  
"I!"  
 _"Oh crap! Oh crap! I don't know what the hell to say!"_  
"Arc. Answer."  
 _"Fuck me! What do I say!? What do they want from me?! Do they want me to say that I hated it again!? Is that all she wants!?"_  
"Jaune... don't make me have to hurt you. I love your eyes."  
"It wasn't you!" Jaune shouted as all girls fell silent, the tension of the room rising to the point where Jaune could cut it with his blade. All of the girls froze ther eyes throbbing as the only sounds that could be heard was the moaning of Ren as he whined at not being closer to his salvation.

"It wasn't _us?"_  
"Yes! Ruby I don't just want to have sex! I mean I do! I love it, but I need _more!"_  
"More?"  
"Like what?" Weiss and Yang asked their eyes hungry looking for an answer as-

"I didn't want them to touch me!"  
 _"Because?_ " Pyrrha spoke for the first time-  
"Because I didn't love them! I love you! I love all of you! That's why I do the things I do! I can't do that without love!" Jaune asked his heart beating out of his chest as-  
"Oh, Jaune! I knew it! You would never betray us!" Ruby said wrapping her arms around his neck as they broke. The girl's eyes snapped! The hearts becoming a deep dark purple no longer sickly as a shockwave passed through them. The tension left the room as a wave of relief was heard by the harem members. _"Thank Oum!"_  
"I knew it! Told you he was still loyal!"  
"I _never_ doubted, not for a second."  
"Jaune-Jaune loves us!"  
"I did not question my partner for even a second!" The girls said bright smiles on thier faces as Jaune felt Ruby take her blade from his throat. The girl squealing with delight as she kissed Jaune full on the lips slamming her thin bee-stung lips to his as Jaune froze.

Ruby's mouth caught his in a hungry embrace the reaper treating his lips like water and she a dehydrated man. She wrapped her hands behind his head pulling him closer greedily inhaling his mouth as they made out. Ruby's crotch ground onto his making him moan.

 _"So soft."_ Jaune thought kissing Ruby back enjoying how soft and supple her flesh was as-

"Ok! Now that, that business is out of the way we can go onto more pressing things!" Ruby said smiling hopping off of Jaune's lap as the boy gasped. The feeling of Ruby's soft lips leaving his left a bitter taste in his mouth as he gulped.

"Ruby? What are you talking about, more pressing things?"  
"Simple! Blake now that we know Jaune was not at fault, I'm assuming you will _deal_ with them?"  
"They won't see me coming," Blake growled her eyes hard as death as she pulled out her sword.

"Good! They are second years though, so are you sure you don't need any help?"  
"I got this, they touched _my_ property."  
 _"Our_ property Blake. Jaune belongs to _all_ of us, without favor." Weiss added flashing Blake a smile that made her roll her eyes.  
"Fine, I know that but still are you ok Jaune? Do you need anything?"  
"I, I would like a break. Some time to rest." Jaune said his voice trembling and low, his knees shaking with fear and exhaustion as Weiss nodded.

"Fine. I don't think any of us have a problem with that?" Ruby asked as they all shook their heads no.

"Good! Now Jaune there is going to be some minor changes in your life from here on out! And well we all decided that we should tell out as one ok?"  
 _"Minor changes?_ Like what?" Jaune asked a creeping feeling of dread coming up his back as-

"Yes. To prevent incidents like this from happening you will no longer be allowed to go alone! Anywhere. You will need an escort." Ruby claimed smiling to Jaune in a disturbing sickly sweet manner making him _gulp!_

"What do you mean I can't go anywhere alone?"  
"Just like she said Jaune. You are no longer allowed to go out alone. Your autonomy is being _culled_." Pyrrha said her sickly purple eyes appearing to be almost _fixed._ The girl's hands balled in tight fists as-  
"What if I don't want-  
 _Pain._ A sharp burning pain filled Jaune's body as he looked down were Ruby had stabbed his hand. Her blade puncturing his skin and going into his body, cutting clean past his aura and making him howl.

"Ruby!? What are you _ah!"_ The girl _twisted_ the blade in his hand a dead look in her purple eyes as she _twisted_ the blade in his flesh. Making Jaune scream as she dug the metal into his bone. "What are you-  
"Jaune. I don't want to do this, but if you keep saying silly things like you won't listen to us, you will need to be punished." The girl said as Jaune helped her free arm forcing him down on the bed. Her aura infused limb keeping him pinned as she dug her blade into his bone. Making him _scream._ Blood spurted out of Jaune's hand as the boy yelped.

"What are you doing!?"  
"I am making sure you know _not_ to interrupt me," Ruby said sweetly digging her cold blade deep into Jaune's hand as-  
"Ruby stop! It hurts-  
"And it hurt _us_ when you disappeared!"  
"I had no choice!"  
"And that is why we are giving you a guard! Now listen Jaune! _I_ love you! _We_ all love you! And we have all agreed to _share_ you. We _want_ you to be happy Jaune! We want you to enjoy your life! But we want you safe more than that. You are going to listen to every word we say or else you are going to not like what we will do to you ok?" Ruby asked taking the blade to his neck and pressing it into his flesh.

"Ok! I'm sorry! Please don't-  
"Good! Now that, we have that out of the way Weiss?"

"I was waiting for that. Now Jaune, dear while Blake patches up your hands please listen to me. In fact of our _mutua_ l love of you, we will be splitting up your time in stages. One of us will have you for two hours a day and before! Before you say something you might regret, please remember that it is only! Because of Blake and Ruby's advice that you are not going to be further _restrained..."_ Weiss hissed as Jaune saw her eyes pulse a deep black purple making him scream.

"Wait what are you doing!? What's happening? Why-  
"Jaune. Dear. I no _we_ will not let you be taken away. I have over the last few days been very... _distressed_ with my partner not in my room, and I will not let you be taken again." Pyrrha said her eyes glaring at Jaune like swords, green cutlasses flashed out as-

"But, I ah!" Jaune winced his hand being bandaged by Blake. The cat girl poured some disinfectant on it making him wince.

"That hurts!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but I must disinfect this for you. I won't let you get an infection and die." Blake stated cleansing his wound making needed of fire lance into his hand as-  
"But I'm not a dog... I don't want to be treated like a pet."  
"But you are _not_ our pet."  
"Not yet, _I_ think he'd look good in a collar myself."  
"Yang. That is _not_ funny."  
"Oh come on Weiss! It's _great!"_  
"No. No, it is not. Jaune you are not our pet. You are our friend, and hopefully, you think of us as more than that. If you don't-  
"We'll just _teach_ him!" Ruby cheered as-  
"NO! I'm just... I'm just I'm confused?" Jaune asked his mind racing the pain in his hand long dulled out and forgotten. He was fucked. Big time, the girls had lost their minds again! He needed to get out of this, and he needed to think of a way out now!  
 _"Wait a sec! If this is happening can we talk-_

"That's what we are doing now Jaune. Now as we agreed, Ruby gets the first shift."  
"On it!"  
"Then it is Pyrrha, myself, Nora, Yang and then Blake. The shift the reverses itself. Going Blake, Yang, Nora, myself, Pyrrha than Ruby. During this time no one else is to interfere with the couples. And _none_ of us are to harm Jaune _permanently._ Minor _love marks_ are ok but nothing that will last more than a day and nothing that will have a long-term detriment to his mental or physical well being unless _absolutely_ necessary. Is this clear?"

 _"Sure."_  
"Of course."  
"His legs will be alright!"  
" _I_ like it!"  
"That is _grand."_  
 _"Good._ Now Jaune, during this time you have some autonomy, and I do mean some. You can make suggestions for us, and we will all honestly listen to and consider them. But if your safety is jeopardized or we think even for a moment that you are going to do something foolish... there will be swift and harsh punishments is that _clear?"_  
"I-  
"Before you speak remember this Jaune. You are a _long_ way from your home. You have very little to contact, and you don't need them!"  
"Why would he? We all love him to bits!" Ruby squealed hugging Jaune her blade pressing into his ribs making him wince.

"He's _our_ man."  
"He's _my_ mate."  
"Anyways. Jaune do not disobey us and this will be as painless as possible none of us want to hurt you and we won't. But you have to be a good boy and listen is that clear? "I... yes Weiss."

 _"Good boy!_ Now keep that chin up you have to shower up and get ready."  
"Ready? Ready for what?"  
"You have counseling with Goodwitch. You were kidnapped and assaulted. You need to give her a detailed report and-  
"Nope! Don't like it! Not one bit!"  
"Yang? What don't you like?"  
"I don't like this. Jaune with another woman is bad enough but _cougar tits?_ Fuck that. She's a damned trained huntress what if she tries something with our Jaune?"  
"I... I never considered that..."  
"Want me to take care of her?"  
"What!? No! Blake, you can't kill her!"  
"Jaune? Are you saying that you _care_ for her?" Ruby asked her voice glacial as her blade rose up still coated with his own blood and pressed into his side making him whimper.

"NO! I just... I don't like killing people... it's not what I came here to do."  
"Jaune you are too kind. Not everyone has your best interests at heart."  
"But Pyrrha! She is our teacher... she won't do anything to me..." Jaune said fear creeping back into his heart and-  
"No. Jaune is right she won't do anything."  
"Blake thanks-  
"But you might." Gambol Shroud shot up pressing its blade on Jaune's neck making him freeze. His body became still as stone, the boy's eyes widening as Blade glared at him, her beating purple hearts thumping loudly as more trios of sickly purple, black hearts fell from her face.

"Jaune... when you are going to Glynda what are _you_ going to say?" Blake asked her blade pressed tight to his jugular as Jaune squirmed.  
"I"m just going to say what happened! Nothing else! Why?"

"Jaune. Blake is right are you going to say anything bad about us?" Ruby said a deathly sweet tone as something sharp pressed in-between his ribcage.  
"That is your kidney by the way. It would be a shame if I slipped." Ruby said her voice chilled as ice as-

"Nothing! I'll just say what happened! I'll tell her who did it to me and nothing else! Why do you ask?" Jaune asked sweat forming on his brow as he felt the first _real_ chance at freedom slipping away. Jaune did not even _think_ to ask Glynda for help! That would be perfect!

"Jaune. I know that look what are you thinking?"  
"Ruby! I-  
 _"Enough!_ I love Jaune-Jaune! _I_ trust him! He won't pick some old saggy tits over us! ANd if he does, I'll break _both_ of their legs!"

* * *

"Mister Arc let me say I am _truly_ sorry for your ordeal. You say Coco and Velvet did this?" The sad voice of Glynda Goodwitch said as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes, mam... they... _attacked_ me.." Jaune said in a low voice as Glynda frowned.  
"I see. The DNA confirms as much. I never thought that would happen... I am _deeply_ sorry."  
"It's ok.."  
"It is _not_ ok Jaune! They assaulted you! Rest assured that they will both be quickly expelled from Beacon!" Glynda said nodding her head with a firm frown on her face. Sexual harassment was not an uncommon trend in Beacon. A school full of hundreds of hormonal teenagers tended to have more than a few cases of wet hands and fingers. Most of these turned out to be innocent misunderstandings in co-ed dorms was par for the course but this?

 _Druggings, assault rape?!_ That had never happened in all of her years, and the fact that it happened to Jaune broke the dean's heart. Sure he was not the best student, but he was still her student. He was under her protection, and she failed. She let him down, his assault was as much her fault as the ones who did it, and that was something she would never live down. But the names of the offenders is what bothered Glynda the most.

"Coco _and_ Velvet," Glynda said a shudder going through her body as she picked up the manila folder containing the names of the two offenders. She didn't believe it, not at first. Coco and Velvet? Velvet could barely _look_ another student in the eye without running away and Coco was probably one of the most _progressive_ and even keel student she had ever seen. But now they both were not only accused, but there was _evidence._

The nurse did an in-depth evaluation of Jaune, and the evidence in him from the illegal fire dust aphrodisiac to the residue matched both of the seniors proved that two of her best had fallen so far...

"I can't believe that they did this... _rape_..." Glynda felt a wave of pure revulsion roll through her. They _raped_ him... had Glynda not been a more progressive individual she would not have believed that a female could ever rape a male. But now? Even the strongest of traditionalist would be hard pressed to say that what had happened to Jaune was anything but rape. Forced sexual activity that he had no way to give his assent for, and to be honest? Glynda was ashamed of them.

"Mister Arc, I must give you my most _heartfelt_ apologies. I don't know why the girls did this, but as soon as we finish this talk, I will call the police and they will both be arrested and sentence. Rest assured that they will both be tried as adults for this heinous crime."

"I... thank you, mam, that means a lot to me," Jaune said a nervous smile on his lips.

"Jaune what happened to you was a _travesty,_ and I won't let such things happen again?"  
"Mam?"  
"Has anyone else abuses you? Touched you when you did not want ti? Is anyone threatening you?" Glynda asked her eyes tracing down Jaune's arm were a bandage was applied.  
"N-no. I'm fine-  
"Jaune. You injured your hand, how did you do that?"

"What? What do you mean? I fell?"  
"Jaune, I know that life can be hard for you. And you being a male can lead to you not believing that certain things can apply with you but rest assured that you are not going to be overlooked. I will personally see to it that any offense to you will not be allowed."

"Miss Glynda?"  
"Jaune you injured your _hand_ , the top of your hand. How did you do that?" The dean asked her emerald eyes sharpening as Jaune gulped.

"I... I fell like I said." Jaune said laughing lowly as Glynda sighed.

"Jaune you don't need to lie to me. What happened?"  
"Nothing! I-  
"Jaune do you know how you injure the top of your hands?" Goodwitch asked her eyes trailing Jaune's hand tightly wrapped in a red-stained bandage. A bandage that had not been there when he was released from the infirmary. And one that was not a good sign for the boy's health. "I don't know... I mean I _tripped-_

"Jaune. Do you know that to be a dean in this school I needed to undergo _specia_ l training?"  
"Special training mam?"  
"Yes. I am well versed in the ways of people to get harmed, be it accidents, criminals Grimm and I am an _expert_ in domestic abuse." Glynda said her voice cold as ice as Jaune gulped.

"Mam? What are you talking about?"  
"Jaune. There are only _two_ real ways you injured the top of your hand. You are either _very_ unlucky and trip. Or you are the victim of an attack. And seeing how you were in your own dorm and I don't know what you could have tripped on in there to cut you like that I don't know what else could have happened." Glynda said her eyes soft and gentle as Jaune froze, his hands tensing up as he gulped.

"Mam I don't know what you are talking about-  
"Jaune. Who is hurting you?"  
"No one!"  
"Jaune. That wound that you have was not on your hand when you left this morning. What _really_ happened?"

Glyda asked leaning forward her massive chest barely contained in her tight white blouse fighting to break out as Jaune gulped. "Stop that! Don't stare at your one help!" Jaune said his teenage brain that even when facing death as soon as he went back to his room reeled at the sight of mature flesh as-  
"Jaune. You can talk to me."  
"I can't! I really _can't!"_  
"Jaune, I am you _r friend,_ " Glynda said her voice almost pleading with Jaune as-

"Miss Goodwitch you don't understand! You can't help me!"  
"I believe I can mister Arc, now who is threatening you?"  
"Mam I can't say!"  
"Why not? Are you in danger? Are they threatening you?"  
"What?! No, you! _You_ are in danger-  
"So it is Blake? Or Pyrrha? They must be strong for you to be worried about me. I wonder what they have done to you to make you so scared?"  
"I'm not scared! Nothing is wrong mam! I don't need you-  
"Shaky hands, sweating on the brow? You are _terrified."_  
"I'm not!"  
"I disagree. I'm going to call Ozpin and tell him to have your teams put into custody for the moment."  
"You _can't!_ Please!"  
"Jaune I'm here to help you, you know?" Glynda said the motherly demeanor she usually kept so hidden coming to the forefront. Jaune was hurt he needed her help as a dean-  
 _"What in the world?"_ The dean asked as she saw it. Above his left hand was a device? Some type of gauntlet that looked like a weapon? _"Is that his back up weapon? I've never seen him use it, I've never seen him with it before! What is that?"_  
"Mister Arc, what _is_ that?" Glynda asked taking her hand brushing the string weapon as-

 _"Don't touch!"_ Jaune said yanking his hand back as in his haste to save Glynda their fingertips touched and-  
 _VITHUM!_ The sound of an arrow firing filled the air as the Heart's Bane fired. The large golden arrow finding Glynda's chest and embedding itself deeply into it. The dean gagged her mouth falling open, as her hands shot up. A large riding crop fell off her side as she stumbled. Her beating hearts and horse as-  
"No! No! NO!" Jaune yelled as he saw her eyes shift. The green orbs became a brutal dark purple. Her irises turned into beating hearts as-

 _"HELP! HELP! I NEED HELP!"_ Jaune screamed pulling on the door to the office. His hands yanking on the knob pulling the door open as-  
 _WHACK!_ The door crashed shut as the walls shuttered. The door glowed a light purple color as-

"Oh mister Arc, what did those girls do to you?" The dean asked her voice now low, and her posture changed.  
Her body seemed to shift, her lips twisted up in a cruel smile as-  
"Jaune I know what's wrong with you," Glynda said in a husky voice, her hands unbuttoning her top revealing her massive pale silky breasts in a lacy black bra as-

"Miss Goodwitch! _Please-_  
Jaune gagged as purple energy filed enveloped him. He was forced to the wall as-  
"You are surrounded by girls, Jaune you need a woman," Glynda said before she slammed her lips to his. The dean's lips crashed onto his as Jaune gagged. She was soft, oh so soft. Her quivering, full lips slammed into him as she devoured his mouth.

Her lips stealing the breath from his lungs as he groaned. Glynda broke their kiss with a wet smack! Before tossing Jaune across the room, slamming him on her table as-

"Pants. Off. _Now."_ Glynda said licking her lips and-  
 _Ding!_ Jaune's scroll rang as both froze. A message appeared as-  
 _"Roman?"_ Jaune asked as-  
"Roman? Who is that? A _cousin,_ I know you have no brothers. And no one called Roman is at Beacon." Glynda asked as-  
"Yeah! He's my _cousin..."_ Jaune said as he picked up his scroll.

"Hello?"  
 _"Kid you still in one piece?"_ The smooth, slick voice of Roman said over the ling as-  
"Yeah, I'm ok-  
 _"Good! Now where the fuck are you?"_  
"Jaune, I want to take your boxers off with my teeth-  
 _"Holy shit! Is that Glynda?! Blondie!?"_

 _"So what!"_  
"Jaune-  
 _"Kid where are you!?"_  
"I'm in Goodwitch's office-

 _"Good! Put on something nice and get you stretches done you got a date."_ Roman said hanging up as-  
"What the hell? I have a date?"  
"I'd **_love_** to date you! Jaune so formal!" Glynda gushed before blushing brightly as-

The sound of _shattering glass_ filled the air as both Jaune and Glynda froze. A woman appeared in the room. She was short but impossibly curvaceous. Her breasts pressed out in a revealing leotard tucked into a pair of brown pants. She had brown, pink hair and multi-colored eyes and-  
She gripped Jaune making him gas before he and her shattered into a thousand pieces leaving a distraught and _enraged_ Goodwitch behind.

* * *

 _"SO!_ You have food water and tv! All you need to keep two young lovers occupied for a honeymoon and out! Of my hair!" Roman said shaking his head as a wave of repulsion filled his body as Neo nodded. His partner in crime and best and if he was honest his only friend smiling as the muffled cries of her _lover_ filled the room.

Jaune was currently tied bound with a ball gag in a chair stripped down to his boxers tears falling from his eyes. In front of him was a table filled with a small mountain of _thick_ spaghetti. Several long candles. Three massive bowls of ice cream and the room was filled with a low sonorous violin duet that rang from the speakers as a _predator_ stalked around him running her hands on his shoulders as Neo licked her lips, dressed in her odd pink lingerie as-  
"Don't kill him in here ok? I don't want to clean up."  
" _I won't kill him. He's my husband!"_ Neo sighed before taking a small knife and running it on Jaune's cheek making him _howl_ into his gag as she _mounted_ her lover taking her blade and digging-  
"Whatever! Don't let me hear your honeymoon." Roman said closing the door ignoring the blondes screams as he shut the door behind him walking away and leaving the blonde to his fate...

* * *

"Mister Arc how did you survive that? Neo had you captured! How did you manage to get out?" Ozpin asked as both men took another shot of liquor Jaune shaking his head as he _groaned_.

"Survive? Sir, I would have had to _try_ to get hurt to be in any danger." Jaune admitted sheepishly as Ozpin cocked his head at his student.

"Mister Arc? What do you mean by that? Didn't Miss Neo assault you?"  
"What? No! Neo _never_ hurt me!" Jaune shouted as Ozpin froze.

"Dear lord. Don't tell me she was a _help?"_

"Sir... Neo was not just a help. Neo _saved_ my life."

* * *

 **AN: Well here we go! The chapter is done and boy! We had fewer lemons but! There is some new development! Jaune is finally! Getting his full harem, with Glynda brought into the mix there are only a _scant_ few girls left for him! Be they villains in disguise, Atlas specialists hopefuls and maybe! Just maybe some girls that are not girls in the _traditional_ sense. And despite having skin made of _tin_ they have a CPU of Gold! Or copper whatever they build robots with... Until next time! Omake.**

* * *

 **Heart's Bane owners guide. Hello! Thank you for your continues reading of the manual! As a _valued_ customer of the Interdimensional harem hotline! We are pleased to say that your _insurance_ has activated! We thank you for doing the _extra_ mile and purchasing the insurance with us! As a reward, we will be having the _first_ Perfect Match Yandere bond with you! Look we knew you would not read the manual so here is a _gift_. Stick close to your _first_ perfect match and you will be fine! Until next time thank you for your purchase and we wish you a long and _happy_ life.**

* * *

 **Omake Grimm Busters part five. Weiss to meet you**

Jaune was _not_ having a good day.

"Ruby! She dose not like me!" Jaune squealed as he ducked a pillar of ice the size of a city bus. The massive projectile embedding itself into the wall as Jaune slid underneath it. The boy barely avoiding losing half of his body as-

"Don't worry Jaune! She is just mean to new people! I'm sure she loves you!" Ruby said the gosht whipping out her sniper rifle, firing several harsh _cracks_ of ectoplasm projectiles at Weiss, who glared pure death at Ruby. Her eyes swirling pools of silver and _ice_ that made Jaune fell like his very _soul_ was being frozen.

"First things first. **_Human_**. I have nothing against you, you are not the source of my ire. Just a symptom." Weiss said her words chilling the already freezing air, making Jaune wince in pain as icicle formed on his short blonde hair.

"That's good? I think?"  
"For you yes, my issues is with this **_DOLT!_** Of a leader who despite! Despite! My warning lead us into a trap and got me! And _all_ of her friends be eaten by GRIMM!" Weiss screamed several more ice spears flying at Ruby who eeped! Ducking around them as she fired more green plasma into Weiss's still from.

"Weiss! That was an _accident!"_  
"Accident?! You got me killed!"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"I don't care!"  
"You were not the only one! Yang and Blake died too!"  
"That does not make it better you absolute _DOLT!"_ Weiss shouted a wave of icicles appearing firing at Ruby as Jaune sighed. Readying _Crocea Mors_ his personal power back as he began to sprint. He dashed across the freezing floor using his brief window to attack. Jaune had _one_ chance. He had to take Weiss down. He felt his back pouch were the _echo trap_ the only device that could trap a hunter was stored and-

 _ **"DOLT!"**_  
 _"Princess!"_ The two huntresses shouted hurling plasma and ice as-

 _"NOW!"_ Jaune said sliding his trap under Weiss in amoment it _exploded._

Weiss howled, the huntress taken by enegry tentalces and _forced_ itno the box kicking and screaming cursing at Ruby before being sealed with a nice hiss!

 _"We_ did it!" Ruby said as Jauen sighed

"Yeah. We did." Jaune siad as he fell back and _collapesd._

 _"Jaune! Jaune! Oh man did I kill my friend again!?"_


	7. Amore

**AN: Here we go! Another chapter of Love Struck! This is the Neo one and I hope you enjoy it! Hell I know I enjoyed writing it! Chapters coming out fast boys! Hope you are ready for them!**

 **Beta by Zepada.**

* * *

 _"~When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!~ When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine! That's amore~!"_ A low bass beat began to play as an accordion waled, and a multi-colored dancer performed a show for her captive blonde audience member.

 _"~Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing Vita Bella. Heart's will play Tippi-Tippi-tay, Tippi-Tippi-tay like a gay tarantella~!"_

Neo danced with the song her thin limbs moving in perfect synch as she twirled around her love. Splat! The sound of wet flesh slapping into a bowl filled her ears as she crashed a mountain of freshly made pasta the same color of her loves perfect golden hair into it. Neo wasted to time sprinkling in the tomato sauce the color of newly spilled blood into the mix. Mixing the two together humming along as her song continued to play in the back.

 _"~When the star's make you drool just like a pasta fazool, that's amore~!"_ Neo finished mixing the pasta turning to her captive audience waiting so patiently for her to fix their dinner. His bright cerulean eyes that shone like the ocean itself were as wide as dinner plates all the better to take in her beauty with. And Neo was beautiful, she was never bashful about her looks and why should she be?

She was a knock out from any and all perspectives even a blind man who had never even heard of a woman could tell she was beautiful with nothing but a glance. Standing at five foot five, with a perfect hourglass figure, d cup breasts, and an ass that was, after many grueling hours of working out, perfectly tuned and toned to have a perfect heart shape that drove the guys and some of the girls wild? All contained and wrapped up in a lacy pair of purple-brown lingerie that left nothing to the imagination what's not to love?

 _"~When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love~!"_ The song played as Neo giggled, it was true. Neo was in love with the most wonderful man ever! He was perfect in every which way, her ideal love in every shape and form! Neo giggled again pouncing on her loves lap settling in as he squirmed. Clearly nervous at being so close to the literal version of human protection.

 _"You need not be worried, my love. While I am a goddess, you are more than worthy of becoming my disciple, the delivery of the good news."_ Neo thought reaching over her had to Jaune's right ear and biting down.

Jaune squirmed as he began to struggle, his eyes shook and his neck filled with a warm sweat. Neo wasted no time dragging her tongue across her loves terrified sweat relishing his overpowering scent.

 _"Delicious!"_ Neo thought as she finished licking her lover before taking her hand rubbing them all over his exposed chiseled chest and biting down hard on one of his nipples making him scream.

 _"~When you walk in a dream, but you know you're not dreaming, signore~."_ Jaune's _screams_ died down in his ball gag as Neo smirked her love might protest his admittedly rough treatment mentally but his body? His body was far more honest and forthcoming with its desires. Neo felt the bulge grow in her loves boxers and what a bulge it was! Neo was already alleviating her lips both pairs flooding with juices as she imagined fucking her lover's cock and becoming pregnant time and time again. Bearing as many children as she could milk out of him. Oh, it was going to be _fantastic!_

 _"~Scusa me but you see, back in old Napoli, that's amore~!"_ Neo ground her damp mound into her lover's crotch, Jaune's hardened member pressing into the soft fabric of her panties, Neo _groaned_ as the only! Thing separating her and her love from becoming one was two very thin layers of material. Fabric that the two of them would be soon disregarding to make love like the perfect match that they were!

Neo could already see it! The two would spend long, perfect nights locked into each other's embrace! Jaune tied securely down to a bed, a chair or whatever hard surface Neo had deemed worthy to supper her lover, while she rode him like the queen she was! Attacking his cock like a wild animal! She knew that if there was anything to tame that dragon in his pants it was her sweet, tight small honey pot. That was going to milk Jaune _dry._

As she gazed lovingly down at Jaune her mesmerizing tri-colored eyes captivating his perfect blue ones a loud _ding!_ Went off signaling that their food was done and it was time to feast. Neo reached back to her now freshly made pot of spaghetti drinking in the rich, flavorful aroma letting out a low sigh as she grinned like a Beowulf, her lover's eyes shrunk under her own as his mass only grew harder. Becoming hard than tempered steel as Neo licked her lips.

Taking a large wooden spoon and fork, bringing the bowl of freshly made and piping hot food to her lovers side his blue eyes wide in what was either pure devotion of a loving subject looking up the true form of the divine for the first time! Or _abject terror._ Either one was good for Neo as in the end they both amounted to the same thing. Jaune focusing every last bit of his energy on her just as he should be.

She _yanked_ the gag out of her lover's perfect mouth making him gasp for air but before he could say anything or she could seal his lips with her own she slammed a spoonful of steaming pasta into his mouth.

Jaune gagged as the burning food entered his mouth as Neo resealed his mouth with a gag, tears ran down his face as he was forced to swallow her steaming hot load as Neo grinned.

In one moment she took the ravioli still steaming hot and poured it onto Jaune's skin. The boy's screams were like magic! He yelled screaming for dear life as the _boiling_ sauce hit his skin, bubbling and _popping_ his flesh! Like freshly popped bubble wrap! Neo wasted no time licking off her pasta, that was painting her man red. Relishing the flavor of the sauce mixed with his blood. Even aura did not protect him this close as Jaune screamed the music began to play again.

 _~When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!~ When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine! That's amore~!"_ The song repeated this time with a chorus as Neo licked and later, the sauce that she poured onto her lover. His pained cries of pain and screams of terror were music to her ears as she feasted, Jaune was her table, and her _meal_ was just getting started. She poured, even more, boiling hot pasta on him making him wail into his gag, his screams his begs they were too much! Neo needed relief! And with one quick move soon Jaune's still! Rock hard member was suddenly swallowed up by her _tight_ little honey pot that inhaled him whole.

 _"~Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and you'll sing Vita Bella, Vita Bella, Vita Bella~!"_ Neo grinned Jaune's cock plunged into her tight honey pot spreading her inner walls making her gag and moan as she felt her first orgasm tear through her body as she began to ride.

 _"~Heart's will play Tippi-Tippi-tay, Tippi-Tippi-tay like a gay tarantella~!"_

Neo assaulted Jaune's member, riding him rough and fast, with an animalistic passion. Her wide heavy hips slapping up and down his sex as she drove herself deeper and deeper, fucking her own body onto his member as she rode him like a wild animal!

 _"~When the star's make you drool just like a pasta fazool, that's amore~!"_

Neo screamed her own climax overtaking her body she felt herself shudder and break on top of her lover's divine scepter. His spear plunged into the deepest parts of her depths striking her very core! Making her scream out in ecstasy as she rode her love.

Neo cried as Jaune came! Her lover filled her honey pot with his love making her scream! As she came, Neo saw her lovers face twist in ecstasy even through his tears, and protest Jaune's body was truthful as ever letting her know just how much he loved what she was doing to him. And practically begging her for more. And more she would give.

Jaune let out a _terrified_ scream as he saw it, Neo brought the spoon up once again pouring the sauce on him. Jaune screamed as the boiling liquid touched his skin. The tomato sauce boiling his flesh, popping his skin and searing his muscles. Neo rode him ever hard her hips rising and crashing down like a waterfall. Her mouth all over his body. Licking and slurping the sauces that spilled over him like a red waterfall!

 _"~When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love~!"_

Lips met flesh and teeth began to grind on seared meat! Neo ravished her lover with both pairs of her insanely agile lips. Her lower ones crushing Jaune's member in a hot sticky industrial vice. Her upper ones attacked his flesh on the top side of her lover.

She lapped up the sauce digging in deep suckling the flavor from her loves chest relishing the taste of cheese, tomatoes, sweat, and blood. Eventually, her teeth found purchase taking bites out of Jaune. Making him scream even louder into his gag. Her teeth punctured flesh and spilled blood. Making his already sauce induced torture even worse as the sauce mixed with fresh wounds pooling around into it infecting and contaminating the flesh as Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs.

 _"YES! Get me pregnant!"_ Neo thought as Jaune cried, Neo licked up his tears like they were drops from the fountain of youth. Taking her spoon and pouring, even more, burning hot sauce on his face. Making him scream as she dyed his face the color of new blood.

Jaune cried out as every last nerve searing drop of sauce was soon licked off his face by Neo. The woman riding his cock as she slathered up his tear-stricken and now burned face. Jaune fired, his dick finally having enough of the intense situation and exploded like a cannon. Filling Neo's insides with his release making her moan. Jaune's body once again spoke for him. His cock showed her that she was right! His cock proved without a shadow of a doubt that Jaune and Neo were _meant_ to be together!

" _~When you walk in a dream, but you know you're not dreaming, signore~."_

If he could endure all, she gave to him and still! Fill her with his seed then it was a sign from above. A testament to whatever gods there may be that these two were truly meant to be together. As Neo calmed down, she felt it the familiar panicked thump! Thump! Of a heart that was expecting death.

The frantic pumping of a life that was about to end. Neo loved the sensation, she loved the twisted tangy taste of fear and desperation that mixed in a cocktail of lust that she would feast off of. But unlike all the others Jaune was not going to die oh no. Jaune was going to live a very, very long and a very happy life with Neo! She and he were meant to be together and if his expression of love just now was anything to go by then they would be together for a long time left to come. Then as the night wore down, two lovers spent their first time together in pure bliss and _love..._

* * *

Neo loved her life, she loved her job, she loved her boss and most of all she loved her fiance, husband, father of their many, many children and literal example of human perfection Jaune Arc.

 _"Good-by, sweetie! Be a good boy for me!"_ Neo _said_ kissing Jaune on the face, his cerulean eyes side with that downright delicious look of fear, and panic that only Jaune could come close to producing, he was currently still tied to her luxurious bed that she and he had spent the last four days making sweet passionate love on.

Neo could not remember the last time a man made her feel like he did! So full! So loved! So in control! Neo needed to be the dominant the alpha in any relationship. Neo called the shots from when they got up in the morning, what they ate when they ate their meals together and how long they would spend making love during the night. Which was a matter of when not _if._

And when the two went at it which was every night, Neo started at seven pm sharp! And often did not stop till after she felt the first rays of the sun graded her flawless skin.

By now she was confirmed pregnant, Jaune had been so happy at the news he was even moved to tears by it! Neo just could not wait to deal with this whole fall of Beacon business then she and Jaune could spend all day and night making sweet, sweet love till their heart's content!

 _"Goodbye, my love! Be a good boy now_!" Neo said as Jaune! Her sweet, sweet passionate, kind and caring fiance was so moved by her absence he broke into tears!

His eyes leaked tears as his well-muscled arms and legs pulled taught against the strings that held him fast to her bed. The sturdy rope locking him in place as Neo sighed.

It hurt her to see her love in pain! Well, pain that she was not directly caused. If she could, she would spend every waking second! With Jaune but alas she had work to do. Someone had to bring home the bacon and with an employer like hers if she and Roman did not perform to task their bacon was cooked.

 _One. Two. Thee. Four._ Jaune counted the seconds as the familiar _tap tap!_ Of high heels let him know that his captor was long gone. Jaune winced focusing all of his energy into one hard, forcing his aura into his wrist as-

 _Snap!_ The rope pulling his right risk broke like a vine as Jaune grinned.

It didn't take him long to free the rest of his body. Soon he was up and ready to get the fuck out of this nightmare!

He had been kidnapped more in the past few weeks than well ever!

He really didn't think he should have to make a comparison of what weeks he was kidnapped more than others.

"I need to get the hell out of here!" Jaune hissed his eyes weak and teary, and his legs and pelvis wore. Neo had been thorough in her sharing of her love with him. She _raped_ him every night and morning. Taking his body as her own pleasure tool, riding him, nipping him, torturing him.

Jaune shuddered the horrific memories of their first time together playing in his head making him shiver.

Jaune needed to escape this hell hole and fast but where? Jaune had no idea where the hell he was. He assumed Vale if Roman and Neo were operating in the area, so that meant he was close-ish to Beacon?

 _"Beacon..."_ Jaune thought grimacing it was a long shot, but his... harem at Beacon was far more accepting and tolerant than Neo, so that was his best bet.

"Rather the devil I know, " Jaune mumbled getting the remains of his school uniform that Neo had painstakingly folded, washed and ironed for him that were kept under her bed. Along with his weapons that she also acquired. She said something about roleplaying him fighting off a strong princess only to be overpowered and claimed by her repeatedly. Over and over again until he broke and the princess found her husband.

The outside of his prison cell was not as bad as Jaune hoped. It was just a series of plain bland walls that made for an unassuming if easy to navigate hallway of shoddy fluorescent lights and chipped white paint.

"Need to get out of here." Jaune thought as he began to jog.

He turned a corner the way he thought he heard Neo leave and was not disappointed.

"What's the problem kids? Afraid that daddy's back?"

"Please spare us the thought of you reproducing ok?" Roman? Said to someone a woman by the sound of her voice. Jaune was on a catwalk looking down as Roman spoke to two teens one a boy with silver hair, the other a girl with mocha skin.

Neo, the sight of her horrified him to his core hung out behind them taking a close eye on Roman her eyes shape like perfect pink hearts as-

"Roman." A smooth voice that signed Jaune's ears said as-

"Cinder! So glad you could make it! Now maybe if you tell me your plan, I can actually help you for once! And not go around getting my ass shot at by kids!"

"Oh Roman all will be revealed." The voice said as Jaune ripped his head away double-timing it across the catwalk, ignoring the conversation below him as he slipped out.

Jaune escaped the warehouse through an open window. He left the area in a dark, seedy alley and proceed to fuck right the hell off as fast as humanly possible.

Jaune was lucky Neo left in the morning, so it was midday. He ran as fast and hard as he could he needed to get back to Beacon! As much as he didn't want to. The girls would protect him from Neo at the very least, and that was-

 _WHAP!_ Jaune hit a brick wall. He moaned in pain as he ran into something so hard that it stopped his momentum entirely and sent him flat on his ass.

"OH! I am so sorry! Are you functional?"

"Functional?" Jaune thought groaning in pain as his vision blurred. A high-pitched voice had asked him if he was functional? The hell did that mean?

"Do you mean am I ok?"

"AH! Yes! I meant that! Are you ok? Are all system operating nominally for you to continue function without assistance?'

"I... are you feeling well? You don't sound right, and I hit my head." Jaune said as-

"Please forgive me! I did not mean to be rude! Let me help you up-

Jaune could not react in time. Even as his brain processed the situation.

Girl. Helping Jaune up. Touched his arm the Hearts Bane-

Before Jaune could even begin to speak a hand touched his wrists.

 _TWHACK!_ The sound of arrow firing filled his ears as his vision cleared.

"NO!" Jaune yelled as a ginger? With green eyes, red hair pale skin and terrible choice of fashion even for him stood with a large arrow in her chest.

"Oh god! Not again! Not-

"Warning! Warning! System error! Corruption detected! Warning! Operating systems compromised!"

The strange girls said as sparks!? Literal sparks flew from her face as he eyes winked?! They blurred on and off like some type of computer screen with a virus. They flickered rapidly as Jaune saw to his horror a download bar with a deep purple heart on it begin to fill.

"I'm not waiting around!" Jaune yelled as he began to sprint away. He knew what happened to girls when he used the weapon! He needed to call help and now!

As he ran, he thanked Oum above that Neo did not let his scroll die. She muted his friends and harem so she could look at his photos and pleasure herself when Jaune was finally wrung out.

"Here goes everything," Jaune said as he turned his scroll on. Instantly his team and RWBY would know where he is and what level of aura he had. This way they could find him before anything went that wrong-

 _FWACK!_ Jaune screamed as a sword!? A literal sword impaled itself in front of him blocking his path as-

 _"Husband Jaune!_ Where are you going!?" The voice of the girl asked as Jaune whimpered. She came from nowhere moving at a speed no human could hope to match. She stalked up to him her green eyes now a perfect pink!? The color of deep hearts and-

"Husband Jaune! Do not run off!"

"I'm not your husband!"

"What? Of course, you are my lover!"

"No, I am me! I have to go-

"I can not allow that husband, Jaune."

"I need to go back-

"Husband Jaune if you do not cooperate-

"I'm not your husband!"

"So be it." The girl said reaching out a hand with impossible speed and strength. Gripping Jaunes arm in one smooth motion.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Fixing you, if you will not listen to reason I must use force."

"What are you-

"Please don't scream."

"What-

In one smooth motion, the girl bent his arm. There was a sickening _crack_ as his bone snapped! His arm nearly coming off a shower of blood filled the air as the girl snapped his arm in two and Jaune screamed.

Jaune had never felt pain like this, not when he was tossed by an Ursa, now when Velvet had injected the boy with her drugs. Not even when Neo had poured burning pasta sauce all over his chest. No this was impossible, this was torture. A shrill scream left Jaune's mouth as his arm was broken.

The girl snapped it in half like it was a twig, his arm bent at a perfect ninety-degree angle forming a macabre L.

The sound of splintering boke, cracked flesh and torn muscles filled the air along with a copious amount of blood that splattered the girls face. The sound of spraying blood along with a single bloody scream from Jaune filled the air as the boy fell.

Or he tried, the girl held him fast with an inhuman amount of strength, keeping Jaune held fast as she screamed. Fiery agony splintered his body, breaking past his nerves overloading them and making him shriek. Jaunes' cry split the air as-

"You can't do that." The girl said cocking back her free hand balling it up in a fist and slamming it right into his throat. Jaune felt consciousness fail him as the girls punch connect to the back of his throat. He felt something crack! Insides as blood filled his lungs.

Jaune was tossed back slamming into a dumpster with a loud crack! Jaune's felt his neck snap! As he slammed back into the dumpster his body exploded with pain as he tried to cream. A sickening gurgling sound came from his mouth as more blood spilled out as his voice died in his throat.

"You will find it near impossible to scream lover Jaune. I have crushed your voice box with that punch." The girl said as Jaune gagged, his Beacon uniform covered in blood his eyes filling up with tears as she sighed.

"I am sorry for this temporary inconvenience my love. Do not worry I know a place of healing. I will take you there post haste where our love can truly begin-

"Where our love can truly-

" _Truly, truly, truly, Error! Error! Error! Warning! Main processor **ERRRORORR!"**_ The girl said her mouth stutter steam coming from her head!? As-

 **FISHT!** Steam exploded from her ear as her eyes flashed out? Like lights going off before-

" ** _REbooting. Rebooting. rebooting completely._** " The girl who Jaune was not sure was not a human said as her eyes still perfect pink hearts looked down as she gasped.

 _"OH NO!_ Who attacked this man!? Hello!? Hello!? Sir! Can you hear my love!" The girls asked bending down pink hearts bleeding off her eyes as she put a hand on Jaune's neck

"My love has been the victim of a crime! Oh dear! Oh no! This is not good! Please hold on love! I will contact Beacon for you!" She said as she whipped out a scroll.

"I... I can't feel my legs." Jaune thought as his eyes began to blur his vision went blurry as he felt his world dim and fade as-

"Hello! Hello, this is Penny Polendina of Atlas! I have an injured Beacon student here! He is my fiance! "

"Fiance? Who? Penny? Is that her name?"

"He was injured fighting crime! Please send help!"

"Fighting crime? That's a good enough excuse..." Jaune thought as he slipped out of this reality as Penny? Screamed his name as he faded and went into darkness.

* * *

 _Beep!_ The steady beeping of a heartbeat monitor filled Jaune's ears as he forced his eyes open. His world was a blurry white mess as he tried to focus. Beep! _Beep!_ Jaune looked around he was in a bed? Of some kind of white cloth surrounded him. His vision was blurred and foggy but he forced himself to look up. He was in the infirmary, the Beacon infirmary. That much he could tell. His body was covered in wires and those odd suction cups. He could see a massive amount of fluids being pumped into and out of him from various machines. Taking blood and other fluids in a coordinated motion. Jaune fought to turn his head, it was being held still in some kind of device as he flinched. His neck hurt, oh god's his neck _hurt._

It felt like someone had reached inside of his throat and crushed what was inside.

Jaune moaned into the air, he tried to move his arm only to wince.

 _"My arm!_ " Jaune thought as he fought to look down his right arm was in a sling. His once broken snapped in half arm was now locked in a comfy sling that held it safe. As he turned his head he felt something soft brush his face as a wave of black rubbed him.

"Blake?" Jaune gurgled in a pained voice the cat faunus with a massive arrow still lodged in her chest rested her head on his side her hand gripping his shoulder as-

"Jaune!?"

 _"Ruby?"_ Jaune thought turning his head to where Ruby whose eyes still beat a weak pink color her hearts bleeding off her face as she gasped! The girl looked like she had been at his side for days. Large bags were under her normally youthful and vibrant eyes now looked tired and pained as-

"Jaune!" Ruby hugged him wrapping his neck in a tight hug smashing her soft breast into his face as Jaune screamed. Ruby pressed on his injured arm and neck making him cry out in pain as-

"Ruby! Stop that!" Blake hissed the cat faunus waking up as her amber eyes glared at her leader, friend, and fellow harem member.

"You are crushing his arm!" Blake hissed as Ruby eeped! Jumping backward hands up in the air as she waved them high.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Ruby bowed her head as Jaune groaned, tears welling up in his eyes as-

"Ruby! Tell everyone he's awake! Have them come here now!"

"Got it! I'll get everyone! Even Coco and Velvet!"

 _"Coco and Velvet!?"_ Jaune thought his body still wracked in pain as Blake nodded.

"Ok, get moving!"

"Got it!" Ruby said before blurring out of the room leaving it in a shower of red roses as Blake nodded.

"Don't worry Jaune! I don't know who took you but I am proud of you!"

"What? Blake's proud?"

"You _idiot!_ You stupid fucking idiot! I know you want to be a hero but you need to ask for help! I know you needed to save those people but this!?"

Blake asked gesturing to his bandaged bleeding from tears in her dark purple eyes shaped lick sick hearts the seemed to pulse like a dying vine, that was being watered for the first time in weeks, shuddered.

"This is not worth it Jaune! You are more valuable than anyone! And we are going to make sure this never happens to you again!" Blake said as the sound of pounding footsteps filled the air as Jaune had a feeling that he was going to have a bad day...

* * *

"Now nurse is there anything else you have to say about mister Arc's condition?" Ozpin asked taking a deep sip of his mug. The elder man frowned the blonde student who had entered his school with less than scrupulous means did not deserve this.

He was beaten bloody and bruised. According to the report of one Miss Polendina, he was injured defending a group of civilians that were nowhere to be found for some reason. From a group of White Fang. Jaune was severely injured and was kidnapped from Beacon beforehand.

"His vocal box was crushed sir, he will be unable to talk for around one week. His right arm was snapped at a perfect almost mechanical ninety-degree angle. And he had several burns and bruises on his arms reminiscent of prolonged torture."

"Torture?!"

"I'll _kill_ them!"

"Enough! Miss Nikos, Miss Xiao-Long. I know emotions are high but please calm down. Now Jaune I know that you are a hunter but please. You must know when you have your odds stacked against you. Your desire to protect others is admirable but this I can not allow. Starting from now on you will have a new bedding assignment."

"From now on with Glynda's approval, all of RWBY and JNPR will share a one-bed dorm. I expect that you will find living with both of these teams comforting and besides? Who would not lot like with a bevy of young girls that hold a torch for you?" Ozpin asked completely missing the pained scream form Jaune' mouth as one of approval as the old man chuckled.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Jaune. I should have noticed your Heart's Bane then!"

"I... how did you not?" Jaune asked as-

"This weapon can block itself from the view of others. It can make itself naught but impossible to see from other."

"That's insane!"

"Truly it is now Jaune this is a dire situation but I might have a way out! Tell me have you ever heard of a maiden?" Ozpin asked as Jaune's face fell. His eyes widened to the point of dinner plates as-

"Jaune?"

"If I said no would you believe me?"

"Not at all."

"Great!"

"Jaune what do you know about the maidens?" Ozpin asked knowing there was no way Jaune could know that much beyond fairy tales-

'If I told you I got Amber out of her vault what would you say?" Jaune asked as Ozpin's glass shattered. Spilling liquor everywhere as the man's eye twitched.

"You what!?"

" I may or may _not_ have freed Ambe found _two_ other maidens and infected one with an arrow?"

Ozpin's eyes _twitched_.

"It was desperate times! I needed help and-

"Jaune. Tell me everything. _NOW."_

* * *

 **AN: Well! That's it! Jaune's back in Beacon! Neo had _dinner_ and a show! And Jaune knows about _maiden!?_ All of that will be show and more in the next Lovestruck! Branwen is next and as always, have a good day and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Omake. Grimm Busters. Part six. Houseguest.**

"Ruby."  
"I know what you are going to say but just listen to me!"  
"Ruby. I am _not_ letting your girlfriend out of the container."  
"But why not!? And she is my ex! We broke up."  
"You killed her!"  
"By accident!"  
"Ruby!"  
"Don't Ruby me!"  
"Why is this happening!?" Jaune groaned. Nora had _already_ snapped his back. After his medal ceremony. He was the _first_ Buster to ever take down a hunter along. And while did call him _stupid_ and dumb as hell he did feel like a badass.

"But Jaune she needs to be free!"  
"So she can kill people!?"  
"I can change her!"  
"How?!"  
"I! Well If I said I already let her out what would you say?" The adorable red gohst said as Jaune _gagged_.

"That you are a terrible friend and I should never have trusted you with a hamster."  
"My thought's _exactly._ "

A bone-chilling voice said as Jaune froze. He was alone with Ruby in the staion. Nora, Ren and Velvet had gone to get their conquering hero dinner and-

 _"Jauce Arc._ " The chiiling voice of the ice hunter Weiss said as Jaune graoned. Weiss now free! For some reason floated in front of him her legless legs and piercing blue eyes staring into his souls as-  
"Jaune Arc we need to _talk."_


	8. A door opens

**AN: So here we go! Another chapter of Love Stuck! In this one, Jaune is back with he Harem! They _tighten_ his leash and we get to see a new feature of the Hearts Bane! And why you should _always_ read the manual!**

* * *

Jaune could not talk, his mouth was covered in bandages and his voice box still damaged. Jaune could and would speak again, but that would take time. Jaune's wounds were severe, his injuries would for an average person take weeks if not months to heal. And would leave permanent scarring on the body. But Jaune was not normal he was a hunter in training with a lot of aura, and he was more or less immortal.

Well, he was _not_ immortal, but he could walk off injuries that could cripple or outright kill an average person ten times over. The benefits of aura of which he had a lot. According to Pyrrha that is. The squeaking! Of wheels filled the air as Jaune was pushed forward, Ruby pushed his wheelchair forward as she brought him to his new joint dorm that was to be shared between RWBY and JNPR Jaune's harem was not going to be split by a mere wall. If you could call them that.

"Don't worry Jaune! We are going to be there in a minute! You are going to love the new room!" Ruby chirped pushing Jaune forward as the fellow harem was close behind. "Jauney you are gonna love it, babe. Goodwitch might act stuck up, but she's pretty cool when you get down to it you know?" Yang asked her eyes now an only somewhat darker shade of purple the slow beating hearts still fell out of her eyes as they did with all those afflicted with the Hearts Bane.

The arrow sticking out of Yang's chest was just as prominent as all the other harem members and with the sole exception to Ruby's multi-colored shaft was bright gold. "Jaune I do wish you well, but I must insist that you no longer take unnecessary risks," Pyrrha said in her typical melodic tone placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder making him shudder. Pyrrha was not one to leave Jaune's side, even going so far as to suggest Jaune be tracked and restrained if they could not guarantee his safety.

"He's fine, he made a mistake he won't be making _two,"_ Blake said her words though neutral with no hint of emotion made Jaune freeze as a shiver ran down his spine. Blake might not give off much emotion, but Jaune knew better than to assume things from the enigmatic faunus.

"So! When we get to our new digs what's the sleeping arrangement?" Nora asked chirping again, skipping next to Jaune as Ren clung to her shoulders. Jaune's absence from his life was not a positive. Ren practically broke when Jaune returned. His eyes leaking the arrow in his chest still prominently displayed. Rens' body was changing... even still but now the change were far more _produced_ and disturbing if Jaune had to be honest.

Ren's hair was long. Longer than usual and thick. The strands of hair were now rope thick and lush. His form had altered giving him an hourglass-like figure that seemed impossibly feminine. His face was rounder and paler. His limbs slender losing almost all of how well-muscled tone. His body looked much more female than male, and his chest now had sprouts? Two modest sized growths appeared on his chest that looked suspiciously like _breasts?_

 _How the hell is that possible?_ Jaune thought as Ruby finally! Pushed him to the new dorm. It was on a new floor than the old JNPR one. This dorm was a floor above the old one, and its door was twice as wide.

"Ok! Here we are! Hope you are ready for the new room!" Ruby said as she swiped her scroll over the door as it clicked! Flying open as a pair of lights flickered on as Jaune saw the new room. It was much like the old one. With beds splayed out the main difference besides the extra beds and the now doubled space was the massive. King Size bed in the center of the room. It dominated the center of the room and-

"Well to answer your question Nora we will all have one assigned bed. Jaune will get the bed in the center, and we will all get one night in a pre-decided order! Not on a whim to share with him. Besides that everyone sticks to their bed. No exceptions." Weiss said her voice crisp and precise as Jaune was wheeled in. The door swung closed with a soft _thud_ as-

"OK! Now that we are here we can drop the _act.'_ Yang said her voice losing all tone to it. Becoming flat and dull. Her fists clenched as Jaune felt a wave of dread fill him as-

"I agree, now is a good as time as any," Ruby said her vice just as flat as she spun Jaune around. RWBY, PR looked at him their eyes dark purple with hearts bleeding out exploding on their close painting them purple as Jaune gulped.

"Now Jaune, I know that you are wondering what we are doing but-

"You will not be taken _twice,"_ Blake said her voice flat as her blade as Weiss nodded.

"What Blake said. While we after much! And I do mean _much!_ Convincing by Ruby have decided that since you did do what you did out of the goodness of your heart. And we love you for your heart we will not punish you for you... galavanting." Weiss adder her voice chilling Jaune's blood making him shiver.

"Jaune," Ruby said a sharp gasp leaving Jaune's mouth as a blade appeared on his neck. Ruby pressed her knife into Jaunes' jugular making him shudder.  
"I know that we have not been... _fair_ to you in the past. You are your own person with dreams and desires. And I get that! I really do!" Ruby said her eyes becoming light and shining as Jaune felt a wave of warmth flood him as-

 _Whack!_

Jaune screamed a pained tortured shout came from his mouth as Ruby drove her blade into his hand. Jaune yelled flashing of agony filling him as Ruby's knife plunged into his flesh. Splitting the meat and stopping at the bone. Ruby's blade dug into Jaune flesh his aura sparking to heal his wound as Ruby _twisted._

 _"MPHHH!"_ Jaune screamed his mouth giving a pained moan as Rwby gave him a look that held no warmly, cold dead purple eyes shaped as hearts looked down at him as Ruby twisted her blade.

"Jaune. You might be your own person, but you belong to us." Ruby said twirling the blade ignoring the wet _squelching_ sound as she twisted his flesh. Jaune cried tears coming from his eyes as Ruby twisted her blade. Digging it into his flesh making Jaune cry out as fresh tears streamed down his face as she _excoriated_ his hand.

"You. Belong. To _us_. You do not get to make decisions that can negatively impact the rest of us without consulting all of us." Ruby said her voice glacial, every word chilled Jaune to his core as her blade met bone and scrapped. Jaune was terrified flashes of pain exploded in his mind as-

"You are _our_ love Jaune. If you wish to be a hunter? Fine. If you want to save others? Fine. But! The moment you made a decision to risk your own life on a foolish! Action without asking us no matter the cost is when you go too far. You are _never_ going to do something like this again."

Jaune cried low paned mons leaving his tortured mouth as he felt his flesh torn from his hand.

"I'm giving you a chance Jaune. Weiss and Blake wanted me to _kill_ you. Stop panicking not literally. We would fake your death and keep you locked up somewhere safe and _secure._ You would not get to _roam_ , you would not get to be a _hunter._ You would live in a ten by ten-foot room. You would have a mattress, a bathroom and a _chute_ for food. We would put a lone hole for you to _serve_ us and you would wait there for four years until we graduate and can move you somewhere more secure."

Ruby's words felt like tempered steel, colder and harder than the blade pressing into his hand _scouring_ his flesh and scraping his bone.

"You would have _no_ friends, no contact with the outside world, you would not see another living being for four years. You would be a _toy._ And to be honest? I don't mind making you a toy, a _breeding_ tool for us. We love you but if you will not be a good boy then what do you expect us to do?"

Ruby asked a genuinely curious look on her face as she paused. Jaune shuddered his boy wracked in pain as Ruby sighed. Before taking her knife digging it under Jaune's skin before slicing! It upward making Jaune howl. Jaune shrieked his flesh flensed form his bone as Ruby sighed.

'Jaune you would be _nothing_. You would be our breeding tool. Do you want that? Do you want to be our living dildo and not our lover?" Ruby asked before she began to saw her blade, rough, squelching sound of flesh being severed filled Jaune's ears as he screamed.

"Do you want for us to abuse you like that? Because let me be clear. _EVERY_ other member of your harem was for this. We would take you from the infirmary in the dead of night, and you would wake up in that small, cramped room with one light, a bed and toilet with a note describing your new role."

Ruby said before wincing blood splattered out of Jaune's hand spraying her arms as she sliced.

"But I don't want that. I want you to be happy, we all do so I am giving you one chance. From this day on you are under lockdown. You do what we say when we say how we say it. No more games no more tricks, no more schemes you belong to us." Ruby said ignoring Jaunes pained moan as she cut his flesh from his bone.

"If you mess up? If you so much as _look!_ At another girl, if you are late to this room. If your exact! Location is not known to at least one of us. You will find yourself waking up in that small cramped room, with nothing but your bed and _facilitie_ s do you want that? Do you Jaune because if you do, I can take you to the room right now. We have it all prepared you to know?"

Jaune shook his head, desperate tears falling from his face as Ruby nodded.

"Good. I knew you were a _good boy._ You do not want to disobey us or make us sad. You just are too kind for your own good."

"She means _dense."_

"Weiss? Did I gave you **_permission_** to speak?" Ruby's voice growled out low and resonating like a speaker underwater as Weiss gasped.

" _No mistress!_ I'm sorry! I apologize." Weiss said bowing her head as Ruby nodded.

"Good. Now Jaune I am not unfair. Nor am I especially cruel." Ruby said voice entirely monotone but somehow oozing with malice and ill intent. Her blade slicing flesh from his arm as he began to feel weary blood loss catching up to him as she sliced up. Blade met bone and tissue was shorn as Jaune wailed into his mouth. Ruby's knife cut up his arm taking a strip of flesh as he shook.

"I know that you being with our complete zone of control is impossible especially in Beacon, so I'm introducing something called wiggle room. This is our acceptability for your errors and any lapse of judgment you might have. With the wiggle room, we can give you more _privileges._ We will overlook minor errors in your judgment and such. Right now you have very little wiggle room." Ruby said her purple eyes narrowing in on Jaune as sick, dark purple hearts fell in trios exploding on her skirt painting it purple.

"You have very, very, _very_ little wiggle room Jaune. If you do not do exactly what we say when we say it you will have almost no chance to explain. BUT! Do what we say, listen to your mistresses and we can give you an amazing Beacon life!" Ruby said her voice suddenly bright and cheery losing all form of neutrality as she chirped.

"Be a good boy Jaune. Listen to us, and you will fully enjoy this time. And you can gain privileges! Just so you know Jaune having limbs is a _privilege_." Ruby said before one final squelch! Of flesh split from itself fill the air. Ruby yanked of a strip! Of Jaune's flesh, blood leaking down as she held up the shorn piece of Jaune's body like a piece of jerky.

"You belong to all of us Jaune. Make no mistake we are your harem, but you are our shared property. Do as we say just because and look at this." Ruby said waving Jaune flayed flesh in front of his eyes pressing his bloody skin to his face as she glared death at him.

"We are _your_ harem, we are _your_ mistresses. We love you, but we are not afraid to hurt you to keep you safe. Remember that ok?" Ruby asked before taking her mouth and tapping the back of his flesh. Coating her face in his blood before she planted a wet _smack!_ On his cheek planting a frim red lip make of his own blood in his cheeks as Jaune screamed and let his conscious mind fail and slipped into sleep...

* * *

 _"Jaune~Jaune!"_ Nora cried skipping up to Jaune her arms slipping around Jaune as he froze. Jaune was stiff as a board as he and Weiss paused.  
"Nora? It's not your time with Jaune is it?" Weiss asked her fists balled up and her teeth grinding. Furious that Nora was intruding on her Jaune time.

"Nope! Not at all!"  
"Then why are you here? _Nora."_ Weiss added her fist balled so tight they almost drew blood. "Oh, I just wanted to spend time with my Jauney!" Nora said squeezing Jaune tight her two _front bumpers_ pressing against Jaune's arm making his face flush bright as he looked away. Not willing to Look Nora's now light dark purple eyes pulse with a steady rhythm.

"Then why are you impeding on my time with-  
"Weiss? Is that a _complaint?"_ Nora asked her lip twisting up in a knowing smirk as Jaune gulped. Weiss froze unable to look into Nras eyes, her own dark purple heats avoid Nora's as she backed off.

Jaune had learned that during his absence the harem had formed a hierarchy of sorts. A pecking order had been established amongst them. Ruby was on top of the pace. She was his first, the first to be affected by the curse. Then was Pyrrha as she claimed his first time, the Nora because she was able to _beat_ down any competition that dare challenged her. Then cam _e Glynda…_

Jaune shuddered memories of his brief but terrifying moments with the dean flashed in his head as he shivered. Glynda was the overseer of the harem, the one that made it possible for the harem to exist. She bent the rule of Beacon and allowed them to have their shared livings…

"Jaune! Come on I still have an hour with you!" Weiss said pulling Jaune away from Nora. Weiss was below Nora in the pecking order and as such could not challenge her openly.  
"Yes, _Mistress Weiss."_ Jaune whimpered, one of the many changes was names. Now it was no longer Ruby, Nora or Pyrrha. It was now mistress, Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha. He had to address them by their title or... punishment.

Jaune shuddered the fear of punishments that his harem had designed for him were not something he liked to focus on. The harem had been nothing but creative when it came down to Jaune's punishments. Memories of his recently flayed hand played through his mind making him whimper. Ruby had _skinned_ his right hand. Starting at its top and going a quarter of the way up his arm. She then took the flayed flesh, dried it out and is now using it as a combination bookmark and sweatband. With a promised that if Jaune so much as looked at another woman then Ruby would add to her workout collection...

The harem had tightened down their control on Jaune. His freedom, movements, were impossibly restricted and regulated to an asinine degree and even his meals were assigned, compartmentalized and kept of a rigid schedule one Jaune needed to attend to. His free time what little of it there was, was split between each girl evenly. Starting with Ruby and ending with Blake. Each girl had two hours with him exclusively. The girls could do whatever they wanted to him, and Jaune had no say or opinion in the matter. If he resisted complained or in any way disobeyed or made to impeded them then it was off to the room.

Jaune felt his mouth go dry and his tongue do loops as he felt his skin crawl. It felt like a thousand tiny gnats were roaming on his flesh as he began to hyperventilate. Jaune had never seen the room, but from what Ruby had told him it was not a place he wanted to go. Little light, no sound but your own voice. Barely enough room to stand, with nothing but a kitchen a mattress and a... glory hole for serving the harem…His only human contact for four years... Jaune would not, no he could not do that... That would break him...

"Jaune!"  
"Coming Mistress!" Jaune said as Weiss dragged him away from Nora who was waving to him smiling ear to ear.

"See you later Jaune~Jaune~" Nora chirped as Weiss seethed.  
"I can't stand that! She thinks she is better than me! Can you believe that Jaune?" Weiss asked as Jaune went to his default answer to any of his owner's questions on themselves.  
"You are perfect mistress."  
"Thank you, Jaune! I know that I am perfect, but it feels good to hear it from you... I know that you might hold some resentment towards me for advocating for your relocation to our protective care, but I hope after some time to think you realize that I was only looking after your best interests."  
"I know you were Mistress Weiss. You were only looking out for what you know to be best."  
"Thank you! I know I am right, but it is good to hear it from time to time."

* * *

 _"Strip."_ The word was simple clear and was not a question. Jaune wasted no time taking out the contents of his pockets, putting his scroll walled and other miscellaneous items on a bed. Amber eyes glared at him as Blake stared at him like he was _meat._

"Take it off," Blake ordered as Jaune complied taking off his shirt, sliding it over his face. Removing his top and shirt. Before kicking off his shoes and taking off his socks, removing his pants till he was down to nothing but his boxers.

"All the way." Jaune hoped Blake would not be this through, but she was always this through. Blake approached him her mouth splitting open as Jaune raised his arms. Striking a _T_ pose as he spread his legs.

Blake nodded pleased that her human was anticipating his mistresses instructions. Blake approached Jaune with a predatory stance her amber eyes narrowed into slits. Blake's nose twitched as she sniffed. She put her face to his armpits, his sides his exposed crotch. Jaune blushed the natural reaction to a beautiful girl's face less than an inch from his other sword made it _rise_ to the occasion.

Blake licked her lips but did not attempt anything not that she would face a reprisal. Blake was a unique member of the harem as she was the cleaner. She was the one in charge of making sure Jaune stayed loyal. While Jaune was obligated to answer any question that any of his mistresses asked without hesitation Blake was the only one to _inspect_ him.

She had his smell she had the harems smell. She knew that Jaune should smell like and if he smelled off? Like another woman or a smell that was not supposed to be on him, he needed to provide a damned good explanation to Blake or punishment would be swift and h _arsh._

"You smell like another woman."  
"I passed two in the hall."  
"How long ago?"  
"Five minutes."  
"Did you stare at them?"  
"No."  
"Did they stare at you?"  
"I don't know."  
"What year?"  
"I think second? Third possibly."  
"Good. That checks out. You can put your clothes back on, or you could leave them off." Blake said a thin smile on her lisp purring as Jaune sighed.

Blake was a particular harem member. Her skills at investigating and removing obstacles let her a role of a specialist. And unlike every other member of the harem, Blake could act outside of her schedule. Any time Jaune was alone which was rare enough Blake could... rewarded him, usually with her body. And Jaune could do nothing but like on his back he was not allowed to be on top. Not until he changed his tune so to speak.

 _"Mistress_ I would like to rest if that is ok. I have to train with Mistress Pyrrha later on tonight, and I would like to be in good shape before I do so."  
"Hmmm. Ok. That's fine, but I'll just slip into your shower in the morning." Blake purred running her clawed hands up and down his back as he grit his teeth. Blake licked his ear once before playfully biting down.

"I"m going to have such fun with you, _pet,"_ Blake said already fantasizing about alone time with her mate.  
"I know Mistress, I look forward to that as well."  
"As do I, but I look forward to seeing our children's faces for the first time more." Jaune fought the urge to gag. The harem did not approve of, and more than a few were pregnant.

 _A father? I'm going to be a father?_ Jaune thought as his head began to tilt. A dull pounding filled his brain as he shook it off.

"Jaune? Are you ok?"  
"Yes, Mistress. Just a little tired."  
"Hmmm. Ok. I'll cancel your training with Pyrrha for this night." Blake said Jaune winced.  
"Mistress-  
"Jaune today is _Ruby_ 's night with you, you know what that means?"  
"I... I do..."  
"Good. Now get to bed you will need all the energy you can spare for this." Blake stated making Jaune nod as he went back to his bed laid down on his massive King sized bed and let himself sink into the sheets as-

 _FUCK!_ Jaune thought as his hands gripped the bed sheets he was in deep shit. He had done his best to control the girls around him, but he had failed...  
Jaune was no longer a harem master now he was _property._ He was _owned_ by RWBY Pyrrha, Nora and more... He was an item a well cared for item no doubt. The girls made sure he was perfectly comfortable and in good health. So long as he was nice and loyal something Jaune had _no_ intention of keeping up.

 _Ok, what do we know? How can we beat them?_ Jaune thought his mind racking he needed to find a way to gaining control back. Jaune knew that physically overpowering them was not going to happen. Winning a fight with any member of the harem was a strategic impossibility. Even Ruby would knock him out and put him in the room.

No Jaune had to be smart. The only solid wins he had learned of was sexual. The girls were just that girls, they could be stimulated and overwhelmed. And he had noticed several submissive tendencies in Ruby, Blake, and Nora. That even if as of now all three of them were being exclusive dominant. Ruby had much to her own credit as far as Jaune knew seen a weakness in the harem and decided to act on it.

While she did not think he was dominating them to gain control thank Oum for minor miracles. Ruby still thought well in her words Jaune was acting out. He thought he had to protect his harem and while endearing it was not necessary. Jaune just needed to according to her lay back and let them do the work and get ready for his long and rough life as a house husband...

 _I can get out of this. I need to get out of this. Think Jaune think! What do you know? They are just people. Not monsters. I can get out of this I only-_  
 _Click!_ The door clicked open as Jaune froze as emerald eyes locked onto him.

"Jaune. Are you ready for your training?"  
"No, he is not. He is tried Pyrrha. He had a long day." Blake said as Pyrrha gasped.

"Oh no! What happened? Did some whore-  
"No. He's just tired. Train him twice as hard later on. He has Yang tonight, so he needs his space."  
"Oh, I see. In that case, I will wait for my turn." Pyrrha said as Jaune winced. One of the ways Jaune was trying, and he did emphasize the word trying to gain control of his harem was well training.

Ruby had listened to him saying that even with Glynda on their side Jaune could not just stay the same. He needed to get better and who else but Pyrrha to train him? Jaune had been using her training to get better in class and _was_ honestly making progress. Not that Jaune had the slightest hope of beating any of them in battle, but he might be able to hold one off just long enough to escape.

 _"Babe!"_ The loud voice of Yang shouted as Ruby blurred up to Jaune tackling him in a red comet. Her small form smashed into him dragging them both to the bed as Jaune coughed.  
"Mistress Ruby," Jaune said his face forced into an easy smile as Ruby giggled, kissing him on the lips her soft, soft lips pressed into him making Jaune flush.

"I like that! Mistress Ruby!" Ruby said giving Jaune one last long kiss before turning around.  
"Blake. Report." Ruby said her voice going flat as her blade as Blake spoke up.

"Nothing much. He went to class. Did his routine and kept his schedule. He did bump into two women today though." Ruby froze her eyes growing a dark purple as-

"But it was just in passing. I can confirm no incidents occurred."  
"Good! Now Jaune! I know that we have been a bit harsh! On you so! As your mistress, I am offering you a once in your lifetime opportunity!" Ruby said smiling widely as Jaune gulped.  
"Once in a lifetime?"  
"Yes! Since you are so good! I've decided to reward you!"  
"Reward?"  
"Ask me something! Anything! And if I like it, I will give it to you. So what do you want?" Ruby asked as Jaune froze. This was important, Jaune had been given a chance to request something. He needed to make this request count.  
 _Ok, Jaune calm down. Just think you-_

"Jaune? What do you want?" Ruby asked her head cocking as-  
"Ruby.' Jaune said not using the word mistress. That was a calculated risk he needed to make it clear that he was talking to Ruby Rose. Not just Mistress Ruby. And it worked Ruby paused cocked her head before nodding.  
"Yes, Jaune?"  
"I... I'm an introvert. When I'm around people all the time, I get nervous, sad and anxious." Jaune said picking his words with great care as Ruby frowned.

"I know the feeling! I can't take crowds!" Ruby said laughing as-  
"I would like to ask for some _free time,"_ Jaune said as-  
You could hear a pin drop in the room. The air was suddenly heavy with tension as all pairs of eyes fell on Jaune.  
"Jaune... did I hear that right?"  
"Y-yes Ruby I would-  
 _"Why!?_ You want to be away from us!? What did we do?! What did **_I_** do!? I-  
"No! Not that! It's not you it's me"!  
"That sounds like a breakup."

"It's not! _Mistress Blake! Ruby._ I need some time for me! I don't want to be apart from you either! But every now and then I like to be alone. Not for long! But for sometimes a day you know?" Jaune asked taking a risk as-  
"I see."  
"And?"  
"I think that is a good idea.'  
"What?! Ruby-  
 _ **"Silence!** _Jaune is right. He needs some time to himself that is fine. I will not hold that against him."  
"Ruby- Jaune paused a blade at his neck as Ruby flashing her small knife that was still stained with his old blood to his jugular.

"Now let me make this _very_ clear Jaune. You have been doing well this week as such you have earned some wiggle room. Treat this as an act of goodwill. If you abuse this? If you go out of your way to disobey, plot or so much as think! About leaving us, you will know a fate that will make the room look like a five-star hotel ok?"  
"Yes, Mistress! I won't let you down."  
"I hope not. For _your_ sake." Ruby said with a glacial tone that made Jaune shudder as-

"Now! Enough of that! It's time for some fun!" Ruby said winking as she ran a hand on Jaune's crotch. Gripping down as his pants began to harden.  
 _"AH!_ Mistress!" Jaune said as Ruby begna to massage his crotch.

"Aw, is my not so little Jaune getting ready for me? I bet he is, well since he has been such a good boy I have a nice, hot and tight home he can get it."  
"Room for one more?" Yang asked sauntering over as Ruby giggled.  
"Sure is sis," Ruby said making Jaune gulp. Ruby and Yang along with some other girls decided to share their nights with Jaune. That way they got two nights with him in a rotation as-  
"So sis you take the top I take the bottom?"  
"Sounds good Rubes! Now pucker up lover boy I need a _face_ to sit on."

* * *

Jaune was in an odd place. His crotch was so sore it hurt to even sit up. His neck felt like it was going to snap and his body was thoroughly drained. Ruby and Yang spent all night pleasing themselves and also if Jaune did enjoy it.  
Rape or not having sex with two beautiful women was still hard for him to not apply some positive thoughts to them. Ruby and Yang had been through in their drainage, and much to his displeasure Yang was with _child…_

His child a fact she announced this morning to a cheer form the harem. Both sisters knocked up Jaune's future children were growing in numbers. But! He was not out of the running yet. As right now he had free time. Ruby gave him five minutes a day so far. Five minutes without the harem breathing down his neck and he made them work.

"Come on! Come on! I need to talk to you!" Jaune said as he yelled into the hearts Bane as a pane _l popped!_ Open, and a phone on a cord fell out. Jaune picked it up were a feminine voice answered.  
 **"Interdimensional harem hotline! I will _not_ assist you!"**  
"Hey! It's me!"  
 **"Mister Arc! How are you loving the harem? Great huh?"**  
"It's awful! I need your help!" Jaune shouted as-  
 **"Oh? What can I help you with?"**  
"I need to know right now! How would you say I deal with the overuse of my Heat's Bane!?"  
 **"Well, how many people have you used it on?"**  
"Eleven!" A low whistle left the others side of the phone as the thing on the other end whistled.  
 **"That's a lot! Well, have you tried killing them?"**  
"I can't!"  
 **"Well... this might work for you."**  
"And that is!?"  
 **"Well have you ever heard the phrase to fight a monster you need a _monster_?"** The woman? Asked as Jaune paused.  
"I think so... why?"  
 **"Think about it. Afflict a powerful person with the item and then use them to guard you against the others. That seems to work for _some_ of you." **Jaune froze his eyes going wide as he saw an out.

"They would need to be powerful! How do I find a powerful woman to save me!?"  
 **"Uh use the Hearts Bane mate finder duh."**  
"The _what?!"_  
 **"The Mate Finder. The feature that you put in what kind of mate you would desire and the heart bane points you to them with a handy-dandy map. Complete with three D graphics, GPS navigation music!"**  
"That thing can do that!? Since when!?"  
 **"Since always? It's in the _manual_ you know?"**  
"I! I! Never mind! How do I do that?"  
" **Read the manual."**  
"I don't have the manual!"  
 **"Why not?"**  
"I ripped it up!"  
 ** _"Why_ did you do that?"**  
"Does it matter!?"  
 **"Kind of. Why did you tear up your own instructions?"**  
"I! Can you tell me how to activate the thing or not?"  
 **"Sure. Just tap the top of the item and say find a mate."**  
The thing said as Jaune gulped taking his free hand and tapping the top of the item.  
"Find mate?"  
" _Mate finding mode activated."_ A dull voice said as the item shifted. A thin rod sticking out as a hologram!? Shot out as-

 _"Please enter a category for the desired mate."_  
"Female! She needs to be a woman the strongest one in Vale!"  
" _Analyzing. Analyzing. Mate found. Distance half a mile southwest. Name **Amber**."_ The device said as Jaune grinned. "\

Amber? Where is she exactly?"  
" _Location Beacon tower. Basement. Directions loading."_ The device said as a green arrow along with a map of Beacon appeared in mid-air guiding Jaune to the tower.  
"That's amazing!"  
 **"I know it's handy right?"**  
"It-  
 _"Warning. This device is detecting other users nearby."_  
"Other users?"  
 **"OH. There are around _four_ total users of the Hearts Bane in Remnant."**  
"Four?!"  
 **"Including you _yes."_**

"So I'm not alone!?"  
 **"I never said you where."**  
"I! Dammit. Ok, thank you."  
 _"Is that all?"_ The device said as Jaune shook his head.  
"No thank you."  
 _"Mate finder deactivate have a good day.' I_ t said as the rod slid back in as-  
"Mate finder? _Jaune!"_ A shrill voice said as Jaune gulped.  
"Weiss?!"  
"Mate finder!? What was that?!" The heiress demanded storming if cold fury in he blue yes as-

"Weiss I can explain-  
 **"NO!** You are cheating on us!"  
"I'm not!"  
"You are! I should have known! Some skank got into your heart!"  
"Weiss-  
"I'm calling Ruby! I'll tell her to get the room ready-

Jaune acted rather than thought. _Fear,_ instinct and desperation made a potent cocktail of desire as he jumped at Weiss. The girl froze not knowing what to do as the normally submissive Jaune shot out at her. Jaune shot out his hand as he gripped the large golden arrow in her chest.  
"Jaune!?" Weiss shrieked as Jaune gripped her arrow and _pulled._

 _This thing started this mess! If I take it out, I might just be able to finish it!?_  
 **"Mister Arc! Do not try to remove the-**  
 _"Warning. Interference detected. Enacting defense systems."_ The Hearts bane said as Jaune pulled the arrow.  
Jaune froze the arrow moved once bet held fast as-

 _FISHT!_ The sound of something being _injected_ filled the air as Weiss froze. The girl gagged her mouth frothing as she fell backward, falling in a tangled mass of limbs as-  
 _"Weiss!? Weiss!?"_  
 **"Mister Arc!? What did you do!?"**  
"I don't know! I tried to take out the arrow-  
" **You did _what!?"_**  
"I tried to take out the arrow!"  
 **"I! Oh no..."**  
The thing on the other line said as Jaune froze. Weiss shook her body shaking like a live wire was placed in it. Her limbs trembled and spasmed as she was tossed into conclusions.  
"What's happening to her!?"  
 **"You activated the defense system!"**  
"What does that mean!?"

 **"It means that the weapon thinks you are tiring to break up a pair! It's going to make that impossible!"**  
"How?!"  
 **"By altering the afflicted at a fundamental level!"**  
"What does that mean?!"  
 **"It means she is going to _change."_**

The thing said as Weiss morphed...Her long silver hair became black as night, her hair grew thicker like a tangled mass of seaweed and changed to the color of crystal blue eyes became the color of _freshly_ spilled blood. Her body spasmed as she stopped frothing as even her dress!? Became red as blood her outfit an odd copy of her old one with a reversed color scheme as-

"Weiss? Are you ok?" Jaune asked as the moaning girl stood up on shaky legs golden arrow lodged _right_ where her heart should be and-  
"Weiss? Who the _fuck_ is that?" Weiss said in a rough, hoarse voice as she groaned.  
"Weiss?" Jaune asked a bit less sure as the shaky legs raven haired crimson eyes girl finally got her bearings.  
"Who the fuck is _Weiss?_ " Weiss said in an irritable tone her hand rubbing her head as-  
"Weiss-  
"EY! _Blondie!_ Who the fuck is this Weiss bitch and when do I have to cut her?"  
"I! What!?"  
"Oh, I get it! You playing games! I like that _lover._ I'm going to fuck you so hard later fuck the order! I'll take what I want!" The girl who was into Weiss said as-  
"What have I done?" Jaune asked as the Heats bane folded the phone back in as-  
 **"Oh boy... you called in a _Bleiss..."_**

* * *

 **AN: Well there we go! Jaune is _really_ regretting not reading that manual about now. And with the introduction one of the _lesser_ appreciated aspects of the RWBY universe, this story is going to get _interesting_!**

* * *

 **Heart's Bane user manual. _Perfect matches_. Hello! And thank you for purchasing the Heats Bane! Since you are _clearly_ a smart user and reading the instructions here we will discuss a _perfect match!_ A perfect match is when an afflicted individual already has _several_ severy stalker-like qualities. And an obsessive nature. When a person is a perfect match they suffer _no_ moral penalties in doing actions to gain your affection. Unlike normal afflicted individuals that retain _some_ aspect of their original selves, a perfect match is _completely_ without, sympathy, empathy or pity for _any_ that stand between them and _you._**

* * *

 **Omake. Grimm Busters. Part seven. Lie Ren Lie**

Lie Ren was a _patient_ man. He was not quick to anger nor was he one to judge others based on thier past actions. He believed in hearing people out and learning what they had to say. He thought that hearing what your opponent had to say and learning what they think was often a key way of solving a problem without resorting to broken kneecaps and shattered femurs. An approach Nora did _not_ approve of but hey when Nora did not want to do something it was probably a good thing that to did it and vice versa.

Yes, Lie Ren was a calm person that was why he was having _great_ difficulty adjusting to the scene before him as-

 _"AH!_ You are so cute!" Nora said as she tried and _failed_ to wrap the huntress. Yes, you hear him right. The Huntress. The most deadly and dangerous gohst there ever was in a bear hug. The crimson-colored specter blurred through Nora's grip _eeping!_ As she slid right through her arms and out the other side of her body.

 _"Please stop doing that! I don't like being hugged like that!"_ The voice of the soulless remorseless killing spirits that he knew as huntresses said as Ren paused. Not only was a huntress his archenemy in his and his families home-

"Weiss! Please stop that!"  
" _You **DOLT!** What kind of man lets his chicken touch the counter!?_"

"It was just for a little bit!"  
 _"Do you want to get salmonella?! Cause that's how you join us on this side you know?!"_ The _other_ huntress gohst said as she helped Jaune make dinner? The blue one was called Weiss and unlike Ruby who was the more personable one who was keeping Nora busy not of her own accord mind you. The two of them Jaund and Weiss. Ren's brother in all but blood and the literal arch enemy he had sworn to destroy sat side by side as they prepared to eat dinner. Ren was a patient man but even his Nora proof mind had a limit as he _calmly_ walked up to Jaune.  
"Jaune," Ren asked doing his best not to _strangle_ his best friend.  
"Yes, Ren?"  
"Do you mind telling me why two _huntresses_ are in our hose?"  
" _I'm helping you make dinner. That's what I'm doing."_ Weiss said so harsly that Ren paused.  
"I didn't meant hta-

"Ren! Help us with the chicked we need to cook!"  
"Renny! Ruby won't play with me!"  
" _Weiss! She's scary!"_  
" _Ruby calm down! she can't hurt you!"_  
"Ren the chicken!"  
"WIll everyone just calm the hell down!?"


	9. Bleiss is nice

**AN: Another day another part of Love Struck! In this, we see the aftermath of a _Bleiss_. We see what it takes to really! Be the top dog in a yandere harem! And we learn the most important rule of all! Once you are on top you will start to realize that most food chains are _circles_ and you need to watch your back because you don't know who or _what_ is gunning for you...**

* * *

"So _that_ is what happened to Miss Schnee Mister Arc? You changed her personality?"

"I don't know if that is the right thing to say. I didn't mean to change her." Jaune admitted as Ozpin sighed.

"So you attempted to remove the Heart's Bane affliction at the, but instead of allowing you to remove it, it changed the afflicted so that they would become affected and drawn to you no matter the cause. Terrifying." Ozpin added as Jaune nodded.

"That's what I thought."

"And that explains her sudden style change I thought it was just a trend of youth."

"It was more than that sir; she changed completely."

"I see, what else can you tell me?"

"A lot sir that was just the beginning I learned much more of the Heart's Bane as time passed."

"And the maidens, do not think I have forgotten about that Mister Arc."

"I didn't say that you did! I was just trying to ease my way into that!"

"Ease your way into jeopardizing the world security?"

"Hey! It's not the worst I could do."

"Be that as it may speak, I wish to hear more of Bleiss..."

* * *

"First of all! All of you need to calm the fuck down!" Bleiss, not Weiss shouted as she pointed a crimson finger at the subdued harem members. Bleiss had spent the last three hours doing nothing but lecturing the members of the harem that now had Coco, and Velvet involved in it as she stalked up and down the now combined RWBY JNPR dorm.

"RUBY!"

"Yes, mistress!"

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking!?"

"What?!"

"I said what the fuck!? You don't get someone to listen to you by fucking _skinning_ their arm! The fuck is wrong with you!? "

"But! He was hurt!"

"And you skinned the hurt man!? Why?"

 _"I! I_! It made sense at the time?"

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Fuck me! Why do I have to have a fucking kid?"

"Look Weiss-

"First of all blondie but not a hottie it is Bleiss, who the fuck is the Weiss bitch and why do keep calling me her? Bleiss asked her crimson eyes blinking in confusion, her pitch black, raven like hair swinging in the air as she glared death at Yang.

"You! You are fucking Weiss!"

"How the _fuck_ am I Weiss? My name is _Bleiss! Bleiss Schnee!_ Ex heiress to the Schnee dust corporation! We have all talked about this!" The teenage heiress said before sighing.

"Tall blonde and fuckabel! What the shit is wrong with them? Did their tits suck all of their brain blood?"

"Hey!"

"Fuck off Nikos! You don't' want shit!" Bleiss snapped her harsh blood red eyes backed Pyrrha down the propel eyed teen backed down as Bleiss sighed.

"Now Jaune the fuck?"

"I don't know! I have a harem and shit got real!"

"I can fucking tell. Now, what the fuck did you do and what the fuck is on your arm and why is it so damn important to you!?"

"It's the reason this is happening! It's the reason they all like me!"

"What!? I love you Jaune!"

"Ruby! Did I say talk?"

"No, but I love him!"

"So do I!"

"Me too!"

"I need him!"

"What the fuck happened to you all!? Look. I get it you want to fuck blondie I get that! I really, really do! Trust me if you think I'm not breaking his cock after giving him a face ride to die over you are out of your fucking minds! I mean really Jaune, practice your breaths cause I might waterboard you with my cunt K?"

"I-

"But! Back to my main point here, you can fuck him without turning his skin into a bookmark and a goddamn sweat ban! Seriously Ruby, what the fuck?"

"It was romantic?"

"It's fucking _horrifying i_ s what it is! Now no more fucking skinning people ok? At least no more skinning Jaune ok?" Bleiss asked somehow taking full control of the other girls as they all nodded at once.

Neither of the group could look at the raven hair blood-eyed ex? Heiress of the Schnee company as she glared down from atop a coffee table non of them met her gaze they all refused to meet his eyes as Bleiss sighed.

"Now I know that this is hard but Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"I know that you don't like being skinned who the _fuck_ does? But! I am well aware of the need and want to keep what is yours safe while they were not! Justified in skinning you, you need to take responsibility as well."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that one. You don't run away." Bleiss said her red eyes slowly starting to turn into a distinct heart shape as he saw her irises begin to pulse. Jaune saw outlines of heart beginning to fall from her as he screamed into his mind.

No way. Jaune thought as Bleiss glared at him.

"Now while you will not! Be harmed like that at the fucking least, god dammit who the fuck skins people? Now! Jaune that being said if you attempt to escape or get away from us you will be restrained to an extent and you will not like being restrained do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good boy! Now bunny!"

"Yes!?"

"You said you had fucking drugs?"

"I do! Why?"

"Bring them here goddammit! I need to see what I'm looking at here." Bleiss added as the bunny girl hopped up her eyes still bleeding purple hearts as she walked forward.

"Here!" Velvet said showing off a small brown bag full of needles alk with brightly different colors most between some mix of yellows, white and blue liquids all placed in clear syringes making Jaune gulp.

"I see, tranquilizers, sedatives, _and_ aphrodisiacs not bad choices bunny."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, not bad, non-lethal but painful as it should be. " Bleiss added before turning to Jaune her crimson eyes making him shiver as she did.

"Arc. Listen and listen here. You are ours you belong to use. You do what we say and in return! We give you a nice and loving harem ok?"

"Yes, Mam."

"Good. Not that you have a choice in the matter. Now after we discuss some obedience training, you belong to all of us equally Jaune. Once we get your more rebellious traits down, I hope you are ready to be a house husband."

"But I want to be a hunter!"

"We all want things Jaune, but this is dangerous. For now Pyrrha!"

"Yes!? Hello again!"

"Don't get cocky red, you got lucky being his bestie but if you keep it up and start stalking my man I'll make sure you don't wake up again ok?" Bleiss said as Ruby nodded.

"Yes, mistress I am sorry for doubting you."

"It is ok _Pet_ now Jaune?"

"Yes, mam!'

"I want a fucking massage either use your hands on her back or let her ride you into the set. Bleiss demanded as she shook her long flowing raven hair stepping down from the table and moving to sit on a bed.

"Well? What's it going to be lover boy, you gonna use them hands or am I going to _break_ your cock?"

'I'll use my hands!" Jaune said jumping to Bleiss? Not Weiss said as Jaune moved to the only sane member of his harem. His hands flew to Bleiss's back as he began to _press._

"Ohh fuck! That's good, use those hands.' Bleiss said pressing her back into Jaune's hands as he gulped. Weiss- Bleiss's back was soft, she felt like soft marble. Her back fell into his hand as he pressed and gripped.

"Fuck me those hands can put in some fucking work! Good work tall blonde and fuckabel you keep this up and I'll suck the soul out of your dick before bed k?" Bleiss asked not a shred of hesitation or remorse in her motions as she wicked her raven hair back slapping Jaune in the face making him gag-

"Mistress!" Ruby said clearly not used to having to call Weiss, Bleiss of all people that and making the raven-haired blood eyes beauty sigh.

"Yes Pet? What is it now?"

"Um! Since you said we all shared Jaune equally does that mean he can do all of our backs?" Ruby asked some hope in her eyes as Bleiss paused, and scratched her chin.

"I don't see why that could not be arranged, Jaune you don't mind giving the others walking breed sows a little back rub do you?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"You fucking heard me _cow tits!_ Now sit the fuck back down, or I'll burn that hair so fucking bad you'll be a pinball for the rest of your fucking life!" Bleiss hissed as Yang gasped yer eyes still dark purple flaring up for a second before she sat right the fuck back down and shut her lips.

"Sorry."

"Sorry _what?"_

"Sorry Mistress Bleiss."

"That's what I fucking thought. Jaune you massage Yang last."

"That's not fair!"

"Who the fuck said I was fair? You hear me Jaune?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. I like a boy who can fucking follow directions for once. Fuck me! That was a good fucking run! Fuck who taught you how to massage?"

"Well, that's a funny story she-

Jaune realized his mistake the moment the word left his mouth as Bleiss froze her back going stiffer than usual as she cocked her head back, her red eyes starting to now bluntly look like hearts as she growled.

 _ **"She?"**_ Bleiss growled as the tension in the room suddenly spiked, as Jaune felt a wave of murderous intent flowing from the girls as they all growled.

"Jaune? Are you cheating?"

"Wha!? No Bleiss! You don't understand-

"I think it's time to introduce you to the _room,_ girls?"

"Sounds good."

"I concur."

"You brought this on yourself."

"Off with his knees!"

"Can I come with him? Please?"

"Wait you don't understand they-

 ** _"They!?_** Blondie I thought you were bold but cheating with many women? I don't know whether to be impressed or order a chastity device." The girl asked honest confusion in her tone as Jaune frantically shook his head.

"Listen! You don't have to be mad you are going to meet them pretty soon-

"They are coming to challenge me? They have never heard of Bleiss Schnee. Now that I think of it good work! Jaune I knew you would never cheat! You are bringing those sluts here to show them who you belong to!"

"As we expected!"

"I knew he was not cheating."

"Good work kid, you look good without my clothes on."

"I believed in you Jaune!"

"Can I please hold him? Please, it's so painful..."

"Ok lover you want us to fuck up some sluts then we can fuck up some sluts."

"I don't want you to fuck them up! Please-

"Why. Not." Bleiss's voice felt like death itself as Jaune whimpered.

"Because they are my family!" Jaune said as the room froze.

"What!? Your family!?" Yang shouted as-

"They are coming here?!" Ruby looked ready to fain her purple eyes and hearts beating widely in their socket as she fell of her bad, scrambling as the room began to panic.

"What am I wearing!?" Bleiss asked looking at her skirt before the room began to dissolve into chaos as-

"Enough!" Bleiss yelled as she finally got past her brief panic attack straightening up as the girl brushed her dress.

"Alright! I know we are _all_ interested in meeting our in-laws but! Jaune I think it is safe to say that your parents and sisters?"

"Yes, I'm the only boy."

"Younger or older?"

"Youngest."

"How many siblings?"

"Seven."

"Seven!? Can your dad even pull out of his driveway!?" Weiss half coughed half gagged out as Jaune blushed fiercely.

"Mom didn't believe in protection."

"And he was just ok!?"

"It's a small town, not much to do to entertain yourself."

"I... I see ok then since we all have a part to say in this and I do believe we all want his family's attention. And we will! Get their affection _without_ murdering, beating or skinning anybody! We all need to be smart about this ok?" Bleiss said trying to smooth out her friends? Well, subordinates really.

"Look. Our relation with Jaune is not typical; I'm guessing that your family is a bit protective of you?"

"Yes. Yes, they are."

"Ok. This is a problem."

"I don't see a problem."

 _"Pyrrha?"_

"If they get in the way of our Jaune, then they can go to hell."

"Blake. Put. The. Knife. Down. _**Now."**_

"But he is ours!"

"I know that _bunny!_ But listen to me! They are his and hopefully our family. we can't just kill

Them."

"I mean we _can,"_ Blake said picking up her blade and pointing it at the door.

"They can't be that hard to kill they are just civilians right?"

"Nope. All hunter huntresses." Jaune said as Blake sighed.

"Great. Now I have to work for it."

"No one is killing our in-laws! Not yet at least we need to give them a chance before chopping them up and dumping them in the bay." Bleiss said as Jaune saw the hearts taking shape, those eyes red as blood had glowing hearts in them that were getting bigger.

 _Fuck. She is infected, the symptoms are not as severe yet, but they will be worse._ Jaune thought as a chill ran down his spine. Bleiss was normal well she was close to normal. She was not regular Weiss, but that was not necessarily bad.

Jaune could use this Bleiss was a logical member of his harem. She seemed to think using her head not her heart that meant maybe, just maybe he could negotiate with her?

"Bleiss?"

"Yes tall blonde and doable? What's up?"

"I think that you all should meet my family, but not at the same time."

"That makes sense, that's what I was thinking to be honest. We need to ease them into this, or we will have to ease them out of this world."

 _It's getting worse; her hearts are starting to settle in now._

"I agree, if they see all of us on you at once it might trigger a negative response from them. So! As much as I do not want to do this Pet?"

"Yes, mistress?"

"You are... as much! As I do not want to say this, you are Jaune's _official_ girlfriend."

" ** _WHAT!?"_** Every other girl shouted murder in their eyes as Bleiss held up a hand demanding

silence.

"Quiet! Listen Jaune has by his own admission a protective family. If they see all of us hanging off of him, it might be bad for our image. So we are going to do this the easy way. Ruby, you are Jaune's... girlfriend for this. You are the cute! Innocent girl next door who has somehow been given the gift of their younger brother."

"I can do that!"

"I know you can _Pet._ Now you will b the cute shy lover of his for now. After some time we will work up a backstory of how Jaune somehow through action and word wormed his way into all of our hearts and how we all become helpless damsels to his charms! Or some shit like that, the point is! The point is we are tiring to limit casualties for this; we don't want to put Jaune's I mean our family in a ditch before we absolutely have to.

"Bleiss said finding meeting and matching every girl's eyes making them bow their head in submission as she sighed happily that she was still top dog.

"Ok. Good, now the rest of you I know this is asking a lot! But when we do meet Jaune's family, we are all his best friends! Ruby is the first love they will know. They will get used to their baby boy growing up becoming a man and then we will slowly in a order we will all! Vote on and decide work our way into their lives ok?" Bleiss asked as they all nodded their heads giving their agreement as Bleiss let out a breath of air.

"Good. Now that we are all buddy-buddy! Or we are no longer plotting the murder of ourselves let's take a break from plotting murder and study ok?" Bleiss asked walking off the bed as Ruby blurred over hugging Jaunes arm as Pyrrha fumed.

"What is she doing!?"

"Snuggling with _my_ boyfriend!"

"Bleiss!"

"Shut it red! _Pet!_ If you get any cocky ideas stop them now. I'll put my foot down now, so I don't put it in you later ok?" Bleiss asked as Ruby nodded.

"Of course mistress! I know my place!" Ruby said as she snuggled up to Jaune pressing her growing breasts to him arm making him blush as-

"I'm going to _kill_ her," Ruby whispered her voice so low not even Blake heard and had the feeling of a winter gale. Ruby smiled warmly at Bleiss as she wrapped her fingers around Jaune's.

"I'm going to _kill_ her Jaune; I'm going to make her into a sweatband and wear hers next to yours you know? " Ruby asked kicking her legs out as Jaune whimpered.

"Ruby you can't!"

" I can and will."

"I'll tell-

"I'll put the blade into your neck faster than you can yell. You think your voice is faster than my semblance? You'll be bleeding out before you can even speak. I'll take your jugular before you can even try to yell for help."

 _"Pet!_ Are you bothering Jaune?"

"No Mistress! I love him!"

"She's such a _whore;_ I'm going to wear her like a second skin."

"Ruby!" Jaune hissed as Blake and Velvet's animal ears twitched over to him a brief worried expression flashed over their faces before Ruby nodded to them blinking rapidly as a calm grin came over their faces as they went back to the study circle forming in the center of the room.

"They are in on this too you know? You didn't think we were going to let Weiss or fucking Bleiss boss us around now did you?" Ruby hissed into Jaune's ears pulling him closer as she licked his earlobe making him shake.

"We are going to have a talk with Bleiss after this you know?"

"Ruby, please! Don't kill her!"

"Oh we won't kill her, we just have to have a little talk! Yeah, talk about who is the real dom around here."

"Ruby!"

"Don't worry Jaune; it's just like Blake says it will be a cold day in hell we take orders from Weiss just because she went full _edgelord_ on us."

"I mean really! Come on now Bleiss? What the fuck is wrong with her? And where did she get colored eye contacts? I get her hair, but the eyes are a bit of a stretch, ah well if she's a good girl we will let her keep those eyes."

"Please! Don't kill her! Ruby, she is my friend!"

 _"IF_ she is then you better hope she plays ball or else your friend is going to be taking a long dirt nap. And Blake is good at hiding bodies. I mean Velvet is still much better, but you get me?"

* * *

"I don't care why she is angry Roman you need to fix her." Cinder hissed as the man she reluctantly worked with sighed.

"look Cinder I know! But she liked this boy! He was cute according to her."

"Roman I have seen her turn people into fashion accessories. She can find other playthings to occupy herself with."

"I know that! She can find other things, but she does not want to! She wants her plaything! Not to get another one."

"I. Don't. Care. Roman. Make Neo play ball or _else."_ Cinder said turning away from the man her heels clicking away as she began to walk out of the warehouse.

"Cinder! What do I do if she is hard to get?"

"I don't care Roman. I have to get to Beacon today. If I am not there soon, then we are going to be behind schedule, and I will not have that. Get to work." Cinder said walking out of the warehouse shaking her sinful figure to Roman as he groaned.

"What did I do? I just wanted to get rich and not do work for it." Roman moaned brushing off his shirt, he needed to find Jaune Arc and soon. The boy belonged to Neo and if he thought he could hide from her? Or he was under the painfully naive illusion that Beacon would protect him he had another thing coming…

* * *

"And that's everything! Mam!" Jaune said finishing his report to his _other_ mistress the one responsible for the _acquisition_ on his new room the Beacon dean who still had _large_ purple hearts in her eyes and made him feel like a mouse before a cougar as Goodwitch licked her lips.

"I'm glad to know that you are being such a _good boy_ Jaune. Now come over here, and I can give you some extra credit." Glynda said licking her lips her deep purple eyes throbbing as Jaune gulped.

"Com now Mister Arc let me see just how healthy a young man in my school can be." Glynda cooed her eyes large as saucers heavy purple hearts beating an unhealthy rhythm in both of her orbs as Jaune gulped.

"Miss Goodwitch-

 _"Shhh,_ Mister Arc no more talking now let's see what I am working with," Glynda said as she flicked her want, in a moment Jaune was encased with a purple energy field. Jaune gasped as he was flung to a chair in her office corner.

Jaune gagged the purple energy clamping down on him holding him firm to the chair as Glynda giggled. Her eyes regarding him like a predator does its prey. She stalked over to Jaune her wide child-bearing hips swaying back and forth as she growled.

"Now that's what I was looking for," Glynda said moving her hands to Jaune's jeans were a noticeable bulge was now showing, the older woman felt a weakness in her knees along with a growing _dampness_ in her crotch as she felt the large bulge struggling to free itself in his jeans.

Glynda groaned she never knew that she would find the love of her life in a student of all things but ever since her hands touch his? Glynda fell in love! She knew what it meant to be in love and this was love. Jaune was her lover, he belonged to her, and he would be hers. Father her children, be a fantastic house husband and a husband.

Now Glynda did not like having to _share_ with children. But! Bleiss? Children were weird, the new persona of Weiss had changed her mind. Making Glynda see the error in _merely_ murdering the girls in their sleep. Pulling their spines out of their backs and crushing them into small heaps and feeding said heaps to the Grimm in the Emerald Forest.

Bleiss in her infinite wisdom and ridiculous color scheme had convinced Glynda that killing half of her best students was not a smart decision.

"Now that's what I was searching for, it looks like you have a second sword Mister Arc," Glynda said her hands unzipping Jaunes jeans letting his massive member flop out, the turgid piece of meat was already rock hard and begging for attention, it's glistening purple tip already leading as Glynda licked her lips falling to her knees undoing her blouse making Jaune's eyes shoot open in shock as she began to give his cock the attention it so deserved.

 _"MPHH"!_ Jaune groaned as his member into the hot tight mouth of the dean of Beacon inhaled his cock taking it to the back of her throat in one smooth motion.

Jaune groaned his mouth held shut by a powerful energy field as she bobbed her head up and down, her mouth taking his cock to the back of her throat with every motion her free hand pulled down his jeans even more. Fondling his nice full tennis ball sized testicles making him moan.

 _Beautiful and full, ready to give me a baby._

Glynda thought as he bobbed her head, thick wet slurping sounds filled the air as she dean deep throated the detained student. Her mouth was steadily bouncing up and down her teeth lightly raking up and down his length. Making sure to drag her canines up his length before stopping at his angry tip that was greedily leaking his delicious pre into her mouth. Taking her teeth and biting _gently!_ Down onto his tip making his eyes shoot open and his bodies groans into the air.

Jaune's breath came out in hot, ragged burst as Glynda worshipped his cock. Her mouth was taking its sweet time to milk him; the dean filled the air with wet sloppy slurping sound one hand fondling his full thick balls practically filled to the bursting point with thick virile baby batter. The other slipping between her wet folds fingering herself as she prepared for the main course.

 _Let's see how he likes this._ The dean thought as she took his massive cock out of her mouth with a wet pop! The turgid member stood proudly covered in thick long lines of clear saliva, Glynda smirked undoing her blouse as she wrapped her breasts around the cock. Enveloping it in her chest as she took the head in her mouth and rubbed her soft, thick heavenly valley between them.

The rough, sloppy smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Glynda took both hands and violently slammed her tit up and down Juane cock, filling his body with a whole new world of pleasure as Jaune _screamed_ into the energy gag.

Glynda tasted the first few sports of precum in his mouth as his cock started to twitch dangerously. Glynda grinned taking his cock from her mouth and valley with a messy wet pop! Jaune shivered his form twitching and shaking as Glynda licked her lips. Taking a moment to undo her skirt yanking off her drenched panties using a trick of her semblance forced them into this mouth and sealed it shut.

"Be sure to remember the taste, you will be having a lot more of it in the future," Glynda said taking a deep breath aligning Jaunes member to her soaked sex taking a deep breath before lowering her hips and impaling herself fon Jaune's member.

Glynda groaner her oversensitive seldom used lips split apart and spread by a cock.

"It's been _so_ long." The dean moaned felling Jaune's member go deep into her inner core, her sensitive, mature cunt taking his cock entirely into it before her hip came to a rest on his own.

Glynda gave herself a moment to adjust before she began to bounce.

"Fuck!" The dean gasped her body exploding in pleasure, her first but not last climax of the day being forced out of her. They dean's sex gripped around Jaune's cock as she began to _bounce._ She slammed her thick _heavy_ hips up and down in the way that only years of practice and a half decade of a dry spell could produce.

The harsh, wet smacking sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the air as Glynda clapped her sex onto Jaune. The boy grimaced his balls throbbed; his cock was already sensitive from her earlier ministrations begna to pulse as Glynda groaned, on hand steadying herself on Jaune's shoulder the other massaging her free breast.

"That' sit Jaune! This is how a woman feels! Not a _girl!_ I'm not some dumb tramp!" Glynda groaned as Jaune gripped his sides his body refusing to give her the climax and her child and-

"Don't resist it Jaune! Just let yourself go." The woman said her dark purple eyes were throbbing with need as Jaune ground his teeth tossing his head back as he felt his will break!

Glynda's cunt milked him for every bit of his will as he finally broke. He throbbed his claim being forced out of him as Glynda moaned, Jaunes warmth filled her shooting deep inside of her making her climax again. Her inner walls clamped down crushing his member as she was filled with the perverse pleasure of being impregnated by her love.

"That's it Jaune feel me _shudder,_ do you feel your seed in me? You are going to be a father to this and many more of our children." Glynda said petting the head of the shaking student Jaune's blue eyes were wide with fear as Glynda sighed. Jaune didn't need to be afraid! He was going to be her love! He and her had a long and happy life ahead of them but before that could begin? Glynda wanted to enjoy her loves cock a bit more during her time with him. Glyan licked his ears making Jaune shudder as his cock stirred back to life inside of her making her groan as she moved her hips and began to _bounce._

* * *

"So! That is why we are going to do this." Ruby said clapping her hands as she brought up a long gleaming _scalpel_. Holding the surgical tool up to the light as a pair of hateful eyes _glared_ up at her.

"Ruby! You won't get away with this you slut!" Bleiss said as Ruby sighed, Bleiss was currently tied to a chair in the back of a supply closet the result of Blake's attack with Velvet's special item. The syringe had taken Bleiss down and allowed Blake to sequester her here where Ruby prepared to interrogate her.

"Ruby! Let me out now Pet! And I might be merciful with you!" Bleiss seethed her red eyes glaring death into Ruby as she sighed.

"You really have a mouth you know that?"

"I don't fucking care Pet! Let me go!"

"You know I do like you Bleiss. We are friends and hell I am your partner, but I don't like how you get to monopolize Jaune."

"Fuck you!"

"Well, that's mean," Ruby said frowning before-

 _KISH!_

 _"AHH!_ You bitch!" Bleiss screamed as Ruby stabbed her in her knees, her aura failed to block the hit as her knife bit deep into Weiss's knee making blood fly out as she hollered.

"Ruby!" Bleiss yelled as ruby beg to twist her knife into the flesh.

"Shh _**Pet**_ no need to shout, just sit back your _training_ is about to begin."

* * *

 **AN: And there we have it! Another day another Love Struck! The girls are back at it! Glynda has made her _mark_. Jaune is still! Being hunted by Neo did he really think escape was the _end?_ And Ruby is about to teach Bleiss the _timeless_ lesson of you never under any circumstances underestimate your enemies... Until then! Branwen is up next so sit back and enjoy an omake!**

* * *

 _ **Heart's Bane user guide. Part six. Finding some friends.**_

 **Hello! And thank you for purchasing your Heart's Bane! We here at the Interdimensional harem hotline service are glad you decided to not only purchase but read the instructions! Since you have your very own Hearts, Bane, why not find some friends? Did you know that if you tap the top of your item and whisper _find users_ the device will scan for every other user in a ten-mile radius of yourself? Nifty! **

**Also, did you know that when a user _enters_ a ten-mile radius of you that was not there before you will be alerted to them? The Interdimensional harem hotline is not just dedicated to getting you the harem _you_ deserve but making your friends as well!**

* * *

 **Omake. _Grim Busters_ part eight. _New friends._**

Ren was a calm man it took a lot to get under his skin.

"And that! Is how I died!"  
"AH! Ruby, you are so cool!" Nora squealed with glee as Ren felt his eyes begin to _twitch_. A violent tremor of motion went up his face that he _beat_ into submission with years of practice and a grim determination.

 _Calm down, Ren. Anger solves nothing, now just calm. Down._ Ren thought taking in deep breaths as-

" ** _Jaune!?_** Where is our tea? Is that servant of yours daft? I said I wanted tea in the next five minutes!" Weiss shouted as Jaune groaned.

"Weiss! How many times do I have to tell you! Velvet is _not_ our servant! She is our friend!" Jaune argued as Weiss harumphed tossing her long silver hair over her face as she sighed.

"That is what you say now but I know a servant girl when I see one!" Weiss claimed making Jaune facepalm hard and-

"I'm back! I'm sorry!" Velvet said bursting into thier room, the _secretary_ not a servant of the Grimmbusters came in holding a tray full of steaming teacups as Weiss nodded.

"About damn time! Now did you make my tea as I _specifically_ instructed?"

"Yes, Mam! Three doses of ginger, one hit of sugar and lots of sweetness!"

"Good! We can make a servant out of you yet girl."

"Thank you, mam!" Velvet said bowing her bunny ears stiff in fright as Weiss nodded reaching down her _transparent_ hand to the cup and-

"What the hell?" Weiss asked as her hand went _through_ the cup. Her fingers passing clear by the handle and breaking apart on contact. Reforming as they did. The _former_ girl tried to grip the cup for several minutes before sighing.

" _Oh right. I'm dead."_ Weiss said as Jaune nodded, the girl's formless legs finally catching up to her as Ren found the _main_ reason for his current non-Nora induced headache. Something he had _no_ tolerance for. Jaune his best friend and brother in all but blood had brought ghosts home and nut just any gosht he had brought _huntress_ ghosts. The most deadly and dangerous kind of gohst. Know to terrify and murdeer men women, children human nad faunus without hesitation or respite.

These same _murderous_ ghosts were also having or _attemtping_ to have tea with them made little differnce in Ren's encroachimg mental _snap!_

"Weiss what did you think you were going to do? You can't touch things you know?"

"Nonsense Jaune! I am Weiss Schnee and I can and **_will_** drink my tea!" Weiss said flipping her etheral wrists, a blur of icy air came from uder the te cum _lifting_ it itno the air puttin git over her mouth as she opened and _poured._

Fisht! The tea fell _past_ her mouth landing on the table itself as-

" ** _Dammit!_** I want my tea!"

"Weiss..."

"Quiet Ruby!"

"Ok! Ok! No more fighitng. Vlevet is still scared of the last time."

"I'm not!"

"Vel you are _behind_ a wall you know?"

"I'm still listening!"

"With those ears how can you _not_?"

"Weiss! That's racist!"

"Ruby, have you _seen_ her ears? She can still probally hear me telling you off for getting us killed over a century ago!"

"That as an _accident!"_

"I don't **_care!"_**

"ENOUGH! Both of you, Weiss go on as you were saying?"

"Of cousr Jaune. There are three other gohsts you must be aware of. Two fo them are our teammates or _former_. One, Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao-long. She died with _a bit_ of a grudge on Ruby and others. She is not near humans at this time but if she does come near? People will _die."_

"I see and the other two?"

"One. Her partner Blake. She is like a assassian. If politcians start ot vanish espically if they are anti faunus? We have a problem."

"And the final one?"

"Neopolitan."

"The icecream?"

"No Jaune _**not**_ the icecream. I mean the _serial_ killer." Weiss said as all four human even the bunny behidn the walled gagged spit and almost coguhed themselves to death. How ironc would that have been?

 _At least I would have had more company than_ Ruby.

"The infamous murdered!?"

"The one who turned _people_ into skin suits!?"

"She skinned faunus for parts and made thier faunus geatures into clothes!"  
"Yes. That one. She is not only a huntress gohst she is _not_ resting peacefully." Weiss said as lal four human looked ready to faint as Jauen facepalmed.

"Fine. Fine. Tell us _everything._


	10. 1 pet

**AN: Here we go! Another chapter of Love Struck! This one we see some Bleiss _training_ by Ruby! Jaune enacts operation _undermine_ and we finally! Get to see what happens when you read the damn _instructions!_ All this and more in _Love Struck!_**

* * *

Jaune was not what you would call a smart man _. Ok! Ok! Think Jaune! You just have to fake your own death! T_ he boy thought as he looked around the classroom. Port bellowed on about something or the other as he desperately thought of a way out of his current situation.

"And then I beat the Ursai with my left sock!" The man yelled as Jaune looked down to his paper. Several small symbols dotted it as he wrote code.

"Jaune What are you writing babe?" Yang asked her purple eyes blinked in curiosity the arrow in her chest. It was Yang's hour with Jaune his mistress had this time of the day locked in with him, and he was busy trying to figure out a way to get away from them.

"Just nothing babe," Jaune replied easily he knew how to talk to Yang. She wanted to know what he was doing at all times of the day just like all of his harem, but Yang was laxer.

Her personality lead her to give Jaune much more wiggle room than the others. As long as he gave her enough one on one time today, she was just a regular dom lover and not a kidnapping terror that made Jaune shake.

"If you say so. Pay attention though I don't know what he's talking about." Yang said as Jaune nodded. The boy focused on how to get the hell out of this.

So far it was RWBY NP Coco and Velvet as well as Glynda as his _owners_ , the girls under the affliction of the Heart's Bane had all decided to act together and not fight. They decided Jaune needed to be shared between them and after a brief negotiation that had been talked about and downright changed several times over Jaune was now under a schedule of his mistresses.

"Ok class! That is all! You are dismissed!" Port said ending the class as-

"Fuck yeah! Let's get some lunch lover boy!" Yang said her hearts bulging the sickly twin pupils a dark purple color that made Jaune's gut wrench. He missed Yang's original eyes. They had been such a pretty color of lilac but now?

"Sure where are we going?" Jaune asked not meeting her eyes. He knew better than to even attempt to challenge Yang for dominance, Yang was like all the other girls a hard dominant. She did not tolerate disobedience or a rebellious Jaune at all.

But unlike all of them with the sole exception of Velvet Yang encouraged Jaune to fight back. She got off on not only being dominant but _forcing_ her dominance on him.

She liked to pin Jaune and watch him struggle under her grips, the only difference between her and Velvet was Yang held him down with her arms and Velvet used her needles and concoctions to hold him down.

"Um-Yang, where are we going for lunch?"

"Heh! We are going to skip the snore fest cafeteria, and we are going to hit the town!" Yang said yanking Jaune out of the class ignoring the glares of his other owners as she pulled Juane out of the room.

* * *

 _"Ok! Ok!_ Listen! Neo! I _know_ you are not happy! But please! Put down the knife!" Roman said trying and failing to keep his accomplice placated Neo was far from in a good mood, she was furious. The escaped of her boy toy had made her furious as she made a mess of his home! There was the shattering of glass and the shattering of good china as Neo broke anything she could get her hands on.

"Oh come on! I killed a man for that!" Roman moaned the clattering of expensive! Silverware and cups that men had died for!

"NO! Neo! _Good men_ died for those cups! Well, not good men, not at all Mark was a murderer, and Jim did skin that girl for not going back to his house, but men died! And-

 _Fitum!_

A knife stuck out from the couch Roman was hiding behind, Neo tossed a knife clean through it! The silver blade perfect cut through the couch as Roman found himself looking in the green eyes of another handsome man as his own reflection blinked back at him.

The knife perfectly his handsome visage that was still as charming as ever, maybe even more so as Roman groaned.

"Not my couch! That was the first thing I bought!" Roman moaned as the sound of stomping heels filled his ears. He knew better than to look at an enraged Neo when she got like this it was best to duck your head and keep it down until the storm passed.

Or until he hoped it would eventually pass, Neo would surely go out find some random guy fuck, kill or both then go back to his loving psychopathic but loyal! Partner in crime! As the _tapping_ of heels and the shattering of glass stopped Roman paused his ears bending forward to hear what was going on.

 _Did she stop? Is it over? Can I get my loveable sociopath of a best friend back?_ Roman thought as he almost! Risked his head by popping a look. Not that he did Roman did not make a living as a criminal by taking unnecessary risks. Roman would not risk his life over this not at all. As he took a deep breath praying to whatever god or goddess would listen to him as-

 _Fitum!_ Another blade appeared right in front of his face as he froze. His cream caught in his throat as he rolled his eyes.

"That was the second one! Do you know how hard it will be to fix the couch!?"

 _DING!_ his scroll rang.

 _"Steal another one!"_

"I would love to but I can't! You killed the guys who made it! They were a small company dammit! No one else knows how to do-

 _Fitum!_ Another blade appeared as Roman groaned.

"Three!? Neo this is costing me a fortune!"

 _Ding!_

 _"I don't care! I want my goddamn husband back! When he is back here, I am going to punish him so bad! He thought being tied up was bad?! I'm going to put a collar on his neck, latch a chain on it and stake him into the ground!"_

"Where the _hell_ are you going to stake him, _young lady_!? If you think you are going to break my damn floor for your marriage squat, you are out of your mind!"

 _Ding!_

 _"Roman. I want him."_

"Neo I understand-

 _Ding!_

 _"I. Need. Him."_

"Neo, please-

 _Ding!_

 _"Find. Him. NOW!"_

"Ok! Ok! I'll find him! I can make it work!"

 _Ding!_

 _"3 Love you!"_

"Same to you Neo... same to you..."

* * *

"You know I _really_ like your hair? It's so dark and smooth!" Ruby asked taking out a long curved knife as she ran it down her hand.

"Ruby! You are going to be in for it if you don't let me out of this chair right now!" Weiss or Bleiss screamed as she sat tied up in a small chair.

Her limbs bound with thick rope that held her to the chair, the former monochrome now raven crimson themed heiress glared death at Ruby. Her blood eyes shook with hatred as Ruby sighed. She had no idea why her partner got a color change how she dyed her hair or got color contacts, but that was beside the point. Weiss _or_ Bleiss? As she was now know had overstepped her boundaries, and it was time she learned-

"Ruby! If you don't let me out right this instant! You Jaune rights will be forever taken away! No more head pats you hear me?!"

"Oh I hear you Bleiss, and by the way, that name is ridiculous ok?"

"It's my name!"

"It doesn't make any goddamn sense!"

"How?!"

"What happened to _Weiss!?"_

"Weiss? Who the hell is Weiss?" Bleiss asked a genuinely confused look on her face as Ruby sighed.

"You! You are, or you were till you went full cosplay you were known as Weiss Schnee!"

"My name has always been Bleiss, you _dolt!"_

"No, it has not! You literally changed it less than a week ago!"

"I did not!"

"You did! Then you dye your hair and got red contacts, the hell is up with that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about you dolt! But I swear you are going to suffer for keeping me here!"

"Well that's what you say, but from where I'm standing I don't see you doing much to me or anyone else for the time being," Ruby said twirling her long curved knife as Bleiss _fumed._

She was stuck bound tight in the chair by her traitorous _pet!_ She was going to make her regret ever stepping out of line like this! Bleiss was going to make her pay dearly-

"SO! While you and I are all alone like this, how about we make the best use of our time and have a little parter _bonding exercise."_

* * *

"Come on lover boy! Just cause you bought me lunch doesn't mean you don't carry my bags!" Yang said as Jaune groaned not only did he not get free food from the mistress who seemed to have more money than Oum.

He was made to carry her bags the blonde bomber of an owner of Jaune pulled him forward, a small leach wrapped around his neck yanking him forward as he sighed.

"Yang _we_ missed school today."

"So? We got to have fun! Don't tell me you don't like hanging out with your real girlfriend." Yang said her eyes glowing a dark purple as Jaune sighed. His eyes narrowed into slits as he began to put operation under mine into effect.

He needed protection in his own harem from his own harem, and the best way to deal with an oppressive series of mistresses was to get on their good side.

"What!? I love hanging with you, babe!" Jaune winced not meaning the words but saying them well enough. Yang's eyes lit up in that dark off color purple color that they were now famed for. Yang's smile was nothing short of ecstatic as she grinned hear to ear.

"Hell who am I asking? Of course, you love Yanging it out with me huh?"

"Well, I have to love it you know? You are one of the hottest girls I know?"

 _Fuck me that was a terrible pun!_ Jaune winced wishing he knew how to make jokes. Luckily for him, Yang ate it up like Ruby did cookies, Weiss a salad or Nora a jar of syrup.

"Oh? You think I'm hot huh?" Yang asked peering down at Jaune as he struggled to carry her many bags behind her. The blonde brawler flashing him a devious wink as Jaune forced a smile on his face.

"Sure do! Any more heat and you might be too hot to handle!"

That was literally awful. How the hell do you think that's going to-

"Oh? Don't sell yourself short Jaune. You might be able to take the _heat_ later on." Yang said winking at him as Jaune took a deep breath and went all in.

"Yang, can I ask you something?" Jaune asked hitting the base of the stairs that would soon lead him up to the top of the tower, to their newly minted shared dorms.

"Sure, babe hit me."

'Well, I just wanted to say thanks a lot. You have done a lot for me in the past few weeks, and I just wanted to say _thanks_ for all of that."

 _If you count almost killing me joining a deadly cult that wants to treat me more or less like a slave helping me. But in her defense, I did more or less cause this situation so glass houses._

"You... you mean that? I mean hell yeah! I'm, so you better be grateful!"

"No Yang I mean that. You are so nice, kind and willing to help. How you raised Ruby as a kid, how you always put her needs above your own you are amazing." Jaune said with a genuine look at what he learned the hard way that the key to lying was counterintuitively honesty. Jaune needed to be honest to lie.

All good lies are based on a _kernel_ of truth. In this case, Jaune was honestly impressed with Yang, they way she sacrificed to raise Ruby was an inspiration, and that was what he was going on.

"I mean! Yeah! I'm kind of cool you know?"

"You are more than that Yang you are special to me," Jaune said as her face turned the color of her sister's clock. Her cheeks heating up as she blushed brightly.

 _"Special?!_ You think I"m special?" Yang stuttered Jaune grinned a bit as he began to work.

"I think you are _beyond_ special babe. You are one of a kind. The _perfect_ combination of kindness strengthened beauty. Looking at you feels like looking at the sun itself. You are my literal _Sun Dragon,_ and I'm glad for every second I spend with you."

"I! You don't mean that!"

"I do. I care for you, babe. I love you." Jaune said his face keeping a mask as Yang almost fainted...

"Jaune! Yang! So glad you made it back!"

"Eventually." Blake hissed as Jaune froze, something was wrong, something was very, very wrong in his dorm. For one Ruby was standing on a table with Bleiss on a collar?! Bleiss was on her hands and knees a large black collar and leash on her neck along with the words **Ruby's #1 pet** on it as-

"Bleiss!? What happened?!"

"Oh, Jaune! She just got an attitude adjustment! Now sit down, me my team Pyrrha, Nora Coco, and Vel have some rules for you to learn." Ruby said as Jaune felt a pit grow in his gut as he knew he fucked up.

* * *

Jaune had a new schedule... Ruby had taken over control of the harem from Bleiss who was now her **#1 pet.**

"OK! Jaune do you have anything you would like to add or a question about it?" Ruby asked her eyes so close to a pink that it was painful to see.

"I do," Jaune said weakly any hope of a smooth transition from the harem to a more equal relationship for him went down the drain.

"Ok! Ask away we can't have you not knowing your new restrictions," Ruby said a sickly sweet smile on he lips as Jaune took a deep breath as he balled her fists.

I can take them. Ruby will be easy, knock her out, run for the door-

I would never make it. Jaune rationale as he groaned in defeat.

"So I am getting _split?"_

"Yes! All of us will now get you in four hours shifts that we will NOT break Yang!" Ruby hissed as Yang blushed looking away as Ruby huffed.

"We will not break schedule with him. And we will _ALL_ do a lottery to see who shares his bed at night. Once your name is pulled from a hat, you are now taken off of the list until all of us have had one turn. Is that ok?" Ruby asked Jaune, but the question was to his harem.

They all nodded. Blake Bleiss, Coco, Vel, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora all nodded as one as Ruby smiled.

"Good! Now since we are all on the same page! I have a new member to introduce!" Ruby said clapping her hands as Jaune frowned. He had no idea who the hell was going to be added to the harem and-

"Wait! Who are you adding, mistress Ruby?" Jaune added making sure to add the tile less he face a punishment. Ruby had not specified what type of punishment she would give him but from the way she illuminated it was something long, sharp and cold and Jaune would not like it one bit.

"Oh, you already know her!"

"I do!?"

"You met her on the town! She was busy looking for you, and I told her where you were!"

In the town? Looking for me? Jaune froze his heat began to thump! In his chest as an image of mismatched eyes flashed in his mind and hearts the taste of _spice_.

"Wait!? Ruby you can't!" Jaune yelled and-

 _Knock! Knock!_ There was a loud knocking at the door as Ruby smiled.

"Blake, can you get that?" Ruby asked as Blake nodded walking over to the door and-

"HELLO NEW FRIENDS! How are you?" A loud cheery voice is as a pair of shining emerald eyes walked into the room-

 _"NO! NO! NO! NO!_ Get her away from me!" Jaune dove behind Pyrrha. His eyes shaking with fear-

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha and Blake shouted in fear and worry as he hid as a strange short girl with orange hair and a green khaki outfit walked insides. She had a horrendous green and white top that clashed garishly with her eyes along with a pair of bright khaki pants and large black combat boots that went up to her knees. She flashed them all a salute as she clicked her feet together!

"Hello, fellow harem members! I am _Penny Polendina,_ and I am pleased to meet you all! I Hope we can all be mistresses of the best type!" Penny said smiling widely the arrow still lodged deep inside her chest as-

"Get her away!"

"Jaune!?"

"I'll break her legs!"

"Hold my bag V."

 _"WAIT!_ Everyone calm down! Penny is a friend!"

"She's not!"

"Jaune's _terrified,"_ Blake said her blade out _Gambol Shroud f_ lashing as-

"Wait! Penny is our friend!"

"Jaune does not think she is a friend," Pyrrha said her eyes narrowing to slits as she picked up her spear.

"She's not!"

"Jaune says she has to go. She has to go." Yang growled walking forward as0

 _"ENOUGH!_ Penny is our friend! She is the one who got Jaune back to us!" Ruby said smiling as the room froze, the girl's mouths dropped as-

"I am so sorry!"

"Shit! I didn't mean to yell!"

"Your knees are safe!"

"I do apologize."

"I don't know."

"Jaune. _Please,_ somebody, let me touch Jaune." Ren moaned in the back of the room the boy...

Is that a woman? Jaune thought as his best friend was changed no longer a man so to speak. Ren was long, much taller than before his arms and legs were now much lankier and were _slender._

His body now had a definite hourglass figure, not unlike the girls, his hips were wide and full, and his rear was much more pronounced. After that his chest was now enlarged, twin lumps pressed out of his front making Jaune question his gender-

"She's the one who broke my arm!"

"And I do apologize for that! When I first met you the effect of your aura was overwhelming! And in my initial meeting with you, I might have acted a bit erratic." Penny said blushing like a literal schoolgirl as she looked down shuffling her feet on the ground.

Jaune was having none of it. He knew what Penny could do, and he was not going to let this go down without a fight. Mistress or not punishment or not she was not going to easily get into his life.

"No way! She nearly killed me! Pyr! Are you going to let someone who almost killed me into the harem!?"

'I... Ruby?"

"Look! I know you are all worried! But trust me Penny has a good reason for hurting Jaune!"

"I don't care if she has an airtight reason. I'm going to stab her heart." Blake hissed as-

"While I do agree that your actions are justified, I am afraid to inform you that you will find stabbing my heart to be near impossible.' Penny said with a frown.

"What? The hell does that mean?" Jaune asked as Penny sighed.

"I am not like you Jaune. Nor anyone else. My name is Penny Polendina, I was created in Atlas."

"Created? The hell does that mean?"

"It means Yang that I am not what you would call a regular human. I am a synthetic being an android." Penny said bowing once as Yang balked.

 _"Bullshit._ Prove it." Coco stated brown eyes glaring as Penny sighed.

"As you wish," Penny said as she closed her eyes once a low whirring sound filled the air before her eyes flashed open. They glowed red as-

 _"Maintenance commencing_ ," Penny said in a monotone voice as her face split.

"What the hell!?"

"She's a robot!"

"I don't believe it." Yang, Nora, and Blake said as Jaune froze Penny's face became metallic showing off metal pieced as-

"As you can see I am not what you would call a regular human. I am a combat android from Atlas and I-

"Penny I forgive you," Jaune said as he quickly strode forward a bright smile on his face as operation undermine had just gained a massive second step.

"You do?!"

"Of course I do Penny how could I _not_ forgive you?"

* * *

"Do... do you mean that? Like do you really mean that?" Blake asked a deep red blush on her face, her purple eyes positively throbbing as Jaune smiled. Putting a hand on her own interlacing their fingers as he grinned.

"Of course I do Blake, how could I not mean it?" Jaune asked as he and Blake stood in the far corner of the Beacon library it had taken some time, but Jaune had put operation under mine into full effect.

"You... you really think that I am special?" Blakes eye's pulsed with a desperate need, her eyes shooting off three sets of triple purple hearts that burst into bright purple colors onto her clothes as she gulped.

"Blake I think you are special. One of the most special people in the world. I'm glad that I can spend any second with you." Jaune admitted his face hidden as he turned away Blake let in a sharp intake of breath as Blake froze.

A light smile broke her lips as she twirled her fingers around him.

"I... I think you are special too. I don't want to lose you." Blake admitted as Jaune went into phase two of his plan.

"I know I don't want to lose you either. I wish it could be like this more Blake, you know just you and me. I like this." Jaune said resting his head on Blakes' shoulder as she froze.

The faunus in hiding had her breath catch in her chest as Jaune passed this was the critical moment in his plan. He had told Blake the truth, the full truth and had planted a seed.

"You... you want to spend more time with me?" Blake asked a hidden question in her speech as Jaune gripped her hand back.

"Of course I do. I really like you, Blake. You are different from the other girls." Jaune said remembering the _cardinal_ rule of this plan, do not lie. He needed to be honest with Blake to the max. That way if it all went tits up he had a fallback. Blake _was_ different from the other girls in a good way and she needed to know it.

"Different how?" Blake's' voice carried a hint of curiosity as Blake began to _bite._

"You are so different! You are cool collected and just together. You are mature. You have this air of _clamness_ to your that makes me just want to be cool with you. Something like that level of togetherness."

"So are Weiss and Glynda."

"You are different than them. Glynda is a woman, so she has experience, Weiss has been a business model for years she knows how to deal but you? You are different you are _special."_ Jaune put emphasis on his word special seeing how Blake's eyes widened with shock and joy.

"How so?"

"You are young, younger than Glynda but you already as much or _more_ mature. You manage to keep your head cool in situations and always be practical _without_ the training of the best of the best like Weiss you are a _natural_ cool beauty. You have a cool collected beauty to yourself. Like a lone flower, on a hill surrounded by blades of grass. You are like a Daffodil in bloom.' Jaune said as Blakes' face blushed her hand gripped him so hard he felt like his bones would break.

"You... would you be happier if it was just you and me? If you didn't have to deal with the other girls?"

"I have done some thinking and now I know that I want to marry _one_ person Blake. One wife, if I divide my attention how can I focus on my true love?"

"Is that me?! Am I your true love?!"

"I don't know.' _Moment of truth, Monty protected me._ Jaune said her eyes almost turned onyx her grip cracked his bone as Jaune stifled a moan of pain.

"You don't know?!"

"I want to know. I want to know if you are the one to spend the rest of my life with but as long as my time is split up between the girls how can I? How can I give you the attention that you _deserve?"_ Jaune asked as Blake bite.

"I 'll do it.'

"Do what?"

"I'll give you all the time in the world!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you are trying to tell me. I _understand."_ Blake said as Jaune fought to keep his smile down.

"What does that mean?"

"The girls, I know you are scared. I can see it in your eyes trust me Jaune they won't take you from me. They won't keep us apart. I won't let them get in _our_ way." Blake said her eyes narrowed into slits as she came to the only conclusion she did. Jaune loved her, Jaune loved them all but Jaune loved her _more than_ the others. She was his _true_ love and she would protect him and maybe, just maybe get him out of this in the end. A conclusion that was _perfect_ and just what he was aiming for a smile broke his face as _two_ of his harem were hit as Jaune _grinned._

* * *

"Tell me what you know!" Jaune hissed into his Hearts, Bane. He had learned enough of it by now to find a way to get the damn phone out of the thing and get it the demon on the other line to talk to him on a semi-daily basis.

"What I know? You got to be more specific about that mortal."

"Tell me where the other uses are!"

 **"I can't say that. Customer privacy."**

"Can you at least give me a general idea?!"

 **"Fine. I can let the device show you a general map of them."** The demon said as the Heat's Bane clicked! A hologram flicking out of it. It showed Jaune in a green dot as User 4. Then it showed after user 1 somewhere in Beacon, another user 3 far oof, the map if that's what you want to call the sketch three D model that was not accurate to a fault, it showed a user in Patch?

 _Patch? Isn't that were Ruby and Yang are from?_ Jaune thought as he saw a user 2 somehow on an inbound path to Beacon coming to him, but unlike the others, user 2 was represented in a pink dot?

"What the hell is the pink dot for?"

 **"Oh? Did you notice that? Well, let's just say when you read the instructions life tends to be _good_ for you."**

"The hell does that even mean?"

 **"It means that if you want to know exactly what you need to do to fix your ass, you will want to talk to them. Also good job with your little plan. You want to turn the harem on itself? Nice idea, make the members think the others are the problems and they are your true love."**

"It's not that simple."

 **"Is it? You seem to know what you are doing here."**

"I don't even want to be here! I don't want this harem!"

 **"That's** _ **not**_ **what you were saying the first few days."**

"That was different!"

 **"Oh? Define different."**

"Look demon I just need your advice."

 **"I am you** _ **literal**_ **helpline ask away."**

"The Hearts Bane turned Weiss into Bleiss, what will it do if I try to remove the arrows from others?"

 **"It will alter their personality so that they will not leave you no matter what in the unlikely case of the arrow removal.'**

"I see..."

 **"Anything else?"**

"No. I have to go meet Weiss."

 **"You mean Bleiss?"**

"You know what I mean. I need to go meet her sister and her husband today." Jaune said as the demon gave a voice of approval.

"Ok them! If you need me, you know how to call!" The thing said as Jaune sighed he hung up the phone as-

"Jaune. Don't go." Ren said as he... Jaune used that word loosely as his best friend clung to his arm. The boy wrapped his thin feminine arms around Jaune's arm as Jaune shuddered.

"Ren I have to go please stay safe?" Jaune asked as Ren groaned he wrapped his harms around Jaune's waist his long silky feminine hair glistened in the light as Jaune sighed.

"Ren I _have_ to go."

"Be back soon." Even his voice sounded like a girl as Jaune slowly painfully slowly got himself out of Ren's embrace and tiptoed his way out of the door...

* * *

"So what is your sister like Bleiss?" Jaune asked as he and the black haired now collarless heiress stood in front of a long Beacon landing platform. Bleiss had been a challenge to break free. It took a lot to get out of her conditioning. Ruby had done a thorough job of breaking her, and it took all of Jaune's hastily learned knowledge and whatever the hell the demon told him to get her back to her usual self.

"Winter? Good woman. A bit uptight but she's a good sister.' Bleiss almost spat she was used to acting in front of Ruby, but alone she was better at being her usual crass brass self. As the two stood side by side, a long ornate bullhead swooped low engines flaring as Bleiss smiled.

"There she is, best damn sister ever!" Bleiss smiled as the ship touched down. The large Atlesian bullhead touched down as the lower ramp fell down.

"There she is! Winter, you son of a bitch! Get down here and give me a hug!" Bleiss shouted a beautiful woman wailed down she looked like old Weiss tall with flowing silver hair but a much bigger chest. She wore a tight Atlesian dress uniform and next to her was a man.

He was tall with messy black hair and eyes red like blood. He had a disheveled white shirt with an exposed chest with a tilted cross on it as Jaune froze.

"Weiss?" The woman said as Jaune paused as, a wave of hope rose in his chest as he looked at the woman. Her eyes were _perfect_ pink hearts, easily beating a calm and _healthy_ rhythm a massive arrow in her chest, next to her was the thing that made Jaune freeze as the couple both were marked as not only did Winter have an arrow in her chest the man had _no_ gauntlet on his arms and had a large thick shaft buried _deep_ into himself marking them both with the _gift_ of the Hearts Bane...

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! Jaune is making moves! Ren is _changing_. Ruby is back on top with her #1 pet! And finally! We see Winter and Qrow! And we will learn what happens when you _read_ the manual...**

* * *

 **Omake. _Grimm busters._ Part nine _Packed house._ **

"And then! It was me Jaune and Ren! We were surrounded by Grimm on all fronts! I knew we could pull out but they were too scared! They were all Nora save us! And Jaune was like as the leader I order you to save us! And Ren confessed his undying love to me then and there!"

" _Really!?_ That's incredible!"

"I know Ruby, I know! I am _awesome!"_ Nora said stuffing her mouth with pancakes as the adorable gohst sat? On a stool her transparent face resting on her transparent arms her misty elbows on the breakfast table as she let Nora tell her a morning story. It was morning in the Grimm Busters firehouse and mornings like this were now the norm.

One bitter enemies human and gohst now saw together side by side enjoying stories of pancakes love and woefully embellished acts of heroics that never even came close to happening.

"So what happened next!? I need to know!" Ruby asked like a child being told a story from thier older sibling.

"Well if you _must_ know! I being me destroyed every Grimm that came at us! I was like _bang! Fwop! Boom! And they were all! AH! Don't kill us! You are too awesome!_ And I was like flattery won't save you monsters! And I killed them all and I saved the day!"

"That's amazing!"

"That never happened," Jaune said to Ruby's right the human leader of the Grimm Busters and apparent _not_ so secret object of Ruby's affection said smoothing butter on a slice of toast.

"Never came _close,"_ Ren said backing up his leader taking a sip of tea as-

"Ruby that story was so obviously fake even you should have seen through it. Honestly, I expected _more_ from you. And trust me I know how odd that is for me to say." Weiss added the heiress gohst staring at a cup of burning coffee with a pained look on her face.

"One of these day's I will learn how to drink you," Weiss said as Jaune sighed.

"Don't worry Weiss. We'll find a way to give you your coffee. I'll ask my friends at the RnD department to help.'

"RnD? What's that can you eat it!"

"No, you _dolt!_ That means research and development! It's what humans use to make new weapons to kill us with!"

"AH! I'm sorry!"

"You should be!"

"Hey! No Yelling?" The tiny voice of Velvet said as she shook behind the entrance her bunny ears flat on her head as she did.

"Velvet you can just come in you know?"  
"I'm fine Jaune! Really! But if you want I have two tickets to a movie on Friday..."  
"Oh? Just two? I'll but some for the rest-

"Ow!" Jaune hissed as a shard of ice slammed into his foot, Weiss gave him a truly _baleful_ look as she rolled her eyes.

"Not servant Velvet!"

"Yes?!"

"Jaune would love to go on a _date_ with you on Friday. He will meet you at the front of the firehouse at seven."  
"But the movies starts at nine."  
"What did I just say!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Movie? Can I come!"  
"Ruby! You are here with me. We need to tell Ren all we need to know about our old team. The last ping we had was a mistake and we lost whoever it was. Judging by the lack of public property damage it is a safe bet to assume Yang was not involved in it. But the utter lack of tune pushes a strong hand to Blake being the culprit."

"I see! At least it was not Red right?" Ruby asked as Weiss shuddered, her translucent skin seemed to flicker as she nodded.

'Ruby if _any_ of our parents are ghosts we wave a problem and if Pyr is one we are in more trouble that we can get out of.'  
"Pyr? Whose that?" Jaune asked munching his toast as Weiss sighed.

"it is a long story Jaune, one that I will tell you on a later date until then? Get the humidifier I'm going to see if I can evaporate coffee into my body, this has to work."


	11. Birb talk

**AN: _OK!_ I know I said it would be something else but I was _dying!_ So in a fit, of desperation have some Lovestruck while I stop hugging my damn bed...**

* * *

"I... that's impossible." Jaune said as he saw two adults walk out of the bullhead. One a beautiful woman who looked like Weiss before Bleiss. She was taller than Weiss by around a half foot. Her eyes were the same crystal blue as Weiss but her chest was much more pronounced... Jaune gulped as his eyes trailed to the center of the chest where an arrow shaft stood out. Jaune froze Winter had been struck by a Hearts Bane! But that was not what caught Jaune's attention that and best her slightly pink eyes it was the man next to her. He had a mop of uncombed black hair, an open white shirt with a crooked cross on it. His chest also had an arrow in it?!

 _How the hell did he get the arrow in his chest?!_ Jaune's eyes locked onto the arrow in the man's chest that was the clear sign on the Heats Bane but where was the actual device!?

Either he used it on her or she used it on him, but where the hell is it!? Jaune thought as the man looked at him his head cocked to the side once as a small smile split his face, his eyes locked onto Jaune's wrist as he eyed his weapon. He let a smile split his face as-

"Weiss... you... you have decided to have a makeover..." Winter said her eyes wide in what Jaune did not know was either shock, revulsion or pure confusion probably all three and-

"Yo _sis!_ You made it! Damn good to see you!" Bleiss said jumping into Winter's arms the older woman catching her sister easily her misease seeping away as she wrapped her altered sibling in a tight hug.

"I... I see that being away from home has changed you. Very well, I suppose it was foolish of me to think that Beacon being a new place would not change you at all, but this? You really did a one-eighty did you not? Have you found your _Gothic_ side?" Winter asked going for a joke but failing as Bleiss only blinked owlishly at her in response.

"What are you talking about? I look the same as when I last saw you at the ball. Why do people keep telling me that I changed my looks?" Bleiss asked as Winter winced a bit.

"I see... maybe you need some time with your sibling, now who is this handsome man?" Winter asked a small frown on her face as-

"This blonde hunk on a man is my lover and future house husband Jaune Arc," Bleiss said instantly back to Bleiss mode and apparently trying to imprint herself as a future harem leader as Winter nodded.

"Well, Jaune it is a pressure to meet you. I can see that Weiss-"

 _"Bleiss."_

"Pardon me, sister?"

 _"Bleiss."_

"Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze."

"I... then what did you say?"

"Um, my name? Bleiss, I'm Bleiss Schnee, why do people keep thinking I'm called Weiss?" Bleiss asked as Winter and her husband shared a complex look as-

"Kids like to roleplay babe no biggie." The man said shrugging his shoulders as Winter frowned once before nodding.

"If you say so dear."

"I do love of my life." The man said easily making Winter blush, her cheeks heated up as she averted her head.

"Not in front of Weiss dear!"

"Bleiss! Who the hell is Weiss!?"

"I... I'm sorry Bleiss? You said this was a phase right?"

"I don't know you said that your dressing as a school girl was only a phase but that was over two years ago and you still like to be paddled for being _naughty_ after class." The man said as Winter gagged.

"QROW!"

"What! Don't be like that! You know you like it." The man said with a shit eating grin as Winter groaned.

"I'm so sorry about this Jaune, he means well I hope you know that." Winter pleaded giving Jaune a desperate look as he nodded still wondering which one of them shot first.

"I.. it's fine I-"

"Don't worry about him babe but besides I think Jaune over here has good intentions with Bleiss, I mean he had to have _good aim."_ Qrow's words were a clear signal as Jaune gasped.

"Good aim? Uncle Qrow?"

"Never you mind Bleiss, hey instead of being around some boring guys you and Winter go talk me and Jaune here have some catching up to do."

"Are you sure dear? We can-"

"It's fine! besides, I have some questions for Jaune and I know he has some for me." Qrow said as Jaune felt like he was about to break.

"If you say, ok sister shall we go and talk about your fashion sense?" Winter asked as Bleiss and she walked off the landing area as Jaune and Qrow waited for their woman to get out of earshot as-

"How-"

"Look, _kid_ , I know you have a lot of questions but not here." Jaune wanted to hit Qrow.

"I need-"

"You think you need to know the answers right now and you do! But not in damn public! You don't know who is listening to us! We need to find a place far more isolated to do business." Qrow said as Jaune nodded the man smiled as he took out a small flask taking a long drink and gasping.

"Damn, now that's the good stuff, so tell me, kid, you know a good bar?" Qrow asked as Jaune nodded.

"Well, Oum damn it! Show me the way!" Qrow said wrapping an arm around Jaune's shoulder his skin touching as Jaune's weapon did not fire? The weapon did not so much as make a sound even with skin to skin contact!?

 _How the hell?_ Jaune thought as he looked to the man's arrow, it was buried deep in his chest and his eyes while blood had traces of pink on their outlines. Qrow was afflicted so was Winter the only question was how, and where the hell was the Hearts Bane?

* * *

"Two shots, _enjoy."_ A gruff barman with a heavy pair of glasses and a thick beard said as Jaune and Qrow nodded, the twin brown liquids in glass bottle looked eerily liked blood to Jaune making him want to vomit as they raised thier glasses.

"Cheers! To new friends and-"

"How the hell did you-"

"I said! To new _friends!_ And I don't talk to people who are not my friends and my friends drink with me!" Qrow said as Jaune groaned taking his shot clinking the glassed, downing the liquor, it burned his mouth making him gag in pain as he swallowed it down.

 _"AH!"_

"There we go! That puts hair on your damn chest! Barkeep! Another!"

"As you say." The gruff man said again as Jaune groaned-

"So-"

"So tell me, kid, no wait lemme guess, you bought yours for twenty lien too?"

"I did!"

"Random old guy!"

"Yes!"

"Hah! He sold me mine to! Best damn money I ever spent!"

"Here you two go."

"Thanks, cheers!" Qrow paid and he and Jaune toasted downing their drinks as Jaune shudder the liquid burning his throat.

"But how?! How is it off your hand?!"

 _"How?_ Um... the same way they always come off." Qrow said like it was the simplest thing ever.

"And how is that!?"

"Wait... did you not read the instructions?"

"I! How does it come off!?"

"Well like the instructions say, you would know if you read you fire the weapon at the target then once your true love then they take it off your hand, then it shoots you with an arrow, it has one saved _just_ for you, then you and her or him I don't judge will all in love for the rest of your lives. Simple, easy peasy shot em easy. Another round!"

Jaune was going to die.

 _That simple!? There is no way that it is that simple!? All this time I was almost dead and the answer was in front of my face the whole time!?_ Jaune thought as he gagged.

"That's _all_ I need to do!?" Jaune asked disbelief in his face as Qrow nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple really, just use the weapon on the love of your life if you know who it is. Hit her with the arrow then have her take the thing off of your arm and bang! The arrow goes right in you it's like she shot _you_ with the thing and then you are with her!" Qrow said smiling widely his eyes reflecting a pink haze as Jaune gawked, shock, horror and pure incredulity shining in his eyes as he left his mouth agape.

"There's no way."

"There is a way, that's how it works! Don't tell me you didn't read the manual? You... you did read it right? Jaune? Jaune?" Qrow asked Jaune's eyes twitching as Qrow began to laugh nervously.

"Hey kid this thing ain't no joke if you don't use it responsibly then it's going to bite not only you but everyone in a ten-mile area around you in the ass!" Qrow said a sudden look of fear in his eyes as Jaune bit his lip.

"No fucking..."

"I didn't read it!"

"Why the fuck not!?"

"Because I never thought I needed it!?"

"Why!? The thing is sketchy as fuck! It's a literal love machine! Why the hell are you not reading the instructions!?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh shit! Kid this is _bad!_ How many did you use it on? You know what? You look like a good kid you _can't_ be worse than my old teammate." Qrow said shaking his head making Jaune pause.

"Your old teammate?"

"Yeah, the idiot used it on my sister _and_ our leader! Can you believe it?"

"I mean... no?" Jaune asked as Qrow nodded.

"You are god damn right you can't believe it! The blonde bastard! Thought he was hot shit! _Haha!_ You should have seen his face when they _both_ became maidens!" Qrow said a shit-eating look in his face as Jaune paused.

 _There is that word again the hell does that mean?_

 _"Maiden?"_

"Yeah! You heard me! One second it's all hah! Look at me! I'm Tai! I have a harem! _HA! HA! HA!_ Then the next is oh dear god please don't kill me! Rae no more lightning! Summer I'll give you all the kids in the world just please stop _choking_ me!" Qrow said exaggerating choking sounds with his hands placed around his neck. Making the bartender look at Qrow like he had lost his mind.

"Qrow! Hold up-"

"And then there was the begging! Oh, Jaune let me tell you a story! Tai thought he was hot shit! He was the harem king! Had my, _MY!_ Sister! Rae acting like a god damned housewife!? Do you know how hard that was?!"

"I... I can only imagine." Jaune said doing what he did best when he was in over his head, nod and move on.

"Exactly what I said! But do you know what he did?!"

"I don't."

"Good! Well, I'll tell you, he not only had her make all of our meals for wife training! Which was a shame cause Rae could not cook a meal to save _her_ own life! Which matters more to her than anything let me tell you that right now." Qrow said leaning in to whisper conspiratorially in Jaune's ear the smell of liquor raked his nostrils making Jaune want to vomit.

"Well I'll be honest I don't know what's worse the fact that he had Rae dressed up like a damn Vacuo maid skimpy outfit and all or the fact that in four _years_ she never once cooked a damn good meal?" Qrow asked scratching his chin before getting back on track.

"Then one day Sum, Sum! My sweet partner! Just happened to rub his neck and bam! He took her!"

"He took her?"

"He shot her down man! She was gone! Went from a nice cheerful Summer to Tai this! Tai that! Back the fuck up you edgy bird I will fucking cut you!" Qrow said tears in his eyes as he sniffled sobbing once as he shook his head wiping off his tears as he continued.

"Then there was the fighting! Dear god, I knew Raven could be possessive but Summer?! She might have looked small but she could have wrestled Ursa into the ground! The fights literally tore our dorm apart over the stupidest things! Who spent longer with Tai that day! Who breathed more of his aura!

Who got to sleep in his bed when they fucking shared it! I was the only one, not getting laid every day and look at me Jaune!" Qrow said yanking Jaune pulled him face to face making the boy yelp in panic.

"I tried, I was pulling as far as the eye could fucking see! Not even I could get laid every _goddamn_ day! It was unfair!"

"I see! But how does this end!?"

"Well, that's the funny thing... I don't know how that story ended." Qrow said all traces of anger on incredulity had gone from his voice as he pulled back into his stool a serious look on his face.

"You don't know?" Jaune asked not knowing how the hell he knew so much about this interesting time in his life only to cop out now.

"Yeah funniest thing one-day things just stopped, no more fighting, no more battles and then..."

"And then?"

"Well... Summer _died."_ Qrow's mood soured as Jaune paused a wave of sympathy washed over him.

"I'm sorry Qrow."

"Don't be it's not your fault, she died then Raven went missing on the same day."

"Wait Summer died and Raven went missing on the same day?"

"Yeah weirdest thing, Raven had been doing this whole shadow parent thing. Watching Yang from the shadows until she needed her, thought it would be more _impactful_ if the first time she met her mom was when she was saving her life."

"That seems dramatic."

"Right? And she called Summer a fool."

 _Did he say, Yang? Like Yang?_

"So when they died?"

"I don't know, you don't get it Jaune. I don't know if you know this or if I should tell you but to hell, with it, you would blab to someone else when a maiden think strong women like _very_ strong die their power is transferred to another woman has to be a woman of thirty plus years of age. Can't be a man can't be _younger."_

"Ok, I get that but how does that make things weird."

"Let me tell you! You see I've been looking for maidens for a long time. I've seen a few come and go unfortunately but ever since Summer's death and Raven's disappearance there have been no sightings of a Spring or Summer maiden. I don't know why but either the power is lost forever which would be..."

"Bad?"

"Different."

"Ok, so either the power is lost or the maidens..."

"Are not _dead."_ Qrow's words seemed almost bitter with a bit of fear in them. Like he didn't like what he was saying even if it was probably true.

"It's not right kid if the power was transferred as it always is upon death the recipient usually shows signs and with the machines we have in Atlas? We can find the maiden's hell we found the Winter one like that! And before you ask no Winter is not the Winter maiden. As ironic as that would be."

"I see... so there is a chance that the maidens are still alive?"

"If they are alive they would have to be frozen somehow, like in some kind of suspended animation! Or something like that!"

"Is, that even possible? Like a stasis field from a sci-fi movie?"

"I... I don't know we have gravity dust that can produce stasis _like_ fields but it has never been fully tested, the odds of that are not impossible but not good either. And that would mean you would not only have to employ but keep that up for almost two decades now? That can't be cheap I'm talking big bucks."

"I mean can a hunter do it?"

" A hunter? Jaune you would need to be the living embodiment of the damned Grim reaper herself for you to be able to pull that shit out of your ass and even then that would be hard. Not, unless you were a damn genius with dust you could not make it work." Qrow said taking a sip of his refilled glass as he sighed.

"I don't know what's going on any more kid, I'm just glad that I met another guy who took up that old man. Speaking of which how many lucky girls you got in your entourage? And I hope for your sake Weiss or Bleiss the hell is up with that name?"

"Long story."

"Something about the manual or how you did not read it specially?"

"Yes."

"I see, well if you break her heart I _stop_ yours ok? That goes double for Winter."

"I think if I broke her heart she would put me into several drums and dump me out into the Vale harbor."

"I... wow how many people did you use that fucking thing on?"

"More than two I'll tell you that much."

"What was I expecting? Blondes! Always thinks things are just gonna work out for them! Never thinking about the consequences! Well, I know the feeling. I was young once. If I had not let Winter take my device off years ago I shudder to think of the mess I would have gotten myself into."

"I wish I had listened to the manual."

"It's fine three or four is not _that_ bad. It will be hard but they are not maidens there is a health and safety section in your device, especially for harem makers. That can help you out just open up your manual and give it a once over." Qrow said as Jaune wanted to beat he head into the floor.

"Well, the thing is I did not stop at three?"

"Ah, I got it you can make it work up till four and-"

"Qrow I stopped at nine." Qrow passed out then and there falling out cold in public.

"Qrow? Qrow? Oh, come on! Now how the hell am I going to-"

What! A hand slammed down on the counter as-

"Your bill please come again."

"Oh come one! Why me?" Jaune moaned as he reached for his wallet. Crying as he laid out what little money he had as he prepared to go home.

* * *

"So... _Bleiss?"_ Winter asked equally wanting to support her sister's creative rebellious nature and also wondering who the hell convinced her to wear this... dramatic color scheme.

"Yeah, sis? What's happening?" Bleiss asked not sure why Winter seemed so put off with her name and outfit.

I've worn the same thing for years, why is she bothered by it now? Bleiss thought as she walked hallways with Winter the two had had a great time today. Eating, catching up even if there were some odd inconsistencies in Winter's story.

Apparently, father in all his wisdom or desperation had put her back in the running for the heiress of the company. A decision that surprised Bleiss to no end, she had no idea how or when or why this decision had been made.

She was quite sure that her father wanted nothing more to do with her after she burned his precious board of investors. It was their own damn fault! They should not have tried to set her up as some kind of damsel who needed rescuing by someone ass off a man who was twenty years beyond!

But that was then this was now, now Bleiss or as Winter and everyone seemed hellbent on calling her Weiss. Who the hell is Weiss? Bleiss sighed as Winter frowned.

"Bleiss, I know that Vale is a bit looser in their enforcement of dress codes especially compared to Atlas but don't you think that you are taking your dress situation a bit liberally?" Winter asked not upset, not really. Weiss looked great she always looked good, she was a Schnee, she was her sister. Her not looking good was all but impossible.

Weiss had simply dyed her hair black colored her dress the color of fresh blood and had adopted a red and black color scheme that while proud Winter preferred the more subtle monochrome one she had before.

"So tell me about your boyfriend I have heard quite a lot about him from you in the past," Winter asked a teasing smirk on her face, Weiss or Bleiss might have been growing but she could still tease-

"Oh he's fucking amazing, he is tall, knows how to fight and damn it he is a Cassanova when I need it!" Bleiss said not a shred of embarrassment or fear in her voice making Winter blush.

"Weiss!? Such language!"

"What? Uncle Qrow curses all day."

"But never around you!"

"And? People grow sis, it's just words calm down you might get _another_ wrinkle."

"Another?!" Winter asked ripping out a small vanity mirror checking her face.

"I don't have any wrinkles!"

"Yeah, but I made you check for them."

"Weiss Schnee!"

"Bleiss!"

"Bleiss! Fine! Whatever! You don't have to tease your sister you know?" Winter asked as the two stopped the time they spent together was nice but it was time for Winter to get going she was here on business Vytal was approaching and she needed to be there for security. She needed to report to Ozpin and do several business items in her stay in Beacon.

"Winter may I ask you a more... personal question?"

"Oh? Of course feel free Bleiss..."

"Good! Well if you were in a situation where you were being forced to share something that you did not want to share what would you do?"

"Share something I did not want to share? What do you mean sister?" Winter asked a genuinely confused look on her face as Weiss let out a long sigh.

"As in let's say you had something, something that was _yours,_ something that you know that beyond all shadows of a doubt belonged to you and you alone. But for circumstances beyond your control, you are being forced for the betterment of your and others." Bleiss growled out that last part before recovering.

"To share."

"Bleiss, while there are times in life when you must look around you if it is truly important or it is someone important to you then I would not give an inch. I love Qrow but do you think I would share him for even a second?"

"No, I do not sister."

"Good. Weiss, you need to know limits, sure there are things you do share, be they items, people duties but there are things that you will never share no matter _what."_ Winter said using her sister's actual name roleplay had its time and place but this was not one of them.

"I... thank's sis I really needed that."

"Think nothing of it, dear sister, now tell me how long have you had problems with sharing of others?" Winter asked a wry smile on her lips. Bleiss paused trying to figure out the best way she could murder eight huntresses in training and one android in one fell swoop without being noticed and without going to jail.

"For some time but that is a story for another time sister. We can talk about that crap when you come back from your job, I'll be _here."_

 _Standing on a pile of dead bitches_. Bleiss thought as Winter nodded.

"I see dear sister until we meet again I will me with Qrow, I hope he and Jaune had a good time."

"Oh? Loverboy and uncle Qrow, I bet they got along great! Jaune loves food and doesn't' mind drinking now and then"

"I hope that Qrow didn't drink too much he gets awfully chatty after a few shots there are some things that he should not be talking about."

"Calm down Winter, it's just Qrow and Jaune they are probably kicking back just _fine."_

* * *

 _Where the fuck is he!?_ Bleiss thought as she stood in front of nine angry faces, eight of which had cold dead eyes, devoid of anything resembling life. The other a pair of pain filled magenta ones as Ren? The boy if he was still a boy looked ready to faint.

"Oh, _Bleiss!_ How is my favorite _**pet**_ doing today!" Ruby's word's hurt to hear like they were being forced out of her mouth. Bleiss' leader, partner, and owner had an off-kilter grin and she looked ready to murder someone, specifically her with the oversized gardening tool she called her baby.

"Ruby!-"

"That's _Mistress_ to you pet!" Ruby hissed as her blade came within inches of her throat the massive blade getting dangerously close to Bleiss' jugular as she gulped.

"Well! Calm down, _Mistress Ruby_! I know that you might not like what you see-"

"Not like? I don't _like_ when I have to wake up early! I don't _like_ when Yang eats my cookies! I don't _like!_ When I trip on my own feet! I **HATE** when my boyfriend is not here! **WHERE IS HE!?"** Ruby shouted her eyes flashing a dangerous color of pink as Weiss felt a wave of murderous intent emanating from her.

The reaper was not alone all of the harem was more or less up in arms with the exception of Penny who seemed calmer but Weiss knew what a targeting computer getting its lock would chime as.

"Now Mistress, I can explain why-"

"You better, for _your_ sake." Ruby's voice felt like a wave of glacial wind from the polar caps of Atlas itself. Weiss fought down a shiver as she nodded once.

"Ok! Well as I said I took Jaune to meet my sister and her husband."

"Ok. That was something we all agreed upon, then?"

"Then! He and my uncle hit it off, they got along really well and decided to go out into town for some guy time."

"Guy time?! What the hell does he need that for!? He has us!"

"Now Nora, it is important that Jaune have male friends too," Pyrrha said her voice outwardly calm but her eyes were firmly closed, her hands balled in a murderous stance. Her weapons glowed a light shade of black as she tilted her head in a decisively unhealthy angle. Snap!

"Weiss do tell us where Jaune and your uncle went you know the location of their date _yes?"_ Pyrrha asked as Weiss felt her blood run cold as she squeaked.

 _Dammit! How did I not ask where they were going!?_

"Well, snow princess the hell is my man?" Coco asked a _very_ unamused look in her brown eyes, the pink hearts that outlined them locked in on Weiss as she felt death on her.

"I... I don't know..."

"You _what?!"_ Blake snapped her book shut her eyes flashed up with rage as Blake began to stalk up to her. Slamming her feet to the floor as-

"Do you even know the fucking name of the guy!?" Yang demanded her eyes blazing as-

 _"Qrow!_ Qrow-"

 _"Branwen?_ " Ruby asked holding out a hand stopping the murderous Blake as Weiss paused.

"Yes?"

"Wait. Hold up! Qrow Branwen?"

"Yes?"

"Tall? Lanky? Red eyes? Always drinking?" Yang asked her eyes slightly dying down as she did.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said her eyes shining as for some reason Bleiss felt like she just dodged a bullet and _several_ sharp objects...

* * *

"So I just have to ask?" Jaune asked as he and Qrow walked back into Beacon. The two had paid of Jaune had paid for their drinks, they had taken a short bullhead ride where Qrow had gratefully taken the time to explain each and every little feature of the Hearts Bane. Showing Jaune every last thing that will happen if he picked at it.

Hah! And They thought I needed to use the manual! I learned this just fine! Jaune thought as he smiled warmly at his weapon.

"Now kid you do not have just free reign. You can't just be fucking around k?" Qrow asked taking another swig of his flask as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah I get you, I'll have to pick one girl."

"You need to pick one girl, and you need to do that sooner rather than later. The longer you wait to pick a girl the worse the effects of the device will be! You leave those arrows in them longer than you should and they will start to lose their minds!"

"But what about the girls I already have?"

"I don't know, that is something that you have to work on," Qrow said making Jaune sigh, he needed to figure out a way to deal with his harem.

"I... thank you Qrow. You saved my ass."

"I know I did now get in there!" Qrow said slapping his back and pushing Jaune forward. Jaune waved his new friend goodbye walking into the Beacon proper he was now armed with the most powerful weapon of all knowledge.

"Initiate search, parameters maidens," Jaune whispered into the device as-

 _"Scanning. Scanning. Maidens, found, locations."_ The device displayed a map there was one maiden in Beacon, under the tower? Then there were two in Patch.

"Patch? The hell? Ruby is from Patch." Jaune said as-

Oof! Jaune felt something soft slam into him as he tumbled taking another form-

"Watch where you are going!" A shape angry voice yelled as Jaune moaned, angry red eyes glared down as a mocha-skinned woman with green hair glared death at him as-

"It's quite alright Emerald, I was not watching my step." A burning voice said as the single most beautiful woman Jaune have ever seen stood up. She was taller than him by a quarter foot her hair long and flowing like Blakes, her eyes a burning amber, her form was a perfect hourglass, form and-

"Stand up, boy. I'm Cinder Fall a transfer student." The woman said holding out her hand touching Jaune's-

 _FATHOM!_ Cinder was shot dead in the chest before Jaune could react, he wanted to yell but he needed to run.

 _I don't need another harem member!_ Jaune thought turning away from Cinder as he began to sprint he did _not_ get far. He barely got two steps out when a _force_ slammed on him and yanked him off his feet.

 _WHAP!_ Jaune was flung into a wall, Cinder pulled him off his feet like he was made of feather s her eyes ablaze literal fire come from them as-

"Cinder!?"

"Mam!?"

"Help!?" Jaune asked as the woman with a cruelty beautiful face and eyes now fully dead, no life in them glared into him with a naked _hunger_ that made his toes curl up in fear her lips twisted in a cruel smirk as she said three words to him in a voice so hot it _burned_ his face.

"I _want_ you." The woman said as a pair of _burning_ lips slammed into Jaune locking his in a _searing_ kiss...

* * *

 **AN: OK! There we go! Another day another chapter of Love Stuck and the introduction of Cinder! The _false_ maiden is here and boy is she pissed! I don't know about you but she is going to be a _hot_ wire in the harem. Also! We finally! Know how the damn Hearts Bane works! Just use and take off! Simple! It's almost impossible to mess up! So with Jaune finally in the know and with the mention of _maidens_ in Patch? Well, let's just say things are going to get interesting... Branwen is next so until then? Omake...**

* * *

 **Hearts Bane Owner's manual page 2. How to properly work the Hearts Bane.**

 **Why hello! And thank you for buying the Hearts Bane! Now that you are beginning to read this manual let's get the most important thing out of the way first! Usage! How do I use the Hearts Bane you ask? Simple! Simply pick the love of your life and make _sure_ that you know who they are! There is _no_ going back and fire that love dart! After that have them remove the Hearts Bane from your hand and bang! You are now a perfect couple till the day you die! **

**Warning! If you have uses this weapon on _multiple_ individuals it is _highly_ recommended that you keep the weapon on at all times! Removal by _any_ afflicted member will _force_ you to fall in love with them _without_ affecting the state of the others! And you will reject others so be warned! Also, do note once afflicted individuals will act more aggressively as time goes on! Also, do note that _your_ mental state will _mimic_ the one of the afflicted individuals who has an arrow in them. This effect will become systematically _worst_ the longer you still have the Hearts Bane attached to you please remove as soon as able to.**

* * *

 **Omake. _Grimm Busters_ part 10 Champion. **

There was an old saying once, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, that saying could apply to Jaune right now.

" _Ok! What now!?'_ Jaune asked his proton back pulled up close to his chest _Crocea Mors_ was fully charged and a low hum filled the air. As Jaune _glance_ over the stone pillar to the old sports arena, they had been called to investigate.

"Just stay still! The Huntress we are after today is very powerful!" Weiss hissed in his ear, the _friendly_ huntress was just as cool and sharp in a mission as she was lounging around thier dorm back home. Weiss hovered by his side looking over the human's shoulder frowning. She had not been in this arena in _some_ time. The last time she was here she was still alive and the _ruler_ of the arena was also alive and not slain by her own manager over a sporting loss.

"Just who the hell are we fighting and why no _how_ is she so damn dangerous!?" Jaune hissed taking a deep breath before sprinting. The boy sprinted out his weapon pulled close to his chest, he double-timed it across the room not taking a second to pause as he slid into the cover of a new pillar. He crunched and crumpled ancient wrappers and old flyers depicting some kind of woman with red hair and _yellow_ eyes? Jaune thought the posters were _ancient_ far older than he ever thought were possible. The Mistrali coliseum was abandoned centuries ago, after the _disaster_ of the breach the place had been shut down for good, it was a hot spot for Grimm but usually, the only Grimm that spawned stayed in the area so they were rarely in need at exterminating.

"Jaune! Can you be any louder!? Weiss demanded as Jaune groaned sticking out his gun as he smirked.  
"There's no one here Weiss! Unless the Huntress can hear me!"  
"She _has_ heard you Jaune! I told you she would attack the moment we are vulnerable and I can not help you! She is too strong for even me to help!"  
"Then I'll need Ren and Nora to help, you think Ruby is leading them ok?" Jaune asked and regretted as a look of fear crossed Weiss's face as she let out a nervous laugh.

"I... I think they will live... for now..."  
"That is _less_ than encouraging," Jaune said before spring out of his new cover running into the center of the area where a massive statue was center.

"Jaune?! Jaune?! Wait!" Weiss said as Jaune saw a _massive_ statue of a beautiful woman, she was old, the statue was cover in cobwebs, there were wide cracks all over it, the stone was ancient older than him and-

"She's _beautiful."_

"You dolt! Don't run! And yes... she _was_ beautiful." Weiss said floating up to Jaune a sad look on her face as she looked at her old _friend_.

"I... she's _gorgeous_ -

" _Thank you, I do like compliments."_ A melodic voice said as Jaune's head _snapped_ back a tall _person?_ With almost forme legs, flowing translucent red hair clean milky tank skin that glowed red, covered in armor and armed with a spear and sword and in hand as-

"Who are you?" Jaune asked as the huntress gave him a surprised look, her emerald eyes widened as a small smirk crossed her face, as she licked her lips.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos and you?" The _woman_ with the most beautiful melodic voice said as Jaune groaned.

"J-Jaune Arc." He said his voice lost as the ghost blushed, flashing him a smile as she gave him a predatory glare that made a tremor of fear run down his spine.

"Pyrrha?!" Weiss shouted a look of pure panic on her face as her rapier flow up to her hand as Pyrrha smirked taking a defensive stance her mouth opened to shout but Pyrrha stopped that pausing once to wink at Jaune as Jaune _swore_ he saw his belt buckle glow black and something pulled at his pants before _rocketing_ at Weiss like a small rocket slamming into her knocking her back making both human and huntress cream as-

" _Hello again!"_


	12. Pecking order, establish dominance

**AN: OK! Here it is more Love Stuck Yandere surprise! In this one shit get's real! Cinder is in the harem and she knows how to work! Cinder's first rule of business is to establish _dominance_ and after that? Well, let's just say things get _hot_ for Jaune. His harem is turned on him, he is running out of options! And he is about to be _marked_ for better and worse... all this on Lovestruck!**

* * *

"You belong to _me!"_ The burning voice of Cinder said as Jaune quaked.

"Um! I don't know who you are but I don't think you want that!"

"I know what I want and that is you now calm down and kiss me.' Cinder said slamming her lips to Jaune, she was rough she kissed him hard and vicious. She sealed their lips in a brutal kiss making Jaune's knees go weak, her lips vacuum sealed onto his making his breath catch in his throat as Cinder lifted him off the ground.

 _"Boss!?_ " Mercury shouted the boy was beyond bewildered he did not know Cinder had a type let alone one she would start making out with, without his consent on a stealth mission-

"Get your hands _off_ of her!" Emerald shouted storming up to Jaune jealousy burning in her eyes. She yanked! Jaune's arm her sin meeting his hand as-

 _Fitum!_ The sound of air displacing filled Jaune's ears as a massive arrow lodged itself right in the mocha skinned beauties chest. Emerald froze her eyes widened her blood red eyes drained of their natural crimson as they were filled with a messy dark purple almost near onyx levels of color. Her pupils twisted into perfect threats that beat, with thick veins in them. Several purple hearts fell out of here yes bruising on her tank top painting it purple as she gasped.

"Oh my god! You are perfect!" Emerald gasped Yanking Jaune's arm as Cinder glared.

"Emerald!" Cinder snapped cowing the thief instant Cinder stopped her makeout session with her Jaune as she growled.

"What do you think you are doing girl?"

"I! Mistress I need him! Please! He's all I wanted!"

"All you want!? The fuck!? Boss!? Em!? Are you ok!?"

"He is the father of my children if you want him girl you need to get in line!"

"What the fuck!?"

"Ok! Please, I just want his seed!"

"His _seed!?_ The fuck? Get ahold of yourselves! Both of you!" Mercury said wincing he was prepared to get burned to a crisp but this shit was bonkers! Both of the most powerful and deadly women in his life were suddenly arguing about taking the seed from a fucking stranger in public!?

That was fucking weird as fuck and Mercury did not like it when his life started to get weird as fuck mainly cause it meat shit was going down.

"Ok! Both of you-

"Wait! My name is Jaune Arc-

"You mean Jaune _Fall_ you will sound better with my last name. As a token of respect, I will allow you to keep your last name as your new middle one."

"I! Listen to me! Please!"

"I will listen to you after I am pregnant with your child!"

"What about me?! I need to bear his child!"

"After me girl! You will get his seed after I am confirmed to be carrying our perfect child and not a damned second before do I make myself clear to you!?"

"Ma'am yes, ma'am!"

"STOP! Both of you the fuck is going on!? What are you talking about getting pregnant!? Who is this guy!? What about the mission!?"

"This is the love of my life and the father of my many children, and as for the mission? Fuck it, it's over.'

"Over!? After all the shit we went through to get here it's just over and done!? Just like that!?" Mercury demanded his face red he could not believe this. It was over!? Just like that!? They had just got into Beacon for Oum's sake! The fuck did you mean over!?

"Yes, Mercury it is over."

"Cinder-

"Are you fucking deaf!? She said it was over man, _buzz off!"_

"But the mission!?"

"The mission is now irrelevant, your services are no longer required." Mercury might as well have been shot.

"What? My... my _services?"_

"Are no longer required you hear me." Cinder said not taking her eyes of the terrified blonde noodle of a boy as Mercury swore he was hearing things. _Did... did Cinder just fire me? No way._ Mercury thought as he took another stop to his boss.

His fake legs whirred under him as he tried to be diplomatically as possible. Cinder was not thinking straight neither was Emerald they had either drank too much or smoked something or shot up before class when he was not looking a hard fucking task when they shared the same fucking room!

"Cinder-

"She said buzz off! You got fired! You are off our squad! Now let us take care of our lover will you!?"

"Em _listen_ to me! I know we were never friends but come on! You are throwing all that hard work away just like that?!"

"I am doing what I need to, for the sake of my children!" Emerald hissed her eyes-

"The fuck happened to your face?"

"What? Are you blind as well as stupid?"

"No! Your face! Your eyes are all fucked up! You! What did you do to them!?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You fucking _ass!_ You are so dead-

"No, he is not, Mercury threaten my husband again and you will not live to see tomorrow do I make myself clear?" Cinder asked her tone burning with fire as the assassin pause, he saw her eyes flash orange as the small of ozone fill his nostrils.

"Yes ma'am, I understand I don't get it but I understand."

"You do not have to get it just leave me to my lover. Now love tell me what room do you stay in? I must get your belongings before we can leave for our new love nest."

"But what about her!? Your mistress will be pissed if we fuck off!"

"So what? She is as irrelevant to me as are _you._ Now leave!" Cinder barked Mercury lost all color to his cheeks as he stuttered stumbled and nodded.

"I..."

"She said leave not get lost before I fucking stab you!" Emerald hissed as Mercury raised his hands.

 _"Ok! Ok!_ You are all fucking crazy you know that?! Crazy!" He yelled running off as Cinder smiled. It was a wicked cruel smile as her eyes! They burned orange her purple hearts still had a dark purple outline but where tinged with the color orange and seemed to glow like they were aflame!

"Now lover show me your old room, and if you are good we can break in the furniture on it one last time." Cinder hissed licking Jaune's cheek making him shudder. Her tongue dragged itself up his face stopping at his hear and licking deep into it.

Jaune whimpered like a small animal as Cinder held him to the wall and _devoured_ him...

* * *

There had been a fight. Cinder barged into the RWBY JNPR combined dorm with Emerald and Jaune in tow demanding all of Jaune's personal items and saying she was his new mistress.

What happened next was a ten minute nearly one-sided _beat down._ RWBY and NPR were strong but Cinder? She was a force of _nature._ Even with the added help of Coco, Vel and Penny they were no match. Cinder walked all over them in less than five minutes Blake Coco and Nora were laid flat. At the seven minute mark Pyrrha, Yang, and Bleiss had fallen.

Velvet put up on helluva fight her camera making light weapons of all her fires she and Penny fought back to back before Cinder put them down knocking them out.

In the end, only Ruby Ren was moaning in pain could fight back... the two dueled a mass of lighting strikes, howling winds, and sniper shots filled the air before the final crash happened and a new pecking order was established...

"Jaune dear, please stay still." Jaune's new mistress Cinder said rubbing her man's head as he whimpered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy, Ruby how was Jaune today?" Cinder asked her _only_ equal in ther harem, Ruby Rose, the silver-eyed brat fought her to a standstill and had earned her place as an equal much to Cinders irritation.

"He did well he did not want to breed me in the library so I had to punish him, there," Ruby said cleaning her knife showing off her new _bookmark_ of pale flesh as Cinder sighed.

"Bad boy Jaune! You know better than to defy your _owners_ like that!"

"Sorry ma'am, I was nervous..."

"You don't need to be Jaune we own you, you are in no danger of others just do as we say or face the severe consequences of your rash acts." Cinder hissed her palms glowing hot as Jaune whimpered.

"I'm sorry!"

"You are right now Ruby whose turn with him is it tonight? I forget?"

"It's your turn today I have him after the next few days you are ovulation tomorrow so he's all yours!" Ruby chirped it was nice to be on top it was even nicer when she and Cinder had gotten to literally beat every last other whore! That dare to even try to define her precious Jaune into submission, yes that was something that Ruby would never forget so long as she lived.

"Ah thank you I appreciate your honesty Jaune?" Cinder asked her burning eyes traced up to Jaune who shivered.

"Yes, ma'am." Jaune voice had last all traces of resistance Cinder had beaten the fight out of him early on in thier relationship in the tumultuous face she used months both pleasurable and not to break Jaune in, in ways that Ruby and the harem would not even dream of doing.

 _"Strip,_ now." Cinder's words made Jaune gulp, he quickly stripped off his Beacon uniform. Hsi's chest perfect chiseled his body without a hint of fat just as Cinder required of him. Jaune's physical form was perfect, not a bit of wasted space, a solid six pace, bulging biceps, thick legs quads, triceps all made to perfection Cinder would be proud if this was not the minimum.

"I must admit training his body was about the _only_ good thing you ever did." Cinder cooed as she ran a hand over Jaune's chest he whimpered not daring to look his owner in her eyes.

"Good boy nice and submissive will you be watching us again tonight Pyrrha?" Cinder chided the malice in her voice was so thick Jaune felt like it would slit his own throat.

Pyrrha was the least favorite of Ruby's side, she put up the _most_ resistance to Cinder when they came to blows Cinder dominated Pyrrha she said she would never let her have Jaune, Cinder had responded by simply forcing Pyrrha to the wall after cruelly beating her with an inch of her life. She took pieces of her own sword and shield and _crucified_ Pyrrha to the wall of her own dorm.

Jaune remembered Pyrrha's screams of agony as she was pierced by her own weapon. Cinder pierce her feet and hand giver her a perfect view before she began to ride Jaune in front of her. She made sure to ride her lover's cock in front of the Mistral _whore._ The slut was _crufified_ to her wall and give a front row seat of Cinder fucking her lover within an inch of his life!

She fucked Jaune for who knows how long? Well over two hours of her fucking him, luckily she was on the pill a fact she regretted she could have been impregnated with her loves child by now but no! She had to be prepared it was no mind.

As bad as it was that she was not knocked up and this slut was Pyrrha would have the satisfaction of watching as the redheads face broke, Jaune's body betrayed him firing his love into her time and time again.

Cinder rods Jaune hard and long making sure to take every last precious drop from him.

Jaune's own comforts were of _no_ mind he was her property she would treat him as she saw fit so long as it did not conflict with Ruby's own needs. The looked of the broken false maiden had made Cinder's year. Jaune's cries beg of mercy a good touch on her lovers part calling out to the ruined partner of his as he begged for her to save him. Cinder was not one to ntr but now? This was _different._

"Yes, mistress," Pyrrha said refusing to meet Cinders eyes her hands and feet still bandaged her wounds barely recovered from her crucified torment, if not for Jaune's aura amplification would probably never have healed correctly.

"Good pet." Cinder said as Jaune waited for his signal.

"Approach."

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune said walking forward his head never left the floor he was now stripped to nothing he tried to hide his shame but his body betrayed him again making its presence known as he walked to his owner.

"Lay down on your back spread your limbs." Cinder ordered Jaune obeyed spreading his limbs eagle as Cinder smirked.

"Good pet you look stunning."

"Thank you, mistress," Jaune said looking at Cinder's glowing amber eyes for the first time she looked like a bolt of lightning flames bled out from her eyes as the room's light flickered.

"Yang, will you be cleaning me out today?"

"Yes, mam!" Yang chirped the blonde brawler had submitted to Cinder fairly easily apparently Yang was a bit of a masochist and had Jaune pushed? He might have tamed the dragon and not ended up as a living dildo. His dream of being a hunter? Burned by Cinder she laughed she said the day Jaune beat her in a fight was the day he became a hunter. Or was allowed to leave the house unsupervised for over an hour.

"Pyrrha be sure to watch as I take your love." Cinder said looking the champion dead in the eyes. Pyrrha wince she balled her fist as Cinder removed her silky red thong from her body.

She flicked it to Pyrrha's face the drenched item slammed onto her nose bathing her in the fouls smell of Cinder's own sex.

"Take a _close_ look, this is the cock that you will not see for some time." Cinder said as she slammed her hips down Jaune groaned as Ciner let out a hiss.

"Fuck you are big, I'm glad that you have something going beside your damned looks."

"Hey! Jaune is fine the way he is!"

"I meant no disrespect to our lover Ruby, just making sure to tease." Cinder sex grinding her hips into Jaune he moaned like a kicked puppy he whimpered into the air his eyes looking everywhere but hers as Cinder groaned.

"There we go! Fuck you are good at this." Cinder said bouncing on her lover's cock Jaune's length filled her fully making her body swim in pleasure.

"Are you looking, Nikos? Are you going to watch while I fuck what you so wrongfully thought was yours?" Cinder asked her burning eyes locked onto her once pathetic rival if only to her words as she looked down.

Pyrrha bit her lips how she wanted to stand up and rip the bitches face off her neck!

But Cinder was strong to strong for Pyrrha she would die and then all would be for not.

"Ma'am I do not have a choice."

"Damn right you don't! Strip girl, you thought he was yours!? how could you ever stop to take a man like this!? Tell me slut!" Cinder hissed slamming her hips downward in a violent manner, Jaune groaned his hands clutch the bedsheets as Cinder fucked herself stupid on his cock!

"Tell me you Mistral whore or I'm going to never let your fuck this cock again!"

"I don't _deserve_ him! He's too much! Please, mistress, let me have something, I love him!"

"Good girl was that so hard!" Cinder hissed slammed herself down as she felt it, Jaune's release came sooner than she expected no matter she had came twice during this and from the looks of it Pyrrha had gotten off to her lover being fucked in front of her. Cinder held Pyrrha's gaze as she felt herself filled by Jaune's love.

"You see this slut? This is what you will not have, this is the cock that is not yours. Who cock is this Jaune?"

"Your's mistress!"

"Good boy, who do you like more? Me or this slut of a partner of yours?" Cinder hissed as Jaune gulped his cobalt eyes met Pyrrha's and for a moment he looked ready to fall.

"I like both of you mistress... I love all of my mistresses." Jaune's words were planned, calm and very much thought out.

 _Come on Pyrrha! Don't give up! I need you!_ Jaune thought as for a second! Pyrrha's eyes widened in hope before Cinder laughed

"Oh poor sweet Jaune, I know that you think you are being kind but she is simply not worth your time, I am far more suited to bear your children. And you know you like being inside me more than this redheaded slut isn't that right lover?" Cinder asked a metallic blade appearing in a ball of fire. The jet black obsidian metal traced on his skin Jaune's aura flashed for a moment before the blade glowed orange.

Cinder sliced into his flesh making him wince in pain. Blood flowed from the long red line she drew down his arm, taking time to trace the outlines of his bicep. Creating a long crims line that ended at his chest.

"Do you feel that Jaune? That burning sensation? That is my love, that is how I fell for you. And I know I truly know! That you want people to feel good. That you think you are making everyone happy Jaune but you can't make everyone happy and when you are with me you are the only thing to make _me_ happy!" Cinder hissed burring the tip of her blade into Jaune's chest going right under his right nipple Jaune screamed his mind exploded in agony as Cinder sighed.

"I know you are a good person, you are the best but if you keep! Comparing me to that redhead slut them I am going to have to punish you severely do you understand me?" Cinder asked running a caring hand down Jaune's shivering faced.

"There, there, good boy, sweet boy, don't be scared. The pain is just a symbol of my love, expect _much_ more of it Jaune because I love you to _**death**!_" Cinder hissed as she took the blade from his chest taking her hips off Jaune's member with a wet _plop!_

She let Pyrrha get a full view of her filled snatch still dripping with his cum.

"You see that Nikos? This will never be you as long as you I have a say. Take a good look at this cum it will not be yours!" Cinder hissed as Pyrrha broke the defeated Mistralan was reduced to a crying writing pile on the floor as CIner shook her head.

 _"Pathetic,_ Yang clean me out." Cinder ordered as Yang nodded the fully broke in woman jumped over to her mistress's lap.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Yang said as she dove her face in between Cinders crotch making the pseudo maiden moan as she rolled her head back. Pyrrha had come during her humiliation Cinder saw the small puddle under her skirt her hands still bandaged from her recent time on the wall made her unable to pleasure herself a fact that made Cinder smile even wider. It was not every day she _cucked_ a champion and to be honest? This felt _damned_ good.

* * *

The next day Jaune was still under lock and key.

"Where are you going today?" Emerald one of his enforcers asked as she walked right behind him she pushed her breasts into his arm making Jaune blush the mocha skinned girl whose eyes bleed purple hearts as she stalked him.

"I have to go to Vale for dust supplies for Weiss. I also have to train with Cinder."

"Good. What else?" Emerald asked not satisfied if Jaune held anything back he would be punished by her or his shadow. Blake followed them from a farther distance Emerald watched his back Blake watched the world.

Both girls were chosen by Ruby and Cinder they were their second in command when the others were not there. They had free use on Jaune whenever they felt like it so long as Cinder and Ruby were not present and wanting…

"I'm going to sleep in the plaza I like the sun," Jaune said his tone low and defeated, the girls had broken him over the last few weeks. Cinder was not a fan of Ruby's free approach to Jaune.

She demeaned the teach Jaune his rightful place under them and Ruby agreed...

Four weeks later Jaune was a changed man, his head was fully healed down, he never met another eyes he was broken body and spirit.

"Good. We will watch you during your rest."

"We could rape him." Balke appeared from behind them as Emerald paused.

"We could do that, are you pregnant yet?"

"Yeah, I'm two weeks along you?"

"I want to be but Cinder wants her kid first, I'm stuck using my ass to break his dick till then."

"I thought you liked anal?"  
"Oh I fucking love it getting ass _split_ open is like the best part of my day you know?"

"Oh? Want to tie him down and double anal him in the courtyard?" Blake asked without a trace of hostility as Jaune whimpered. Blake and Emerald were not what he would call gentle…

After Cinder had broken him she encouraged both of them to be as rough with him as possible.

Ruby put up some resistance insisting that only her and Cinder were to harm Jaune unless in self-defense, she had no problem training him but that had also been hell…

Jaune's training schedule was brutal, Glynda had been... put under thumb by Cinder and Ruby using a combination of metal and toxins and had been made a loving pet to the two of them. After that Cinder had free reign to being Jaune's training…

The first part of his training was he lost all rights to food. Jaune could not feed himself. IF he wanted to eat he had to ask one of his Mistresses, they would either then cook or buy him food and they would feed him themselves.

He was not allowed to drink, if he wanted it was poured for him and poured in his _mouth_ or in Yang's, Cinder's and Emerald' case they more often than not took the water drank it themselves and _pushed_ it into his own mouth force feeding him as Jaune was drowned...

He had lost almost all hope of being a hunter Cinder would not have her lover put in such unnecessary danger. She banned him from Pyrrha training and she trained him now in self-defense. Learning how to defend himself from _predatory sluts_ as she called them.

"Mistresses... please can I just relax today?" Jaune begged he knew better than to demand the last time he demanded anything from Emerald or Blake tied him into a closed raped him till he cried their names and begged them to stop. Blake had learned to edge using her ribbon to tie his cock preventing his orgasms while she and Emerald helped themselves to their cock.

"Oh? You want us to make love to you Jaune? You don't want to get raped again?"

"Blake we can't rape him he's our property we can do what we want to him don't feel bad," Emerald said rubbing the barrel of a pistol to the small of Jaunes back she snaked a hand around and gripped his crotch making Jaune groan.

"AH! Mistress **please!"**

"See he's hard already! Jaune loves us, Blake, we can't rape him if he loves us."

"Ah, I see. But he did ask nicely so we can be nice to him right?"

"Blake you can't spoil him! You are going to confuse him!"

"I don't think to be nice is spoiling I like gentle sex too."

"I'm not saying you don't but being gentle because he wants you to is weak. If you want a gentle fuck all god but don't do it because he wants you too alright?"

"AH! I understand thanks."

"No problem what are friends for am I right?" Emerald asked smiling as Blake nodded and Jaune whimpered…

* * *

"So she is _that_ strong?" Rub asked frowning as Cinder nodded.

"Yes my old mistress is beyond powerful, I do believe that you are our only hope to defeat her, your eyes hold the key," Cinder said her and Ruby sat in an unused room in Beacon the two mistresses talking face to face about an uncertain future.

"So is that why you are so hard on Jaune? You don't want him to face this boss of yours?"

"Of course, if Jaune thought any of us in danger then he would risk _his_ life to save us. I can't let him throw his life away over that. I love him too much and you know he would risk his life in a moment for us."

"I do that's the only reason I'm letting you be so mean to him!"

"Ruby I know you don't like what I am doing to him but if he is nice and submissive the less chance he will attack my ex-employer or her minions. When this is over I have no problem giving him back _some_ of his privliges."

"These Wat's, and Hazel guys seem tough, what are the odds of them coming here?"

"Slim, Tyrian is more likely but we can beat him more or less. I will be a maiden soon and after that, I can be the guardian Jaune needs."

"That makes sense I can use my eyes to kill your ex-boss and you can be a maiden? To protect Jaune later on."

"Precisely."

"Ok! That's good to me but I need to ask why are you so mean to Pyrrha? What did she do to you?"

"She is strong easily strong enough to guard Jaune but she is weak of spirit, I will tear her down and rebuild her as I did with Emerald."

"Rebuild her into what?"

"Into a woman that is _worthy_ of Jaune and finally able to almost be my equal."

* * *

 _"So!_ I was thinking Jaune I love you and all but I want to have a mark on you! You get me?" Yang asked petting Jaune's head slowly it was her alone time with Jane now. Cinder and Ruby said she could spend this time an hour a week with Jaune in their room.

"What do you mean a mark?" Jaune asked his head looking down into the blankets of his king size bed the low crackle of flame from the new fireplace filled his ears as Yang smiled petting his head ever so softly.

"Well, I want others to know I **_own_** you. I know you know that and that's great! But I want others to know it as well!"

"I... ok what do you plan on doing?" Jaune asked a slight tremor filling his spine as Yang smirked.

"Well, I was hoping you would ask! Take off your pants!"

Jaune did not need to be told twice, he took his pants and boxers off making him naked from the waist down.

"Now that is an ass worth _marking!_ Stay there babe I'll be back!" Yang said bounding off to the fireplace as Jaune gulped he had no idea what Yang was doing and did not want to know.

Mark me? What the hell does that mean? Jaune thought as Yang hummed walking back as Jaune swore he hear a hiss? In the air as-

"Hold still babe! This might sting!" Yang said taking her hips jumping on Jaune pinning him in place as a scream tore the night.

 _"AHHHHHH!"_ Jaune screamed the sound of a man getting his skin ripped off filled the air as Yang grinned. Jaune screamed thrashing under her to no avail. Yang hummed already glad she convinced Cinder to let her do this, the aura suppressors she put in Jaune's food kicked in as she smiled.

"There we go all better." Yang purred as the small or burning flesh filled the air. She held her rod down the glowing metal poker was planted firmly on Jaune's right ass cheek.

Yang smirked she was getting tired of other bitches looking at her man, now with her symbol branded on his ass maybe people would know who he belonged to? Yang grinned as she _pressed_ the brand into Jaune's ass the smell of cooking meat filled her nose as she marked his tender cheeks.

 _"Yang! YANG! MISTRESS!_ It hurts! Please stop!"

"Shh Jaune it's like Cinder says pain is love when I hurt you it's just cause I **_love_** you, babe," Yang said taking the poker off Jaune's ass as she smiled.

"Perfect!" Yang grinned as she made a perfect emblem on Jaune's ass.

Her symbol was burned into his flesh permanently it would never go away.

"Yang?" Blake asked her and Cinder stood in the door looking on at the crying Jaune and smiling Yang with curiosity.

"Oh! Blake! Mistress! I was just branding Jaune!" Yang said as if it was the most normal thing in the world as Blake and Cinder shared a confused look.

"Branding?" Blake asked as Jaune panicked.

"Mistress Blake! Mistress Cinder! Please, help me!"

"Oh? Is she breaking the rules Jaune? Marking your territory _is_ important you know?" Cinder cooed tears fell from Jaune's eyes as Blake sighed.

"Do you have another poker?" Blake asked as Jaune's mouth fell open tears fell from his face as Yang nodded,

"Hell yeah! You think I forgot about my partner? Your's is in the fire."

"Nice, I think I'll take his free cheek."

"Wait! Please! Mistress Blake _don't!"_ Jaune begged as Blake calmly made her way to the fireplace just like Yang she took a poker and slowly put it to the vulnerable flesh of Jaune. He screamed his voice almost made her deaf his skin was burned, the heated metal ate into his pale flesh as it marked his ass with the Belladonna symbol. Soon _both_ cheeks had the markings of the partners of RWBY the Belladonna and Xiao-long crest _burned_ into Jaune's flesh serving as a permanent reminder to all who would see him of who he truly belonged to.

"Hell yeah! Partners in the Arc _booty!"_ Yang said holding out her hand after a second Blake smirked as she high fived her best friend.

"That's one way to put it, I guess?"

"Children while that is nice let me show you how a _real w_ oman marks her property." Cinder said as a flicking onyx blade appeared in her hand glowing red as she went for his crotch...

* * *

"Cinder!? The hell happened!?" Ruby asked as she balked. Jaune's ass had two! Symbols on it, one Blake's the other Yangs and-

"We branded him, Rubes! Now everyone knows Jaune is our property!"

"I want to do that!" Nora shouted as Ruby sighed.

"I guess? Cinder did _you_ brand him?"

"Oh, Ruby let me show you." Cinder said as she began to jerk Jaune's naked cock the crying boy yelped as Cinder pleasured him Jaune whimpered as Cinder causes his member to rise as Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Coco, Velvet even Penny gasped as-

 _Property of Cinder Fall_. The words were burned on Jaune's erection in bright burning letters as-

"Cinder!? How did you do that!?"

"Simple Ruby I just put some marks on my cock, when he is soft you can see nothing but some odd _scratches_ but whenever he is hard you will see who his cock _truly_ belongs too."

"I'm jealous! I want to brand Jaune~Jaune too!"

"I _thought_ that might happen!" Yang said as Cinder smirked, she snapped her hands as several pokers appeared.

"Yang in her infinite wisdom saw this coming so I have a poker prepared for you all pick a spot on Jaune that can't be seen in public and leave a mark."

"I call chest!"

"Back!"

"I got his nuts!"

"I wish to brand his triceps!"

"Now girls! Remember not his face or anywhere that can be seen in public! We need to keep up our _image_." Cinder chided shaking her head at the youth.

"C... can I do this?"

"Yes, Pyrrha you _all_ my brand him."

"Grand!" Pyrrha said as the girl picked up their pokers as Jaune cried.

"Please... _no._.." Jaune said as the girl ignored him the harem approached him pokers at the ready as Jaune let out one last cry as the girls closed in on him like a pack of Beowulfs and he screamed at the top of his lungs as he was finally after many weeks _broken down_ …

* * *

"Look! Neo! I know that you are in a bad mood but going to Beacon!? Are you serious!? What?! Ok! OK! I get it but come on! We just got out from Cinder! Do you really want to stir the pot!? OK! You do... you do want to stir the pot... Oum almighty fuck me this is going be a fucking disaster. At least promise that you will do your very best to keep this on the down low? I know you Neo and if you decided to go all out? This will be _hideous."_

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! Another chapter of LoveStruck! In this Jaune had his new place in _his_ harem! Cinder and Ruby plan on the endgame, Mercury got fired! Cinder taught the others a lesson in style, Pyrrha got cucked and got the _Jesus_ treatment! The story is not at the halfway point! Soon we will hit the end and the _grand_ finale to Lovestruck! Up next Branwen or something _new..._**

* * *

 **Omake. _Grimm busters!_ Part 12 _Champions debt._**

Jaune was _not_ having a good day.  
"Weiss!" Jaune shouted as the gohst went flying an odd thing to say as Pyrrha kneed her in her transparent waist. Weiss went flying back as Pyrrha sighed Jaune tried to catch her but human's touching a gohst was a nonplus and Weiss simply went through him falling to the floor and going still. Her form _shook_ and Jaune thought it looked like she might even shatter!

"Jaune was it? Will you fight me even if you are alone?" Pyrrha asked the huntress gohst stood on two legs a javelin in one hand shield in the other her eyes a bright emerald locked on Jaune and-

 _VITTHUUMMM!_ A glowing red beam of energy filled the air as Jaune opened fire without warning. _Crocea Mors_ spat out at Pyrrha the proton back set out a long line of dazzling red light that she barely blocked with her shield. Pyrrha grunted under the attack falling backward as she blocked with her shield. Jaune wasted no time.

He instantly started to sprint around her firing as he went his steady stream of deadly protons kept the Huntress back as she did a power slide flipping a switch as the solid stream of energy was replaced by rapid flashed of white gold.

 _FIT! FIT! FIT!_ His weapon _barked_ rapid bolts of white gold flew out of it Triton Accelerator, the rapidly oscillating particles tore into Pyrrha the weapon _especially_ made to banish huntresses worked like a charm! Pyrrha screamed in agony the white balls of power sliced into her noncorporeal form tearing it apart as she fell back.

 _Crack!_ Pyrrha fired a bolt of ectoplasm right at Jaunes face, he ducked the attack switching back to the proton stream taking Pyrrha off balance, she had to block his attack again as he sprinted toward her. Jaune ran full speed he had _one_ chance at doing this if he failed he and Weiss were dead.

 _Or I am dead she's already dead so maybe dead twice? More dead? Deader? Is that even a thing?_ Jaune wondered as he slid his weapon flipped back to the Triton more barks of flashing gold followed by Pyrrha screaming in pain filled the air.

"NOW!" Jaune hissed as he slid _it_ under her feet. He slid a small box under her feet as he stamped a button.

 _"NOOO!"_ Pyrrha screamed as the trap was set, the ecto trap was sprung chaotic energies bleed out as Pyrrha screamed. Tentacles of white gripped her pulling her in. She screamed and cured swore revenge on Jaune and all his kin as she was _slowly_ dragged into the box, the redhead gave one last _terrified_ looked before she was sucked in fully sealed off with a loud _ting!_

"Fuck! Me!" Jaune hissed falling flat on his ass, his breath long and haggard as-

"Jaune you did it! You beat a huntress alone!?" Weiss asked more amazing than anything.  
"Yeah! I guess so!"  
"Jaune do you know who you just beat!?"  
"No idea."  
"That was Pyrrha Nikos!"  
"Never heard of her should I?" Jaune asked as Weiss facepalmed the gohst shook her head as _neither_ of them saw the box jump as a small _crack_ was formed as a lone green eye peeked out with what could only be called _curiosity_ as it _zeroed_ in on a certain Blonde...


	13. Come and get your love

**AN: OK! Here we go! Another day another Love Struck! Jaune is on the ropes! At the end of his life, at the edge of his chances to be a real hunter can he make this last gambit work? Can he overcome his own harem can gain back control of his life? Or was it always too late for him? Find out! And also... a childhood friend comes into play and what will that mean for Jaune as a person?**

* * *

Jaune was a _broken_ man.

"Oh, Jaune! Please massage my back." Cinder said lying face first on her bed, her legs kicking off the side as she stretched out. It had taken a lot of work and much planning but she along with Ruby and the others now had a functional plan of beating Salem or at least not being murdered by her the moment she turned her head.

"Yes, mistress." Jaune's words were quick and hushed he spoke with a purpose his tone carried no hint of challenge he did not even meet Cinder's eyes. He walked up to her his shirt off, the effects of his marking still clearly present in the center of his chest. Carved into him, not just branded, was the symbol of his best friend, a red Rose that Ruby had expertly, painstakingly put onto his chest using her own scythe to carve out his flesh.

On his stomach over his six pack was Nora's hammer symbol, next to it the Schnee symbol resting by his appendix. Weiss had been clear on putting her symbol with enough flesh to be appreciated, Blake put hers on his neck, Pyrrha his left arm, Penny his other arm, and Emerald put her diamond clear on his back.

"Oh, that's the way! Good boy!" Cinder purred as her man, naked from the waist up, dug his hands deep into her back making her moan in pleasure, Jaune had been taking very well to his training recently and while it was not what Cinder had intended she would give credit to where credit was due.

She would, much to her own reservation, give Ruby full credit for Jaune's new and improved attitude, Cinder had wanted to seer their dominance into Jaune's soul while Ruby encouraged a bit of positive reinforcement.

"Thank you, mistress.' Jaune said his words clipped and measured, he did not speak beyond what was absolutely necessary, giving Cinder no room to latch onto and possibly punish him later on.

Cinder liked that Jaune was smart, her male needed to be smart, if he was not then what would their children be?

"Yes use some fingers love." Cinder said relishing how Jaune's fingers always seemed to know exactly where to dig into her back hitting her pressure spots in the just right area making her croon.

"Is this better mistress?"

"Jaune you can call me by my name. I will not punish you." Cinder teased she wanted to know how Jaune would react to her giving him permission to overstep his bounds. Jaune's hands never stopped, he kept massaging her back making sure to dig as deep as he could, kneading her flesh making her stress bleed out.

"That is ok ma'am. I do not need to." Jaune said his words once again fixed, Cinder did not like that. It was better to be feared than loved, but she needed to be a mix of both if she was going to be raising kids with Jaune it would not do to force him to be her lover, Jaune needed to come out of his shell one way or another.

"Jaune." Cinder raised her voice the slightest degree, her tone increasing as Jaune gulped.

"Cinder... I am glad that you are allowing me to massage your back, your skin feels amazing." Jaune's compliment was genuine she could detect a lie or trick a mile away and Jaune's tone held none.

"Good. Now put your back into it." Cinder said as the door burst open.

"We are back!" Nora said singing as she skipped in the rest of RWBY NPR alone with Coco, Penny walked in arms full from shopping bags. Ever since the branding incident, all animosity in the harem had bled out.

The various members had decided that as long as Jaune was equally shared property then there need be no qualms and if Jaune was good? Then his life need not be any more uncomfortable than absolutely necessary. A fact demonstrated with Weiss's gift of a Schnee credit card with nearly unlimited funds, a personal scroll from Cinder along with other freedoms that Cinder, while at first had been against, now had seen the clear benefit to allowing.

"Hello, mistresses, did you have a good shopping trip?" Jaune asked still not taking his hands off Cinder's back, Nora smirked as she bounded up to Jaune planting a kiss on his lips.

Cinder would have killed another woman for that but Nora was her fellow harem member she could touch Jaune as she wanted, they all had their private time with him and they all had their public time, Jaune even had Jaune time.

Where he was allowed to do whatever he wanted with supervision of course for two hours a day and as long as he obeyed? He was free to do as he pleased. He could not be a hunter anymore, that ship sailed a long time ago when Ruby and Cinder decided that him being a hunter would put him in the spotlights of someone far more dangerous and evil, so keeping him behind the lines would be more than useful. Jaune did not need to be a hunter to make Cinder's day he just needed to be her's.

"Mistress- I mean Cinder would it be ok if I went to town today?" Jaune asked as Cinder paused, today all of the girls were busy, Jaune's schedule for a free time was limited and if he went into town now…

"Jaune you do know that if you go into town soon you will be alone?"

"I know Cinder, I want to go out for a bit I will be back soon enough."

Cinder pursed her lips not ready to just let Jaune roam about too much danger that could befall him-

"Hey! Dammit bun, bun! We forgot the damn cream!" Coco hissed as Jaune paused.

"I can get that for you, Mistress Coco. I can retrieve your yogurt."

"I, Jaune you sure? This is _your_ free time, you really want to spend it running an errand for me?"

"I will be more than willing," Jaune said bowing as Coco frowned.

"Jaune you would be alone-"

"I think that is a grand idea.' Cinder said finally chiming in Jaune had been a good boy recently this would be a test.

"Jaune get Coco her yogurt and buy yourself something nice."

Jaune was glad he took theater class when he was a child his teasing by all but one person in his hometown had led to interesting developments in his life, a man of his skill was proved useless but this? The ability to act? Well, that? _Despite_ what his best friend use to say, that was _priceless._

* * *

"I need to run!" Jaune hissed as he bolted downtown it had been weeks since he was branded... his skin forever marred by his so-called harem. This had finally gone off the deep end and he was done! Well, not finally when he learned that he was going to be a house husband breeding slave _that_ was when things started to go a bit downhill.

"I have to do this! Just don't stop!" Jaune thought as he began to run he needed to get back to get away from his damned harem. He knew how to escape but he had to get the one person who could help him...

Jaune ran, he knew it was beyond a long shot he tore down the streets he tossed his scroll into a dumpster not intending to use it ever again.

"I just need to see _her,"_ Jaune said tearing down to the seedier parts of Vale he knew he was screwed he knew that if he stayed in the harem he would just be property...

Something for the girls to use and abuse at their leisure he was not going to live like that, no fucking way.

"I'm a man, a person, I deserve respect dammit!" Jaune hissed as he went with one last desperate option when pursued by a group of predators it is sometimes better to go to a larger predator and toss yourself at its feet...

Neo was in a good mood.

"Please! Forgive-"

She hushed her husband to be, putting a finger over his mouth as she smiled a devious grin her property had returned to her as she always knew that it would. Battered and bruised. He looked like he had been through hell and back and had the marks to prove it.

Neo clicked her lips in annoyance an irritated look crossing her face as she walked over to Jaune, her high heels clicking on the smooth floor of her apartment.

How Jaune figured out where she was wasn't hard to know, he had just looked for her downtown and she found her man. Neo cupped Jaune's head tilting it up as a deep frown crossed her lips.

 _Sluts do not even know how to brand properly, you don't just put your mark on him. You don't like it when he fights back? You beat him, you don't like how he talks? You train him. You want to leave a mark? You leave a mark, you don't let other sluts touch what is YOURS!_ Neo thought her anger flashing in her face her man flinched back fear in his eyes. In a moment Neo lost all anger smiling warmly a cherubic smile on her face as she bent down to pet his head lovingly.

 _"Shhh pet you did nothing wrong, just let me take care of you."_ Neo signed to Jaune was he nodded his head rising up and down as Neo sighed. She had whores to kill now not that she did not have to kill them earlier that is.

They touched what _belonged_ to her and that was not a mistake you made twice. Neo smiled kissing Jaune on his forehead there was a _click!_ Neo put a collar with the word **Beloved** on it attached to a long metal leash on Jaune, she smiled warmly before pulling him up taking him to their bed. It had been too long since they made love and now Neo was going to make up for all that lost time...

Neo was not one to hurt the things she loved, not really. Neo wanted, no, she needed to make sure that the people in her life knew that no matter what Neo was on top. She did that with Jaune that night forcing him onto her bed.

Restraining his hands and legs to the bedposts and making smooth, rough, passionate love with him all night long.

Neo made sure that he came inside of her not a drop of his precious life giving seed was wasted, she needed to bear his children and he was not allowed to let a drop of his cum go to waste, after long hours of claiming every last inch of his body Neo let her lover rest.

He was beyond exhausted face beat red covered in sweat he needed his rest and Neo would give it to him, he was her property now and he had accepted her as his mistress. With all that unpleasantness out of the way, it was time for Neo to enjoy her new life...

* * *

Neo had to _restrain_ Jaune when she left the next day not that she feared he would leave her for one he was not in any shape to move, two he was not that stupid. He ran away to save his life he would not throw it away so soon or so she hoped, having to punish her love so early on into the relationship would not be something she would want to do.

He was restrained to show him his place he was her's, he was property he belonged to her she could and she would do with him as she saw fit. Now assuming that Jaune did exactly what she asked then there was no need to punish him for that.

 _If_ he followed orders and did as expected he would live a nice comfortable and safe life with her. Neo had to do some minor work every now and then, Cinder had up and disappeared from her and Roman's life. That ass Mercury once ran past her apparently he had been fired?

 _I wonder if Cinder quit?_ Neo thought before shaking her head, she was irrelevant what was relevant was her husband who was cooking dinner for her even now…

There was a loud _click_! To the house as Neo stepped into her home, she felt the wave of bliss that was roast chicken overwhelm her. She groaned Jaune's cooking already overpowered her as she began to drool.

 _"I'm home!"_ Neo signed knowing that Jaune could not hear her. She was mute after all.

"Welcome home!" Jaune said looking back from Neo's compact kitchen. He was busy finishing up the preparations on the chicken he was roasting, the massive stuffed bird was plump and tanned with heat. Jaune put a light glaze on the cooked foul before pressing slices of pineapple on it.

Neo growled stalking up to her lover spanking him on his ass. Neo love the _whap!_ That filled the air as she hit his bare ass. Her lover never wore clothes in the apartment, Jaune's only accepted clothing was his collar and an apron that said ' _do things to the cook'_ that he wore when manning the stove.

Neo licked her lips her hands shooting up as she cooed. "Give me a kiss." Neo signed pulling down on the leash attached to Jaune's neck pulling him down to her stealing a kiss from her lover.

"How was work?" Jaune asked blue eyes shining as Neo signed she loved her man every inch of him was hers to use and she used him well. He was already in good shape six-pack abs well-muscled legs, arms, and ass. Tall broad shoulders, a barreled chest, and a nice black collar on his neck.

Neo licked his teeth making sure to taste the nice strawberry coated mouth that she had spent all day waiting to touch, his tongue graced her lips making Neo's knees shudder as she thought of that same tongue gracing her lower lips later on that night.

"Dinner is almost ready babe I'll have it done in a minute, take off your shoes and relax ok? You had a long day." Jaune said smiling widely as Neo felt her body swoon. She had really hit the jackpot with Jaune he was the perfect man! Tall, confident, a decent body, and a nice cock. Neo grinned taking off her shoes kicking them to the side and sashaying off to help set the table.

"Baby you don't-"

Neo shook her head she was his owner but she also lived in this house, if her love was going to be making dinner for her when she came home, the least she could do was set the table when he got back. Neo set out the dishes plates, napkins and poured two cups of wine. Even if as far as she knew Jaune was well below drinking age who cared? Neo did not and if she was going to drink wine, so was the love of her life.

"Cheers!" Jaune said as he toasted wine with Neo their glass clinked! Together as Neo was dressed in her casual leotard that hung lazily off her figure showing off her D cups and letting Jaune know just what things his face was going to be buried in later on that night.

Neo loved his cooking the way he made chicken was worth killing for! Neo knew that her love was special but this? Expert meals, a loving submissive male to cook, cater, and to raise her many future children? Mostly girls hopefully. Neo could not even think of a better life not that she wanted to...

* * *

Jaune was not a fool, he looked at his sleeping mistress with an odd mix of pity and terror. Neo was his owner, a kind owner at that _much_ kinder than his old harem but she was still that, his owner. She owned him, he was her property.

 _I will not die a slave_. Jaune thought as he looked at his sleeping lover, Neo seemed so innocent after sex after three hours of her on top of him using his privates and his mouth how she saw fit leaving him with a sore pelvis and a bruised ego the tiny terror had finally fallen asleep. Jaune saw her there, laying down next to him.

Her small lips pursed in a small smile, her ample chest rising and falling as she slumbered, she looked so perfect like the picture of innocence and youth. Her eyes close tight her hands pulled together under her chest, Jaune had to smile a bit or else he feared that he would soon be overcome by the urge to smash her head open like a wet grape. Jaune was not a fan of Neo, not at all better owner or not she was still his owner and he a slave.

Jaune had bought himself time, not a lot but time nonetheless. He needed to find a way out of Vale he needed to cut off his own arm he thought explosives would do the trick he just needed to find a bomb. Maybe Roman would help? He seemed to know Neo that seemed like it would work?

But that would come next Jaune knew that as long as he breathed his harem would be there hunting for him looking to bring him back into their clutches and Jaune simply refused to let that happen.

Freedom was his only option and he would achieve it or he would die in the process.

He needed to die paradoxically enough he needed to be dead to get out scot-free as long as there was a chance that he was alive, freedom would not know his touch but that raises a problem how to die and then be resuscitated?

Jaune thought of several scenarios during his free time in Neo's home some involving him dying of exposure some had him dying of blood loss or shock he thought of blowing his head off but no, he needed a death that would allow him to be brought back easily and would leave nobody aware.

Now once again this was hard but not impossible, it could be done Jaune just needed time and worst he needed to find someone to aid him. He could not fake his death alone or it would be very difficult to do so. He needed an outside source of aid, someone who he could trust to help him that almost instantly crossed out every woman to ever roam the globe with the Heart's Bane, the horrifying gauntlet made of gold and with wings of feather on his wrist, there was no way that was ever going to happen.

He needed to use his head think, think! He was a leader he needed to use that head for something and this... this might be one of his greatest tricks ever...

 _"You do not feel safe?"_ Neo signed concern clear across her face as Jaune nodded he had taken his time thought of his options and this plan was probably one of in not the riskiest of them all.

"Neo... my old mistresses... they are hunting me right now... if they find me they will try to take me away from you," Jaune said his lines with ease he had been practicing for over a week and his delivery as flawless.

" _I won't let them!"_ Neo hissed her fingers flying and a small growl leaving her mouth as Jaune gulped he knew that Neo would defend him to the death, nothing would get in the way of their happily ever after and Jaune needed to work that to his advantage.

"I know that mistress but if you get hurt I could never live with myself! I love you Neo. I love you more than I thought I could love something. I don't want to see you get hurt." Jaune laid that on thick Neo's eyes watered as her hand flew over her mouth as she gulped. She looked _frail…_ like she was made of glass, the thought of _her_ property being harmed seemed to cause her genuine distress and in any other circumstance, Jaune might have felt bad for her…

 _"I would not let them hurt me you matter too much for me to be harmed."_

"Neo. I do not want to lose you if you even got a scratch on you _I_ would blame myself." Jaune added making sure to use her given name, not simply calling her mistress. He needed this to be as personal as possible and to make sure Neo knew that he was speaking from his heart.

" _I... Listen to me read my hands nothing is going to happen to you or me. I will not let it happen."_

"I.. I'm scared..."

" _Do... don't be scared I'm here... if there is anything I can do to make you feel better just tell me. I love you Jaune. You are going to be the father of our children if you need anything just tell me and I will bring it to you."_ Neo signed she meant those words Jaune knew that out of all his owners Neo was easily the kindest not because she was a kind person that she was not kind she was cruel and deadly. Like a dagger in your back that looked like a damn letter opener. Neo was a monster in human form but she was a lazy one. She did not do more than absolutely necessary and Jaune could use that.

 _"What would it take to make you feel better?"_ Neo asked her eyes shimmering with care as Jaune battled down a grin.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

Jaune's idea was something he liked to call the _room._ A small minor apartment really far off from Neo's place and deep in the shadier parts of Vale it was a small the ten feet wide thirty feet long, it had a shower, a kitchen a table a computer internet and a comfy bed for him to sleep in, there was also a stove for him to cook when Neo was not there.

Neo moved him here on his own request far, far from the city and his old harem while Neo was reluctant to move him his safety took priority. He was now far, far away from Neo and the others even if Neo did come to see him once a day for over five hours he was still mostly alone and well when he was alone he did what he did best he began to plan...

If you asked Jaune what he was doing in that small room after he had willingly allowed Neo to imprison him in that small room in the ass end of Vale, you would not have gotten the answer you would have wanted.

"Just be calm you need to be calm this will work. You just need to be calm." Jaune said the feeling of icy water in his fingers the sink to his room was overflooding water flowing over the tips as Jaune moved with a machine like precision. Jaune had lived a simple if not false life in the room. Neo came they had sex, Neo cuddled and kissed, spoke with him using her fingers to say how she loved him, how they would soon live a perfect idyllic life together. Jaune smiled he nodded letting Neo think that they were going to live a nice life together.

He let her sign sweet nothings into his eyes, her thin fingers tracing her messages onto his skin. Neo told him of their child, she was pregnant, of course, she was she came to fuck him two times a day and eventually she would get pregnant.

She rubbed his hands slowly on her baby lump, making sure he felt the new life developing inside of her, lettering him know that this was just the beginning only the first of many children to come that he and Neo would raise together. Neo thought that Jaune would fall deeper in love with her over that, she thought their child born of abuse and coercion would soften his heart to her clutches.

Jaune smiled he was used to smiling now when Neo came he left, his mind left his body and it went into autopilot. He acted as he should doing what Neo asked and well Neo never asked him anything besides what food he would like to bring, or what items he wished her to procure.

And out of all the things all her power and meticulous planning it would be that the final generosity of her that would lead to her undoing.

"Just have to be safe," Jaune said pushing his hands up the feeling of soft damp fabric entering his fingers. He forced his hands into a swampy a mass of black and blue that he had packed tight. If you could see the sight it would be an almost comical one. Jaune was on a chair packing an air duct with what looked like a solid blue mass of dark aquamarine _gunk._

But was, in fact, a mass of bunny hoodies. The same that Jaune begged on hands and knees sometimes literally that Neo acquire for him. He begged her for them he said he wanted them almost as much as her own touch. But that was a half-truth at best. Jaunes plan for freedom required the bunny sweaters and they would see him out.

"Just, one more!" Jaune said packing the final soaked hoodie into the air vent he panted he did this to all of the vents in the small room. Packing them tight with soaked water clogged bunny hoodies soon all sources of outside air flow were gone and he knew that he had to act soon. His air supply now officially limited he needed to be quick.

"I have to be perfect, no room for a mistake not now," Jaune said as he moved to his stove the timing had to be perfect. Jaune knew Neo would be here in seven minutes she was always on time. She had a schedule for using him and he had to attire.

As he moved he went to the stove turning it on flipping all burners to full blast, all at once the low sharp hissing filled the air that would lead to his freedom. _Gas_. Gas entered the room filling up the air Jaune gulped it was now the end game. He took to the sink turning off the water the final bunny hoodie his bunny hoodie the first he earned from that ridiculous pumpkin Pete challenge was his savior.

"I hope you get me through this old friend, I really do not want to have had eaten all that damn cereal for nothing," Jaune said as he went to the door, he tied his trap a simple one a small string attached to a cord, that when pulled taught would scrape a piece of metal with a knife jury-rigged and tested by him many times before as soon as you opened the door?

 _"Boom,"_ Jaune said as he took his seat in the far corner of the room. It was not ideal not in any way shape or form but it was perfect. He had to tuck his legs in as gas flowing in the heavy toxic gas that would kill or save him entered the room as Jaune gulped. Time was running out Neo needed to open that door or else he would be dead. He _needed_ her to open it if he had _any_ hope of escaping. _Dammit, timekeeping was always C's thing, she loved to keep it just like that damn watch she had, she never took it off after I gave it to her, she held onto it longer than her damn beret._ Jaune shrugged off his thoughts of friends past he needed to focus on not asphyxiating.

"Now or never." He said savoring the last few bursts of air he had. The gas had been flowing freely for over three minutes, the small room was flooded in only two the gas settled on the floor but slowly began to rise covering every inch of the room, Jaune gasped, taking one last bit of air before wrapping his soaked original hoodie over his mouth and nose as he closed his hands.

Neo would be here in less than five he needed her to be here in less than five his whole plane hinged on her opening the door he could not do it himself, oh no that would only lead to further complications in the future.

"Come on you smol terror. Open that door and come and get your _love."_ Jaune said as he began to count the minutes ticked down one by one long low ticks on his scroll the gas had filled the room by then the thick heavy substance overflowing he had taken his last few free breaths of air by now and soon it would be over.

"One way or another I'm leaving this room, in a bag or on my feet," Jaune said gritting his teeth as-

It happened the door hands _clicked!_ It began to move, Jaune at once focused all of his aura to his core the gas formed a thick layer over him pressing him making him feel like he was in some kind of invisible swamp the door opened the metal clicked! A knife fell and a spark was born.

* * *

Jaune woke to pain, fire, and a loud ringing noise in his ear. His eyes opened up as he groggily looked around Neo was there on the floor knocked out her eyes shut black and blue blood poured from her lips. Jaune groaned he felt like he had been tossed into a hurricane made of flames and metal.

Jaune spat up blood his body felt like it was being crushed the smell of charred meat filled his nose awful and smoky he felt his charred skin battered and bruised his flesh was gone in most parts of his body, the marks of his old harem scoured off him in the fires of freedom. The precious bunny hoodie that had kept some of his face safe and allowed him to break a tad longer not burned in tatters on the cold Vale ground.

"Thank you. You were worth every last box." Jaune said as he gritted his teeth his body wincing in agony as he began to make himself stand. He stumbled nearly falling face first onto the ground righting himself as he spat up more life fluids. Jaune did not tarry he forced himself his bones creaking and cracking in protest, most of his flesh on his back was burned raw, blood flowed from his legs he could see bone on his arms and he felt like someone took a potato peeler to his back.

"I can't stay here," Jaune said as he began to stumble forcing himself forward as part one of his plans was concluded and he just needed to do the final most dangerous part. The escape from the room was only the beginning now he needed to get out of Vale. The _death_ of Jaune Arc would be a public event, the cops would come to the fire, the blast had actually blown Jaune _out_ of the room and into the damn street. The shitty building was on fire burning slowly when investigated they would find his DNA blood, bone and other… fluids in the room hopefully.

Neo would be blamed and as for the body Jaune did not know what the temperature was needed for a human body to be charred to cinders so he was hoping the smear marks of his flesh on the walls and floor would make for a convincing death story, he was only glad that most of his wounds were cauterized that way not much blood leaked and even if his aura was fully shattered he was more or less alive and able to continue his plan.  
"You were always better at planning than me. I wonder how Atlas is treating you? I hope you are doing better than me..." Jaune said coughing up blood as be began the long journey home...

* * *

Jaune ran, hobbled skipping through downtown Vale the flames attracted the fire department and the police.

"That is not good," Jaune said as he saw him. There on almost every building on almost every street corner was a picture of his face with the words **MISSING** on it. There was a **50000** Lien _cash_ reward for any knowledge that leads to his eventual return to Beacon.

Jaune gulped they were looking for him it made sense when your property goes away you usually want it back.

"I won't be your property though." Jaune thought as he stumbled looping in gait on his way to Beacon. When he arrived the display downtown had drawn attention away from the school, several bullheads took off and he knew, just knew that his harem was on them.

This theory was confirmed a second later with a _beep!_ The device on his wrist the cursed metal device known as the Heat's bane beeped. Jaune had learned its secrets never once asking for instructions talks with a demon had lead to him understanding it to an extent.

He knew what it wanted, he knew how to use it, the device told him where his harem was and he was grateful for it, the device might be a curse from the beyond but it _did_ have its uses especially if you knew how to work it.

"Show me, Amber," Jaune demanded as the device led him. Beacon was empty... dead quiet and even the air felt wrong...

The school had no one outside, the lights were on but it seemed like no one was home the air felt unusually subdued and just wrong Jaune's hairs stood on end, he felt pinpricks of fear run down his body but he ignored them.

"I have to focus." He said as he made his way to the vault... Finding the vault was not easy, the device guided him, it broke past very single security measure Ozpin had set up with contemptuous ease hacking data pads opening doors and eventually Jaune found himself facing her...

In a deep, _deep_ room a chamber really that looked like some mad man's laboratory far underground he found himself looking at a woman half dead. She was brown-skinned and sun-kissed short dark orange hair flowed down past her ears in short neat rungs and half her body covered in a massive scar, Jaune had no pity. He broke open her glass container the last of his aura used to power his fists before it shattered! The glass shattered under his blow as the woman's eyes flicked open as a panicked look came over her.

Jaune saw her gasp her brown soft eyes fluttered she screamed in pain before-

"Fix," Jaune said tapping her chest with his bare hand. _Fisht!_ The arrow fired he used the Heart's Bane with intent for the first time that day. The arrow sunk into Amber's chest as she gasped her eyes fluttered open and she choked her wound began to heal the arrow and weapon focused together emitting a purple ray of light that healed her fully. Jaune did not know fully how this weapon worked but with a _long_ talk with Mink were he had to drag information from the demon in what felt like pulling teeth! He was able to learn that the Heart's Bane could, in fact, _heal_ others who were infected with it.

It was a complicated process that Jaune still did not fully comprehend not that he needed to the purple light from the weapon healed the woman and that was all he cared about.

As she was fixed Amber hooked blowing open the pod her eyes deep dark purple pupils the bleed out sickly dark purple hearts.

"My _beloved_ thank you for saving me how I have waited for this day!" Amber said as Jaune nodded.

"I know I love you, Amber, now come with me we have _things_ to do."  
"Of course my love but before we do that there is something that _I_ need to do," Amber said licking her lips lighting flowed from her hands as Jaune paused.  
"Amber? Jaune asked nervously as he began to sweat his plan _hinged_ on him being able to control Amber, not the other way around-

"We must travel to the Isle of Patch my love, two of my _sisters_ are imprisoned, there and we must set them free. A great wrong has been done on that island my love, a great tragedy has occurred so we must put it right..."

* * *

"Ah, there we go _much_ better." A calm collected feminine voice said magenta eyes flashed in a mirror as a smile spread on porcelain-like face. Lie Ren was a logical human, knowing that some things were in fact, one, he was a _she._

Ren's gender change was not pleasant but it was here and there to stay, she had nice perky C cup breast a perfect hourglass, figure wide child-bearing hips, a sexy pair of puckered lips and a look to kill.

She also had a love of her life Jaune who was for some reason not in her dorm?

"Well we will fix that, Jaune is coming home one way or another," Rin said taking out her blades Storm Flower poised menacingly as she left the combined dorm she had a man to hunt and she would track him to the _ends_ of Remnant...

* * *

 **AN: OK! The chapter is done! Jaune is free! His harem is on the hunt! A maiden is released the Heart's Bane actually _helps_ Jaune for once and now we are moving to the end of the series! The story is well _over_ halfway done and the _next_ fic is already in motion! The sequel to this story is called _Cum_ and it will be... well _cumming_ soon! JaunexRubyx _Summer_ not what you _think!_**

* * *

 **Omake. _Grimm Busters_ part 12 _Rose grips thorn._**

"We, DID IT!" Nora shouted punching her fist up into the air, the tall woman circled in a small semi-circle twin jars of syrup in her hands as she twirled.  
"Technically _Jaune_ did it," Ren added not willing to push the subject that it was _Jaune_ who beat the huntress Pyrrha? Was that it? Jaune beat her in a one on one fight, and even if Ren felt he _had_ to chastise his best friend for fighting one of if not _the_ most dangerous ghost in all of existence.  
"I do not know how you did it Jaune but you did and I suppose that _some_ praise is awarded," Weiss said the ghost trying and failing to grip a steaming cup of coffee that slipped through her fingers every time she went to grasp.

"Drat," Weiss said forming her fingers slipping through the teacup handle as she sighed. _I just want one sip, just one! is that too much to ask for? Just one little taste?_ Weiss thought her fingers blurring through the still steaming gift to man straight from Oum himself. Weiss let out another defeated sigh such was the life of a ghost the physical world was often beyond her touch and she would have to learn to adjust to this.  
"Jaune you were amazing!" Ruby floated up to him her somewhat showing transparent legs shimmering.  
"You beat her!"  
"The redhead?"  
"Jaune. That is Pyrrha... Pyrrha Nikos?" Weiss asked as Jaune blinked owlishly.  
"Who?"  
"Jaune... the most famous fighter?"  
"Never heard of her. Should I have?"  
"I... I don't know." Weiss said as she looked at Jaune and blinked owlishly. _That was Pyrrha! How does Jaune not know her? She was a hero! She was a champion and if her legend can be erased in a mere three centuries? What does that say of mine?_ Weiss thought shaking her head she could not due to have any more negative thoughts, her tentative relationship with the humans of Grimm Busters and if she wanted to know how to get to the afterlife or even if she wanted to go there she needed to work with them to an extent.  
"Well, I beat her so that's good?"  
"It's amazing! I knew here back in the day!"  
"Oh, you did? What was she like?" Nora asked chugging a massive amount of syrup straight from the bottle as Weiss gagged.  
"Nora if you keep drinking syrup like that you are going to join us as the dead you know?" Weiss asked not wanting Nora to have to die of a sugar overdose or diabetes. _Do they have a cure for that?_  
"Nah! I'm fine!"  
"No. No, you are not. Stop drinking so much." Ren said as Nora rolled her eyes.

"Make me!" Nora hissed as Ren rolled his eyes.  
"Nora. Please." Jaune said as Nora hissed.  
As the humans argued Weiss saw her old partner gulping as she glared.  
"Ruby..."  
"I'm doing it!"  
"Ruby... what are you thinking?"  
"That... that I want to ask Jaune something..."  
"What? Just ask him. Stop dallying!" Weiss hissed making Ruby yelp.  
"Ok! Jaune!"  
"Yeas Ruby? What's up?"  
"I! Tomorrow! Do you want to go get some food!?" Ruby asked as Jaune paused everyone paused even Weiss paused as she cocked her head.  
"Ruby?"  
"Can you even eat?" Nora asked not sure if Ruby could even touch food.  
"I! I want to go out! I live in the house all day... and do you want to go hang out... with just me and you?"  
"Sure, why not? we can hide your see-through legs." Jaune said as Ruby smiled.  
"YES! I got a date!"...  
Elsewhere in a broken down boxing Ring a whirlwind of yellow dust appeared as a pair of glowing red eyes opened up as a voice growled.  
"Someone want's to touch _my_ Ruby!? Hold on Ruby! You big sis is on the way!"


	14. Just like a horse

**AN: OK! Here we go! Another day another chapter of Love Struck! In this one Jaune and Amber go to Patch to free some lovers! Tai gets one helluva bar surprise! Jaune makes a _hard_ and difficult choice and an old friend pops up to shake things up. All this and more in this chapter of Love Struck!**

* * *

"Amber? What are you talking about?" Jaune asked as he took a step back he took his sword in his hand, gripping it tightly as he gave his lover a glare. Amber smiled the recently healed maiden smiled warmly as she turned her almond skin shimmered freshly healed by the power of the device on Jaune's wrist.

Jaune glared at Amber her rich olive eyes staring back at him. Jaune gulped her olive eyes seemed off, the effect of the Heart's band in full display, the massive golden arrow implanted fully in her chest her eyes now had the sickly heart iris's of the weapons effect as the bleed out sickly purple hearts that popped on the side. She smiled in a sickly sweet motion the harsh antic smell of ozone filled the air as Jaune saw lightning!?

Amber's eyes literally began to turn into balls of fire as she cocked her head, her fists opened up like wisps of orange energy fell from her fingers. Jaune felt the hair's rise on his arms his eyes narrowed in onto her as he held his ground he knew that running from someone afflicted with the Heart's Band was pointless, he needed to stand his ground and be firm.

"Amber? What do you mean we need to go to patch? Why would Patch have something for us?"

"OH! Simple two of my... sisters are in Patch! They are held apart from their love and they need to be reunited! Come Jaune you will not stop the journey of love will you?" Amber asked a smile so wide and bright on her face that Jaune paused he took a second, to ponder.

If he went with Amber there seemed to be no issue with her, she was being friendly in a good way so far there was no reason to be afraid.

Besides her probably able to annihilate the girls. And if she can destroy them? She can do worse to me...

"I... what will we be doing in Patch?"

"Oh! Not much! There are two sisters of mine that are being held against their will! If we can save them then, I believe that we can help them along the path of true love!"

"I... what if they get in the way of our love?"

"Then I kill them." Amber's voice lost any trach of levity becoming cold as Weiss's dust as Jaune gulped. Taking a step back as he nodded.

"But they won't do that! They will be one, too thankful to do anything but thank us! They might even reward us for our efforts!"

"That... that sounds good? What type of reward do you think they will give us?"

"Oh! I don't know but from what I do know of them it might be something worth our time! Now, what do you say love of my life! Are you ready to take the first step on the journey of our lives together!"

"I... yes I'm ready," Jaune said picking his fight as Amber jumped a bit in the air.

"Yay! Now let's get moving, ow!" She winced gripping her side.

"Are you alright?" Jaune took a step forward Amber waved him off a slight smile on her face.

"Just some old pain! I'm good as new!"

"I.. if you think so. So how will we be getting to Patch? Walk, Bullhead, car?"

"Fly!" Amber said as Jaune smiled that was probably the quickest way to Patch anyway.

"Ok, so Bullhead?" Jaune asked as Amber gained a playful look in her eyes. Amber opened her arms several bolts of lighting flowed out pushing her off the floor as Jaune took a step back, "Baby? what are you doing? You look like you are about to just take off!" Jaune said a bit of fear in his eyes Amber grinned taking a move forward flying up to Jaune as she wrapped him in a hug. Smashing his face into her decent chest making a brief blush appear in his face as she rubbed his head.

"Oh, we are going to fly there Jaune! Me and you together!" Amber said not letting Jaune say anything as she focused her power and forced the two out of the vault.

* * *

Amber let out a yell of pure happiness! Her face open in a scream of pure joy as she flew.

"YES! I was stuck in that tube for so long! Now I am free!" Amber screamed her power forcing her through the air! She had gone from being stuck in a medically forced coma to this!

Flying through the air her body free as a bird! Her inhibitions finally melted away!

The woman dad a flip tossing herself headfirst into a cloud! Loving how the body broke for her letting her fly through it as if she was a spear!

"I forgot how good it was to fly!" Amber rolled the vast Vale landscape flew past her, everything looked so tiny!

Amber felt like a giant looking down on the world, the small lights of the many houses and small cars that rolled to and for on the country!

Amber had forgotten what it felt like when she was in her medical condition!

She had let herself be harmed injured an ambush had taken place and she was almost killed. She did not know who came for her life but she was not going to let this go.

They surprised me once, the will not do it twice. I do not know who you are but I will find you and I will kill you. Amber's thoughts forced her eyes to burst with flames. She knew what she had to do, that woman with golden eyes, and hair like pitch. The one with red eyes, mocha skin, and hair like grass.

And the boy with silver hair and grey eyes. They all had to die, and soon not just for her sake either. The love of her life was in danger as long as they lived and that was not allowed!

Speaking of the love of her life he was not enjoying flying as much as she thought. Jaune clung to her chest his face buried deep into her body, screaming as she whimpered.

"Amber! We are too high up!" Jaune screamed his eyes bleeding water Amber had forgot to give him eye protection a fact she did lament she pushed his face deep into her chest to shield his face his perfect, flawless face from harm as they flew.

 _"Amber! Please!"_

"I'm sorry Jaune! But I'll let you down soon!" Amber said as she saw or really she felt her goal. Amber knew what she had to do, she had to free her siblings from their unnatural captivity. They were held against their will and worse! They and their true love were being forced apart!

That was something that Amber as a true believer in love could not allow it to go on any longer!

"Easy there my love! We are almost there!" Amber said as she began her descent her powers fading as Jaune felt his gut grumble.

"Amber... I think I'm going to be sick." Jaune groaned as she paused.

"Are you bad with flying?" Amber asked as Jaune's face turned green and be began to groan.

* * *

"There, there air sickness is not uncommon you know?" Amber asked rubbing Jaune's back her love was apparently weak to the air travel." Amber said as Jaune finished hurling on the grass Jaune whimpered as he stood up a large wooden house with a red door awaited them no lights were on as Jaune paused.

"Where are we?"

"At the place that we will soon set love free!"

"And how do we do that?" Jaune asked as Amber smirked waving her hands-

"Like this!" Amber said flicking her hands there was a flash of golden power as-

 _BANG!_ The front half of the house simply vanished, blown apart in a blow of orang Amber summon a wave of lighting blowing it apart making Jaune wince, falling back as he gulped.

"Amber!? What the fuck was that!?" Jaune shouted the front of the house gone the door barely attached to a creaky from swing wily ember settled all around as the creaking and groaning of wood filled his ears.

"OH don't worry about that Jaune! I just got our route in! Now come with me love! Let us go to free love from its jail!" Amber said skipping into the destroyed house.

Jaune gagged the harsh smell of broken metal and wood filled his nose, Amber skipped into the burning house humming as Jaune followed.

"Amber!? We can't just walk into a house we blew up!"

"Oh yes, we can!" Amber said as they skipped or she skipped Jaune scampered into the house. Amber walked forward the place was a wreck burning wood all around embers fell as she waved her had.

 _"Open says me!"_ Amber said as she flicking her wrist another bang! Filled the air as she blew open what looked like a basement? She blasted open an entrance to some below-ground staircase, skipping down leaving Jaune alone in the burning charred ruins of a home. The burning wood and falling picture frames scorched fully made him gulp as he followed his lover.

"Amber! Wait!" Jaune yelled as he followed her down into the well as she skipped down.

"Amber!"

"Follow me!" She said as Jaune gulped chasing her down taking the metal steps one after another, Amber hummed taking them three a step. As she skipped down Jaune saw the metallic walls take away from the woods, soon they were deep underground. At least three stories before the staircase ended at a smooth metal floor.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Jaune asked as Amber took her arm shooting a bolt of lightning at a smooth door with a number lock keypad on it. The lock was fried and the door opened as Amber grinned.

"After me!" She said as Jaune followed her, soon he was in a new wide clean room and-

"The hell?" Jaune asked as he saw them? Two women one with blood red eyes hair like midnight was screaming a silent scream a bright red katana drawn and lighting falling from her eyes.

The other a silver-eyed woman was holding two silver short swords, her eyes also shooting fire, both women were stuck? They were wrapped in a cold blue glow, frozen in time and-

"Do you see? Is it not a tragic fate for any who will seek out true love?" Amber asked a hurt look in her purple stained iris. She walked over to the two women rage in their eyes, they were held in a small room a small silver cylinder forcing the strange eldritch blue force field that kept them in mid-air.

"Amber? What are we doing?"

"We are going to free them," Amber said as she summoned a bolt of lighting. She took a deep breath as she focused her power into her palm before she forced it out there was another band the silver canister blew apart as the field flickered shimmered and died.

The two women hung for one second before they crashed to the floor, both gagging coughing, as they fell Jaune saw that they looked young? Barely older than himself and they were both and almost spitting image of Ruby and Yang? The blood-eyed woman looking like an older bustier Yang, the silver-eyed an older more mature Ruby.

They choked and spat up what might have been years of holding in the air, gasping coughing as they rolled around on the floor.

"My side." The blood one who was Yang but older said as she sat up forcing her up with her own blade.

"What happened?" Older Ruby asked looking up silver eyes bleary her head was spinning both had wide eyes that looked up for a second before locking on the other.

 _"YOU!"_ Both of them yelled as they drew weapons.

"Sisters! Please stop!" Amber forced them to stop with words alone as she walked in front of them her arms held up.

"Who are you!?"

"What did you do to Tai!?" The dark and silver eye woman asked both glaring deaths at Amber.

"I am your sister! Look!" Amber said showing her force, her lighting paused them.

"I... What's happening?"

"Where is **my** love?" Older Yang asked as Amber smirked.

 _"Sisters!_ Listen to me! Your love is alive and well!"

"Good. Then I can go to him and see my daughter! She is barely four and needs her mother.' Older Yang said growling as Ruby with breasts looked ready to flay her.

"My daughter needs her mommy! Now back the fuck off slut!"

"You whore! You _gold-digging homewrecker!_ I will _ **kill**_ you!" Older Yang hissed as she raised her sword-

"WAIT! Sisters, please! There is much you do not know! Stay your weapons and let me speak! Please!" Amber said as Jaune saw them, buried deep in the women's' chest were arrows... older Yang had the first the gold one with orange spots on it, and Ruby with breasts that were her name now had the solid gold one.

 _She was shot second?_ Jaune thought as the two women glared at Amber.

"Who are you? What season?" Older Yang asked not taking her eyes of Ruby with tits.

 _Rits? Should I call her Rits?_ Jaune thought as he tried to shorten the name as the two women glared death at Amber.

"I am fall! Please listen to me! There is no need to fight in fact there is much to discuss! Please listen." Amber pleaded as both older Yang and Ruby with tits paused looking at her without something approaching respect. They regarded her for a moment before nodding taking a step back not putting away their weapons for a second.

"Ok! Now that you will listen, please! let me speak there is much to cover."

"So... it's been over ten _years?"_ The woman Raven as her name now was know said her voice shaky fear full and present, her knuckles turned white and her face lost what little color it had.

"Yes. You two have been in stasis for over a decade."

"My baby!? Is Ruby ok!? How can she live without her mom!?"

"Ruby is from what I know fine. This is Jaune Summer."

Ruby with tits was a stupid name.

"She is fine according to Jaune, she is also his best friend."

 _"AH_! My baby has a best friend! I am so happy!"

"Is my daughter strong?" Raven asked as Amber nodded.

"She will make you proud."

"She could do nothing else... I... thank you, Amber."

"Yes, we did not know that our own selfishness would hurt Tai!"

"It is a fact, your fighting drove your love to imprison you! You must learn to put aside your differences to be with you man."

"I will."

"SO will I."

"Good then go and claim _your,_ man," Amber said smiling as Summer and Raven nodded...

* * *

"I'll take your _best_ quality!" A loud boisterous voice said as a bartender nodded.

"Sure thing, you are drinking a lot tonight Tai any reason?" The man asked as Tai grinned the handsome single hunter smiled as he pointed to his scroll with a picture of his two daughters and him was front and center.

"This! My babies are going to be in Vytal! I'm so proud!" The man said holding back tears a wide goofy smile on his face as the barkeep smiled.

"Good on you Tai, I'm glad." He said as Tai grinned.

"Thanks, Mark nothing like-

Tai's scroll beeped, a single red warning flashed on it as a simple line read _Containment Breach._ Tai froze every last ounce of color drained from his face his eyes narrowed into slits as his knuckles began to shake.

"Here is your drink man-

"Make it a _double."_

"Big spender? All you." The man said as Tai froze his blood was cold as ice, the double bourbon poured was downed a second later as-

A portal opened up in the bar, a massive swirling red portal popped open and one of the most beautiful women in the world stepped out. A tall pale skinned woman with hair as dark as pitch and eyes red as blood, stepped out, a massive golden arrow in her chest as Tai smiled.

"Raven. Looking good there." Tai said as Raven Branwen, love of his life walked out the portal closed behind her-

"Where is Summer?"

"Tai..."

"Where. Is. _Summer._ Raven?"

"I know... we know that we were wrong... we acted rashly and did not take your feelings into account. I am sorry. Summer is too please come back with me?"

"Tai do you know her-

"Mark go home."

"But-

"This is going to get ugly."

"No. No, it is not. Tai, I love you, Summer loves you-

"How did you get out? I had stasis dust perfected."

"We were set free."

"By who!?"

"That is not important. What is important is you. Will you come quietly or do I have to use... persuasion?" Raven asked hoping against hope that Tai would pick the easy route. She did not want to harm him. She loved Tai but after what he did?

There needed to be a long talk about restrictions and behavior, they both had acted out of turn Raven knew this her and Summer were equally to blame for Tai's actions-

"I'm not going to be your Slave."

"I know! I know! We know me and Summer that keeping you as a lover-

"Slave!"

"I _**KNOW!**_ **Ok.**.. please, Tai do not make me come over there, I love you and I do not want to hurt you so please come quietly?" Raven offered as Tai sighed.

"Mark another," Tai asked as the shaking man poured him another shot.

"Summer does not like you drinking."

"And she is not here is she? Scoping out the place?"

"Tai-

"Well to answer your question babe. No. I will not go quietly." Tai said downing the shot in one go slamming down the glass as he looked to the barman.

"Play my song," Tai asked as Mark nodded scampering out of the bar slamming a jukebox on the way out as Raven sighed rubbing her head but for some reason not drawing her blade yet.

"Tai. I don't want to hurt you."

"I do not believe that you know?" Tai asked as

 _"~And now, the end is near.~" T_ he song began as Raven sighed.

"So we do this the hard way?"

"You know me."

"And I love you, let's get this over with," Raven said glaring as the two adults glared death as they began to charge…

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Jaune asked as him and Amber stood outside a small shack in the Patch wilderness, Amber had just freed the maidens of Spring and Summer from some type of stasis imprisonment. Amber had taken Jaune to a small shack that she had learned of its existence from Raven who was not surprisingly enough Yang's mother had told them to go for supply.

"We need to restock my love! After we do that we can finally be off!" Amber said opening the lock to the wooden shad pulling the door aside, fumbling for a second as she gasped.

"Aha! _Found you!"_ Amber said as she flicked on a light switch, Jaune raised an eyebrow as he saw a room filled with-

"Guns?" Jaune asked as the small shed was filled literally stacked to the teeth with almost every type of gun, and weapon in creation was stocked high up in the stage. Shiny silver assault rifles with mean looking barrels the size of his head, shimmering smaller weapons smg types, a spattering of rifles, nasty shotguns, auto guns, blades, pistols, and every other weapon kept in immaculate condition as Amber smiled skipping inside as Jaune followed her to the door.

"Stocking up my love! Once we have some more protection we can afford to travel the world! Tell me what kind of weapon would you like?" Amber asked ruffling through the shed as Jaune paused looking down at the slightly smaller woman was bent down crouching as Jaune sighed he knew Amber loved him or was forced to love him.

The device on his wrist made her love him. It also makes her bat shit insane. If she keeps this up and as long as any other woman is infected with the curse then she will only get worse and worse. Sure she is good now but in a week? Or a month? How long until she finally snaps and comes at me like the rest of them? Jaune thought as Amber hummed a happy song as he gulped.

"I have my sword and shield Amber."

"Oh forget about that! You need another weapon! A ranged weapon will really help you out in the field!" Amber said as she gasped! Her hands flying up to her face as she smirked.

"Look! I found you this!' Amber said as she turned around a massive silver shotgun in her hands.

"Here!" Amber tossed the weapon in Jaune's hands he caught it the thing felt heavy and dense in his palms, he looked it over it was smooth perfectly smooth. Not a blemish or sign of dust on it.

"What's this?"

"Special Shotgun! You will need it when we travel!"

"What makes it so special?" Jaune asked looking it up and down, he did not know much of ranged weapons. He was not Ruby but from his rather limited knowledge of ranged weaponry, he did not see anything that was particularly special about it.

The weapon had a trigger, a barrel, and a slot to expel casings. The weapon's color was a hard silver but besides that, it _looked_ normal enough.

"Oh! That's a Slicer!" Amber said excitedly as Jaune pause.

"A what not?"

"Slicer! It pierces aura when you shoot!"

"It pierces?"

"Yup! That gun's shells will tunnel right under it! Shooting someone with that unless they have armor will have the rounds go straight into them!" Amber said smiling as Jaune paused his hands gripped the gun as unreadable look came over his lips as a decision was made.

"Amber, tell me something."

"Yes, love?"

"Is this weapon loaded?"

"It sure is! Eight shells!"

"Is the safety on?"

"It should be, why?"

"Can you show me where it is?"

"Look on the right side of the gun! There is a slight slot that you can slide up or back, up means safety on the back means safety off!" Amber explained Jaune looked the gun, sure enough, there was a slot for a safety and sure enough Jaune took it off with a _click!_

"Amber."

"Yes, love of my life who I cherish above all else? What can I help you with?" Amber asked again looking down at a box of assorted weapons.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Now?"

"Yes after we rearm what will we do?"

"OH! We will travel the words! Fighting Grimm and being heroes! Well after I kill the fire witch."

"Fire witch?"

"Tall, eyes like molten gold, hair black as pitch and an evil a presence to her. she was the one to wound me and she will die for that."

"Cinder.' Jaune knew who she was talking about right away. Amber knew Cinder, and Cinder wounded Amber. That was _not_ good.

 _FUCK! If that's the case we will end up back in Beacon, I will have to help Cinder fight the harem! She is strong but she can't beat them all._

"Why do we have to kill her? Why not just let her live?" Jaune offered an olive branch hoping that she would take it and spare him a hard choice.

"We have to kill her love. If we do not she will hunt us to the ends of the planet!"

"How do you know that? Maybe she will back off? Maybe she will leave us alone?" Jaune asked once again hoping that Amber would just take the out.

"Jaune. She is _not_ your average woman. She hunted me down, she knows what I am she wants my power. And she wants you.' Amber paused her fist balling up as she took a deep breath.

"She will hunt us down, she will hunt you down. No matter where we go. No matter what we do. She will always be there. Watching us hunting us we can not run from them Jaune." Amber spoke with a hard finality, her words striking deep as Jaune sighed he knew she was right but he had to be certain.

"I... so we have to fight them?"

"No. We have to kill them."

"Kill them?"

"That's the only way! If you don't kill them they will kill me then they will kill you! Jaune trust me I know that they were once close to you but you really can not trust them!"

"I can trust you?"

"Of course! Me and you will travel the world! Fight Grimm! And..." Amber trailed off her words slurring as she went still.

"Amber? You ok?"

"I... I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"This is dangerous work love. I have powers, I am strong I am not saying you are weak! But what if you get hurt? What if you die or are injured? I can't let that happen! Maybe I can _secure_ you in a safe place? Like a shed or a safe house? You would not mind that love would you?"

"No Amber, no I would not mind it."

"Good! I knew that you would see the logic in my ways! But tell me would you like to consummate our marriage before or after this? I can lay on my back here, or you on yours I'm flexible!"

"Amber, you said you traveled on a horse correctly?"

"I did, his name was Brutus why?"

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, he had to be put down sadly," Amber said a slight sense of dejection in her voice as Jaune paused swallowing a lump of spit so dry it scraped his throat.

"You had to put him down?" Jaune asked looking for a final confirmation as she nodded.

"Sure did! He broke his leg in the fight and you know what they say about a horse that breaks a leg!"

"You put it down right?" Jaune asked as he took a deep breath his decision made as Amber nodded.

"Yup! You need to put them down! It's for their own good!"

"For their own good..."

"That's what I said! If you don't put a horse _down_ that broke its leg you are making it suffer and that is not right! You need to put them down once they have outlived their usefulness!"

"Thank you for that Amber."

"You are very welcome love!"

"Same here, just like a horse, _you put it down,_ " Jaune said raising his gun and _pulling…_

* * *

"You _killed_ her!?" Ozpin shouted slamming his fist on the table his eyes shaking grey orbs rattling in their sockets as Jaune paused he did not know what to say to the man.

"I... I could not allow her to go on, she was going to force me to fight or not to fight the harem. She would fight them instead, she would lose and they would find me. Again." Jaune said his voice low and shaking as he balled up his fists.

"I didn't have another option then."

"You could have done something! Jaune that was a maiden!"

"I know!"

"And do you know what happens when a maiden dies!?"

"She transfers power."

"YES! Is that why Miss Fall was literally glowing!?"

"I don't know but that happened, sir."

"I... I see so after that? You ended up right back in Beacon? Please tell me if you spent so much time leaving why come back?"

"It's like Amber said. They would keep looking. Summer and Raven knew my face. Sooner or later they would get in contact with Ruby and Yang tel them I was alive and then it would be all be for nothing."

* * *

After _dealing_ with Amber in a rather unconventional way Jaune found himself death marching back to Vale, his feet stomping on the ground as he gripped his shotgun tightly. Amber was not a threat anymore, but she was but the first of many.

"As long as I'm alive they will hunt me. As long as they are alive they will hunt me. I can not let this go on." Jaune knew what he had to do, as he entered Vale after a two-day march he saw that apparently, his death was to be a national holiday a tragedy that would go down in history as the worst event since the faunus war.

Posters of him were on every lamppost, street corner and-

"For a dead man, you look remarkably alive." Jaune paused his body went stiff as a board as a smile split his face.

"I'm feeling pretty alive." Jaune turned around rich dark eyes looked up at him, teal hair that was cut in neat tidy bags flowed. A sharp silver-blue uniform hovering over a green skirt, on olive skin that glowed like milk chocolate. And all topped off with a nice teal beret.

"Ciel?"

"Jaune. You look... well? I mean when I thought you were dead that was bad enough, but now that you are alive? I'll tell you, mother and sisters, to rest easy.' Ciel Solei Jaune's first friend from childhood smirked smiling at him in her usually smug cynical grin. Ciel was still in her Atlas uniform smiling at Jaune as-

"Ciel!" Jaune wrapped the smaller woman in a hug for a moment she bristled at the contact but relaxed Jaune was one of the few people she allowed to touch her like that and she returned the hug.

"It is good to see you as well you fool. But what the hell happened to you? You vanished for a few weeks, people think you are dead and since when did you have a damn harem?" Ciel asked a bit of sadness in her voice.

She was not a fool, Jaune was not hers did not belong to her. Sure she would have preferred if her childhood friend had picked up on the air of flirting but if he found another then she was more than ok.

"Ciel, I need your help."

"Of course what can I do?" Ciel asked as Jaune smiled taking his hand and purposefully touching her neck. _Fitum!_ The arrow fired striking her clean in her chest she gasped, dark eyes running purple her iris going heart shape as Jaune smiled.

Only one. The only way this madness would end was with one. One lover. The Hearts Bane demanded that Jaune find one and only one lover. He had not followed the directions before and had suffered greatly for it. No more. From now on he was going to follow what the weapon asked.

"Jaune... you smell _ **good."** _Ciel's slurred her words as Jaune smiled.

Ciel was a risk for sure but she was a _calculated_ one.

* * *

 **AN: OK! That's it! That's all for Lovestruck for now! Jaune is going back to Beacon to _put down_ his harem! He is finally listening to the demon on his wrist, picking a lover he can _know_. And Tai... he _was_ a good man, Summer and Raven are back! And _just_ as young as when he last saw them! Amber is _out_ of the picture for now and life is getting complicated! That's all, for now, Branwen in next AND! The sequel for this story is set! If you like your Jaune harem's with a _supernatural_ twist then you will love _Lust V Snuff_ _cumming_ soon! But until then? _Omake..._**

* * *

 **Omake.**

 _ **Grimm busters**_ **part 12** _ **Assistance.**_

"UM! Excuse me!" Velvet shouted, actually shouted the shy secretary faunus screamed into the dining room where human and ghost appeared to be getting along. Everyone paused Jaune stopped the awkward flirting with Ruby, Ruby was doing her best not to blush. A failed attempt as her face translucent as it lacked all flesh was flushed with a color of red to match her ethereal cape.

All eyes turned as once making Velvet squirm! Suddenly wishing that she could walk back find the nearest table or hold dig herself in and cover herself fully in it before-

"Well? What is the problem? Velvet." Weiss used her given name and mot servant for what might have been the first time as Velvet gave off another squeal. Turning away from them taking a deep breath as she gulped.

"We have a burst of Grimm activity on the outskirts of the town!"

"How bad? Is it contained? Are people involved?" Jaune asked standing up all business the rest of the buster Ren and Nora stood up with a mix of stoic resignation and glee.

"How bad is it Velvet?"

"How many legs do we get to break!?"

"UM! Bad! _VERY! Very_ bad! So bad that Beacon is going to be sending us help!" Velvet added the last part as Ruby and Weiss froze the ghosts of the table looking up at once as the meaning hit clear. Assistance meant other humans, hunters that would not know them who would attack them meaning-

"So we can not accompany them on this mission. Fair enough you are all competent enough to not get yourself killed on something as simple as this. And if you are careless enough to die?"

"You can come back as a ghost! And we can all still live together!" Ruby said pumping her fist the thought of Jaune dying while not necessarily good or not good at all did show Weiss that Ruby was thinking.

And when Ruby started _thinking_ people started to die. Weiss froze here eyes raising as Ruby's plan started to make sense even if she had not sid a word the dolt's thoughts were easy to read.

"Ruby. _NO."_

"Eh? Weiss-

 _"NO."_

"You don't-

 _"N.O."_

"You don't know what I am thinking!"

"Ruby. That is not OK! Let nature take its course-

"Velvet who is our back up?" Jaune asked as the bunny faunus actually frowned.

"Atlas backup! You are getting two busters on loan from them! They will help you out!"

"They have names?"

"Ummm yes! Penny Polendina and Ciel Solei will assist us!"

"Ciel? Here? That's new."

"Ciel?"

"Jaune childhood BFF Ruby! She and him go WAY back!" Nora said as Ruby paused her neck tiling as she gripped her scythe materializing ift fully-

"RUBY!"

"I was just thinking! He would look good with see-through skin and if I helped him along..."

"You will not murder-

"Ok guys! We got Grimm to bust let's get a move on!"


	15. Time keeper

**AN: OK! Here it is! The next part of Love Struck! We are close to the end! Only a couple more chapters and we have our ending! At which point the next story _Dead like Roses_ will come up! If you like your supernatural Lancaster Jaune Harem's well... you might just like what's to _cum_ anyway! Back to the fic!**

* * *

 _"Ciel?"_ Jaune asked his gamble had already begun to pay off, her eyes turned into the same shape as the others, her irises turning into pink hearts! Ciel let out a small soft gasp as her eyes shifted her pupils became the shape of beating purple hearts, her breathing paused before increasing her hands began to shake her body shook like a live wire was jammed inside of her.

Her fists began to shake as she took a deep breath her eyes locking onto Jaune wide as saucers-

It was over in a moment Ciel's eyes returned to normal her heart-shaped pupils her breathing returned to normal as she cocked her head. Her body was going back to normal in a moment as Jaune let out a long tired sigh of relief.

 _Thank god that worked._ Jaune thought as his gamble no matter how safe that he knew it was, was still just that a gamble. He could have lost.

"Jaune? What's happening? What are you doing outside? I thought that the new said that you died?" Ciel asked a curious look in her eyes the one almost colored orbs now beat a sickly pinkish purple color as Jaune nodded.

'I, I got involved in some things that I really should not be in Ciel."

"You don't say? Even I knew that you could barely tie your own shoes in Argus and now that you ran away to Beacon? I'm surprised that you didn't die on your first day in initiation."

"Would you believe me if I said that I almost did die in the initiation and was only saved due to a stroke of luck?"

"Not only would I believe you I would be hard to believe any _other_ kind of story, how did you survive? Last time I saw you, your aura was not even unlocked."

"I... I don't think I did have it unlocked." Jaune said giving Ciel a low laugh she face palmed taking a deep sigh as she shook her head. Her short navy blue hair that seemed smooth as dark silk shined in the sun as she rubbed her face.

"Why am I your friend?" Ciel asked giving Jaune a withering glare through one of her fingers, the massive golden projectile sticking out of her chest did not seem to bother her not that it ever did and she was behaving almost no she was normal.

Jaune knew that this was going to happen.

"Jaune?"

"Oh! Because you love me and have known me since you were born?" Jaune asked a small blush crept up on Ciel's face as she almost looked away from him.

 _"Before_ you were born. We were born in the same hospital, on the same day, seconds apart in nearby rooms and we spent the first few days of our lives together. My mom and your sister became good friends, and ever since then, we have known each other. You are literally the person I have known the longest." Ciel said her voice clipped and professional as a faint smile crossing her dark lips as jaune smiled as his gamble won.

Ciel was not immune to the Heart's Bane not at all, she was just as vulnerable to the effects as normal, but unlike everyone else who was afflicted by the cursed device, Ceil had something called control. Ciel had always had perfect damned near _flawless_ control over her own emotions. She never let them guide her actions or get out of control.

She was a pillar of self-control rationality and pragmatism that Jaune had a small crush on since he was younger.

"Ciel I need your help-

"I can tell, are you going to tell me where you have been and why people think you are dead?"

"That... that is a long story, and I don't think that we should have it in public," Jaune said looking around Ciel-

"Also. What's up with the damned shotgun?"

"That is-

"Long story?"

"Yes."

"I have a sinking feeling that I am going to have to hear a lot of that in the near future right?" Ciel asked her headache already beginning as Jaune smiled.

"If I lied and told you no would that help out? AH!"

"Don't lie Jaune, Arc's don't lie period," Ciel said as Jaune whimpered feeling his chin as Ciel began to pull. Jaune held out his hand as Ciel smiled taking it in one hand as she began to walk with her old crush as the two moved Ciel felt strange...

Her body felt lighter than before a strange and odd warmth filled her chest like was being flooded with honey?

Her breath became short, and she suddenly had to fight the urge to smile ear to ear. As she linked her finger with Jaune her smile spread as for the first time her heart began to _beat..._

"So... let me understand this... you somehow bought an item from an old man yes?" Ciel asked taking a long sip of a cup of tea. Jaune nodded his right hand still touching hers as the two sat in a cafe.

Jaune had to find a hoodie as to not be recognized by well anyone. His name was-

"Everywhere," Ciel said as another tv screen flickered to a picture of Jaune with the rewards reaching the six digits.

"I did and then-

"And then we finding a new item that for all you knew was a weapon decided that it was a good idea not to read the instructions?" Ciel asked her incredulity evident, and sharp Jaune nodded admitting his shortcomings as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed or are you just an idiot?" Ciel asked as Jaune shook his head. He knew that he messed up, but Ciel was not going to let him off that easy. She had watched him as a child acting like the older sibling despite being literal minutes apart in age. Taking care of Jaune walking him to school, tying his shoes cooking cleaning and basically being a second mom to him from a young age.

"I don't think I'm trying to get myself killed... I hope?" Jaune did not sound convincing and the way Ciel narrowed her eyes at him let him know just how unconvinced she was.

"You say one thing, but then you do another... I guess that part of you will never change." Ciel rubbed her temples with her free hand why him? Why did she have to fall in love with a literal idiot?

Not that I'm complaining but why can't the father of my children be almost competent? Ciel thought as Jaune gave a half smile that seemed to melt her anxious thoughts as an Atlas inferno gun did to an ice cube.

"You are lucky. I think you are cute you know?"

"I do."

"But then the question is what about your friends? I will caution no I will _not_ allow you to attack them simply. If we do so not only are you in danger, I do not think that you have what it takes to defeat Penny. In either skill or real firepower. she is not what you would call normal."

"She's a robot right?"

"Android is the technical term; either way, this is not a brute force battle."

"I... the what should we do?"

"Honestly? Talking might just work out here. You escaped from a bad situation once; you can show that you are strong enough to defend yourself and after that? I'm sure that they will see in a better light you know?" Ciel asked as Jaune nodded she was probably right hell Ciel was always right. There was no arguing with her at the best of times.

"I... maybe I'll do my best, this tea tastes funny you know?"

"Not at all now keep talking..."

* * *

"I don't believe it!" A boy said as Roman cocked his head, he looked the kid up and down pausing for a second as he narrowed his eyes.

"You... aren't you one of Cinder's brats?" Roman asked taking a long sip from his shot cup, the man stipping the bourbon enjoying the way his throat burned.

"Ahh, that's the stuff," Roman said as the boy hissed.

"I was one of her employee's, but now she's _lost it!_ Even Emerald has lost her shit! It's like the whole world has gone crazy!" Mercury said as Roman nodded the kid had a point the world was always crazy, but it appeared to be really losing its shit at this particular opinion in the history of him.

Roman rolled his eyes as he looked down into his glass Junior's was dead at this time of day, Hei was not even at the bar. He just let Melanie there who was not also looking at him.

"Can I get a refill?"

"Can you get it your _damn_ self?" Melanie said flippantly as ROman sighed.

"So much for customer service." He growled-

"It's all that blonde kinds fault! He did-

"Did you said blonde?" Roman asked turning to face his new drinking buddy. Mercury nodded downing his shot as he sighed.

"Yeah I said a blonde, Cinder, and Em saw him once, and I mean once! They take one look at the guy then the next thing I know they are fawning over the kid like he was the second coming of Oum himself! What the fuck man? Can I get another drink, please?"

"For fucks life k! I'll get you damned drink." Melanie said rolling her emerald eyes as she walked up to the bar making Roman sigh.

"So if he's getting a drink what are the odds that I can get another?"

"Slim to none Roman, the fuck are you even here? You don't drink in the middle of the day normally do you? Don't tell me that your life is that pathetic, I mean I know you don't get out much, but that is too much even for you." Melanie said pouring Mercury the shot.

 _"Vodka."_

"I did not ask for Vodka."

"Do I look like I give a _shit_ what you asked for? You are getting Vodka, or you are not going to get anything do you understand me?" Melanie asked as the ex-assassin rolled his eyes.

"I guess every woman is just fucking crazy."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing, just nothing," Mercury said as Roman paused scratching his chin as he gave him a questioning look.

"So you tell me that you two women met some blonde kid next thing you know you are out of a job and the are more concerned with draining every last drop from his balls that stealing every last thing from Beacon am I right?" Roman asked as Mercury nodded once. Melanie finished pouring his drink going for Roman's taking it from his hand as he smiled.

"Thank you, Melanie."

"Fuck of!" She hissed as Roman sighed he was used to women short than him talking back but not like that. Neo was never that rude.

"Yeah... that's what happened a blonde but how did you know?" The boy asked Melanie roughly poured two shots almost letting the glass overflow as she hissed slamming the drinks down on the table.

"There! Now _tip!"_

"Jeez, some damned service you know?" Roman asked taking out the money as he and Mercury paid her in cash giving a generous tip so that there were not kicked out and a fight of his life in a bar no matter how that happened.

"So you are also dealing with a blonde that is making every woman in your life go haywire is that?" Roman asked taking a careful sip of his drink. Wincing in a good form as the liquor burned down his neck.

"What? Do you have a blonde who ruined your life, took your job the only source of reliable income you had and forced you back to the damned start?" Mercury asked a curious look on his face as Roman took a heavy drink slamming it on the counter so hard it shook.

"Hey! That drink is worth more than you! Even the cup cost more than your outfit."

"First of all woman, nothing cost me more than my outfit. It is one of a kind and second? Tell me everything that you know about him." Roman asked leaning in as the boy began to speak.

* * *

The plan to get back into Beacon was not as easy as Jaune thought. Not that he thought it would be easy. Ciel had made the smart choice of being able to get Jaune to go to the police first. He needed to set up a story before he even began to step foot into Beacon.

He needed to establish the fact that he was the victim in this situation. Jaune was the one that people needed to feel bad for not angry with.

"So this is your statement? You were kidnapped against your will, taken to an unknown location that we now believe to be in downtown. We thought it abandoned but as I can see we were wrong." The cop asked giving Jaune a hard look. She was a tall cop blonde, brown hair a smooth voice a very sharp pair of designer brown sunglass on her face

"Yes that is the plan I was kidnapped against my will held against my will, and I no longer wish for that to be the case. I want to go back to Beacon and continue my training from there."

Jaune's gamble was simple it was harder to steal something that it is, in this case, find another weird old guy to sell you gifts om imaginable power before refusing to read the instructions and the watching his entire life go to hell in a handbasket it real time. And now he was in a bland integration room of Vale's finest as he gave a statement.

"Well ok kid you have no idea how much those girls were looking for you; it's like you mean more to them that death!" The woman said as Jaune gave a slight laugh. The cops knew he was here hell by this point there was such a damn show when Jaune turned a criminal in he might as well have been back at Beacon.

"I think you for that ma'am. I hope you have a good day." Jaune said as the woman nodded and left him alone.

Jaune let out a long sigh of relief that was a close call. She almost had him one time but now? She was going to call the girls and let them know that he was in fact still alive and well this did two things.

One it made sure people knew he was ok. He was known to the public as a survivor of a kidnapping incident and two? Jaune was known of ane liked by the public, the sob story the girls pained of him really sold the boy taken by an evil lady narrative as Jaune paused.

His scroll rang as a headline read there was a massive fire at a bar last night in Patch. Followed by electrical storms and other odd weather patterns.

"That can not be good," Jaune said as he took out his scroll and began to read through it.

* * *

"So! Are you going to tell me, my darling wife, how no why you are here?" Tai asked not dropping his winning smile for even a second as he gave his wife a pair of finger guns. Raven blushed looking down before rallying herself.

"I am here for you dear; I am here to take you back home alright?" Raven as Tai let out a loud bellowing laugh.

The kind that came from deep in your gut and they make a damn racked as the leave you? That kind slapping his knee as she sighed. Grabbing the almost empty bottle of vodka downing it in one _gulp!_

"Tai... Summer would not be approved of your drinking; you do know what right?"

"Oh, I do know that and if she had a problem with something that I do tell her to come and talk to me and we will see just how far that goes.

"Please don't ask, please don't ask! I'll do anything! To make you better or I thought I would."

"Tai please don't say that! You know how much we love you. How much I love you, or how much Summer does. You are one of the most loved men in Remnant can't you see that?"

"I can see two women one who is not here, and unless you took her out before she even took a step I think she is still alive," Tai asked his eyes narrowed down into daggers. He had no idea where Summer was, and that terrified him.

There was a saying that if you can keep an eye on Summer do so. Because Summer always sees you and knows what you are doing if you do not see Summer? You might want to look around quickly before it is too late.

"She is coming Tai you-

 _'Stalking_ is what you mean. She is stalking the place hoping to find me take me by surprise and drag me home is that right?" Tai asked raising a glass of Vodka downing a quarter of it in one go as he winced the liquor burned his throat as Raven took a deep breath.  
"AHH! THat's the stuff! Now onto you and her making me a slave. You doing that the consensual way or beat me half to death way? Cause if you do that way can you watch the face? It's my best feature."

"No! We would not do that! We do not force you to do anything Tai. We love you. I love you now, please stop this arguing and come with me. Is it not time that you introduced me to our own daughter?"

Tai let out a loud gulp! Raising Yang without her mother was difficult; it was made easier when Summer came and was both Ruby's and Yang's mom, but Yang's journey lasted long before their lives could begin.

Summer and Raven were furious at one another for very different reasons. Summer thought Raven was a cheating slut who had taken off with Tai's heart smashed it to pieces pissed on the shards and kicked it into a small grave.

Raven, on the other hand, looked as Summer like she was the ultimate if home wracking devices. She thought that Summer was little more than a bird of opportunity her love for Tai did not burn so hot that it threatened to melt out her ribs from the inside.

Summer's love was not so bright as to trick Tai that he was looking into the night sky when in reality it was only her eyes. No Tai was the literal perfect mate ad Ravens as going to make sure he learned why it is so important that he be a good boy and listen to her for once-

"She's not coming?"

"She will be here Tai, and when she does, we will talk. I know that I pushed to hard last time, but a simple civil talk is what I think we all need and to deserve."

"On that note, I do agree with you and anyone else I would have taken them up on it but you?" Tai asked as he dived a blur of silver came from behind him. Summer appeared crashing through a window as Tai sighed.

"Summer you used that on our anniversary you can't try the same tricks twice on me."

"Tai! I'm so sorry I _ **love** _you-

"Yeah, I know it that's why this is going to hurt _me_ more than it will hurt you two." Tai was raising his fists as he prepared to fight for his own life...

* * *

Jaune did not know what would happen when his friends saw him alive and not dead in a ditch really. He did not know how to deal with the fact that he was not only missed, but he was missed quite a lot. RWBY NPR Coco Velvet Cinder, Emerald, and Penny had spent literally almost every second of the time he was gone searching for him, and that meant that upon his return he was very much welcomed...

"You are ok!" Ruby hit Jaune almost like a seeker missile the smaller reaper slammed into Jaune as he planted his feet. He felt like he was going to be blown off the stage!

Ruby hit him like a red meteor slamming into Jaune without hesitation and _latched_ down onto his waist her finger clutching and digging deep into his flesh! Jaune winced the reaper hit his front burying her face deep into his chest as he felt her tears.

"I _knew_ you were ok! I knew it! They told me that you were not! They told me that you were going to be dead! That you would not make it but I knew! I never let my hope to go!" Ruby said her tears flowing down Jaune's side staining the on-loan Atlas academy uniform-

"Ruby. As much as we did miss Jaune he needs some time to breathe." Cinder said walking up behind Ruby running a smooth slim hand over Jaune's side the woman's eyes had some bags under them as Jaune gulped.

Cinder hugged Jaune burying her face into the side of his neck her burning perfume that smelled like cherries entered his nose as she inhaled his scent her purple eyes unstable shaking and threatening to break out of her purple and flow down her side.

"I knew you were alive. Your story has proven your innocence. Fear not, I don't blame you for what occurred and I will make sure that the others know it as well. No punishment will befall you." Cinder hissed her eyes flicking orange for a moment a strange force came from Cinder she seemed to feel complete?

Like some part of her was returned after being taken away Cinder pulled Jaune closer her lips scant inches from his ears her chest pressing into his arm as Jaune felt his heart beat triple as she inhaled his scent.

"I don't know how you knew, but you did. I can't thank you enough. You were a fool to try to help me before you were safe, but I will not forget your act of devotion." Cinder said before pulling away Ruby had to be yanked off as the camera's flashed.

Ciel's ide had worked more or less. Jaune was brought back in public, people knew of him he could not be hidden. Jaune went from missing boy to damn near folk hero in about a day. Everyone knew who Jaune Arc was the hero of Beacon. A man kidnapped by a nefarious criminal who's deviousness was only matched by her beauty and ways of beguiling men.

Jaune had removed a key piece from the harem's chessboard; he was no longer anonymous. If something happened and Jaune Arc went missing? People would know questions would be asked and if Jaune was and while he was under no illusion that they would or could find a workaround to that it did buy Jaune some wiggle room.

"Ruby, get off of him. Jaune is _clearly_ on edge." Weiss said, of course, they would send Weiss to meet him. Cinder and Weiss were clear-

 _Wait... Weiss? What happened to Bleiss?_ Jaune thought as he looked at Weiss? Her hair was back to normal, but he spotted the tinges of jet black hair on the ends of it, and her eyes had tinges of crimson at the end of them. She was probably wearing contacts and-

"We thank you all for your support. The proud men and women of the VPD have outdone themselves in the pursuit of our friend and my lover."

"Watch your mouth!" Ruby hissed from behind Weiss her hands falling to Crescent Rose as Cinder placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Ruby, Bleiss is like this remember?" Cinder claimed as Jaune felt the air pressure grow heavy as he smelled the harsh antic taste of Ozone in the air.

"We are going to take Jaune back to Beacon where he will much to the public respite continue his hunter training." At that part, Jaune felt Ciner's grip on his arm become like iron his aura flare her eyes glowered down to them looking for the smallest hint of betrayal. Jaune looked anywhere but Cinder's withering glare if she found out that he made this as a stunt? There was no telling what she would do to him...

"Now if that is all Jaune has had a long day, and we will be taking him. I will answer any questions before we go." Weiss or Bleiss said as Ruby and Cinder hooked their arms under Jaune's shoulders and began to funeral match him away.

Jaune looked to Ciel the woman still showed no signs of effect by the Hearts Bane and was merely smiling. Ceil nodded allowing Jaune to be carried off; it made no difference to her. Ciel smiled turning to Weiss who was talking to the press as she took a deep calming breath and began to _scream_ internally.

 _If those **sluts** keep touching **my** Jaune, they will not get the quick death that I know Jaune wants for them._

Ciel thought as she looked at her love, yes love Ciel would admit it now. She did not know what happened recently, but she could finally say it! Or at least she could think it now. It was like a dam had broken in her heart. She knew what she wanted; she felt her love pour from her heart; it was like the floodgates were lowered!

She _ **loved**_ Jaune! She wanted him in the way a woman wants a man who she was picked to give her children. Jaune was her's he belonged to her before he was born and he would belong to her **alone** long after he died.

Ciel smiled in that same plastic military grade smile sure she wanted to take her scimitar jam it into the back of the Cinder woman's head slicing her spine and bashing her face in. Taking her blade slitting that child's neck before lighting the Schnee of fire with fire dust right from her own company.

Ciel **wanted** to do this, but she did not. Having control of her emotions was something she prided herself on. She knew how disastrous it would be to act without thinking through things calmly and rationally first.

 _Jaune is mine. He belongs to me. They will not take what is mine. That being said I have to do this right. I will find a peaceful solution first. If I can show them that Jaune is meant to be with me maybe, they will leave him alone, and there can be no bloodshed?_

Ciel shook her head now that idea was insane, to give up on Jaune would be to give up on perfection. You would have to be blind dumb or just plain crazy to give up on him without fighting tooth and nail to keep him. No Ciel could not fault them for that. Anyone who gave up on Jaune deserved to be shot.

She knew that she would have to fight them, probably to the death in most cases and that meant she had to plan.

 _Ruby is probably the easiest the least aura the weakest body she will die easy, maybe if I can slip some hand grenades in her own pillow? So when she wakes up, she'll never know what hits her?_

 _Her sister can be similar if I sneak white phosphorus in her hairbrush that can act as an improvised mine. The faunus will be simple ex Fang the fang have some roots in Vale put the squeeze on them, and she comes running. Right for a trap._

 _After her? The Schnee will never see a gun to the back of her stupid head. The champion will be harder but not impossible her, and the Valkyrie whore can be dealt with in a bullhead accident. Tragic for sure but effective._

 _The second years will need some fine tuning maybe hack into Beacon's servers? Send them on a fourth-year mission and make the pilots think they are lost? Grimm will be sufficient for that._

 _The dean is harder, but it can be done. I'll need to poison her tea probably she should drop quickly then. Now for Cinder and the street rat? They are not, and if the bodies start piling up, they will see it coming a mile away._

 _They will need to be first. Yes, Cinder, Emerald die first, then the second years, then Glynda. After that, the bullhead accident the hairbrush pillow landmines can be the same day. The faunus or Schnee is next leaving Jaune just for me_. Ciel thought as a sickly sweet smile split her face.

Some people let emotions run their life; some people let it consume them but not Ciel. Oh, she felt emotions like everyone else; she just knew how to control them.

* * *

 _"Jaune."_ A smooth voice said as Jaune froze his body paused as life once again seeing him start a comeback decided to toss a monkey wrench with c cup breasts magenta eyes wide hips and a nice ass his way.

"R-Ren?" Jaune asked once again not sure if he was dreaming or not. Ren was here in front of him, but it was not him…

Gone was the boy who had been Jaune's best friend in his place stood a woman. A young woman with an hourglass figure perfect eyes, chest and hips. Rin looked literally perfect and-

"Rin. That is my new name but yes. I am glad to see you back safe and sound." Rin said hugging Jaune close rubbing her face into his neck making Jaune freeze.

Another!? Since when did Ren become a woman!? How is that possible!? Why is she so sexy?

"I do not know what happened, but I am glad that we are once again together. Fear, not Jaune I will protect you from now on, I will never leave your side." Rin said her hearts beating out of her eyes making Jaune gulp...

* * *

"So he became a she?"

"Yes, sir. Ren became a woman, and she was part of the harem." Jaune admitted Ozpin groaned as he looked down to his scroll.

"Jaune you have recently come back I am assuming that your tale is getting close to the end?"

"Sir it is after that there was an incident with Ciel and the harem, but after that, I decided to come here for help. You are my only hope, sir."

"Then be glad you have met me for Jaune I have a plan..."

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter! Had to think about the end of the fic and boi! Is this fic going to have an ending! Jaune has moved to the end game with the harem! His plan of getting the media's attention _is_ working but when you just made the _critical_ mistake of granting the smart one the Yandere powers? Well, this is _only_ going to get worse as time goes on. The next chapter is the beginning of it and then!? _Dead like Roses_ is next! Here's to all the _undead Lancaster_ you can shake a stick or a _cross_ at! Until then? Jaune and Oz plan _Ciel_ makes a move always the quiet ones you know? And things get _bad!_ until then The Apprentice next so have a good day!**

* * *

Omake. **_Grimm Busters,_ Part 14 _Mellow Yellow Chip._**

There was once a saying that no plan survives the first contact with the enemy. If whoever said that was still alive Jaune wanted to beat him to death with a blunt object and piss on his corpse. Mainly because in an attempt to save their own lives Jaune and his team had gotten split up and now-

 _"FUCK!"_ Jaune yelled as he hit the floor the man rolled as a literal whip cracked out almost taking his head from his shoulder the ghost Blake? Was that her name a cat faunus with a bad attitude looked down at the human with an irritated or was that an amused look on her face? Jaune could not tell and honestly, he didn't care.

"DIE! _Again!"_ Jaune said as he unloaded on her his proton pack whirred up and fired Blake dodged out of the way becoming like smoke as she evaded his attack the cat faunus ghosts did not seem to pay the human any mind like he was an annoyance at worst and amusement at worst. Her blade would flicker out almost take off one of his limbs before he rolled out of the way screaming all the time as he returned fire on her.

"You know that dying is really not all that bad right? I mean I've been dead for what? Three hundred years? If you just let me kill you I would be happy so can you do that for me?" Blake asked pausing her attack as Jaune shook his head.  
"Not today. Ruby!"  
"On it!"  
"Ruby? Ah well, I guess I have to do what Yang never did and give you a spanking." Blake hissed as human and ghost prepared to fight ghost as Jaune and Ruby charged Scythe and pack firing as Blake split into clones and crashed into them as the fight began in earnest. Or if you call random screaming the flailing of energy weaponry and the odd laughter of Blake that never failed to send a tingle down Jaune's spine that...

Blake was an _odd_ gohst. _She appears to want to leave us alone or kick us out of the area rather than just killing us._ He thought that after fighting Pyrrha with Weiss he would have a handle of the whole huntress thing but as it turned out he did not.  
"Stay still dammit!" Jaune hissed arc of lightning going wide blowing out chunks of masonry as he barely missed his target. This fight was going bad, already separated from their others and with _another_ huntress on the loose? This situation was rapidly getting out of control.

 _Crack!  
_ _Crescent Rose_ fired off Blake dodged it her clones changing shifting to fight the two of them better Jaune groaned he needed to find a way to seal Blake into the containment unit! As Blake split up Ruby fell to his side the gohst cursing as-

"Jaune! Your scroll!"  
"What?"

"Your scroll! Give it to me NOW!"  
"Ok!?" Jaune said tossing Ruby his scroll it clattered to the floor. Jaune paused. Ruby paused. Blake paused. The world paused to stare at a rapidly blushing Ruby as she-

"Did you forget that we can't touch things?" Blake asked cocking her head at her once leader and friend as Ruby pouted.  
"Jaune!"  
"What!?"

"Go to the video!" Ruby screamed as Jaune paused looking at the ghost like she had just lost her mind.  
"What video?"  
 _"What video?"_ Blake asked pausing her attack her ex-leader was up to something probably something stupid but harmless...

 _This is Ruby we are talking about how bad can it be? I bet she's trying to distract me from killing her human._ Blake thought as she prepared to end the boy's life.

"The one with Velvet and Weiss! The one she liked so much play it!" Jaune paused taking his scroll as he found the video Blake had stopped her attack looking at jaune with interest as-  
"Ok, now what-  
"Thow it at her feet! Just do it!"  
"Ok... catch?"

"Jaune tossed the scroll it landed as Blakes' feet she frowned as-  
 _BARK! BARK!_ The sound of a dog barking filled the air as the gohst froze the huntress let out a loud shriek as she fell back from the two scratching at them.

 _"HISSSSSSSS!"_ Blake hissed backing off hissing at the screen as Ruby yelled.

 _"NOW!"_  
"Ok!" Jaune tossed the containment unit there was a _whoosh!_ Of electricity followed by a scream of pure _anguish_ as long lines of lightning shot out of the device dragging the gohst inside of it kicking and screaming sealing her up as Blake was captured still hissing at the dog video the lid clicked shut with a _sharp_ pneumatic hiss of air as Ruby and Jaune both let out a sigh of relief. "We got her!"

"Yeah... yeah, we did Ruby... now let's check on the others maybe ther are aline and in _one_ piece?" Jaune asked as he began to get up and search...


	16. eyes on you

**AN: OK! Here it is! The next chapter of Love struck! The story is getting closer and closer to the end! Jaune is entering the Endgame and he has to make one final sprint if he's going to make it out of this alive or sane! Can he do it? let's find out...**

* * *

"So do I make myself _abundantly_ clear? You are to watch Jaune and keep your eyes on him, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes. Of course, I can, it will be a simple matter to keep him safe." Rin said the newly made girl, and officially the wrangler of the harem said as she smiled. Cinder glared down at the woman she never liked _adding_ a woman to the harem, but Jaune needed his needs met. It was bad enough that she thought that he had died. That mute slut might have escaped her for now, but her retribution would be legendary once she caught her.

 _You might be mute but don't think for a second that I will not make you scream._ Cinder thought as Ruby looked down an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Rin you are going to watch Jaune? No funny business, right?" Ruby asked her eyes not blinking Rin smiled she was happy that the harem had accepted her so willingly. She had been a he just a day ago and while she was happy to shed her old body and embrace her new feminine form she still had a long way to go to earn the trust of the harem and this was just her stepping stone to prove her worth.

"I will keep Jaune safe from all harm."

 _Except myself._

"I'll make sure he is fed and cared for while you go to class."

"Ok... I'm trusting you Rin..."

"Your faith will not be misspelled."

 _Harpy._

"Jaune are you ok?"

"I... I'm fine.." Jaune whimpered the love of their lives shaking as he groaned. Jaune was not looking well, but who could blame him? After that ordeal that Jaune had just gone through? Jaune was forgiven for any appearance as he moaned.

"Jaune it's going to be fine. I love you, dear." Cinder cooed blowing a kiss to Jaune's face he nodded dumbly his eyes glazy as Ruby sighed. She groaned as she looked down at Jaune still not sure if she should be ok with this but she did not have a big choice.

"Ok, Cinder we have to get to class, Glynda won't keep us out of class for long and we have to train the others."

"I know it's just that I hate to leave him alone! I would have Jaune come with us in class."

"That would give us away for what we are doing with him. We have to wait a bit till he's more... _broken_ in then we can take him wherever and however we please." Cinder sighed; she knew Ruby made her point. She saw the logic in it she just missed Jaune _so_ much during the day.

"It's ok Cinder we _both_ miss Jaune during the day don't worry about it we will see him soon enough and then we can take out all of our frustrations on him." Ruby cooed her eyes still _pulsating_ a deep purple her irises forced into twin hearts that bleed purple hearts as Jaune shuddered on his insides.

"You are going to be late if you do not leave soon. Being seen late will not look well on us and will reflect poorly." Rin said in the calmest and neutral voice that she could. She smiled up to them as she nodded. Her magenta eyes almost glowing, her hearts formed near-perfectly just the same dark sickly shade of purple running down them.

Rin put a hand on Jaune's shoulder naturally noticing how the twin women glared death at her as she coughed.

"I will keep Jaune occupied but he also needs rest you don't want to keep him up do you?" She asked both women paused as they sighed.

"She has a point." Cinder dais as Ruby nodded.

"You are right Good tits will mark us tardy if we are out too late," Ruby said she and Cinder nodded sharing one last look to Jaune before both planted a deep kiss on his lips. Ruby landed the final blow kissing Jaune right on his lips Jaune whimpered as Ruby kissed him roughly her tongue forcing its way deep into his mouth before she broke her kiss with a long and wet plop!

"Have fun, Jaune! If you try to leave I told Rin, she can cut your tendons!" Ruby chirped as Cinder nodded, placing a deep fiery kiss right on his lips. Lovingly yet roughly shoving her tongue deep into Jaune's face.

Jaune let out a whimper as Cinder pushed her tongue deep into his mouth groaning as she viciously made out with her love.

Cinder held his lips captive much longer than Ruby making sure Jaune began to struggle for oxygen as she smirked only letting go of his lips as she broke the kiss with a pop!

"There you go much better lover. Now be a good boy for Rin our I will burn those legs off ok?" She asked cupping Jaune's cheek pulling it to her.

Making sure she was staring at Jaune with her sickly purple eyes grinning as she placed her hand next to Jaune as it began to heat up.

Jaune whimpered as his aura activated as she slowly began to heat up his flesh making the smell of burned and charred flesh filled the room.

Jaune shuddered pain lancing up his cheeks as Cinder finally had enough she let out of Jaune's slightly burned cheek now with her own emblem of flames and an arrow in it as she smiled.

"Good boy now stay put we will be back later." Cinder said as she and Ruby left both shaking their long feminine hips as they blew AJaune one last kiss.

"Bye Jaune!"

"Bye _love_." They said closing the door as they walked out. Jaune felt the sweat on his cheeks Rin looked at the door as a smile crept up her lips. It was the single most emotion Jaune had ever seen her produce, even as a boy Rin did not make that much emotion clear as a sweet but sickening smile spread over her lips.

"I thought that they would never leave. She didn't hurt you too much now did she, babe?" Rin asked, turning to Jaune he tried to move his arms they were like led. His arms simply refused to budge his legs felt like they were tied with cinder blocks. Rin smirked as she let out a low growl of pleasure.

"Oh, how is your body handling it? You are not taking a poorly to the tea as I thought, I guess that's all your aura for you it's handling the drugs well enough." Rin said as she smirked, she pushed her face to Jaune's ear and licked once. Jaune whimpered again as Rin licked his ear she purred deep into his ear as she began to whisper into it.

"You are going to have so much fun with me. I'm all alone with you, and I'm going to make up for all the lost time that I had when I first met you." Rin said as she began to pull Jaune's arm to her own, she placed his hand on her ass, making Jaune squeeze her ass as she gasped.

"Oh, Jaune you like my ass that much? Why didn't you tell me that when you first met me?" Rin asked winking at Jaune her captive love unable to do so much as budge as she giggled.

"You know I do miss this when it was just me and you... before when I was a boy you never looked my way. And you know what? Jaune that _hurt."_ Rin said, her eyes narrowing into harsh slit Jaune felt the hairs rise on his neck as Rin growled she looked at Jaune like a tiger looked at a down boar as she let out a low laugh her sickly sweet smile creeping back up as she sighed.

"But what can I expect? You are a man, and I was also a male. You were not attracted to males, and that is not your fault. You are allowed to have your preference, but it does make me wonder... is there something wrong with your eyes?" Rin asked as fast as a whip; her blade came up to Jaune's face. Storm flower's end was pointing right at the bottom of his eye the bayonet resting peacefully under his left eye as she giggled.

"Do you think if I removed them and replaced them you could see my beauty more?" Rin asked her blake poking Jaune's bottom eyelid. The boy wanted to scream, but instead, his throat could only gulp! Loudly as he whimpered.

"Please... Rin don't do this." Jaune begged as Rin cocked her head an easy loving smile plastered over her face that was more plastic than the inside of Weiss's wallet.

"Oh my dear, you think that begging will make me take it easier on you? Let me be the first to tell you that begging will _only_ make things worse." Rin said, pushing her blade deeper into Jaune's under eye, making Jaune whimper as she _dug_ into him. Humming silently as she smiled.

"Rin... come on... I need my eyes!"

"Oh? You are going to tell me that you _need_ your eyes now, do you? If you need your eyes so much, then tell me what can you use them for?" Rin asked innocently her bleeding purple eye leaking purple hearts as Jaune whimpered.

"I use them to see... I can see you and all of your beauty if I don't have them how am I supposed to see?"

"How useful are those eyes of yours when I was in front of your for _weeks_ , and you barely gave me the time of day? You say you use your eyes for seeing but I am starting to think that you do not do much seeing with them." Rin said, pushing her blade ever deeper into Jaune's eyelids he let out another pained whimper.

"Please Rin, don't do it."

"Oh, you know I could, I could take out both of your useless eyes and take them for myself. Sure I'll play it off. I'll tell the others that we were attacked jealous stalkers and all. I'll take out those _perfect_ cerulean eyes and put them in a jar under my bed. I'll use them every night when I masturbate. I'll get off knowing no _loving_ that the last sight you will ever see is my face. Maybe if I do that you will _finally_ see my beauty?" Rin asked her breath became harsh and ragged her cheeks began to turn a deep cherry red as her chest began to seize. She began to get a far off look on her face as she began to pant roughly.

"I wonder what it will look like? Your final expression? What will the lost look your eyes every show be? Will you be scared? Angry? Will you be furious that I am going to be the last thing that you ever see and the last thing that sees you? Will you know that when I am _mounting_ you, I am looking into your own eyes? I'll tell you what they look like. I'll let you know what your last _desperate_ expression will be! Oh, I can't wait! Your eyes are going to be the perfect addition for me!"

"Rin! Please! Listen to me"! Jaune shouted he began to shake free of the drugs Rin paused looking him up and down she paused taking her blade a half-inch from his eyelids as she paused.

"Oh? And you want me to wait before I take your final expression tells me Jaune what would I possibly wait for? Tell me what I should wait for and pause my collection? Rin asked as Jaune began to whimper he looked at her as he fought back the tears.

"I need to see you, you might steal my final expression."

"I _want_ to steal it." Rin hissed.

"But if you do that I'll never see what all your others will be."

"What do you mean Jaune?" Rin asked her interest piqued; she paused as she took her blades back some more as Jaune slightly nodded fighting back whatever the hell the paralysis drugs were as he gulped.

"I just want to see you and I mean _all_ of you. You are beautiful Rin, and if you steal my eyes now sure I have missed all of your past beauty a mistake I will _never_ allow myself to live down so long as I draw breath."

"At least you admit it. But do go on and do _not_ waste my time. I can take your eyes clean or messy, and you do not want me to do this messy."

"If you take them what of your _future_ beauty? I'll never see you when you take me inside of you. The face you make when I say that you are the most beautiful woman I have met in my life and that every other beauty pales in comparison to you. I'll never see the look on your face when our first child is born. How can you take that from me? From _us?_ " Jaune asked Rin's eyes went wider like a pair of saucers, her sickly bleeding purple hearts began to flutter as she let out a gasp.

She looked almost like she might cry as Jaune saw her removed the blades from his face.

"You... you really are a smooth talker, aren't you?" She asked smiling she took her blades off and sighed. She shook her head slowly as she let out a low lugh.

"You know anyone else and I would take your eyes out of your skull just from making we worry but for _you?_ I'll make an exception just this once." Rin said laughing she shook her head as Jaune exhaled violently.

"Thank you so much, Rin."

"Do not thank me yet. You will be using your eyes to _drink_ in my beauty and if I think for a second that you are not fully... _appreciating_ my beauty?" Rin asked her blades flashing out pointing right back as Jaune's eyes as he whimpered.

"I am going to take them out then and add them to my collection there do I make myself clear Jaune?"

"Yes! You make yourself clear!"

"I make myself clear?"

"Rin!"

"Good boy!" RIn said petting Jaune's head. She smiled as she cracked her arms. Jaune even if his life was in clear danger and he almost had his eyes plucked out of his skull was still in awe of just how damned _beautiful_ Rin was. Her chest was not the largest but still supple at what had to be C cup breasts?

Her form was long and curvy in a perfect hourglass of femininity. Her lips plump with a bright purple shade of lip gloss on them and her hair long and raven tied back in a ponytail as she let out a smirk.

"I see you are _drinking_ in my beauty so soon. Good to know."

"What else can I do when you are this close?" Rin asked a low chuckled laving her face Rin paused looking down at Jaune as she cocked her head.

"Jaune before I go tell me what is _that?"_ Rin asked, looking down Jaune paused he had no idea what Rin was looking at, but he forced his neck down.

"What is what?"

"That _thing_ on your wrist? I have been meaning to ask you, but what is that thing on your wrist?" Rin asked Jauens' eyes went wide as saucers as he coughed. He looked right down at the Heart's Bane the golden-winged gauntlet sill attached firmly to his wrist as he coughed.

"You can see that?!" Jaune half asked half-shouted Rin nodded as she looked at him confused.

"Of course, I can see it. I saw it since the first time I met you what is that thing? I've seen you wear it every day, but you never seem to use it." Rin asked Jaune looked at her as if she had just said the sky was green and Port was as think as a rail.

"Rin... you can _really_ see this?" Jaune asked his arm twitching the sheer force of _incredulity_ propelling him to lift his arm a bit as Rin nodded.

"Of course, is it strange that I can?"

"N... no one else can see it."

"I see... I did wonder why people did not seem to notice it, but what is it a weapon of some type?"

"You could say that..."

"Really? What does it do?"

"That depends. If you read the instructions no limits."

"And if you do not read them?"

"Then it will make your life a chaos filled warzone and you will wish that you never touched it in the first place."

"I see... I take it that the reason you did not use it was that the risk was too high? What is it like the last resort that you are hesitant to use unless you are in a life or death situation?"

 _Oh, how wrong you are._

"That is a good way to put it Rin... you really know your stuff!"

"I would like to think that I do now it seems that you are getting the hand of these drugs, I'm going to check on my supply stay here Jaune or your eyes are coming right out of your skull you hear me?"

"Yes, Rin I hear you."

"Good boy! Now, wait for mommy to come back. And I'll have some _fun_ with your second sword when I get back." Rin cooed blowing a kiss at Jaune shaking her not as fat as Blake, Yang's or even Ciel's ass but still firm as she walked out of the room.

"Goodbye Jaune Be good."

"I will," Jaune said as the door closed, he waited one two three before-

"Get me out of here. I need to meet my love."

 _As you say!_ The Hearts Bane said as Jaune blinked as his limbs came to life breaking out of the poison as he gulped. The boy groaned he let his body rest sitting still on the bed as he whimpered.

Jaune felt this legs slowly shaking back into life the device that now _almost_ was a blessing worked for him as Jaune sighed. He cracked his arms as he listened, waiting for Rin to come back. He needed help more than the harem would give.

"I need to get the hell out of here."

* * *

"And that is how I came here, sir," Jaune said Ozpin nodded ruefully he had heard all of Jaune's story and as the sound of rubbing feet blurred past him Ozpin let out a deep sigh.

Jaune had made a mistake just like him and now Jaune and Ozpin where in the exact same spot. Or at least Ozpin had the advantage of the _ages_ helping him. Keeping _most_ of his pursuers out of arm's reach with time working on his side.

 _Or it keeps most of them. Time saves me from all but her._

Ozpin thought Jaune looked up taking another lone drink Ozpin knew that he had run long enough and now it was time for them to make a decision.

"Well Jaune I have heard your situation and I know what we need to do."

" You do? What is it? How do we get out of here?" Jaune asked eyes wide in hope and wonder. Ozpin sighed he knew that running had its limits they could run on for a long time, but the Heart's Bane knew no time. It only knew its own terms and conditions, and if those never changed, then it would not change either.

"Jaune we need to take the fight to the source of this curse."

"What?"

"We need to take the fight to the _origin_ of the Heart's Bane. We need to take out this evil from the core. If we do not rip out the center of this evil then it will continue to haunt us for the rest of time."

"But sire I don't know what that means? How are we going to rip out the heart of this? What do we need to do?"

"Jaune I need you to _trust_ me with this. We have to do something that will not be easy, and it will not be _fun._ " Ozpin took another breath, pouring them both another shot as he gulped.

"We will need to take the fight to the first."

"The what?"

"The first one to ever be _infected_ with the Heart's Bane lives. If we can face her no if _I_ can face the evil that I started then I believe that we can end this once and for all."

"How do we do that? I don't know what this means?" Jaune asked both pouring a shot of Brandy. They _tinked_ their glasses as they downed both shots of liquor at once. Jaune loved how the liquor burned its way down his mouth.

Jaune swallowed the drink as Ozpin gained a hard look on his face.

"Jaune I need you to get your weapons."

"I never leave without them." Jaune said showing off his sword and shield."

"What about the weapons from the shack?"

"I... Ciel."

"I see. But you need to know that this is going to be a one-way trip. We go to the source of this evil, and we will draw the girls with us. I have my own _interlopers_ that will come for us as well."

"Sir?"

"I am not perfect, nor do I ever choose to be. I need to finish this you need to stay alive. Your harem knows that you are now _actively_ trying to outsmart them. You will need to end this for yourself as well."

"But sir... I have so many... who do I pick?"

"Jaune there is something about the Heart's Bane that you must know. It is not listed in any manual and is not said in any part of the terms and conditions of the weapon. There is a hidden clause to it that you should know."

"And that is? Sir, I really need to know anything that I can use to help myself."

"Jaune, you need to know that _honesty_ is the best policy with the weapon. You need to pick the one that _you_ want to be with. If you do that, then you will know peace."

"Sir? How do you know that? Is that something that your Heart's Bane told you?"

"No... it is something that I have _seen_ with my own eyes. You have to be honest with the weapon. As harsh as it may be you need to be honest with it, if you are the weapon will work with you and not against you."

"Did... did you not do that? Where you not honest with yours?"

"Me? No, I always knew who I loved, I just didn't think about just how much she loved me."

"Sir? You have said she a lot who is this woman? She must have been important to you."

"Oh she was Jaune... she was the most no she _is_ the most beautiful woman I have ever known. She was perfect in every way, shape, and form."

"But?"

"But I was not. Jaune have you ever heard of the saying you don't fear not getting what you want, you fear to get more than you would ever ask for?"

"No... No, I have not sir why do you bring it up?"

"Because Jaune I _read_ one line of my instructions. Not much, but enough for me to use it efficiently. I used it to free my woman from her jail and escape with her."

"You freed her from a prison? Was she a criminal?"

"If you count being born a crime." Ozpin laughed bitterly as he sighed.

"Jaune do you know the story of the girl in the _castle_?"

* * *

"I can not _believe_ we left him with you! We were gone for less than a day! A single school day and you lose him!?" Cinder hissed Rin looked like she was seeing a ghost she stared at the spot where Jaune _was_ she shook her head dumbly as she frowned.

"I... I don't know how he did it."

"Well, you better get to thinking! Because if you don't give me an answer that I will like! You are going to regret it for the rest of you incredibly short and painful life!" Cinder hissed her hands glowing with flames as she pushed her balls of fire to Rin's face her eyes glowing with rage as-

"Cinder. Enough. If we kill her then we will not get the full story from her late. We need to get information about this situation before we make any tactical decisions." Ruby said her voice oddly even and emotionless. She knew that she was going to make a hard choice soon.

Ruby has been affected _most_ with Jaune's disappearance. She knew that Jaune was her love the father of _her_ children but he was not here. Jaune was somewhere else and depending on what Pyrrha said when she got back then it would mean that Jaune either was taken from them by force something that would bring down the hammer of retribution on whoever was _foolish_ enough to try.

 _They will rue the day you tried to take Jaune from me._ Ruby thought as-

The door flew open, Pyrrha walked in painting followed by Nora, Yang, Bleiss, Blake, and Ciel.

"We didn't find him! We checked the entire school! We looked wherever we could no one has seen him! Jaune is not in anyone known places!" Pyrrha gasped Ciel the _newest_ member of the harem walked in frowning. Her pitch-black eyes still sharpened into sickly heart blinked as she growled.

"I have been monitoring ait traffic in and out of Beacon. Jaune has not stepped _foot_ out of the school. We have searched it up and down but we have found thong to suggest where he might be... I'm sorry but we don't know where he is."

"Well, then that means that Jaune is _hiding_ from us."

"We should have broken his legs the last time we have a chance!"

"Nora _I_ decided to not do that. For now, we will look for him we will find him and then we will _thoroughly_ question him about why he has left our gare. Where did he go, and we will take all appropriate measures to make sure that he is as safe as possible." Ruby said, taking a deep breath.

"We have our four R's and well will follow every one of them. Now, Cinder follow me. The rest of you? Monitor all the monitors in the school and keep looking. Cinder will take the high road me low I'll use my semblance to clear the corridors he won't get past me..."

* * *

"We are going to be going on a risky mission Jaune as such we are going to need to call in some outside help," Ozpin said as he finished dialing his scroll.

"Sir? Who are we calling for help?"

"I have an old friend that I will be calling it he will be our boots on the ground. He is going to get us in a bullhead and then we will be off."

"Sir where are we going?" Jaune asked as-

 _Thud!_ The door shook as something knocked three times.

"Ah that is him he will be our ears." The man said he opened the door a man in silver armor stood his head covered in a Stlas masked as she sighed.

"What is it now old man?"

"Ah... you made it."

"Don't play games. What do you need?"

"A distraction." The man said Jaune walked up the man he was not showing any skin but a V on is armor for a name. He sighed once as he groaned.

"Why do I help you?"

"Because I have your _soul_ in my pocket not come on we have a fight to win."

* * *

Ruby was having a bad day. "Jaune! Jaune! If you come out now I won't take off more skin than your arm!" Ruby yelled before-

"AH!" Ruby slammed into something hard, she looked up a man in silver armor looked down as he groaned.

"Oh fuck me, Ruby are you ok?" He asked Ruby paused he had a rifle slung over his back as she cocked her head.

"I am? Who are you?" She asked as he helped her up, he paused and took a deep breath.

"Well, call me an _old_ friend." He said as Ruby cocked her head again.

"You are? I don't have friends who are-

The rifle swung up and fired.

 _Bang!_ Ruby was shot dead in her head she flew back in a heap as he sighed.

"Well, that was unfortunate." He said as Ruby groaned she began to get up as he paused. Pressing a button on his headset.

"Um... Jaune right? I just shot Ruby."

 _You what!?_

"I shot her in the head but she just back up... is that normal? Because that's really freaking me out, man."

 _That's her aura!_

"Oh... people have that hear? That makes sense." He said aiming the rifle again as Jaune sighed.

 _How do you not even know about aura!? Are you living under a rock!?_

"Wow. Pot meet kettle? But to answer your question." The man said as Ruby groaned as aimed his gun again.

"This is not even _my_ story."

* * *

"We made it!" Jaune said as he and Ozpin _finally_ made it to the docs. A loud boom filled the air half of the Beacon tower exploded as Jaune paled.

"What was that!?"

"Ignore it! Run!" He said the two made it to the docs sprinting under ther starry night under the shattered moon as the man in silver on a bullhead waving at them.

"Get on!"

He shouted as Jauen and Ozpin got on the ship the engine powering up. The turbines powered up to full as the ship flew off Jaune looked at the burning Beacon as he sighed.

"Do you think we lost them?"

"Oh no Jaune we did not _lose_ them. We merely bought ourselves some time. Not much time but we will be allowed a few hours of rest."

"If you two are lucking! Fucking making deals with demons!" The pilot said Jaune groaned as the ship lurched forward speeding out of Vale.

"Where are we going!?" Jaune shouted as Ozpine sighed.

"To the source! The Grimmlands!"

* * *

 **AN: OK! Jaune is in the endgame now. Been wanting to say that! The story is almost done! A few more chapters to go! Jaune _barley_ saved his eyes in this one! A mystery man has entered that _knows_ Ruby and it looks like Ozpin is going to meet his baby mama for _issues._ Well, let's hope it all works out! The fice to replace this one _Cum_ is already in production! If you want more comedy harem? Bo do I have a fic for you! Until them! The Apprentice is next but before that as always? _Omake..._**

* * *

 **Omake _Grimm Busters. Mellow Yellow Chip two._**

"So! Blake, I don't suppose that you are happy to see me?" Ruby asked the ghost smiling as Blake hissed! She growled at Ruby as she was caught in her tight plasma restraints.

"Of course I am not happy to see you! The last time I saw you I was being eaten alive Ruby! Why would I ever be happy to see you!?" Blake hissed the ghost missing her legs hovering in a golden shimmer she glowered at Ruby as the ghost hid behind Jaune not willing to meet her old friend's gaze.

"Jaune! Save me Jaune!" Ruby said as Blake glared at the human.

" You! Human you are the one to put me in this device"!

"I am... is that an issue?" Jaune asked his proton pack aimed square at Blake. He had his Meson collider aimed charged at full power ready to release a flurry of energy bolts right into her head. Or what passed for her head Jaune did not know how to classify ghosts when they apparently had no real solid parts.

"The problem is that you are helping her! Do you know who you are helping humans? Do you know who you are allowing into your life?" Blake asked the faunus ghosts hissing her cat ears twitching as Jaune gulped.

"I know that Ruby is my friend, and I won't leave her."

"Oh, really?"

"Jaune? You mean that? I'm your friend?"

"One of my best friends Ruby I won't let you down." Jaune smiled the ghost blushed as Blake paused a deep frown crept over her face as she let a low chuckle spread over her lips.

"You know... I once told her the same words... I once called Ruby, my friend, but that did not end up very well for me." Blake said her amber eyes were looking down dejectedly.

"I let Ruby lead me into a fight that we could not win and as a result? I got killed."

"Blake..."

"Ruby did not mean to get you killed Blake; she would never mean that."

"Does it matter if she did or did not? She got me killed in the end. I was told that Yang told me we would die, Weiss told me the same, and you know what I said?"

"That you believed in her."

"I did, I trusted Ruby, and it got me _killed."_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: And the end! So it ends! I was working on the ending for this for a while but! Due to a slight lack of ideas and the fact that I had this ending planned a while ago the final chapter! The story will conclude here and the story to replace it will be up next week! Untill then thank you for the support for the fic and the next on Cum! Will be out next week for you to enjoy! For all the Jaune Summer Harem chicanery!**

* * *

"Ok. So do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on!?" Jaune asked his head spun as the bullhead flew off. Ozpin took a deep breath as he walked back from the cockpit. The soldier? Jaune did not know who or what he was at the helm as Ozpin sighed.

"You told me that you were going to end this?"

"And I am Mister Arc. It is far beyond the time for me to stop hiding and running away. I need to face my own problems and deal with this at the source of it all." Ozpin said taking a deep sip from his brandy as-

"We are five hours out of the Grimm lands! We are going to be in the air a while and we have a boogie closing in on us from behind. I think it's them." The pilot shouted as Jaune felt a shudder on his back.

"So... what now? What's the game plan? What are we going to do in the Grimm lands of all fucking places?" Jaune asked as Ozpin took another deep drink of the brandy that he had managed to smuggle on the ship during the run for the ship. Ozpin had taken the drink as he knew that he was going to be on the ship for a _long_ time and he needed something to take his mind off things.

"Mister Arc, I must be honest with you. I have known much, much more about this device than I have told you."

"You have told me a _lot_ of things. Pass that ok?" Jaune asked as Oz passed him the drink. Jaune took the drink and a small glass cup Oz passed him as he took a deep breath.

"Jaune. Have you ever heard of the tale of the maiden that was locked in a tower?" Ozpin asked as Jaune paused. He cocked his head as the ship hit a bump of turbulence sending them rocking as Ozpin took a deep breath.

"I can't say that I have," Jaune said not sure if he should know that. He never did like fairy tales as a child. Jaune blinked his eyes once he tried to think of the maiden but Ozpin sighed and waved him down.

"It was a _long_ time ago. A fair maiden laid trapped in a tower. And all the forces of her lands were promised! The one to rescue her would gain her hand in marriage. I was one of the people to go for her hand."

"You were around when there were still people who called girls _maidens?_ Just how old are you?"

"I... don't ask that question Jaune because I honestly do not know the answer to it. I like everyone else wanted to win her hand but I was weak. My powers were weak magic unreliable."

 _Did he just say magic?_

"And then at my lowest, I found the letter."

"The letter?"

"We did not have scrolls back then but the letter I found... it was it was offering me power... it offered me a way to win the fair maidens hand all I had to do was go to a certain vendor in town."

"You saw the man!?"

"Yes... yes I did... when I went I asked for a way tow in the hand of anyone I dared desire! He nodded and for a low price of twenty gold coins he gave me the Hearts Bane. I attached it to my wrist he gave me the instructions and I... promptly threw them away."

"Good," Jaune said as both _men_ nodded to the other knowing that deep down they were still both men at heart. Jaune paused as he looked at his fellow _man_ as he grinned.

"Real men don't use instructions?"

"I would sooner die than be forced to use one," Ozpin said as he and Jaune shook hands as the ship banked.

"They want to lock on to us with weapons. I won't let them." The pilot said as oz nodded.

"Thank you, Kage."

"Who?"

"Don't worry. He's not from around here. Now back to the story. With the Hearts Bane, I asked for a way to find my true love. The Hearts Bane allowed me to do it. And soon I carved my way through the temple's defenses and in the end? I broke into the tower room. And I was able to win the maidens' hands. The most beautiful woman of all time stood before me and she touched my hand for the first time..."

"And she was shot?"

"Instantly. She was infected by the arrow and she fell madly in love with me. After that? We ran away together truth be told I was more than willing to let her go. I had just freed her from the tower and I was not one to force her to stay with me against her will. But... she and with the power of the Heart's Bane was made to stay with me. And now? Now looking back that was the beginning of the end for me. She followed me loyally and together? We were happy." Ozpin said taking a long drink of his glass as he gulped.

"What happened? Did... did you use the weapon on more people?"

"Then? Not really. I had her, I had the love of my life and she had me. I was just happy to be with her."

"Wait... so if you did not use the weapon on other people then what were you doing? How did things get so bad with you?"

"Well... I got sick."

"You what?"

"Something like a common cold. Back then, things like that were far more severe than usual. The Hearts Band was not used to dealing with things like that and I fell ill and died."

"You died?!" Jaune shouted as Ozpin nodded he coughed once into his arm as he sighed.

"Yes I died, I went to the afterlife to await my beloved but... but that did not happen. Instead, I was _forced_ back into the world. The gods of the world were not fans of the _device_ I had and sent me along back to the mortal plain to sort out my problems. The Hearts Bane along with my love would not accept my death. And together? They brought the wrath of the gods down onto the world." Ozpin glared at Jaune his eyes flashed green before the ship took a sharp right. Turning hard as Ozpin let his cane go a bit.

"After that... I was pulled back into the world to _fix_ a problem. I was alone Grimm attacked and after some time I found my love again. She had survived without me."

"Did she still love you?"

"To _death_ ," Ozpin said as he took a deep drink from a double shot.

"I... I think I know what you are saying." Jaune said as Ozpin nodded.

"When I met her again she was... changed." Ozpin let the word hang as he shivered. Jaune saw the man take a deep gulp of air as he paused.

" _Changed?_ Changed how?" Jaune asked not sure how this love had changed, if there was only one person then there was no real danger to using the Hearts Bane. Not that Jaune had cared to know the instructions. Jaune had just jumped in feet first into the Hearts Bane and its various uses...

"She had been altered physically altered that is. Mentally speaking she was still the same but her skin..."

"Did... did it get hurt?"

"On the contrary. It got much _harder._ She was once the fairest maiden that I had ever known but now? Now she looked a wraith, a beautiful wraith maybe but her skin was like death. Pale as snow and her eyes burned like raging embers."

"She... she sounds haunting," Jaune said as Ozpin nodded. His storm cloud grey eyes looked down to his hands as he shuddered.

"When I first saw her I thought that she was changed beyond my touch. But after a brief moment... she was just the same as I met her. Kind, loving, caring. She was the epitome of the woman that I had fallen in love with. And even if I had made her fall for me in some way or another she was the woman for me. And nothing would ever change that." Ozpin said a small smile splitting his face as Jaune poured a drink. He wanted to know more but he was going to let the man go at his own pace.

"At first it was like a dream come true. I had love. I had a woman that would in time bear my children."

"You have kids?!" Jaune half asked half yelled as Ozpin smiled looking down at Jaune as he sighed. Ozpin let out a deep laugh as Jaune gagged. Thinking of Ozpin with kids was just weird!

 _When the hell did you get kids!?_

"I _had_ children Mister Arc. Once in the past, a very long time ago I had a family with four beautiful daughters. But that life is now long in my own pile of failures." Ozpin paused as a pained choking sound left his mouth. He choked on air before he coughed roughly. Not looking up as he shook.

"After a time my love decided to bring _our_ love to the world. She was so far in love with me that she wanted to share what he was. I told her of how she came to love me after she said this. I told her of the Hearts Band and she smiled. She did not care about how she had come to love me and was just happy to be with me." Ozpin took another drink of the liquor as the ship dipped down.

"She wanted to _spread_ your love?" Jaune asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes. She wanted to spread our love in the world. She wanted to spread out in the world and show them that we had the superior love. And that our love was meant to be heralded as an example for all others to know."

"So what's the matter with that? You should be happy to share the love right?" Jaune asked as Ozpin shuddered.

"She thought that the Hearts Bane should be the driving force behind all the love in the world. She wanted everyone to have one. To _spread_ the love if you will." Ozpin said shaking as Jaune paused blinking as he scratched his head. Jaune saw Ozpin shake in his jacket as the craft dipped again.

"Oh hell! It looks like they _want_ to shoot us down! I think they are betting our aura will take the hit of the fall!" The pilot shouted as Jaune saw the ship start to flash red, a klaxon flared as-

"Hold on! I'm taking us down!" He shouted as Ozpin glared out of a side window.

"Jaune. When she told me this when she told me her plan I... I did something."

"You did something?"

"I did something that I would never normally do."

"And... that was?"

"I... I _read_ the instructions."

"You bastard." Jaune spat out as Ozpin gulped.

"I know! I know! But I did and when I did there was a _warning_. The Hearts Bane was an increasingly personal device. It was not meant to be shared. To give it to everyone would invite _disaster_ to fall on our world. And I could not allow that." Ozpin said as the ship ducked down Jaune felt his ears _pop!_ In his head, he covered his ears as the craft banked shaking in the air as the pilot growled.

"Hah! Oh hell, I'm taking us through a storm system!"

"Is that a good idea?!" Jaune shouted as the sound of booming that Jaune prayed was not weapons fire filled his head.

"Good? No! Safe? No! But it might keep them off our tail!" The man said shouting to be heard as he pushed the craft forward the roar of turbines filled the air as Ozpin looked perfectly _serene._

He did not seem phased by the fact that the girls wanted to shoot them out of the air and make them crash and _hope_ that their aura would save their lives.

"Wait you read the instructions and then what? Did you tell her that?"

"I told her but she would not listen. She was working with the _person_ that sold me mine to bring more into the world. I could not let it be. At the end of the day, I was able to _convince_ the man to leave. She found out at first she was miffed but her love for me allowed her to forgive me for my crimes."

"Well, that does not sound so bad-"

"And she forced me into our home. We had become quite prominent in the time. Our powers grew and now we could rule the land as a king and queen. She confined me to our room much like Miss Adel and Scarlatina confided you in their clutches. She kept me there for over two years." Ozpin said as Jaune wanted to quake.

Just _thinking_ about being stuck under Coco or Velvet's bed for another day was not something that he even wanted to consider. Jaune shook as the ship was greeted by flashes of light from the windows. The walls shook in the reverberations as Ozpin sighed.

"After that... after some _time_ I was able to be freed. My wife had had her daily _use_ of me and after feeding watering bathing cuddling and more she had to go to take care of the kingdom while I was restrained... after that one of my daughters the youngest who had missed me the most came. She freed me from the shackles and told me that she would save her daddy."

"That... that sounds like a good thing?" Jaune asked as the man sighed.

"She did. She was pure but as we walked out she retrieved my cane that I have tethered to my Hearts, Bane. It allowed the channeling of power and... we ran into my wife and the other daughters."

"Did... did she let you go?"

"She politely asked me to return to our room for our future cuddling. I refused and we fought. Our children did not survive the encounter."

"Oh god... your kids... I'm sorry... how did she take it?"

"Who? Her? The loss of her children? She cried of course. She wailed for ten minutes straight before wiping her eyes calmly and telling me that she would have to make more with me. And asked what we should name the new batch." Ozpin gripped his cane as-

"Sir? That's not-"

"Jaune. This thing... if you do not treat it properly. If you do not do _exactly_ what it says it turns men and women into things. It makes them obsessed not with you but the _idea_ of you. It forces them to see you in the most ideal form and nothing more. If you use this device and do _not_ use the safeguard. You will forever be damned by it!"

"The safeguard!? What is the sage guard? How do I take it off!?"

"Simple. You have to _ask._ You have to ask one of the women if you are unlucky and woman if you are lucky and have them take the device off your hand. Only someone infected with the weapon can take it off you."

"What? All I have to do is get someone to take it off?!"

"Yes. You will ask them will take it off and then the effects will _stabilize._ "

"How? How the hell does me taking this off make anything stabilize!?"

"Simple. When she takes it off she shoots _you_. There is a second arrow in the Hearts Bane. That it keeps secret. It will fire once into you the moment she takes it off and you and she will fall in love together as _equals._ "

"What? But! Will it make me so obsessed!? I don't want ot fucking lose my mind!"

"You won't... just having the device on you does not make you crazy," Ozpin said as-

A light bulb flicked on in Jaune's head. He blinked twice as he began to see a connection that he had never known before.

"Wait... what the hell? How did that happen!? How did your wife do that to you? The device only _divides_ love! If there is just one person then the love will be the same right!?"

"That... that is but one possibility. At the end of the contract there is a clause if there is an _exceedingly_ long period of time then there is a chance that the person will go mad... if they do not see their love for a _great_ period of time and they do not take well... they begin to suffer the effects of the _dispersing_ of it. And soon? There is no difference between what your harem has become and her."

"So... so she's evil?" Jaune asked as Ozpin sighed.

"Obsessed is more like it. I was once told to never confused malice with incompetence. She is not evil. Nor is she incompetent but she is driven and she is _very_ dangerous..."

"Ok... that should be it! We will cruise to the damn palace and then? What's the plan Oz? Cause as far as I'm concerned we might just all fucking die here." The man in silver said as Ozpin nodded.

"The plan is simple. I am going to go to her. Take the Hearts Bane off of her hand. And make this right."

* * *

"I don't' know-how that will help us or _me,"_ Jaune said as he took a long gulp of water. He was trying to wake up. They were two hours out of the target and so far Ozpin had revealed the full tale of the woman in the tower.

She had gone from a damsel in distress, to a queen, to mother and then into an obsessed monster. And if Ozpin was to be believed... when he did die to her. He refused to be taken alive by her after the death of their children when he reincarnated the Hearts Bane found him. Reattached itself to him and _spread_ its curse to him.

That spread to others and now that it was spreading the curse on the first woman was worsened. Frayed and tattered already every time he was reincarnated to avoid capture. It was taken... taken and forced onto another. And the curse spread...

Everyone was worse than the last. The original Hearts Bane kept its arrows and made it so, so much worse. Especially if the reincarnated person was close to females or males and was _curious_.

Sometimes the host did not need his warnings and they suffered the consequences for it.

"When we get there. What should _I_ do? I don't know if I can do this!"

"Jaune right? That's your name?" The man in the silver mask asked as he took a small drink of the liquor Jaune paused as he noticed that the man _sounded_ like him for some reason.

"Yeah... that's me..." Jaune said as a blipping red dot in the center of the three hunched men that sat on crates in the center of the craft dotted on.

The storm had bought them all time but so far the pursuers had not been able to be shaken. Jaune knew that on that steadily gaining red blip was Pyrrha, Ruby, Nora, Rin, Cinder, Blake, Weiss, Glynda, Coco, Velvet, Yang, Ciel and maybe Penny and Neo... Jaune did not know who else was there but Jaune knew that there was no more talking. He would have to pick _one_ of them and-

"Jaune. I know that this may seem distasteful but... life is not a fun thing sometimes. You have to pick a choice even if it means _killing_ others." Ozpin said as Jaune shuddered. He had done it before killing but these people... well they were his friends. Jaune had come to bond with them in the strange way that he had been bonding with the girls. Jaune was going to pick one and-

"So. You got one that you think you want kid? You got a favorite or-"

"Ruby. That is the name of the girl that I am going to save." Jaune said taking a deep breath. As close as it was it was _always_ Ruby. She was the first. She was the only one that was truly by accident. Jaune needed to make things right with her.

Jaune had picked Ruby out of everyone and-

"But then what about me? When I pick Ruby... I..."

"You will be given her same affliction. You will feel the same love for her that she feels for you. You will _become_ like her." Ozpin laid out the ultimatum as Jaune gulped. He was going to end up just like Ruby. Obsessed crazed and _madly_ in love with her. Enough to kill...

"Well then... let's get this over with. Maybe this can make my life easier..." Jaune said as the ship soared on. The final journey everything in his life had boiled down to his one moment. Jaune had to find a way to get Ruby and Ruby alone to take off the gauntlet.

 _And then what? Will it be as simple to kill everyone else that is not Ruby? Will I be able to kill everyone else that is not Ruby? Will I even care? Will I love you so much that I just don't care anymore?_ Jaune thought as the ship rocked again there was something on the outside.

"The hell is that?" Jaune said as the massive flapping of wings filled his ears a massive shadow that completely dwarfed the ship flew past them.

"A Grimm Dragon. She knows we are here."

"Oh shit! I'll try to shake it! Everyone hold on!"

"There is no need Kage. The monster will not harm us. If anything it will escort us into the palace. We need only follow its lead." Ozpin said as the monster bled away as the monster flapped its wings.

The thing flapped away making the ship shake as Ozpin sighed.

"We are going to go to the palace but we are _not_ going to go the way she wants us to. Jaune. You and I are going to take a direct route through the palace to her. And you... my friend..."

"Are we friends?"

"I hope so. You must distract the others while this happens." Ozpin said as the man groaned.

"Oh fuck me. Now I have to die here as well? Why can't you just let me have my own storyline?"

"I am sorry but needs come as needs must. If you valued your life so great then you would not have sold your soul so easily correct?"

"That was another story."

"Sold his soul?" Jaune asked as Ozpin shook his head.

"A matter for another time Mister Arc. Now for the first pass." Ozpin said as the ship soared on. A massive palace!? There was a literal castle in the Grimm lands that seemed to soar above the horizon as it jutted out of the land Jaune gasped as the sight. A literal castle form a fantasy book like swords and dust appeared covered in dark black onyx like walls.

"That... that is where she lives?"

"Oh yes, Jaune. It is a bit more drab and morbid from the last time I was here but it is much the same."

"How are we going to get in?"

"Simple," Ozpin said as a wide smile split his face.

"We _knock._ "

"Missiles locked!" The man in the first shouted as Ozpin nodded.

"Well, then fire!" He shouted as twin missiles shout out of the bullhead they impacted the side of the castle breaking it apart! A whole wall section went down as the ship turned swiveling to the side as Ozpin faced the lowering ramp. The two jumped out as the ship bucked landing in the tower as they gagged.

"Follow me Mister Arc. Destiny waits for no man. And we are far from important enough to make it stop on our behalf!" Ozpin shouted as the two nodded. Taking a breath before leaping out! Jumping out of the ship onto the broken mess of the castle. Jaune and Ozpin fell as the ship banked left more flapping this time more hurried filled the air.

"Take the ship! Buy us some time!"

"Fine! You got it but you owe me!"

"In another life!" Ozpin shouted as the ship flew off. Jaune found himself in some kind of hallway? Lone with massive stained glass windows all showing-

"Are those frescos of you having sex!?" Jaune asked as a blush sounded

"I... I do not like to admit but there was a time when I was a bit more of an exhibitionist." Ozpin said as they began to move. Jaune ignore the images as-

"Ozpin!?" A man with a mustache said as Ozpin sighed.

"Wats. Are you still here?"

"What are you doing here!? Are you mad!?"

"No my good man. I am finally here to end this."

"So you are mad... godspeed." He said as the two ran past him as Jaune gulped.

"Who was that? Old friend?"

"More like a work colleague he worked on tiring to cure this device's influence before... things got bad," Ozpin said as they ran past the other man. He gasped as Jaune and Ozpin turned a corner leaving him behind as they made their way forward into the tower.

They sprinted Jaune had no idea Ozpin could move like this. Jaune followed him as best as he could, making sure to keep up with the older man as they rounded several tight corners as the _acts_ of passion on the wall became more and more frequent and more and more extreme.

"What the hell did you and her _not_ do?" Jaune shuddered as Ozpin blushed a bit. He coughed as he looked down not looking at the stained glass windows that showed more and more risque and more and more perverse and downright debased images on it Jaune and he raced on as-

"Ozpin! My lord! You have come home!" A loud passionate voice shouted as Jaune yelped! A faunus came from seemingly thin air! A tall man with a sickly yellow eyes pale skin and a long scorpion tail on him! He flipped down on it as-

"Tyrian... it is nice to know that you are still here."

"Of course, I am here _my_ lord! Where else would I be?! I had to keep the lady calm while you were away! Now come! Please tell me are you here to see your lady again?"

"Yes... I am here to make things right!"

"Good! Good! Now, who are _you?"_ Tyrian's tall shot out before-

"OH my! I am sorry sir! You are _blessed_ as our lord is! Please! Please! Go on! I am sure the lady has much to advise you with!" The man said as Jaune nodded.

"Thanks?" He asked said as they ran past him finally coming to a large series of red doors.

"Here?"

"Oh yes, Mister Arc. Once we are past these doors we are in the end game." The man said pushing them open as-

 **"Ozpin. Dear. _SO_ glad you came home. You sure know how to keep a lady waiting.**" A beauty with skin pale like death eyes burning like coals and figure so beautiful that Jaune felt his jaw _drop_.

* * *

"Ok. Ok. I don't want to die." He thought as he served Ruby blurred past him in a trail of red as the man stepped out. Before him stood WBY NPR Coco, Velvet, the false maiden, a short brown-skinned woman and an android and saw the assortment of _infected_ before him. He drew his weapon thirty bullets for all of them. Thirty bullets for over ten enemies with full aura this was not going to be fun.

"Move it asshole! Get out of our way or get dead!" Yang growled as she glared at an interloper that was before her and her love.

"You know I can't let your past right?"

"You can't stop us." Blake hissed as he sighed.

"No. No, I can not. But I am not alone."

"You aren't? Who the hell else do I have to kill?" Yang asked as-

"Charles."

"Who?" Yang asked as-

The wall exploded as a massive Grimm dragon appeared behind him in a wave of broken wall sections shattered glass and flames as the girls froze. The monster let out a deafening roar as the boy tossed a thumb back as the monster roared.

" _That_ is Charles..."

* * *

Jaune knew it was a miracle jaw had not burned through the floor. Salem was... she was beautiful. Jaune saw a woman that could have easily been on the cover of an adult magazine or scroll site. She had curves upon curves upon curves. She was beautiful, Jaune saw a monster in a woman's body that would have turned heads in every city and it was a miracle his jaw had not _burned_ a hole down to the bottom of the castle.

 **"Ozpin. I am so glad that you have come back to me. Please. Tell me if you are here to be a good boy?"** Salem asked licking her lips Jaune felt an _aura_ a presence around him as Ozpin gulped and marched forward.

"I am here for you my love. I can not bear another day without you."

 **'Oh! Ozzy! I knew that you would be back!** **I missed you so much!"** Salem shouted as she walked forward instantly several black hands appeared locking Ozpin in place.

"Ozpin!?"

"It's ok Jaune! It's fine! She means well!" Ozpin said as the massive Grimm like hands shout out of the ground and gently caressed him.

 **"Oh it is fine young man and oh? What is that? Do you also know of pure love? Wonderful! Oh, Ozzy! Did you bring him here to teach? How lovely!"** Salem said before she shot out her hands and ripped off the Hearts Band from Ozpin's hand, there was a loud _fisht!_

As the arrow shot out and plunged right into Ozpin's chest! The Hearts Bane shot him with an arrow right in his chest! Jaune gulped as Ozpin gasped a loud burst of air left his lips as he gasped.

"Ozpin?" Jaune asked as his skin began to change? Jaune watched in rapt horror as Ozpin's skin lost all color it twirled back rising up becoming a ghostly white. His eyes burned a bright crimson as in a second Jaune saw Ozpin take on the same form as the woman before him becoming what she was and-

 **"Ozzy?"**

 **"My darling. You are as beautiful as the day I left you."**

 **"Ozzy! You are back!"**

 **"I am my love. And I will** _ **never**_ **leave your side again."** The two embraced as Jaune took a step back, the two began to _glow_. There was a swirling of red and black energies around them as Jaune gulped. He took three steps back as the mighty roar of a dragon-filled the air. The glass frames shook as Jaune found his will tested.

"I think I need to find Ruby," Jaune said as-

A pressure came from behind him. Jaune felt a soft _click!_ In one second the Hearts Bane was off. Ruby appeared smiling her eyes glowing that dark deep purple. She smiled as her hearts _bleed_ pumping out more hearts on the ground as- _Fisht!_ Jaune gasped as-

 _It didn't hurt?_ Jaune asked as the arrow sank deep into his chest. The arrow pushed deep into him striking clean into his heat! It plunged clean into the area that his heart still beat breaking past bone muscle and flesh cutting into him and it did not make him feel a bit of pain! Jaune blinked once before a large and bright smile split his face as he saw _Ruby_ for the very first time. As they two looked at the other Jaune and Ruby both put a hand on the other's shoulder as a _spark_ pulsed electricity formed between them as he smiled. Jaune's face began to lose all trace of color, his eyes shifted from deep blue to _dark_ purple twisting into a pair of soft hearts that began to beat.

"Jaune?"

 **"Ruby."**

 **"J** a **u** n **e. I love you."**

 **"I love you** _ **too,"**_ Jaune said as he smiled...

* * *

"Jaune! Where did you put the babies rattle?" Ruby shouted as her lovely wonderful _**perfect**_ husband smiled. The twenty-eight-year-old grinned down as he came down the stairs carrying twin small bundles of joy. Ruby came down the steps of her childhood home on loan from her dad and both of her moms that had come back into her life another thing that the Hearts Bane had given her.

 _Another gift we have that we can call a favor from the world._

Clair and Aurum the twin children cried in their mother's arms. Ruby Rose the master huntress at twenty-five years old had filled out over the years. Now tall almost six feet busty like her sister and able to make _every_ man's head turn. Only once as _anyone_ that looked ar Ruby longer than a second Jaune made sure to remove their head from their shoulders.

"Over here, my love!"

"Thank you! Do you know where Weiss or Yang is? Garnet wants to play with Yin and Azure. He has too many sisters already!" Ruby said as Jaune grinned as he thought of his _other_ two wives. Two of many actually. Jaune had been _quite_ a lucky man. Not only had he married the beautiful, perfect, wholesome, loving and awesome Ruby! He along with her and his new Aunt Salem's influence had bagged twelve other wives with Pyrrha, Nora, Rin, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Neo, Coco, Velvet, Ciel, Cinder, and Emerald.

No Jaune had done well for himself with his **perfect** women and over thirty-two grandchildren. Now living in Patch for a break as Tai, Summer and Raven went on a prolonged _cruise_ for the next two months. After Tai's Hearts, Bane had been removed they had been busy...

"Ah! Jaune! Can you go out to the Rose Garden? I don't think Oscar can keep feeding the garden! like he was!" Ruby shouted as Jaune smiled.

"Of course my love! Let me go check! And you two wait for daddy! I'll be right back!"

"Don't be long Jaune! The babies miss their daddy when they don't have him!" Ruby said smiling her skin _shook_ the paleness that had overcome her when she first freed him on his inhibition had been covered up well. Another gift from Aunt Salem.

 _Bless you, Salem. For having such patience with Ozpin. He should have seen her love long before he did! Not that I can talk. I did not see her love until it was far too late for me to be considered a good man. I am lucky to have her._ Jaune thought as he walked out of the room. He was only two feet out when his scroll rang. Jaune easily picked it up as-

"Ciel! My other love!"

"Jaune. The children wish to say hello to their father."

"Ah! How are Cali, Kale, and Jeanne?" Jaune asked as he did not see his three children with Ciel not to his surprise. Ciel was probably teaching them after school to make sure they kept up with their studies.

"They are fine. But they are missing their father. I will bring them back to Patch when I can. They _all_ want to be a hunter like their father." Ciel said rolling her eyes. She sighed the beautiful brown-skinned woman that had done nothing but filling out sighed as she smiled to her love.

"I miss you, my love. I can not wait to see you. Weiss is also coming with me when we visit."

"Wonderful. How is the SDC going? Has her father's _situation_ been discovered?"

"Not at all. And Will would like to _personally_ thank you for giving her a Hearts Bane. It has done wonders for their relationship."

"Good! How are Qrow and Winter?"

"Lovely as always!"

"Friend Penny! Is that lover Jaune?! Tell him hello!"

"Penny says hello Jaune."

"Tell her I say I love you."

"I can hear! The incubators are going well! We only need five more wombs to implant!"

"Did you hear that? Soon you and Penny will have your own children." Ciel said as Jaune gasped! He was so saddened when one of his loves could not be impregnated but now do to the... collection of wombs in Atlas soon all that would be a thing of the past!

"Good! Now I must go. before I do I love you both. Please take care."

"Same here Jaune I love you."

"I love you too!"

"Good boy."

"See you later."

"Salutations, and _farewell_!" The call ended as Jaune stood before his rose garden. Jaune smiled as he saw the pride of his life. A rosegarden in Patch dedicated to each of his loves.

Dozens upon dozens of bright red roses, nightshades, chrysanthemums, willows, poppies, wildflowers, coffee stalks, lilies, tulips and even more stood as Jaune sighed. A flower per lover lines the garden as Jaune took out the long shovel before the bend. He undid the soft soil sticking down as he heard the gardens fertilizer.

"Please... _kill me..."_ A soft pained voice said as a pair of glowing green eyes looked up. Oscar Pine the _former_ gardener that had looked at _Jaune's_ Ruby far to long look up. His body badly decomposing it was a miracle he was still alive at all. Jaune had taken his limbs from his body and had used them to _feed_ the garden. After his limbs had been removed all that was needed was for Jaune to put his body inside the pot. Jaune sighed it was not unlikely that a man saw Ruby as the _perfect_ goddess she was but now? Now it was the time to put the shovel down for good on this once employee.

"There you go. It will all be over soon." Jaune said as he began to shovel dirt, making sure that all the flowers were properly fertilized as the boy groaned.

"Please! KIll me!" Oscar wheezed his mouth cracking as Jaune smiled. He saw the boy now bereft of his arms and legs. They had long since been _removed_ and added to the plot squirm. He was in agony being forced underground and having to watch and maybe even feel his body being turned into food by the plants. At least this was going to be quick, as now it was time for him to fully pay the price for looking at Jaune's own Rose.

 _fit!_ Jaune pushed a shovel of dirt on him covering the boy fully. Making sure his body disappeared under the dirt.

Jaune smiled as Oscar was gone the man or the _boy_ that had looked at his wife had paid for his crimes and now?

"Now I can watch my garden grow," Jaune said as he tilled the earth Oscar was not the _first_ man to be put into the garden and he doubted he would be the last. Many more would look at Ruby, Weiss, Ciel, Yang, Cinder, Penny, Coco, Velvet, Emerald, Pyrrha, Nora or Rin the wrong way and every time they did? They would end up in the _garden_ as more fertilizer for the soil and the flowers of their love.

"Weiss had me put Neptune in her before you, I almost had to make Roman join but Neo is more like a sister to him. I hope he and Oobleck are getting on well. I know the _change_ was not easy but a woman will sort him out just right! I wonder how Sun is? Blake said she had something _extra_ special for him, I wonder if he will end up with Illia under the trees in the marshes? Ah, I hope I can see her soon, Kuro must miss his father. Even with his three sisters I know he is bullied by Em and Lezley." Jaune said smiling as he forced the earth to move to his will as he _tended_ to the crops and did a labor of pure love...

* * *

 **AN: Alright! The story is done! I had plans for the story but I ran out of writing space! Sorry I definitely had to rush the ending after realizing I had run out of plot details but! I can assure you that next week a brand new story will be out! For all your _strange_ Jaune harem needs! It will be called Cum and will be the most _different_ Jaune Summer story you might have seen... cumming soon!**


End file.
